The Dragonic Will
by AzureStoryTeller
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a human-dragon hybrid, was born into the Human World, aware of his heritage. After the passing of his parents due to some unknown cause, Issei is left in the care of family friends. After immersing himself in the supernatural world from grief, he gains a new purpose in life. Issei x Harem and Female Vali. OOC and AU. Title is no longer The Will to Endure and Protect.
1. Prologue

_**This is my second story for High School DxD, after "A Change in Character", so I'm not exactly experienced yet. This story is OOC in several ways and AU. I've been wanting to do another story where I could get more freedom to write without being binded by the Canon story but various features and parts of the original story remain intact.**_

 _ **Sorry to readers that like "A Change in Character" but I really, really, wanted to write an AU story. I just couldn't stop thinking about it and hopefully, it'll re-spark my passion for High School DxD. The Writer's Block for my first story was really bad, so hopefully, a second story will push me along.**_

 _ **In this story, Issei will be human and dragon hybrid and will feature a Harem. The main girl will be decided at a later time but so far, the storyline of this chapter will be very different from canon and there will be possible changes to certain characters.**_

 _ **Oh and also, Vali is a girl in this story from the beginning since I think it would be fun to write this type of fic. I know, I know, it's really out of character to the extreme but I think I can churn out a few ideas for this story if I can use this approach. So for story's sake, I will give Vali the name Valina so that it'll be more clear that I made Vali a girl in this story.**_

 _ **I've decided that I'll write this story alongside "A Change in Character." Hence, forgive me if updates are slow, if this story launches from a prologue and one chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, on to the story.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

For centuries, ever since the dawn of creation, dragons have been symbols of power and wealth but over time, they came to be seen as masses of destruction as they spread across the world and implemented themselves into different religions. In some lands, they were seen as divine and benevolent and in other lands, they were seen as evil and greedy. Both interpretations were true but in one specific world of religion, dragons had both traits.

In the Great Biblical War, a war that was fought between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, the God of the Bible and the Four Satans, the Maou, were slain in battle, leaving the Angels and Devils without leaders. However, before their deaths, they had banded together and formed a temporary alliance with the Fallen Angels in an effort to destroy and seal two shockingly powerful dragons. They were known as **The Two Heavenly Dragons**. The red dragon, **Draig** and the white dragon, **Albion** , were two of the strongest dragons to exist.

For unknown reasons, they ferociously fought and attacked each other with great rage and disturbed the Great Biblical War, attracting the attention of the Three Factions.

When it was apparent that the two dragons imperiled all that was around them, they were destroyed by the Biblical Alliance and God put their souls into two of his Sacred Gears, objects and weapons of colossal power and possibility.

However, even after being sealed, the dragons would continue their endless struggle through their hosts, who would inherit the sacred gears of the Two Heavenly Dragons through pure chance.

In Modern Day Japan, one such anomaly took place. A boy, named Issei Hyoudou, was born after much patience from his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. However, fate deemed that irony befall him, for his father was a pureblood dragon and his mother, a human enchantress.

After much struggle to birth a child, both parents were astonished and relieved that they could have a child of their own and decided that since they were beings of the supernatural world, their child would be seeked out by danger. They took it upon themselves to teach their child how to fight and survive.

* * *

 _ **If this prologue interests you, please feel free to read Chapter One, which should also be posted.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Eternal Bonds

_**I hope you have fun reading this chapter. This is where the real part of the story begins. I've decided to name Issei's father Ryuken and his mother as Reiko. I didn't want to use Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou all the time.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Eternal Bonds**

Through the years, Issei grew to be a strong warrior, having adequate potential in magic and great physical power. Though he lacked the ability to assume a dragon form due to his half-human blood, he was allowed greater control over himself due to less feral natures flowing in his blood.

"Hey, Dad?" A 6-year-old Issei was sitting at home with his father at their dining table.

The family lived in a modest home that had three floors and a few guest rooms. His parents had chosen to live in the Human World in order to attempt to give their child a safe upbringing, far from open supernatural influences.

"Yes?" Mr. Hyoudou was reading his newspaper quietly, but he coughed on his coffee, causing him to gag and choke on the hot drink.

"Here, dear." Mrs. Hyoudou gave him a small cup of water, to which her husband thanked her quietly.

"I want to make friends but all of the other kids avoid me at school. They say they feel scared around me and that I seem mean. Am I mean?" Issei asked innocently, to which his father made a bothered look. He was bothered by the fact that others would shrink away from his kind son simply due to the fact that he had a dragon's powerful aura.

"No, son. I think you're very nice. I think that the friends who shrink away from you just because they think you look mean without actually getting to know you, aren't worthy of being real friends. Remember son, a true friend is somebody who will help you because they know you and want to help you. True friends stay by your side and accept you." The boy's father patted his son on the head warmly. Mr. Hyoudou wasn't sure his son would completely understand him now but he was wanted to ensure that his son would learn this lesson, out of fear that misfortune would strike him in the future.

Issei nodded after feeling relief release from his heart.

"Ok, Dad." Issei smiled and sprinted off to go play leaving his father to watch him from afar.

Mrs. Hyoudou walked beside her husband and laid her head on his warm shoulder.

"Don't worry, love. Due to our strict teaching, I'm pretty sure Issei already understands that life lesson." She sweetly spoke as she kissed her husband's cheek.

Mr. Hyoudou seemed to muse on a thought and spoke after a long pause.

"I think we should take him to meet and old friend of ours. I hear they have a daughter about a year older than our Issei. He should get to know children his age outside of school. Now that Irina-chan left, Issei has very few, if no friends left."

Mrs. Hyoudou seemed to agree to the idea, having set off to call their mentioned friend for a visit.

* * *

The next day, Issei awoke to bright sunshine and a gentle nudge from his mother.

"Issei, wake up. Today we're going out to have some fun." She smiled down sweetly at her child.

"Really?" Issei shot up with wonder in his eyes.

"Mhm. So come on and get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

Issei jumped out of bed, washed up, and changed and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Whoa! You're really energetic this morning." Mr. Hyoudou laughed as he witnessed his son's enthusiasm spike up.

"Mommy said that we're going out to have fun today!" The boy smiled with a large toothy grin

Mr. Hyoudou nodded in confirmation.

"Uh-huh. That's why you shouldn't use all of your energy now." He ruffled his son's hair as the family gathered together for their morning dining.

With breakfast done, they headed out the door and ventured through Kuoh and arrived at a Shrine. Going up the stone steps that passed a red Torii Shrine Gate, the Hyoudou Family spotted another couple.

Clearly, they were together, given how lose they were, with one being a man and another being a woman.

The man looked stern and had short, dark hair with sideburns going down the sides of his face. His stature was tall and mighty, as if he had the force of lightning behind him.

The woman beside him was of great beauty. She had golden eyes, with black hair tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. She had an alluring figure and was wearing a miko (Shrine Priestess) robe.

Strangely, behind her, clinging to her leg, was a young girl, no older than 7. She had violet eyes and long black hair, and was dressed similarly to her mother.

"Hey, Baraqiel, you're looking good. It's been what, 4 years?" Mr. Hyoudou waved as he and his family stopped in front of the other couple.

The stern man smiled and shook hands with his apparent old friend.

"Yes it has. It's been a long time since we got together. Azazel should be here soon." Baraqiel smiled as he and Mr. Hyoudou waited for their other friend.

"Oh? I hope he doesn't bring an invention this time! Haha!" Mr. Hyoudou laughed as he remembered less than savory moments from his past.

At this joke, a magic circle appeared on the ground, causing Baraqiel and Mr. Hyoudou to look at it.

Who else would appear from the magic circle, other than Azazel.

"It's rude to speak like that about your old friend, Hyoudou." Azazel smirked.

"It's nice to see you two as well, Shuri and Reiko." Azazel nodded to the miko next to Baraqiel and Mr. Hyoudou's wife.

"Ara ara, and who is that charming young lady behind you, Azazel?" Shuri looked behind Azazel and noticed a young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes.

Azazel smiled at the girl behind him.

"Come and say hi, Vali." Azazel smiled kindly at the young girl behind him.

Slowly, she stepped out from behind her guardian and introduced herself.

"Hello, I-I'm Vali. Pleased to meet you." Vali bowed courteously.

Shuri and Reiko simply found her unbelievably adorable.

"She's so adorable! Just like our Akeno-chan!" Shuri giggled as she turned to the young girl that stuck close behind her.

Now that she was in front of her parents, she walked shyly in front of everyone and introduced herself.

"I'm Himejima Akeno. I'm honored to meet you." Akeno bowed in a nervous fashion.

"You're right, she's adorable too!" Reiko smiled and waved at Akeno.

"Issei, you should introduce yourself too." Issei's father looked at his son.

Issei walked up and bowed to Akeno and Vali.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. Pleased to meet you." Issei smiled a toothy grin.

* * *

After the three children introduced themselves to each other, they joined their parents as they walked into the bamboo forest that was close by.

"How about you three go play? Just make sure you stay where we can see you and don't wander too far off, okay?" Reiko looked at the three children, who all smiled and sprinted a certain distance from the group of adults.

Issei had proven himself effective at warming up to people, given how he had easily befriended Akeno and Vali within minutes.

Looking at their children from a certain distance away, the adults began to engage in conversation.

"So Azazel, does this mean that you settled down?" Mr. Hyoudou smiled jokingly, though his words hit a sore spot for the Governor General of the Fallen Angels.

"That was low and cheap, Ryuken." Azazel muttered in a crestfallen fashion.

"Hahaha! Sorry. But seriously, though. Did you get with someone or did you adopt her?" Ryuken Hyoudou looked at Azazel with a careful glance.

Azazel's face became a bit serious. He turned to his friends and spoke with a tone that he didn't use too often, given his lax attitude.

"First, you have to swear that this stays between us five. Ya' hear?" Azazel glanced at everyone with him.

All nodded, disturbed that Azazel would swear them to secrecy before sharing something.

"I found her, crying her eyes out while she was alone in a park. I could sense that Vali had Devil blood in her the moment I got close to her. Her magical potential is astronomical and full of talent. When her aura started radiating from her, I instantly knew her lineage." Azazel's eyes seemed to be filled with nostalgia as he started talking again after pausing.

"She's got the blood of Lucifer in her. As soon as I felt her aura, I immediately recognized it. She's told me bits and pieces of her past, but there isn't much else that she's willing to tell me yet, but I know one thing. She's just a hurt and lonely little girl. Wherever she came from, shouldn't be taking her back." Azazel's mind had mused over whoever was possibly related to her within the Lucifer line.

"So, I chose to adopt her and raise her as my own daughter. That's why I brought her today, to introduce you all to her and to your children." Azazel smiled as he enjoyed the peaceful situation that he had landed himself in.

"That was sweet of you, Azazel." Reiko smiled as she spread the picnic blanket that she had brought.

"For a villain from the Bible, I guess so." Azazel chuckled at the irony of his actions and the background he was given in tales of old.

"Anyways, I think those three are going to get along well. I can already see it." Ryuken spoke as he pictured their children remaining friends into the future.

"Speaking of, I've noticed that all three of them have a bit of supernatural experience." Azazel put his finger and thumb to his chin as he observed their younglings.

"True. Me and Reiko have been training our son in magic and fighting skills. I'd say he's fairly adept at combat. He's already learned how to sprout his wings, along with being able to use dragon fire and certain styles of martial arts but there's something that I've sensed that's…different about him." Ryuken's tone changed to a more curious and ominous one.

"What do you mean?" Baraqiel inquired.

"I mean…it's like there's a Sacred Gear in him. A phenomenal one, at that." Ryuken responded.

"I think he may have obtained it me, given my human heritage." Reiko looked on at her son with somewhat sad eyes.

"The same goes for my daughter. I think Vali has some human blood in her too. I've noticed a dragon's aura around, mostly due to Fafnir recognizing someone of his species. Though, I'm not sure what kind of dragon is sealed in her." Azazel hoped that it wasn't an Evil Dragon.

"Well, well., it looks like we have some mighty talented children." Shuri chuckled.

"Yeah, I just hope none of them get cursed because of our pasts." Azazel laughed in a melancholy way, with Baraqiel grunting in agreement and Ryuken smiling in conjunction.

"It looks like your daughter is already showings signs of being capable with your Holy Lightning, Baraqiel. You've been training her? And you too, Shuri? I think I heard her mention being able to purify spirits." Azazel looked at the Shrine couple, who nodded.

"My family…I wanted to get her ready in case they come knocking at our door again. If something were to happen to us, I want her to be able to survive." Shuri looked down in sadness. Baraqiel put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"How about this then? We all swear a pact. If something happens to any of us, we do everything we can to help out each other's remaining family." Ryuken suggested with determined vigor.

Nobody objected or questioned the idea, instead, showing instant support to the pact.

"Agreed!" Everyone went.

As if the world were listening, a gentle and calming breeze blew through the landscape, causing the bamboo leaves to fly from their branches gracefully as a sign of the pact being established.

Loud grumbles roared from Ryuken's stomach, causing the man to blush in embarrassment.

"Centuries and you still have that habit, you voracious eater! Hahaha!" Azazel joked as everyone else joined in.

* * *

A certain distance away, within the range of their parent's vision, the three children were playing random games that they were thinking of on the spot.

"Issei! Tag!" Vali sprinted after the young boy and tapped his shoulder.

"No fair! You used Akeno to distract me!" He cried out as Akeno had called to his attention previously.

"Teehee!" Akeno stuck her tongue out with a mischievous smile.

Puffing his cheeks in irritation, Issei jumped over to Akeno and tapped her lightly on the head.

"Tag!" He smiled a toothy grin before running around in a circle.

"Ah! No fair!" Akeno whined.

The game continued into a circle of distractions and jovial complaints as the three solidified their bonds with common ground.

Over time, they had learned of each other's likes and dislikes, building foundations of friendship over simple talk. The trio seemed to go on for hours, not ever being able to get enough of each other's company. They only paused when the adults called them to eat.

* * *

When the day was over, it was clear that the five parents would be getting together much more often so that their children could continue to develop their social skills and so that they could reunite to brave the loneliness that the world brought them.

Before leaving, the three children made an oath to each other, given how close they had gotten over such a magically short amount of time, it was only natural that they would want to see each other again.

"Let's promise to play again!" Issei raised his fist into the air, with the other two girls agreeing with him.

"Yeah! It's fun playing together!" Akeno giggled.

"I want to keep playing with you two!" Vali enthusiastically laughed.

The adults watching them concluded that get-togethers had to become regular.

"Then from now on, we're friends!" Issei hugged the two other girls next to him, something he hadn't done since his first real friend left him.

Who knew that this declaration would last for all time.

* * *

As time went by, Ryuken took to training Issei more seriously. Noticing at how mentally mature his son had become, Ryuken advanced his training regime. Originally beginning with simple exercises like pushups, jumping-jacks, and running laps, Ryuken started to give Issei weights to lift and martial arts forms to practice. Even swordsmanship was tutored to him.

Reiko had also jumped in and taught Issei magic, specifically elemental magic and illusion spells.

At the age of 8, Issei had nearly mastered everything his father could teach him. In his prime, Ryuken was powerful enough to rival Tiamat, the strongest of the Dragon Kings. Whilst he had become adept at magic, Issei's ability with it wasn't up to par with his physical capabilities.

On a certain day, Ryuken took Issei to the basement of their home and activated a magic circle, transporting his wife, son, and himself to a pocket dimension that was void of much in sight. The sky was light green and shined as if auroras were overlapping each other.

"Issei, today, I'm going to test you. Ever since you turned 5, I've been training you relentlessly. Teaching you martial arts of all types, instructing you with the sword, and helping you strengthen your body to withstand severe punishment, were all skills that you will need in life. Now that you are close to mastering all of the skills that I know, I will now fight you. Your challenge is to land 10 attacks on me. We will begin on your mother's signal." Ryuken then erupted into a red aura.

A dragon's silhouette covered him and his form disappeared and reconstituted itself into that of a dragon's body. When the aura dispersed, Ryuken was no longer human in shape. He had become a hulking red-scaled dragon with gigantic leathery wings, glistening claws, razor-sharp teeth, and a bladed tail.

"While you cannot turn into a dragon in form, you still have all of the abilities and traits of one. Therefore, this isn't cheating if you're going to shout that." Ryuken chuckled as his Issei was about to open his mouth and shout.

"Alright, get set. Ready. Go!" Reiko fired a starter pistol, prompting Issei to go on guard.

Ryuken dived at Issei with an open maw and breathed a red flame that burned and charred whatever it touched.

Issei had leapt into the air in the nick of time and, despite his senses and mannerisms, punched his father in the neck, causing Ryuken to grunt.

Noticing the red aura that was left on him, Ryuken knew that Issei had learned well.

"Good. Instead of infusing elemental magic into your attacks, you implemented internal energy, in other words, ki or mana, into your strikes. Dragon scales are powerfully resistant to magic and the elements imbued in them. Only strong blows can damage dragon scales. Either that, or pure energy-based attacks." Ryuken recounted a lesson that he had taught his son and went on the attack again.

Spinning in a circle, Ryuken formed a spinning cyclone that knocked Issei into the air with pure wind.

"Agh!" Issei had tried to use the gravity magic that his mother had taught him to stay grounded but his father's might was still too much for his skills.

"What do you do when you get knocked into the air?!" Reiko quizzed her son.

' _Try and flow with the wind and regain your posture without using over-forceful movements and then ride the wind._ ' Issei relaxed his muscles and slowly but effectively stopped himself from being carried off by his father's trick.

Charging his left arm with ki, Issei rushed down from the air and punched his father as hard as he could. Landing a blow right on Ryuken's back, scales cracked and shattered, causing Ryuken to shout in pain as the ki damaged him.

Issei hated harming his father but Ryuken had told him to remove such worries during battle, or he would never adequately defend himself if anyone tried to harm him.

Leaping off of his back, Issei back-flipped over his father's tail and used it to jump back into the air, with his father's tail as a propellant.

' _I knew it. His Sacred Gear's in his left arm. That red aura and green light I saw in my son's aura. It has to be him._ ' Ryuken had spent the whole match analyzing his son's actions to the smallest detail. He was sure that his wife was thinking the same thing.

Ryuken lunged forward again, but this time, he was serious with his speed. Propelling himself forward at great speeds, Issei was surprised by the sheer amount of shining teeth that threatened to bite him.

Pushing back against his father's maw, Issei struggled to keep it from swallowing him. Pushing back against both jaws of his father, Issei remembered something his father told him in the past.

' _When a large enemy is trying to crush you from two sides, make sure to use a technique or your environment to force distance between both sides and then gain distance.'_ Issei spoke in his head.

Using a powerful blast of energy, Issei fired two red beams from his hands that forced Ryuken back.

Leaping a few meters away, Issei sprinted into a run and jumped, drop-kicking his father in the chest, sending him skidding across the ground.

Dust and rubble littered the air, as Ryuken managed to grind to a halt.

' _Incredible. To think that at such a young age, he's able to push me this far back. I guess I'm getting old. Either that, or he has so much more potential than I thought._ ' Ryuken smiled at his son's progress in his training.

Deciding that he had to push his son even further, Ryuken charged a large red orb of energy that made the ground shake. Issei's body began to shake as he felt chills run up his spine.

' _WHAT IS THAT DRAGON THINKING?!'_ Reiko shouted in her mind as she was about to step forward to smack sense into her husband, until she noticed a look in his eye.

' _Stay back, dear. I need to do this. I know what I'm doing._ ' Ryuken conveyed those words to her through simple eye-contact.

Though she was reluctant to do so, Reiko relented and returned to her previous position, which was a safe distance from her son and husband.

Firing a gigantic beam of energy from his mouth, Ryuken hoped that he was holding back enough to keep his son from dying. He needed Issei's Sacred Gear to awaken so that he could start training with it.

Issei used whatever magic and energy that he could and formed a barrier that struggled to hold back the energy blast of a Dragon King. Issei was failing miserably and was ready to surrender, until he heard a thought coming from himself. Truthfully, he wanted to win. He wanted to show his mother and father that he was strong and worthy of praise.

' _What do you need? Ask for it. State it._ ' Several voices, old and young, men and women, seemed to talk from nowhere, scaring Issei but deep down, he knew that there was something that could grant his need.

"I need power." Issei muttered.

"I need power to prove myself to my mother and father. I need power to make them proud. I need power to protect my family. I need power to protect the people that I love!" Issei's voice grew louder with each sentence.

Finally, in a brilliant flash of green light, a red gauntlet materialized around Issei's left forearm. A red, clawed gauntlet with an emerald jewel and 2 yellow spikes, protruding from it, had manifested over Issei's arm, shocking himself and his parents.

However, before Issei could remark anything, he could hear a voice inside coming from his gauntlet. It was echoic and deep, with it sounding like a male's voice.

" **You desired power and now it has been given to you. My name is Draig and I am one of the Two Heavenly Dragon Emperors. I am the Red Dragon Emperor.** " The voice rang out, but only Issei could hear it over the noise of combat.

"I don't know what this is, but I know that it's made me stronger though, so here goes." Issei didn't have time to question much. He was still in the thick of battle and needed to settle it before he could do more.

Using whatever energy he had left in him, Issei gathered it into his left arm, forming an astral dragon's head over the red armored gauntlet.

" **BOOST!** " Draig's voice boomed from the gauntlet as the green jewel on the Boosted Gear shined in bright light.

Immediately, he felt a surge of power course through him, boosting the amount of energy he had, which he used to pour into his last-ditch attack.

Sprouting a pair of red dragon wings, which were the only thing that Issei could produce from a dragon's physiology, he flew into the air with renewed speed and vigor.

' _That's-?'_ Ryuken didn't get to finish his thought as he punched into his father's gut. While it wasn't enough to do fatal harm to him, Ryuken felt some blood rush out of his mouth as he received internal damage of adequate amount.

"That's enough!" Reiko rushed over to her son and husband, who had turned back into human form.

Ryuken had a large bruise on his back and stomach, with a trail of blood running from his mouth, but he didn't look tired or weak. Rather, he seemed glad.

"Dad! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Issei cried out as he ran over to his father.

Ryuken merely chuckled and patted his son's head.

"I'm fine, son. It's not something your mother can't fix." Ryuken resumed his jovial nature as they were transported home by Reiko.

"Geez. The both of you got too crazy, look at the damage you did to each other." Reiko pouted as she used a special brand of healing magic that she had learned to help Ryuken's wounds recover.

"Son, do you know what that is on your left arm?" Ryuken pointed at the Boosted Gear.

Issei had finally took a good long look at his arm and he was honestly shocked. He had never seen something like it before in his life. He didn't even understand how it had just magically appeared there.

"No, I don't. Dad, what is it?" Issei looked at his father urgently.

Ryuken looked quite distressed but at the same time, he seemed intrigued.

"Issei, you still remember what I told you about magic, religions, and Sacred Gears?" Reiko looked at her son, who nodded. Issei had hammered the information into his head, due to his mother's emphasis on memorizing it.

"That's one of them." Ryuken declared.

Issei's eyes slowly bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

Thankfully no sound could easily escape the basement.

"Indeed. That's also a very special one. It belongs to the Longinus Class." Reiko confirmed Ryuken's revelation.

"IT IS?!" Issei was alarmed that a Longinus was infused into him.

A Longinus Sacred Gear, a Sacred Gear that was capable of killing deities, was implanted into him.

"And can you guess which one?" Ryuken asked.

Taking some time to think about it, he remembered a myth about a particular red gauntlet that doubled the power of its owner every ten seconds.

"The Boosted Gear." Issei declared grimly.

Both of his parents nodded.

"That it is. And if I'm not mistaken, the Red Dragon Emperor, Draig, is sealed into it." Ryuken stared at the jewel on the back of the Issei's hand, expecting the dragon to speak.

" **It's been a long time, Ryuken. I'm glad that you're doing well.** " Draig's voice echoed from the emerald gem on the Boosted Gear, which lit up every time Draig spoke.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for not making it in time to save you." Ryuken apologized on both knees, alarming Issei.

" **Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. I'm actually thankful that the same thing didn't happen to you.** " Draig sounded glad when he spoke.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Is there something abou your past that you didn't tell me?" Issei was confused. His mother had taught him that the Great Biblical War between the Three Factions had happened countless centuries ago, so he was aware of some of the terms used by Draig and his father.

Ryuken sighed and decided that he should tell his son of his past now that Issei was host to Draig.

"Son, as you know dragons are capable of living long lives that could be counted as being close to immortal. When I was born, the Great War was close to starting. I believe I was birthed around the time that several Angels had fallen from Heaven and descended into Hell. Well, as I was growing up, the fact that dragons could become involved in the Great Biblical War had become a possibility, therefore Dragons had begun to train to become even stronger. I was one of them and my master was none other than, Draig, the dragon sealed in your left arm."

Issei was utterly shocked that his father had been living for so long but he stayed silent so that his father could continue speaking. He had also astounded at the fact that the master of his father, was inside his red gauntlet.

"I was young at the time that the war started and for reasons that I don't remember why, my master, Draig, had started a frenzied battle with his rival, Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, AKA the English Dragon." Ryuken recalled the day where he had recalled two forces of white and red clashing violently throughout the realms. It was truly a day of terror that led to a turn of unforeseen events.

"Even though my master and his rival fought, the other dragons didn't get involved, save for me. I had tried to intervene and stop my master and his rival before they destroyed the world but I was too late. The Four Great Maou and the God of the Bible, had destroyed the bodies of my master and Albion. While I tried to plea for them, I was injured in the battle that was taking place and was sent away by my master, saving me from a similar fate but I was left heavily wounded." Ryuken's eyes filled with sadness as he recalled his failure to save his mentor.

Reiko rushed to his side and soothingly stroked his back. Ryuken looked at her gratefully as he murmured a small thank of gratitude.

"It was then that I met your mother. A woman cursed to never age or die of natural cause." Ryuken's words had shocked Issei to the very foundation of his core.

"Mom's immortal?" Issei looked at her in disbelief but when he thought about it, his mother had looked the same as years went by.

Reiko shook her head.

"No, Issei. To be immortal is to be unable to die at all from whatever reason or cause. I'm only ageless and immune to natural causes of death like illness, but curse still do affect me and can still cause me to die." Reiko noted sadly.

"Were you born immortal?" Issei asked with dread.

Reiko shook her head.

"No. I was cursed with it after I had tried to learn time magic. I failed miserably and thus, I was cursed with the lash back of the spells that I tried to master."

"Your mother found me close to death but nursed me back to health. Ever since then, we fell in love after I had been forced to assume a human form." Ryuken smiled as he cuddled closer to his wife.

"A few years after getting married, I had been found by some old enemies, but Azazel and Baraqiel saved me and your mother by chance. During that time, I was still recovering from my wounds. At first, I was apprehensive of them but I learned that they weren't as terrible as they were made out to be. Over time, fate decided to make us run into each other countless times and eventually, we became the best of friends after fighting countless battles to preserve our existences with strays of each Biblical Faction." Ryuken smiled as he recounted the multiple brushes of death that he had alongside the two Fallen Angels.

"That brings us to Modern Day, after we had you, we settled in Kuoh and have been building a normal life ever since. Due to the dragons remaining neutral during the Great War, they've remained on neutral terms with the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels." Ryuken ended his story on that note.

"And that explains my past with your mother and the dragon in your arm. Now on to the Boosted Gear. Issei, that gauntlet will allow your power to double every ten seconds. When you've completely mastered it, you will have the power to kill deities if you use it to full potential but I hope it never gets to that point. Remember what I told you, son."

"When holding great power, never use it foolishly or selfishly." Issei recounted one of his father's lessons like it was told to him yesterday.

Ryuken nodded and smiled brightly. He was extremely proud of his son's growth and hoped that he would never be forced to fight in the future but if he had to, he knew that Issei would be able to defend himself.

* * *

Ever since that day, Issei was trained by his father, Ryuken and Draig. If anything, he had been pushed even harder than before. Draig had begun to befriend Issei within 2 months, having opted to calling the young dragon-human hybrid, Partner.

Ryuken was making Issei repeat practices with multiple spells and physical attacks and then throwing him into simulations, where he fought enemies of different types and numbers in order to try and ready Issei for whatever dangers would be thrown at him.

It was within Ryuken's knowledge that the wielders of the Boosted Gear attracted friends and foes alike, with trouble never too far behind. Along with that fact, Reiko forced Issei to learn gentlemanly behavior, out of fear that women would flock to him and that he would submit to dark carnal behavior.

All seemed well and Issei was truly becoming strong. Soon, he could become close to rivaling an eight-winged being from Biblical Mythology, whether it was an Angel, Devil, or Fallen Angel.

Stilll, Ryuken had failed to help Issei achieve Balance Breaker, which was something that he had desperately hoped Issei would obtain, but the time wasn't right.

* * *

As his training continued, so did Issei's friendship with Akeno and Vali. They remained as close as ever but as time went on, the three slowly drifted apart.

The three spent less time together as Vali devoted more focus to her training, Issei focused on his own as well, but balanced it with studies, and Akeno became more social and started making more friends. They still struggled to retain their bonds, however and continuously contacted each other every weekend and met up once a month.

In rotations, the three would choose a location to visit or an activity to do and they would just spend the day maintaining their care for each other. Unfortunately, tragedy would strike the three and split them up.

* * *

Around 2 months after Issei had obtained the Boosted Gear, Ryuken and Reiko had fallen ill. It was a strange new and unknown disease that nobody had ever heard of. Azazel didn't know what to make of it and he couldn't contact the other factions, lest trouble be caused that could lead to war. Baraqiel had taken it upon himself to take journeys to different lands to find cures, but none could be found for nothing could be divulged from the sickness that plagued Ryuken and Reiko.

Five months after gaining the Boosted Gear and learning everything he could from his mother and father, Ryuken and Reiko were officially on Death's door. Issei had become inseparable with them at that time. He had stubbornly refused to leave his parents and it became clear that he understood that his parents were running out of time.

In the Grigori's Headquarters, Azazel had two of his best friends put under medical care. Even then, it wasn't enough.

Issei sat between his parents' hospital beds, holding both of their hands in ominous sorrow.

Ryuken had lust much muscle mass and he looked paler and paler as time went on. His cheekbones were becoming apparent and he had sickly patches of purple skin plaguing him. He would cough very often and become short of breath but he persevered for his son's sake.

Reiko was the same as well, except she was even weaker than her husband and would cough and vomit blood at almost random times.

Issei couldn't bear to watch his parents suffer. He prayed to whatever deity would listen to him and begged for the recovery of his beloved parents but no hope came.

No words from Azazel, Baraqiel, Shuri, Akeno, or even Vali, were enough to console his breaking happiness. He who was once bright and cheerful, had become a desolate and despairing 8-year-old boy. It broke hearts to watch his smiled disappear into thin air, but the reality of the fact that Ryuken and Reiko passing, was apparent to all.

At their demand, Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shuri went to the sides of their ailing friends.

Ryuken and Reiko spoke to Azazel first.

"Azazel, my old friend, my brother. I hope that you will take in Issei as your own and help raise him. I know that if he is in the Human World, he will only chew and choke on the memories of me and my wife." Ryuken pleaded to Azazel, who was fighting to remain composed.

"Of course, I will, old pal." Azazel sniffled.

Ryuken smiled and turned to Baraqiel.

"Baraqiel, I know that what I did sounded unfair but I don't want my son to suffer. I hope that you'll forgive me." Ryuken smiled sadly at the Fallen Angel of Holy Lightning.

Baraqiel shook his vigorously.

"Of course not! I would never be offended! Just save your strength!" Baraqiel looked composed but his lips quivered with grief.

"Azazel, Baraqiel, please, teach Issei what you know so that he can become ready to take life on as an adult one day, and Shuri…" Reiko had spoken up and then turned to the Shrine Priestess.

The Miko stepped forward with tears trailing the sides of her face.

"Yes?" She choked out.

"Please…when you can, help Issei along like a mother would with her own son. I'm sorry to ask this of you but I have no choice." Reiko cried softly as she weakly begged her old friend.

"I swear on it." Shuri choked out another reply as she turned around to hide her crying.

With their last moments imminent, the dragon and ageless enchantress summoned their son to their side.

"Issei, promise me..." Reiko put a gentle hand up and caressed Issei's tearful face. He shook violently with sorrow and it made Reiko sad to see her son breaking.

"Promise me that you will always stay kind. You're such a gentle and sweet boy. You work so hard to make people happy and you've made me and your father so proud. The last thing that we ask of you…is t-to stay kind and gentle. Show mercy to people who truly deserve it and help people that need it." Reiko smiled her brightest one yet as a tear fell from her eye.

She shed a tear knowing that she would never get to see Issei grow up into a man and she wouldn't be able to see the faces of her grandchildren in mortal life, but she did know that she would be able to see from the afterlife.

With her turn done, Ryuken spoke. Taking hold of his son's hand, he spoke.

"Issei. You've made me so proud to see how strong you've become. I want you to know that I am proud to be called your father." Ryuken heaved a long raspy breath, making Issei cringe in grief at his father's deteriorated state.

"I want to tell you my final lesson. Never let rage consume you completely. It is ugly and it drives us down terrible paths. When I lost my master, I nearly went into a frenzy that would've killed me. I ask that you control your rage and make it into a righteous tool and not a weapon of pure destruction. Dragons are sensitive to rage and it is a weakness of our people."

Ryuken took another long heave.

Ryuken patted his son affectionately one last time before retracting his hand and taking his son's hand.

Reiko followed Ryuken's lead and held her son's other hand.

Issei shook violently with tears and sniffles as he knew the end had come for his parents.

"We want you to know that no matter what, we will always be in your heart and memories. We will never leave your side. We love you, son and we will always love you forever, through time and whatever trial that comes your way. It is in our hopes, that you become a man that will love and protect the people close to you." Ryuken and Reiko spoke at the same time, shattering Issei's composure.

Sobbing but hanging onto his parent's hands, he felt them go slack as the monitors watching over their heartbeats, flat-lined.

Issei sank to his knees and gripped both sides of his heads as he was reduced to sniffles and whimpers of withheld grief.

Azazel, Baraqiel, Shuri, Vali, and Akeno stood behind Issei and watched with tears in their eyes as their two greatest of friends passed on. Cursing fate for claiming them with a simple, incurable, and unknown disease, Azazel and Baraqiel swore to raise Issei to the best of their ability.

Weeks passed by, and after the quiet funeral of Issei's parents, Issei had been moved under the care of Azazel, who swore to raise Issei to the best of his ability.

Moving to the Underworld, where Azazel lived with the rest of the Fallen Angels, Issei took one last glance at the Hyoudou Home before turning away without looking back once. Without anyone's notice, Issei shed tears of silent despair as he left his old childhood home.

* * *

 _ **So what'd you think? This is only the beginning of this story so I'm sure a lot of questions are popping up already. I'll try to answer them adequately so I ask that those who may like this story, to bear with me. Anyways, please leave a review, since it helps me grow as a writer, and I will make sure to read it. Thank you for your time and until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorrow of Silver

_**This is Chapter 2 of this story. It takes place a short while after Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this second story of mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Sorrow of Silver**

Some time had passed since Issei's parents had moved on from mortal life. The 8½-year-old boy was still grieving for the two people that meant everything to him. When the children that he knew in school bullied him for seeming different, his parents soothed and comforted him, reassuring him of his kindness endlessly.

With Ryuken and Reiko gone, Issei had lost purpose in life. He just wanted to make them proud and happy, yet that dream had been shattered.

He had moved to the Underworld, where Azazel lived. Azazel had been officially named as Issei's legal guardian and godfather in case something happened to Ryuken and Reiko.

His new home was a large, almost palace-like place. A giant building that stretched far and wide blocked much from sight. The large grey building actually wasn't as intimidating as one would expect, considering it was the home of a Fallen Angel leader. Glass windows dotted the home of Azazel and certain decorations of gold littered the design of the structure and it was constructed to have multiple floors and levels.

Azazel, who was standing in front of it with Issei, put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Issei, from today onwards, this will be your new home. I know that it's different and that the world is different, but if you give it a chance, maybe you'll like it in time." Azazel sounded hopeful, praying that it wouldn't affect the boy too much.

Issei merely nodded silently with a gloomy drop of his head. He looked up at the building and felt nothing. No wonder. No fear. Just emptiness.

" **I'm sorry, Azazel. He's still in depression. I've tried coaxing him out of it but nothing's working. I think all we can do is give him some time and company.** " Draig apologized as he felt powerless to help his partner, who he had sworn eternal friendship with.

"It's fine, Draig. I just wish that I had done more. I should've tried even harder." Azazel chose not to speak any more about the matter in Issei's presence and gently guided Issei inside his home.

Vali was patiently waiting for her adoptive father, or rather, she called him Papa now, and Issei.

She recalled the day of the funeral and it broke her heart and made her sad when she recalled him wearing his suit and crying his eyes out. While Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shuri tried to comfort him, he just couldn't stop the flow of his tears. It was also rainy on that day, further depressing everyone.

Vali didn't want to imagine what it was like to watch a loved one be buried before her eyes, unlike how Issei had.

Hearing the main entrance open, Vali dashed from her room on the second floor and rushed down the large stairs that led into the Main floor. Her eyes followed the red carpet that paved the way down the golden stairs that would bring her to her objective.

When she saw Issei, she felt a twinge of pain in her heart again. As she laid eyes upon the depressed 8 ½ year old boy, Vali wanted to rush to him and hug him.

"Hi, Issei! Welcome to our home!" Vali tried to sound happy but she knew that it probably wouldn't elevate Issei's mood.

"Hi, Vali." Issei smiled but it was forced and small.

Vali frowned in sadness until Azazel stepped inside the Mansion.

"Vali, I'm going to show Issei around the house. Do you want to come too?" Azazel hoped that his cheery daughter would be able to help soothe the mood, and to his relief, she eagerly nodded.

"Yeah!" Vali wasted no time in replying and took hold of Issei's right hand.

Issei looked up, with a small hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Come on, Issei! From now on, I'll be with you!" Vali dragged Issei with her as Azazel led the way around his home.

* * *

There were multiple maids and butlers, most of which, Azazel had recruited with sheer charisma, albeit several joined his employ willingly.

The Mansion had a total of 10 floors. The basement was a gym. There were several pools on the Main floor for swimming. The 2nd floor had a focus on guest rooms, even though bedrooms were placed throughout the structure. The 3rd floor was full of game rooms. The 4th floor had the baths and spas. The 5th floor had meetings rooms and was where business talks took place, if there were any. The 6th floor contained the experimental labs. The 7th floor was a garden area for relaxation. The 8th floor was basically a movie theater, complete with several snack stands. The top floor was used for viewing the night sky, which could also be used to project the sky of the Human World.

While Issei had wanted to be excited about living in such an extravagant place, he couldn't find the energy in him to rise up and be who he used to be.

While Azazel and Vali tried their best to lighten the atmosphere, Issei was stuck alone in his own dark depression.

After showing Issei to his room on the 2nd floor, next to Vali's, Azazel had to leave to go to the Grigori Institute to deal with certain issues regarding Sacred Gear research.

His room had white walls, a king-sized bed, several pillows, and warm soft blankets and sheets. There was a gigantic TV in his room, with several desks, drawers, closets, and there was even a bathroom, complete with a large bath and shower, installed into his room.

When Issei got into his room, it was clear that he wasn't going to willingly come out.

Even when dinner came and Vali delivered it to him personally, he only ate enough to avoid hunger.

While watching him eat his miso soup, Vali saw the lack of energy that was present in Issei's movements. He didn't move normally and it seemed as if a turtle would pass him up in speed, figuratively.

After a short while, Issei spoke.

"I miss it." He muttered.

Vali shot up from her seat in his room and looked at him.

"Miss what, Issei?" She stepped over to him. She looked him in the eye and knew that he was about to snap.

Issei threw his chopsticks to the floor after having enough of his new environment.

"I miss my mom's cooking! I miss the belching my dad makes after dinner! I miss my old room in Kuoh! I miss playing in our backyard! I miss my mom tucking me into bed! I miss my dad teaching me things! I miss my mom and dad!" Issei sobbed as soon as he started yelling. He lashed out at thin air and seemed to scream at fate.

"What did my mom and dad ever do?! I want to go home! I want to go back to my mom and dad! I wanted them to see me grow up! I wanted to make them proud of me! I wanted them to be happy! Now, I'll never get to do that! I don't know what to do anymore!" Issei descended into raging despair. He sank to his knees and started banging the ground in frustration and questioning.

Vali dove forward when she noticed that his fist was bruised and starting to bleed.

"Issei! Stop!" She dived in and held his hand.

Issei didn't seem to notice her and just used his left hand to hit the ground in an effort to vent his rage and sorrow.

Hot tears streamed down Issei's cheeks as he agonized over the events of the past few days.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" Issei asked himself over and over.

Vali wanted to give him an answer but she had nothing to give him. She nothing to do him justice. Finally, she decided that she had to stop him no matter what, regardless of what she had to say.

"ISSEI!" Vali shouted as loud as she could, breaking Issei out of his rage.

The young girl gripped both sides of Issei's face and stared him right in the eyes.

Determination flared in the silver-haired girl's eyes as she started to speak.

"What did your mom and dad tell you before they passed away?" She asked with a strong and unshaken voice.

Issei looked down and recalled the words that were blazed into his mind.

"That they're always with me…and that they will always love me." Issei choked out as his tears continued to rush out from his eyes.

"Exactly. Then it's up to you to live up to be the man that they dreamed for you to be. They said they were proud of you already! If that's so, then continue to be someone that they can be proud of forever." A voice called out from the doorway, revealing Azazel, who had watched everything unfold.

He walked over and took hold of Issei's bloody right hand and gently rubbed it while healing it with magic.

"Your mom and dad wanted you to continue being the strong young man that you were a few weeks ago. They didn't want you to hang on to the past and suffer over it. Issei…you already made them proud and they were happy that you knew the way to becoming a great person. You already achieved that dream. Now it's time to find a new dream that will continue from your old dream." Azazel's words rang around in Issei's head as he mulled over what Azazel said and what his parents had told him.

Issei realized that what he had been doing for the past few weeks had been the exact opposite of what his mother and father wanted.

He now knew that he had indeed accomplished his old dream but where to now?

What could he use to make a new dream? What could become his new purpose? Issei didn't know, but at least he now knew that he couldn't just grieve and agonize forever, lest he'd waste the life that his parents had looked forward to so much.

Drying his tears, he looked at Vali.

"Issei. I know that you're big, brave, and strong! You always make me smile but when you cry, I wanna cry too. So please, don't cry." She used her thumb to wipe the tears from Issei's face.

At her words, Issei's eyes widened. The negativity in them vanished and something else replaced it. Hope. And warmth.

"Issei, you don't need to rush to conclusions about what to do with your life. It takes time and things may not always stay the same. Just remember that Vali and I consider you family and that we're here for you. Get some sleep." Azazel got up and carried the young boy in his arms and tucked him into bed. After tucking Issei into bed, Azazel softly patted his head and left with Vali, while leaving his door open so that he could hear him.

Before he left, however, Azazel noticed that a small smile had spread across his godson's face.

* * *

After escorting Vali to bed, she made sure to talk with him before he left her room.

"Papa?" Vali looked at him from her sleeping position.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Issei will get better now?" Vali was truly worried about Issei, who she was developing a crush on.

Azazel wasn't sure how to answer her but he knew one thing was certain.

"Yes, I think that Issei will get better now." Azazel smiled at his daughter.

"Good. Night, Papa." Vali turned around in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Azazel walked into the hallway and made a long exhale.

"At least things are brightening up a little for your son now, Ryuken and Reiko. I hope that you keep watching him." The Governor General looked up into the sky, sure that his dragon and human friends were watching from the afterlife.

* * *

In his sleep, Issei found that he was in a white place. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting on something red and leathery. He looked down and recognized the head of the gigantic red dragon that he was sitting on. It was Draig.

"Draig!? Where are we?!" Issei noticed that they were flying but where, was the question. It wasn't as if there was anywhere to fly to.

Then, far in the distance, he saw two figures.

As he approached, Issei's heartbeat quickened. He knew the two figures.

" **Savor this moment while you can, Issei. I'm not sure how long it'll last and I don't think it'll happen again.** " Draig spoke softly to Issei as he landed on what seemed to be solid ground.

Issei jumped off the back of Draig's head and ran towards the two people that he had seen.

He jumped into the arms of the figures, who were his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Issei cried as the apparitions of his parents fiercely hugged him.

"Hi, my little Issei!" Reiko snuggled her child with her arms as her spirit savored the physical sensation that she was getting.

"Hello, son! We missed you!" Ryuken wrapped his son in a warm hug as he patted his son's head.

Issei teared up as he got to converse with his parents again.

"How is this happening?" Issei asked.

"Michael is letting us visit you in your dreams. Your mother and I managed to pass on to Heaven due to our strong wishes to go there in case we could ever see you again. It was thanks to living virtuous that we got spots there." Ryuken sat his son down as his wife joined them.

"Son, I want you to know that we've seen how lost you were after we…died." Ryuken felt no other words were adequate enough to describe past events but reality had to be faced.

Thankfully, Issei nodded and accepted that his parents were deceased.

"I can face this now, dad. I won't get depressed anymore. I want to keep making you proud." Issei boldly declared.

Ryuken nodded in pride at his son's growth.

"Good. Then let me ask you this: do you have a new dream?" Ryuken sprung a question that Issei had been developing an answer to, but he hadn't quite found it yet.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Issei smiled his toothy grin, making his father do the same.

"That's great, honey. Just remember, make sure that you think of a dream with all of your heart and soul so that you have no regrets when looking back. Even if an old dream ends, you'll always have a new one." Reiko hugged her son one last time as Ryuken did the same.

"While we may no longer be here, there's always others that you can turn to, like that guy!" Ryuken laughed and pointed a finger at Draig.

" **Indeed. Remember that you and I are in this together now, Partner. Whatever you need help with, I'll do the best that I can in order to help you.** " Draig declared his support, to which Issei was grateful for.

"Also, Issei…just remember that when you are in doubt, you should think about the people that you care about. I promise that when you think about the people that you love; you will always find your way." Ryuken gripped his son's shoulders before patting his head one last time.

"Thank you…and goodbye. I love you, mom. I love you too, dad. I swear, I'll keep moving forward!" Issei looked at his parents one last time as his dream faded into white.

* * *

Awaking from his dream, Issei shot out of bed. He looked around and noticed that he was in the room that Azazel had prepared for him.

Draig then spoke from Issei's left hand. While the Boosted Gear didn't appear, a small green circle appeared on the back of Issei's hand.

"Was that real, Draig?" Issei asked his partner.

" **As real as a dream can get.** " Draig answered ambiguously.

Sighing, Issei looked up from his bed and looked into space.

"I see. Oh well."

" **What are you thinking about, Partner**?" Draig asked.

"I'm thinking that I may have my new dream already and it's something that I know that I'll never regret." Issei smirked.

" **And what might that be?** " Draig asked again.

"I'm going to endure to become stronger so that I can protect the people that I care about." Issei tightened a fist and declared with powerful resolution.

" **Haha! That's a noble dream and a hard one to accomplish, at that. You better be ready for the consequences then. Still, I'll do everything I can to help you accomplish that dream, Partner.** " Draig laughed softly.

"Thanks, Draig." Issei then went back to sleep, eager to return to life so that he could get started on his new dream.

* * *

As a few months had gone, Issei had trained vigorously and had become quite studious due to Azazel's influence. Exceling in his studies, this let him focus on his combat training. With Azazel being an expert on Sacred Gears, he was able to help Issei with his training with the **Boosted Gear** , thus beginning to live up to his promise to Ryuken and Reiko.

One day, he had Issei spar with Vali, out of curiosity. He wanted to observe how the two compared to each other but he had withheld the fact that both of them were the Two Heavenly Dragon Emperors.

"Issei, today, I'm going to have you practice fighting with Vali. I want you two to spar so that you can grow much more with direct, live combat." Azazel elaborated.

Vali looked competitively at Issei.

' _Um…I have a bad feeling about this._ ' Issei felt shivers when Vali eyed him with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Teehee, I get to spar with Issei." Vali smiled sweetly, which caused Issei to shudder.

He knew that she was the better fighter, so he hoped that she would show him some mercy.

"Alright, you two, begin!" Azazel signaled the beginning of the duel.

Summoning their Sacred Gears, both parties froze and stared at each other.

"T-The Boosted Gear?!" Vali immediately stopped moving and stared at the red gauntlet on her friend's arm.

"The Divine Dividing?!" Issei was honestly flabbergasted at how fate was playing with them.

The two Heavenly Dragon Emperors knew of the feud between the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryukou and feared that they would be forced to viciously fight.

Vali had burst into tears when she thought about that.

' _No! No! No! No! I don't want to do this anymore!_ ' Vali shuddered and broke into cold sweat, while her expression twisted and become horrified.

"I-I-I don't want to fight, Issei-kun anymore! I want to be friends with him!" Vali started to panic as she sank to her knees in sobs.

For some strange reason, Vali had overreacted to this new revelation.

"Vali!" Issei rushed over to her but she retreated and jumped back. When Issei looked her in the eyes, he saw an abominable amount of fear in them. Issei didn't understand what was going on.

Vali was a sweet and while she was shy, she never panicked.

Azazel knew something deeper and darker was amiss behind Vali's reaction.

"Alright, you two! No training for today." Azazel decided to drop the training that he planned for the day

He had never ever dreamed that this event would happen. He had expected the two to merely compete, not for one of them to break down.

"NNNOOO!" Vali screamed as she clutched the sides of her head, entering a trance of trauma.

Azazel immediately went to her side without hesitation and gently embraced his daughter.

"Vali. What's wrong, my daughter?! What's scaring you?" Azazel looked her in the eyes.

Hearing Azazel call her his daughter, she snapped out of her panic attack.

"P-Papa?" Vali clung herself to her adoptive father.

"Tell me, Vali, what's scaring you?"

"Papa, I…I've done very bad things. I'm so sorry." Vali started to sob but she continued to talk.

"Papa…I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. Grandpa makes me do it. He said I have to hurt my friends who are my enemies. The Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou are enemies. Grandpa says enemies have to fight and kill each other." Vali broke down into pieces, horrifying Azazel and angering him.

"Why? Why did your grandpa make you do such things?" Azazel was starting to get angry at whoever traumatized his daughters.

"Grandpa Rizevim said to do it. He said I had to fight because he was bored. Grandpa said if I didn't fight and do some fighting with my friends, he'd kill me and mommy." Vali choked out.

Azazel was ready to grab Fafnir, go into Balance Breaker, and hunt down the bastard that dared to force his daughter to do such things.

' _RIZEVIM! YOU SICK BASTARD!_ ' Azazel forced himself to calm down quickly. He didn't want to scare Issei and Vali.

Patting his daughter's head and hushing her warmly, Azazel soothed his daughter.

"Shhh. It's okay, Vali. You don't have to do that anymore. You're not with your grandpa anymore. It's okay now. You don't have to kill and hurt your friends, Vali." Azazel spoke softly.

"I don't?" Vali looked up tearfully at him.

Azazel shook his head.

"You shouldn't be forced to hurt and kill any of your friends at all. You're not with your grandpa anymore. You don't have to choose to do that anymore. You can choose to grow stronger and help your friends instead."

Vali seemed to take that to heart.

For a long time, her grandfather, Rizevim Lucifer, had forced her to slaughter whoever she befriended simply because he was bored with life, and thus, used her mother as a bargaining chip to amuse himself with displays of destruction with Vali as a medium.

"Vali…friends are people that you want to stay with and make happy. They are also people that want you to be happy. They're not people that you hurt and they aren't people that hurt you. Also, the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou can't make you fight to the death. Only the past wielders were dumb enough to do that. You don't have to be like them." Azazel wisely spoke.

Issei looked on and absorbed what he had heared. He was nothing short of enraged. He was mature enough to know what murder was. His father made sure to teach him a lesson about life and death when he knew that he was dying.

' _Whoever this Rizevim guy is, I'm going to protect you from him, Vali._ ' Issei silently swore with angry determination, balling up his fist in righteous fury.

"That's right." Issei stepped forward, causing Vali to look at him cautiously.

Issei extended his left hand, which still had the Boosted Gear active.

"I might be the Sekiryuutei but I don't want to fight to the death with you. I want to grow stronger with you. I want to be your friend and I want to help and protect you, Vali. Don't you want to do the same and be my friend? It's all up to you, though." Issei smiled a toothy grin at her, completely disarming Vali and forcing her to smile out of reflex, simply due to the fact that she noticed something bright from Issei.

She could feel the warmth of his spirit spreading to her. This was the first time that she had ever been exposed to such warmth and light. It made her want to take his hand and agree whole-heartedly.

"Yes. I want to be your friend, Issei." Vali smiled as she took his red armored left hand and hugged him.

"Thank you, Issei." She tearfully smiled as she dug her head into his shoulder.

"Of course, Vali." Issei laughed as he patted her back.

Azazel breathed a sigh of relief. He had prayed that his daughter wouldn't fall into [ **Juggernaut Drive** ], which could be caused by negative emotions.

The amount of grief and pain that he had sensed from her was enough to have made him think that Vali had seen the Great War. Knowing Rizevim, he probably made her see something similar. He always knew that his nephew was quite unhinged, but this was the last straw.

While he couldn't do much without upsetting the delicate truce of the Three Biblical Factions, Azazel knew that he would have to prepare Vali and Issei. Being the Two Heavenly Dragons, they were likely going to attract much unwanted attention.

* * *

Ever since that day, Vali and Issei trained even harder than before. It had become apparent that Issei was closest to obtaining Balance Breaker. Azazel didn't understand how but it looked like he had underestimated Issei's potential.

One day, deciding that the two children under his care needed some fresh clean air, Azazel took them to the shrine that Shuri and Baraqiel lived in.

Appearing in front of the gates, the three walked past the red gate and were warmly greeted by Shuri and Baraqiel.

"Welcome!" Shuri smiled radiantly as she hugged Vali and Issei.

For a few moments, she had disappeared and returned with large bags of sweets and little gifts for the two children. Whilst they were close to turning 9, they still had a strong love of sweets, something that Shuri made sure to satisfy whenever they came to visit.

"Yay! We love you Auntie Shuri!" Issei and Vali lunged at her in overjoyed gratitude.

Shuri just couldn't ever get enough of seeing the smiles of the two in front of her and her daughter, Akeno.

"It's only been 6 months, Shuri. No need to smother and spoil them so much. They get enough of that from the maids and butlers already." Azazel laughed as Shuri glared at him, causing him to retreat.

She marched right up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll have you know that you only visit once a year! How can I not spoil them?! Hm?!" Shuri barked at Azazel, forcing him to cringe and stumble back.

"O-Okay, I get it! Just stop using those scary eyes of yours!" Azazel screamed.

The whole time she glared at him, Shuri had the "S" look on her face and in her eyes. Azazel had only incurred the wrath of her sadist mode once and it was enough to never make him awaken her sadistic tendencies again. He still had the whip scars to prove his experiences. Baraqiel was lucky to be a masochist or else he would be traumatized for life.

"Now, children, Akeno is at school right now, so you can go play while you wait. She should be home in a few minutes." Shuri smiled as the two ventured into the bamboo forest that Baraqiel had turned into a playground for them.

Baraqiel then came out from a room in the Shrine and greeted his superior.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd get here." Baraqiel smiled.

"Well, training took longer than I thought." Azazel shrugged as Baraqiel and Shuri groaned.

"You better not be pushing them." Shuri growled at Azazel but she was only doing it playfully. She just enjoyed watching Azazel cower in front of her.

"I-I'm not. I'll have you know that the training they're doing is actually very safe given their crazy potentials!" The Governor General tried to justify himself before a girl with long black hair, tied with a golden-orange ribbon, came sprinting home.

"Mom! Dad!" Akeno waved as she dashed into her mother's arms. She noticed the third person present and beamed brightly at him.

"Hi, Uncle Azazel." She said.

"Hello, Akeno." Azazel greeted her kindly as he waved.

"Ara, ara. Did you have a good day?" Shuri patted her daughter's head, who nodded.

"Then it just might get better, look who came to visit?"

At that instant, Issei and Vali walked back to the entrance, having heard the voice of their dear friend.

"Issei! Vali!"

"Akeno!"

The three dashed at each other and grasped each other into hugs. Regardless of the time lapse that they had between each meeting, they never got tired of doing this.

"How've you been?" Akeno looked at Issei, who she had worried about constantly ever since Ryuken and Reiko had died.

Issei beat his chest and smiled.

Akeno was surprised by the loud and strong thump that echoed. She was pretty sure that Issei had grown some muscle in the few months that they hadn't seen each other, a thought that made her blush.

* * *

The three wandered into the forest and merely conversed while walking. While they never tired of each other's company, they played games less and instead immersed themselves into the stories of each other's past experiences up to this point.

"Well, while we study, my dad has us train so that we can make use of our natural gifts. But Issei." Vali snapped at the boy, who shrunk back.

"He never holds back and ends up leaving damage. Not to mention, he always hits me a lot during training. He almost never holds back too!" Vali huffed.

"Really? Issei, you know that you shouldn't be hitting girls around!" Akeno frowned at Issei.

"W-What?! You shouldn't be saying anything! You're the one who kicks me in the legs a lot! I ended up limping for two weeks that one time that you hit me with magic!" Issei was flabbergasted.

He had never ever left inhibiting injuries on Vali but Vali…she tended to get carried away.

"Too bad." Akeno and Vali stuck their tongues playfully, causing Issei to feel unjustified.

"Girls." Issei grumbled as he felt two people push him into a small creek, causing Issei's clothes to become heavy with water.

"What was that for?!" Issei exclaimed.

"That remark sounded like an insult. Don't get me started at the insults you say behind our backs." Vali playfully smiled until she yelped in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Issei grinned as he splashed water at his two best friends.

"Gah! Issei! Stop!" Vali cried out as she tried to shield herself.

"Geez! Issei!" Akeno giggled as she was splashed by cold water.

Finally giving in to the temptation, Vali and Akeno hopped into the creek and started splashing water at Issei with playful vengeance.

They continued back and forth for quite a while until suddenly…all three hybrids felt tingles go up their spines.

Turning to the road that led further into the bamboo forest, a large man stood menacingly.

"My, what do we have here? A Devil and a Fallen Angel getting along?" The man was hooded and wore a long dark cloak of black. His hands were pale and a dangerous purple aura flowed around him.

The hooded man seemed to take notice of Issei as he noticed the unfamiliar boy's presence.

"And it seems some unknown specimen is also present. No matter." The hooded ma turned back to Vali and Akeno, who inched back but were ready for a fight.

"Bah! To think that a Fallen Angel and Devil would be getting along. You should be fighting! It is unbearable to think that our endless feud would be taken so lightly. It is unforgiveable, even for children!" The hooded man sprouted 10 leathery wings from his back and charged at Vali, tackling her and grabbing her by the throat.

"Gah!" Vali choked out as she materialized Divine Dividing.

" **Divide!** " Albion's voice rang out from the white wings of blue light.

The hooded Devil grunted as he noticed a significant drainage in his power.

Vali opened her palm and fired a blue orb of magic that blasted the aggressor backwards.

Growling at the small sting on his abdomen, the Rogue Devil lunged at Vali again but Akeno stepped in. Her fingers crackled with magical energy as tingles went up Vali's spine again, as if her natural senses were telling her to back away.

Firing a bolt of Holy Lightning, the Devil cried out in pain as he was blasted a far distance away.

"Don't you dare attack my friends!" Akeno growled as a look of urgency and fury erupted in her eyes. She knew that her attacks would only wound the Devil lightly for the enemy had 10 wings.

Almost immediately after being sent flying back, the Devil came back for more, but Issei jumped in this time, flying into the air on his Dragon wings, Issei came sailing down and used his Boosted Gear to send the Stray Devil crashing down.

Issei, who had been boosted 20 times, had enough destructive power to seriously wound an 8-winged Devil, which surprised Akeno.

' _Issei-kun…since when were you so strong?_ ' Akeno looked at him in wonder.

It looked as if the Stray Devil had been knocked unconscious, prompting Issei to get a little closer to inspect the identity of their attacker.

Suddenly, the Stray Devil shot up and fired two beams of demonic energy that pierced Vali's and Akeno's chests.

Issei stared in shock and horror as his two best friends were gravely wounded.

"Vali! Akeno!" Issei screamed as the two fell onto the ground, with both losing all movement.

"Hahahaha!" The Devil laughed as he looked at the two limp bodies in front of him.

He was about to talk, he felt a hand grip his windpipe, causing him to spasm and struggle for air.

Issei, through some unknown means…was able to miraculously lift and choke the 10-winged Stray Devil.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei roared as he was surrounded and coated in a deep red aura. The area lit up with the light of his rage as the Boosted Gear began to shine.

" **WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!** " Draig's voice echoed into the sky as Issei was adorned in a red armor.

Issei shouted as he rose into the sky.

"You bastard! You're going to pay with your life! Unforgiveable!" Issei had flown into a rage, without any signs of calming down.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** " Draig continued to speak this line over and over as Issei's power had grown to the point that he would be more than strong enough to kill the Stray Devil.

"[Dragon's Roar]!" Issei pointed both of his hand forward and fired a gigantic beam of red draconic energy that seemed to tear away at the air in its path. The beam's head was in the shape of a red dragon that seemed to roar as it rushed at the Stray Devil that had incurred the wrath of the Sekiryuutei.

"NOOOOO!" Shouting as he was consumed by the power of Issei's attack, the Stray Devil was blown to bits, with no evidence remaining of him, save for a piece of his hood.

Landing on the ground, Issei's vision began to blur as his body started feel as if he had been lit on fire. Every step he took felt like he was walking on sharp spikes. His body felt like boulders had been strapped onto him and he wanted to vomit endlessly.

Falling face-first onto the ground, Issei reached out to his two fallen friends and breathed a small sigh of hope when he saw that they were still breathing.

Fortunately, Issei looked at the path back to the Shrine and saw that three figures were rushing to the three children.

"Issei! Vali! Akeno!" The voices of Shuri, Azazel, and Baraqiel rung out as Issei's consciousness faded.

Darkness was all that was present in Issei's mind as he fell into a deep sleep.

Little did he know, this was not the end of his troubles.

Tragedy wasn't done tampering with fate yet for the chess board wasn't done being set up.

* * *

 _ **I'm still not quite done with this story arc yet, so expect another chapter about the childhood of Issei. However, be aware that timeskips are going to be used often within the next chapter(s). I'm only warning people that don't like timeskips. Also, if you want to ask me a question about the story, you'll have to Private Message me since I don't want to give spoilers away for everyone to see, just out of respect for people who don't like to get spoiled. Anyways, till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Falling Feathers and Tears

**Chapter 3: Falling Feathers and Tears**

* * *

Azazel was worried out of his mind when he found his daughter, Vali and his godson, Issei, lying on the ground of a bamboo forest that wasn't too far from Baraqiel's and Shuri's shrine.

"ISSEI! VALI!" Azazel went to their sides as he knelt next to Vali and started emergency healing on her first, since she was the most critically wounded compared to Issei.

"AKENO!" Baraqiel rushed over to his daughter as he started to heal her.

Shuri had managed to learn a small bit of magic from Reiko so she was able to heal Issei, who had suffered minor damaging effects.

Azazel had wasted no time in calling Shemhaza and other Fallen Angels to them.

After appearing almost instantly, several Fallen Angels took everyone to Grigori's Institute to give medical care.

Vali had suffered a large puncture wound near her heart but thankfully, Grigori was able to heal all damage after extended hours of healing and medicine. The same went for Akeno, who was a bit less injured due to her moving more quickly out of harm's way.

Issei's stamina was completely drained. His body had undergone severe stress due to the unexpected transformation into Balance Breaker. While he had no fatal injuries, he would be bedridden for a while and a phenomenon was going on inside of his mind.

"Draig?!" Azazel had run into Issei's room after being reassured that Akeno and Vali would heal.

The Fallen Angel knew that Draig was a separate entity within the boy and knew he would obtain answers from him.

"What happened out there?" Azazel looked at Issei's left arm.

A familiar green circle of light appeared of his hand appeared and the voice of the Welsh Dragon echoed.

" **The three children were merely playing until, somehow, a Stray Devil appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. He had 10 wings, but was strangely weaker than expected. My Partner was able to kill him after boosting about 50 times in Balance Breaker mode.** " Draig ominously recounted events, causing Azazel to become shocked.

"Ten wings?! Baraqiel and I should've been able to sense him then! And now Issei's unlocked Balance Breaker!?" Azazel could only imagine the gigantic amount of stress that Issei had been forced under in an attempt to protect Vali and Akeno.

" **That's not all. That Stray Devil was obviously unsatisfied with the Peace Treaty of the Factions, as well as the fact that Vali, Akeno, and Issei were getting along. Somebody is setting up a chessboard and we've become the pieces.** " Draig didn't like it, but there was no clue, whatsoever as to who was causing such events.

A Stray Devil appearing out of nowhere without anyone noticing was a massive problem, especially since he had 10 wings.

"Damn it! I was so careless!" Azazel felt so frustrated with himself that he punched a wall.

A loud crunch echoed and it was unknown if it was Azazel's hand or if it was the wall tiles.

Azazel had realized that he had almost failed to keep his promise to Ryuken and Reiko. Ashamed that if he had been a second too late, Akeno and Vali would've been dead.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Azazel turned around and saw one of his best friends. Baraqiel, giving him a comforting look.

"It's not your fault, Azazel. If what Draig said is true, then somebody on our level or at least higher, must have be behind all of this. That would explain why we didn't sense anything because we were eluded by someone. Fortunately, we saw Issei-kun's aura from a distance away. Let's just be thankful that we got there in time instead of getting there sooner." Baraqiel and Shuri had just returned from checking on Akeno, who was in stable condition. The wound in her chest would heal slowly but in a few weeks' time, she would be able to return home.

As promised, a month had gone by and Akeno was in proper condition again. Not wanting to keep her in an unfamiliar place, Baraiqel and Shuri took her home to their shrine, though they took some medicine with them that would help Akeno recover her stamina.

Unfortunately, Vali was still confined to her bed since she had suffered severe injuries. It would take some time for her to heal because, strangely, small fragments of holy light had been imbued into the attack that hit her, causing some pieces of poison to course through her.

Azazel didn't understand how a Devil was supposed to be able to wield light. It was the antithesis to Devils. Either the attacker wasn't truly a Devil or somebody had tampered with his physiology. Still, that was the least of Azazel's worries.

Issei had fallen into a coma.

" **I don't understand what's going on either. Issei should only be suffering from a drainage of stamina and magic. He should've been in a better state than the other girls. He's also well-trained, physically, so the lash backs of using Balance Breaker for the first time shouldn't be this severe. I've been trying to get into his mind but there's something stopping me. It's like a veil of darkness is blocking me from him. I think…the past possessors of the Boost Gear are tampering with him, somehow.** " Draig's voice was ominous and quit fearful. He was afraid for the boy's life.

No medicine or magic was able to awaken Issei, causing nothing but frustration for Azazel and Vali, who had hoped to see Issei.

She wanted to thank Issei for saving her but when she had heard about his condition, Vali was worrying her head off. She didn't understand why, but recently, her heart skipped beats around him whenever he smiled at her and when he complimented her, her face got hot and her heart would take off into a race.

She didn't like Issei look like he was in a death-like state and she made sure to visit him every day, in hopes that somebody that he knew being close to him, would help awaken him.

* * *

Deep within Issei's mind…was utter torture.

Issei could see nothing but darkness. Walls of red and black shadows flew around him and it made his spirit weak and afraid.

" _Where is this?! What am I doing here?_ " Issei looked around and saw nothing but glowing spheres of red and green circling around him.

Voices echoed from the floating orbs. They sounded like men and women, old and young.

" _Hatred_ _ **.**_ "

" _You failed_."

" _Those girls died_."

" _Domination_."

" _You couldn't save your parents_."

" _You couldn't save those girls_."

The voice continued to echo and spoke words of poison to him, twisting knives into his heart in an attempt to break him.

Issei knew he was stronger than this but something was making him weak. Was it fear? Doubt? Anger? Issei didn't understand anything that was happening. His mind was so disoriented that he couldn't think straight.

Images of the most recent events appeared in his mind, particularly painful moments of his past.

"NO! I- I tried my best! I tried to protect them! Akeno?! Vali?! Azazel?! Shuri?! Baraqiel?! _"_ Issei yelled out the names of the people he knew in an attempt to stabilize his emotions, the memories of them giving him strength against the barrage of corruption that was being thrown at him.

The words and voices closing in around him seemed to be weakening his mind by the minute, scaring the 9-year-old boy senseless.

However, despite his attempts to stay calm in order to rationalize, Issei felt something dark in him. He felt despair and fear. He was scared that he had indeed failed to protect Akeno and Vali and it caused agony to erupt in him. He recalled the lifeless bodies of Akeno and Vali as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"That's right. Because of your weakness, those girls that you cared for so much. Are. Dead." A dark and unknown voice echoed into Issei's ear. This voice sounded different from the rest. It wasn't exactly angry but more…evil.

Issei's eyes widened as he fell into despair.

"That's…right…Akeno and Vali weren't moving. They lost so much blood…I failed to protect them." Issei's speech started to become broken and despairing.

"If you don't want this to happen again, then use **Juggernaut Drive**." This sentence stood out to Issei.

"Juggernaut Drive? That sounds strong." Issei seemed to fall into a trance, having easily lost the battle of will in his confused and grieving state.

" _That's right. You know the words. You are the Sekiryuutei, the Dragon of Domination_."

" _Go on. Chant_."

The voices egged Issei on as the boy rose up and began to speak.

* * *

At that moment, Draig sensed what was happening within Issei's consciousness. While he could not interfere and stop the voices of the past Sekiryuutei, Draig could still warn Azazel.

" **Azazel! Evacuate everyone from this place! The Juggernaut Drive is coming! I can't stop it!** " Draig yelled, causing Azazel to jump.

While he had questions to ask, Azazel knew of the Juggernaut Drive and so, wasted no time in evacuating the Grigori Institute.

"Everyone! This is Azazel! Evacuate the structure immediately! Do not ask questions or stop for anything! Just run and escape!" Azazel immediately pulled out the [ **Downfall Dragon Spear** ] and stood on guard. He wasn't going to abandon Issei to death and despair, even if he had to knock some sense into him. Fortunately, Azazel would be strong enough to hold off Issei for a while but he would need help.

Shemhaza wasn't anywhere near the Institute so there was only another person that he trusted enough to help him.

Creating a magic circle in his hand, he contacted Baraqiel.

* * *

In the Human World, Akeno was completely healed, given the good graces of fate, she was able to move about but she wasn't in able condition to fight.

Right in the morning, at 7:00 am, Baraqiel was startled by the sudden appearance of Azazel's visage through a magic circle.

"Azazel!" Baraqiel exclaimed. Azazel never contacted him so early unless something serious was going on.

"Baraqiel! There's no time to explain! Something's going wrong with Issei! I need you to come to the Institute and help me!" Azazel's urgency and tense voice was enough to prove to the Fallen Angel of Holy Lightning that this was no ruse.

"Understood." Baraqiel did not hesitate to rush to his friend's aid.

Before he left, though, he was caught by Shuri.

"Is something wrong?" Shuri's instincts kicked in and she knew that something terrible was happening. She could just feel from her heart that a tragedy was going to happen. There was also the obvious fact that Baraqiel was in his battle outfit.

"Yeah. It's about Issei. Something's gone wrong. I have to go." Baraqiel spoke urgently.

Moving as quick as possible, Shuri ran forward and dove into her husband's arms.

"Be safe and take care. Please help Issei. I'll make sure to wait here with our daughter." Shuri spoke softly as she kissed her husband on the lips.

They didn't know why, but they felt extra passionate that day. Remembering this, Baraqiel left with a smile.

"I'll definitely come home." Baraqiel disappeared in a flash of a magic circle.

Second later, Akeno had risen from sleep, having heard her parents moving and talking from the open door of her room.

"Mom? Where's dad?" Akeno rubbed her eyes as Shuri walked over to her daughter.

Scooping her up into her arms, she guided her to bed. Akeno wasn't sure why, but her mother seemed extra worried that day.

"Your father has to go out again. He'll be back just like always. For now, you just go back to sleep since it's so early in the morning for Saturday." Shuri sweetly lulled her child to sleep.

* * *

Arriving at Grigori and rushing to where Azazel was, Baraqiel's hair stood up as he got closer to Issei's room. He hadn't felt power like this since the Great War.

"Baraqiel, you and I are gonna have a long day. Issei's somehow fallen into a trance and is about to go into Juggernaut Drive. I don't know if my call for help is going to get here in time, but I really hope that nothing worse happens." Azazel prayed to his deceased Father and hoped that whatever good existed in the world, would save his son.

Issei, who was standing on his bed, was being overshadowed by a dark red aura, with nothing being visible about him, save for his eyes, which were shining green.

Ominously, green orbs of light began to materialize and float in the air. The voices of the deceased Sekiryuutei, who had been consumed by the Juggernaut Drive began to speak in tandem with Issei's, as if they had become a chorus to his malicious chant.

"I, who is about to awaken."

" _ **It started**_." " _ **It looks like it will start**_."

Issei's form changed to that of his Scale Mail, though it seemed more spiked in appearance.

"Am the dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God."

" _ **It was always like that, no matter what.**_ "

" _ **That's not right, it was like that every time.**_ "

The head of the Sekiryuutei then protruded forth and his neck became that of a dragon's. His helmet grew jaws and fangs, with a deep growl escaping him.

"I laugh at the Infinite and grieve at the Dream."

" _ **The one the world seeks**_."

" _ **The one the world rejects**_."

The arms and legs of the armor extended and became clawed. The top portions of the Boosted Gear's gauntlets stretched up and grew spikes as the chest area of the scale male had become a cluster of enclosed armor.

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."

" _ **It was always power**_."

" _ **It was always love**_."

Wings that were without leather but were embedded with jewels, sprouted from the back of the armor, enlarging with each second.

" **You all choose destruction no matter how many times**!" Draig's voice boomed as he tried to urge Issei to regain his senses, though it was futile.

"And I shall sink you to the depths of Crimson Purgatory."

A long tail shot out from around Issei's lower back, giving him the last part of the transformation that would turn him into a dragon.

" _ **Juggernaut Drive!**_ " The voice of Issei joined with that of all who had spoken to him in his mind, causing a gigantic rush of energy to burst from and around him. The entire room was destroyed, leaving craters and holes everywhere.

Forced back by the immense pressure, Azazel and Baraqiel took a few seconds to regain their composure but as soon as they regained their footing, the Sekiryuutei turned its attention to them.

Opening its mouth, a beam of red energy was fired. The beam was colossal and would've consumed the two if they hadn't moved out of the way.

The two Fallen Angels noticed that the beam wasn't as strong as it should have been, perhaps due to Issei's young age.

They didn't want to attack, but only guard until Azazel's supposed help had arrived, but they didn't know how long that would take.

"Issei! Wake up! Remember your father's lesson! Don't ever give in to your rage!" What Azazel didn't know was that Issei was enraged, he was in despair. Utter and breaking despair.

Flying off of the ground, Issei disappeared from sight with blinding speed and reappeared behind Baraqiel, who had sensed the malicious presence of the dragon.

Spinning around, Baraqiel instinctively coated his arm in lightning and backhanded the Sekiryuutei in the face, sending him flying back a few feet, but it did little to faze him.

"Baraqiel! We shouldn't be attacking!" Azazel wanted to avoid provoking the dragon from using even more of Issei's life force, which would screw his godson over.

"I know! But if we don't fight back, we'll die needlessly." Baraqiel didn't want to hurt Issei, but he remembered his promise to Shuri and that was something that he refused to break.

With a pained expression, Azazel sprouted his wings and flew into the air. He didn't want anyone getting caught up in the battle so he had to take matters into the air.

Suddenly, the Juggernaut stepped forward and the armor on its chest opened up. A large emerald orb was revealed to be embedded within the chest area and it looked as if it was about to be fired.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** " The Boosted Gear echoed as massive power gathered inside the large green orb in the chest cavity of the dragon.

Azazel and Baraqiel felt dire fear at the mere ominous glow of the orb.

Wasting no time in trying to move out of the dragon's trajectory, Azazel knew that if this attack fired, the Underworld was going to be utterly devastated.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

" **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!** " The voice of Albion echoed.

The orb's light disappeared slowly as its attack weakened. A stream of green energy blasted into the sky and ignited the land with light, a mere testament to the size and strength of this attack.

Azazel looked at where the sound had come from and saw Vali, floating in the air.

"Vali! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Azazel was now panicking. Not only was his godson dying, his daughter was now in Death's path.

"Vali! You don't have Balance Breaker! You'll only get hurt if you stay here!" Baraqiel dashed in front of her to shield her from a blast of energy that had been fired her way.

"Issei! Don't you recognize me?!" Vali called out to him.

For a mere moment, the Dragon form of the boy twitched at Vali's words, but resumed his roaring.

"Vali! Issei doesn't recognize us at all, right now!" Azazel warned her, causing Vali to feel pain in her heart.

"Albion, what's going on?" Vali asked her dragon companion.

" **He's in Juggernaut Drive. I remember telling you all about it but I guess this is the first time that you've seen it in the flesh.** " Albion grimly replied.

Vali's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Then…that means that Issei is going to die if he stays like this?" Vali's voice shook. She didn't like thinking that idea. She didn't want to lose one of the few people who had given her life meaning.

" **Yes. You need to hurry, Vali. If we're going to help save him, we have to do it quickly.** " Albion felt that the time was right for what they were about to do and was now urging his host to act.

"You're right, Albion. I need to be stronger. I WANT TO SAVE MY FIRST FRIEND!" Vali bolstered the emotion in her heart and declared her desire to the world.

" **A fine conviction! With this pure desire and strong emotion, you have now evolved!** " Albion spoke as a massive blue aura erupted from Vali.

"Balance Break! Divine Dividing! Scale Mail!" Vali proclaimed as white dragon armor materialized around her.

" **Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!** " Albion's voice rang out through the landscape, attracting the Juggernaut Sekiryuutei's attention, as well as Azazel's and Baraqiel's.

Closing the distance between them in an instant, Vali landed a powerful punch that transferred her powerful emotion to Issei, knocking a small bit of sense into him.

Staggering backwards, Issei's Juggernaut Drive was proven to be incomplete and it was performing far under what it could actually do.

" **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** **DIVIDE!** " With each word, large portions of Issei's strength was taken and transferred to Vali, who quickly ventilated whatever strength she couldn't handle safely.

"Come back to your senses, Issei!" Vali poured all of her energy into one massive orb of magic that blasted Issei and sent him flying several kilometers.

Breathing and panting with exhaustion, Vali felt light-headed and her muscles seemed as if they had been lit on fire.

Her armor cracked and parts of it shattered and dispersed. This being her first time using Balance Breaker, she could only use it for so long.

Slowly making their way to Issei, Vali stopped and saw his dragon body wrestling with itself in frustration, as if it were fighting itself.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright and magnificent light shined from the sky as a magic circle appeared.

Materializing from it, were four beings.

They each had 12 feathered wings, which were white. However, one had 12 golden wings, setting that individual apart from the rest.

"We got off lucky." Azazel hoped they would act quickly before things got to the point of no return.

"The Four Great Seraphs?" Baraqiel was stunned when it was revealed that the help that Azazel had called for was in fact, the help of the Angels.

"Now, Gabriel!" The Angel with 12 wings exclaimed with utmost desperation.

One of the Seraphs descended in front of Issei at that command. She had long golden blonde hair and green eyes. She had a breath-takingly beautiful body and a very gifted bosom.

Closing her eyes, Gabriel began to sing.

( _ **A/N: I'm not using the Oppai Dragon Song. I just couldn't take that specific song seriously at all and I'm not going to try and horrendously create a song since I have no experience at writing one.**_ )

Her voice was gentle and soft. Warmth even radiated throughout the land as the lyrics to her song reached Issei's ears, calming him as his subconscious reacted to the sound of Seraph's voice.

* * *

Within Issei's mind, he had been covered in the whispers and darkness of the past Sekiryuutei.

For what seemed like days in his head, Issei's mind fell deeper and deeper into despair, prolonging his stay in Juggernaut Drive.

Crying and whimpering to himself as he grieved over the false lies of the deaths of his friends, Issei's spirit had become so bonded with the darkness that it had come to the point that he would almost become consumed by it.

Suddenly, light poured in from the dome of shadows that had covered Issei. The holy rays peeked through, catching Issei's attention. Raising a hand to shield himself, Issei looked and saw a hand.

It looked so warm and inviting that Issei felt like reaching forward and taking it.

" _Don't!_ "

" _Do not take that hand! Hope is not the way of the Sekiryuutei!_ "

" _Destruction is our path! Your path!_ "

" _Stay away from the light_!"

Issei seemed to start losing focus on the words of the ghosts covering him and zeroed in on the radiance coming to him.

The hand opened its palm and stretched in front of him.

"Take my hand. I promise, everything is alright. You'll be okay." A feminine and blissful voice called out. It was the voice of Gabriel.

Issei felt so inclined to take it as he saw a small vision or perhaps, a hallucination.

It seemed as if Issei felt two hands push him forward towards the light.

Looking behind him, Issei saw the ghosts of his parents, smiling at him and ushering him to move forward.

As the ghosts of the dead Boosted Gear possessors moved to try and trap the current host of Draig, but they were blocked by waves of light that emanated from the spirits of Reiko and Ryuken.

"You will not have our son!" Ryuken turned into his dragon form and stomped the ground, with his wife on his back. A large shockwave of light blew away the darkness of the past as Issei took hold of the hand that had come for him.

He was pulled higher and higher from the white space that was his consciousness until he felt his vision become white.

* * *

In the real, solid world, the berserk Sekiryuutei's armor slowly morphed back into the normal state of the Sekiryuutei's Balance Breaker, eventually purging itself, leaving an unconscious Issei to fall but he was caught by Gabriel, who carried him to Azazel.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Azazel cried as he felt that Issei was still alive.

After much effort to break out of the darkness that had swallowed him, Draig was finally able to speak again.

" **Thank goodness that worked. I believe the worst is over. Thanks to his incomplete transformation and the power behind the song that saved him, Issei should be fine now. However, a grave issue has risen. While being part dragon, he had trillions of years to live but now, he only has a few centuries left.** " Draig solemnly spoke.

Azazel was flabbergasted. He felt his stomach drop as this revelation came about. Closing his eyes and taking a great heave of air, he sat down and gathered himself.

"This…this is all wrong. How did this even happen?" Azazel still didn't understand how the Juggernaut Drive came about.

" **The most likely cause of this incident is the fact that the memories of the past possessors had preyed on Issei's mind when he believed Akeno and Vali to be dead. He had lost consciousness after seeing their bodies. He must have forgotten that they were still alive when he blacked out. Anyways, at least there are ways to help him recover his life force.** " Draig still held on to hope as he tried to pass it onto Azazel.

Recalling that senjutsu could help regenerate a person's life force, Azazel's worries lessened to a slightly smaller degree. This only led to another problem. This meant that he had to find someone that was extremely skilled with senjutsu in order to properly heal Issei. There weren't too many people that could regenerate life force without lash back, save for certain people.

Azazel then turned to the Seraphs who had come to his aid and bowed his head in utter gratitude.

"I don't know how to repay you. I owe you, Gabriel and Michael." Azazel wasn't sure how he would repay his former enemies/siblings.

Michael took a good look at Issei with a degree of worry and interest. Putting a hand on Issei's forehead, Michael could feel a sense of foreboding as he thought about the day's events.

Looking at Azazel for a moment, Michael deduced that he wasn't taking care of Issei for…hidden and obscene purposes. Smiling, Michael merely nodded at Azazel. He knew that Issei was destined for greatness and the balance of the world would depend on him one day, therefore, he had to help the boy, even if he wasn't supposed to.

"Do not worry, Azazel. There's no need to repay your debt now." While Michael had wanted to do this act for free, he was confident that he would need Azazel's help in the future, so he would have to be able to cash in his favor in time.

"Goodbye, Azazel." Gabriel smiled sweetly as she left with her Heavenly brethren.

It would have been unwise for Angels to stay too long in the Underworld, given the delicate truce between them and the Devils and Fallen Angels.

Watching as they left, Azazel silently thanked them again before turning around.

Azazel breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over the ruined Grigori Institute. While the foundation was gone, nobody was hurt, save for the ones at the thick of the incident.

He looked at Baraqiel and noticed the several bruises and gashes that he was lucky to escape with, but otherwise, the master of Holy Lightning was fine.

He looked at Vali and noticed that she had no apparent injuries but she was out cold from the stress of Balance Breaker. There was only so much a child could take.

* * *

Moments later, Shemhaza had returned and was astounded by the devastation caused to the locaton. After filling him in, the Vice-Governor General was worried out of his mind about future risks of Juggernaut Drive but Azazel put down the worries for the time being.

Quickly repairing their base, Issei and Vali were put back under medical care. After several tests, it was concluded that the two were going to be bedridden for a long time again. Issei's body had been forced under a lot of stress recently and Vali had just finished recovering from her previous wound.

Fortunately for them, that was the end of transformations for a while.

Baraqiel, who had managed to recover rather quickly, had decided to leave for home after being reassured that the Two Heavenly Dragon Emperors would be fine.

Azazel turned to Baraqiel and thanked him.

"Thanks, Baraqiel. You protected Vali multiple times. I owe you." Azazel made a gracious smile and ensured his friend that he would find a way to repay him.

"No need, Azazel. I'm just happy to get to go home to my wife and daughter now." Baraqiel smiled happily at the thought of being welcomed home by his beautiful wife and adorable daughter.

"Alright. Tell Shuri and Akeno that I said hello." Azazel saw him off, satisfied that his friend was able to go home safely.

* * *

When Baraqiel returned home, he had hoped to see his wife and daughter like usual. Somehow, Shuri had the ability to detect when he was coming home. She was always waiting for him whenever he arrived back at the shrine, with a radiant smile on her face

As the light faded from his view, Baraqiel expected his beautiful family to be waiting for him in their modest but warm home, however, what he saw was far from it.

The doors were all torn down and broken and the shrine looked as if it had been savaged. Hearing screams and the cries of his daughter, Barakiel rushed where he knew they would be and saw numerous men that he recognized as his enemies.

However, they weren't what he focused on. Laying on the floor, broken and lifeless, was the body of his beloved wife, Shuri. His daughter was crying her heart out and cradling her deceased mother, calling for her.

"Mother! Mother!" Akeno sobbed as she clung to the bloodied corpse.

Silent hatred and fury exploded in Baraqiel's heart. His face remained stern and his voice was silent but his actions were frenzied and his actions were brutal.

Creating a sword of light, he lunged forward and slaughtered the enemy that had taken the lives of his wife. While he slew each person, Baraqiel felt no satisfaction nor comfort to his heart. If anything, the agonizing pain in his heart only grew. He knew none of this would return Shuri to him but he was too hateful to spare anyone.

Screams and cries for mercy came from one of the assailants, who had been backed to a wall.

"Please! Please! Mercy!" one of the men cried as Baraqiel walked up to him.

Each of his footsteps sounded like thunder. Electricity crackled as Baraqiel felt himself come to a boiling point.

Pointing his sword forward, Baraqiel fired lightning at the last assailant, incinerating him into nothing. Not even ash remained of him.

Covered in blood and breathing heavily from the rage that he had fallen into, Baraqiel was snapped out of his trance by the sobs of his daughter.

Looking back at where she was, Baraqiel's heart ached and his entire body shook as he moved toward her. He tried to touch his wife but his daughter lashed out at him.

"Don't touch her!" Akeno yelled, her voice laced with venom.

He turned to her and was met by her eyes.

Cringing back, Baraqiel had never seen such hate in her eyes before.

"Why?! Where did you go?! Why did you leave?! Because you weren't here, mother died?! We always wait for you but you never come home on time?! This time you came home too late?!" Akeno launched herself between her father and her mother's dead body, clinging to it.

"Because of you and your stupid black wings, people came after us! They said because of you and the Fallen Angels, I had to die! They said you all had to die! All because of these black wings! I hate these wings! I hate my wings! I hate your wings! I hate them! I hate every Fallen Angel! I hate Jutsusha! Why don't all of you go away?!" Akeno's cries of hatred and pain echoed throughout the area, proving how strongly she felt about her words.

Baraqiel wanted to stay but he heard clamors and recognized Akeno's relatives. They probably knew of what had happened and as Baraqiel suspected, one of the Himejima clan members that he recognized were among the group.

"So the Jutsusha didn't kill you and your brat. No matter, we will finish their work."

"What did you do?!" Baraqiel was now struggling to contain himself.

"I saw the red flashes of light near this shrine a while ago. I came to investigate and who else did I find…a Fallen Angel, our brainwashed relative, and their filthy child. Naturally, I notified your enemies, you evil bastard. Now die!" The Himejima clan members mistook the blood covering Baraqiel to be his own but that was a fatal error.

Dispersing his light sword, Baraqiel wreathed himself in holy lightning and obliterated all of the Clan members that were foolish enough to come here.

Leaving no remains of the enemy within an instant, silence filled the shrine, save for Akeno's cries.

"If I stay…my daughter will only hate me. Because of me…my wife is dead. Perhaps…it's better if I leave." Baraqiel began to slip into despair and considered taking Akeno somewhere safe, regardless of her protests but the Fallen Angel leader spotted relatives of Akeno, who were neutral. Baraqiel then prepared a magic circle to leave in.

Suddenly, Baraqiel felt the hairs on his back stand up as he shot around and almost immediately, a pillar of light blasted from the ground, destroying the shrine home that Akeno was still inside of.

His face contorting into that of a horrified look, the Fallen Angel Leader tried to move towards it but it was too late. The shrine was no more, with nothing remaining, save for ash.

Before he could go to his destroyed home, Baraqiel was engulfed in the light of teleportation.

* * *

Reappearing at Grigori, Azazel was stunned by the return of Baraqiel.

Alarmed at the blood that he was covered in Azazel ran over to him.

"Baraqiel! What happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!" Azazel led his friend over to a seat.

No longer able to repress his emotions, tears began to stream down the face of the stern Fallen Angel. Shaking and gripping his face to hide his sorrow, Baraqiel could barely stop himself from roaring in emotional agony as he explained the story of what led him to this moment.

"Shuri…Akeno…they're dead. Her clan…they…they told our enemies of where I lived and they came to attack me. They found Shuri and Akeno instead. They killed Shuri because she shielded Akeno and refused to hand her over. I killed them but…but then her family came…they attacked and I killed them again. All I've done was kill enemies and now…I killed my wife and daughter! Just when I turned my back, our home was obliterated along with my daughter!" Baraqiel collapsed into sobbing shambles as Azazel felt tears fall down his face too.

Azazel wanted to fall into grief as well but he couldn't. He had to be a pillar of support for Baraqiel. Azazel led Baraqiel into a room and listened to his brother as he cried himself to sleep.

Walking out of the room when all was done, Azazel dropped to his knees.

In total shock, Azazel realized what had caused Baraqiel's tragedy.

' _It's all my fault. If I hadn't called Baraqiel out to help me, he'd have been home to protect his wife. Shuri…sweet Shuri. Why?! First Ryuken and Reiko, why you too? Shuri? And poor little Akeno! She was so sweet! She didn't deserve any of this! Once again, I've failed to protect my friends!_ ' Azazel punched into the floor in self-loathing as guilt gnawed away at him.

* * *

After much time had passed, Azazel had made a significant crater in the floor. While he felt guilt, Azazel decided that he couldn't stay like this forever. He had to move on or the past would just unnecessarily drag him down. He still had to lead his people an ensure their survival. He could wallow in his emotions later.

On that note, Azazel declared that nobody would tell Issei of his involvement. While nobody blamed the boy, the dragon-human hybrid had indeed played a role in Shuri's and Akeno's deaths, not that any of the Fallen Angels thought that. Not even Azazel and Baraqiel. However, knowing Issei, if he knew about the events that had happened, he'd blame himself if he connected all of the information together.

Still, Azazel lied and told Issei and Vali of what had happened to Akeno and Shuri but he withheld the fact that the reason why Baraqiel wasn't able to protect them was because the Fallen Angel had been sent on an important mission. Vali knew the truth but respected her father's wishes of keeping certain secrets from Issei.

Issei had immediately felt anger at whoever killed his Aunt and one of his best friends. Anger boiled in his heart and despair had crawled back into him but this time, Issei had remembered his father's lesson and controlled himself.

Even though he did this, he and Vali still grieved for their deceased loved ones for days but eventually willed themselves to move on.

* * *

Soon silence had gripped the Grigori Institute for days. Nobody spoke unnecessarily, as many had heard of Baraqiel's tragedy. Paying silent respects to Shuri and Akeno, who were known to several Fallen Angels, everyone hoped that this was the end. First came the loss of Issei's parents and now Baraqiel lost his family. Vali had also experienced a traumatic childhood, which only a few knew of.

* * *

A total of two years had passed since that day and Issei and Vali were now 11-years-old.

Azazel had ensured to teach as much as he could to Vali and Issei as time passed by. Vali had a much higher learning pace than Issei but the Sekiryuutei had a much larger well of potential.

After both had unlocked Balance Breaker, Azazel had developed the [ **Downfall Dragon Spear** ] in order to better understand dragon Sacred Gears so that he could better instruct the children under his care.

When Vali had learned everything that Azazel could teach her, she had 5 Devil Wings. Given her young age, Azazel was sure that she would have more as she grew stronger.

It was after he thought this that his daughter entered his office. She looked serious and even sad when she walked in.

"Vali? What's wrong?" Azazel knelt in front of her.

"Papa? There's something that I want to talk to you about." Vali sounded nervous, even sad.

"What's wrong?" Azazel didn't like where this was going. Enough tragedy had already happened; he didn't want to hear any more bad news.

"Papa…I'm going to leave for training. I need to be stronger. Issei-kun…he got hurt because Akeno and I weren't strong enough. I don't want that to happen again. That's why, I'm going to leave for training with other people. You're friends with Odin-sama, right? I want to go there to learn more! Please, Papa!" Vali begged on her knees in desperation.

In all honesty, Azazel didn't want to let his daughter go to some far away place but when he saw the heart-shattering plea of his daughter, Azazel's willpower crumbled before he could use it.

Taking a long and heavy sigh, Azazel nodded.

"Very well. I will contact Odin and call in a favor that he owes me. However, you won't go alone. I'm sending Penemue and a small group of Fallen Angels with you for your protection. I'll also try to get Tobio to go too. While we don't have particular animosity with the Norse, we can't have you march into Asgard. I'll handle setting things up. You need to go pack." Azazel was already formulating plans and schedules by the time his daughter left the room.

He understood that Vali wanted power for a noble reason and who was he to obstruct her from such a noble cause?

While it saddened him to watch her leave, Vali promised to return as soon as her training was complete.

However, Azazel was worried about whether or not Issei would take things well. The two of them had grown so close in the 3 years that they lived together. It was actually becoming apparent that Vali had developed feelings for her rival/friend. She blushed very often around him and would stutter whenever he complimented her looks.

"I hope nothing goes sour." Azazel stared out of his window as he contacted the 'Old Geezer of the North'.

* * *

Vali was packing a suitcase and had just met up with Penemue. The purple-haired Fallen Angel had been like a caretaker and mentor to her for years. She taught her how to be an appropriate and proper lady and watched out for her when it came to boys. It was actually she who told Vali to try and grow more by learning about the world.

"Penemue-nee, I'm all packed. I'm ready to leave at any time now." Vali smiled sweetly at her older sister-like figure, who patted her head.

"Good, Vali-chan. Azazel is also getting things ready so we should be able to leave as soon as he says when can." Penemue then left to oversee a few final matters.

Vali then jumped as she felt a strong tap on her back.

"Kya!" She yelped and then abruptly covered her mouth.

She whipped around and saw Issei, smiling goofily.

"Issei?! Don't do that!" Vali pouted as she hated it when he embarrassed her like that.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, Vali recalled that she had forgotten to tell her crush that she would be leaving on short notice.

"Say, Vali, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving." Issei suggested.

Vali wanted to tell him what she was doing but she decided that this may be the last time that she would be able to spend time with him in a long while, therefore deciding to go with him.

"Okay!"

Walking off to the cafeteria in Grigori, the two enjoyed a Japanese meal and conversed.

"I heard that you extended the time that you could stay in Balance Breaker, Issei. I can't believe that you can use it for 7 days now?! I can only hold it for 6." Vali wanted to milk out whatever she could from their conversation because she knew that she would miss doing this.

"Yeah but it's not special at all. By the way, I heard that you caused an accident in the labs the other day. Haha! I heard that you blew up some test tubes in an experiment." Issei laughed jovially as he teased his friend.

Vali puffed her cheeks at this.

"Stupid Issei! Always teasing me! I don't want to talk to you anymore! Hmph!" Vali huffed and turned her head, making Issei apologize quickly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just think that you're adorable when you pout and blush." Issei then caught himself before he could say anything else.

Vali stared at him with wide eyes as she looked at him in disbelief.

' _C-C-C-Cute?_ ' Vali blushed crimson red as she tried to regain composure.

"Man. This kinda brings back memories. I remember when we'd prank Uncle Azazel by rearranging his schedules and then we'd switch out Uncle Baraqiel's training equipment with rubber replicas. We'd also do training together and we'd spar until we were black and blue. I remember when you made me promise to always be your friend after we both got stuck in hospital beds." Issei's words were driving a nail into Vali's mind.

' _I need to tell him. Oh' he's going to get so upset with me but…but I'm doing this so that he never has to sacrifice so much for me again._ ' Vali gripped her chest as she amassed her courage and spoke.

"I-Issei, there's something that I have to tell you." Vali stood up straight and looked her crush right in the eye.

Looking at her innocently, Issei's eyebrows arched up in a questioning fashion.

"Hm?"

"I-I…I'm leaving Grigori for a while. I'm going away." Vali spoke solemenly and she regretted speaking as soon as she saw his smile turn into a hurt expression.

"What?! Why?!" Issei dropped his chopsticks onto the table.

"I have to get stronger Issei. I'm not growing much anymore here. I have to travel and grow stronger so that I can protect the people that I care about. I'm so sorry, Issei, but I want to do this for everyone's sakes." Vali grew a bit afraid that Issei would lash out at her.

Issei's face became overshadowed by his bangs. Making a sigh, Issei looked at her with a pained smile but his voice was soft when he spoke. He understood her desire for more strength, and so he concealed his pain and disappointment and made a smile.

"Ok. I understand, Vali. But promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll definitely comeback." Issei looked at her with pleading eyes. Vali was one of the few people left in his life.

Vali nodded and gave Issei one last smile.

"Of course, Issei. I swear to come back to you." Vali then bent over the table and kissed Issei's left cheek.

"Goodbye." Vali then left as she had caught sight of Penemue, who had signaled for her that it was time for her to leave.

Issei watched her as she left, not looking away once as he tried to burn his memories of her into his mind.

"Goodbye." Issei muttered sadly as he was now alone.

"Stay safe and get stronger." Issei then made a look of powerful determination in his eyes.

"Because from now on, I'll get stronger too."

* * *

 _ **NOTICE: AKENO IS NOT DEAD. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER.**_

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up Chapter 3. This about wraps up the Childhood Arc for this story. I'm sorry if it was too long, but there was so much that I wanted to put into this chapter so I couldn't help but do this. Next chapter will be the start of the Kuoh Academy Arc. Please leave a review if you have questions and I will answer them when I can! Until next time!**_ **:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Rediscovery

_**First, I want to thank all of my readers for their support. It means a lot to me that people would be willing to take some time to read this story. I didn't think this would launch but it has now. I also want to announce the planned harem, which is definite and won't be changed unless I personally feel that it has to. I may or may not increase the number. It depends on how I'll have the story go. I'm sorry to disappoint many, but some of the canon girls in the harem won't be in Issei's harem. Remember, this is an alternate universe and of a different setting.**_

 _ **The candidates are:**_

 _ **Akeno**_

 _ **Vali (She's female in this story, in case you forgot or missed it.)**_

 _ **Rossweisse**_

 _ **Raynare**_

 _ **Rias**_

 _ **Gabriel**_

 _ **Ravel**_

 _ **Grayfia**_

 _ **Not that that's been taken care of, on to the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rediscovery**

A total of 6 years had passed since Vali had left. During that time, Issei had been growing stronger and stronger and he had also physically changed. He was now 17-years-old and stood at a height of 5'9 and was quite muscular, though Issei chose not to get too much bulk on himself. His brown hair's length and style was also still the same as when he was a child.

At present time, he had 8 dragon wings and he was able to hold Balance Breaker for 3 months straight, or rather, that was his estimation. He didn't exactly plan to wear it 24/7 for as long as possible so he only did it until things got unbearable.

It was said that after 3 months, the room of the Sekiryuutei had forever been haunted by the stench of dragon. Considering he couldn't shower, it made sense. Of course, it was Azazel's idea.

Ever since Vali left, Issei dived into training and had developed a plethora of stamina and skills.

However, as time went by, Issei slowly began to miss human life. He had no companions his age in Grigori, so it was only natural that he wanted to make friends in his age group. Nevertheless, he had managed to befriend mostly everyone at Grigori. Without question, he regarded Azazel and Baraqiel as uncles and everyone else as old friends.

He remembered meeting Kokabiel, who oversaw his combat training to an extent. Issei remembered him as a bit jovial and lax but also spontaneous in combat. Even though Kokabiel would whine about boring science life, he was happy and satisfied to teach fighting skills to others. He could have been regarded as another uncle to Issei. He along with the other uncles, never failed to help Issei when he needed it.

Issei was currently in his room, spraying deodorant everywhere as he tried to get rid of the dragon smell in his room.

"Stupid Balance Breaker. My room reeks of nasty musk, sweat, and dragon breath, which is like morning breath but a hundred times worse." Issei groaned as he walked out of his room and closed the door.

He had several tanks of deodorant placed in his room and were ready for him to activate them.

Pressing a button on a remote, gasses and vapor hissed for 15 minutes until Issei opened the room. With no scents left inside, save for a vanilla scent, Issei was satisfied with his work. He looked around and most of his belongings were packed. The room was now bare, save for what was there before Issei had placed his belongings in here.

He gazed around his room and slowly touched and smoothed over the desks, drawers, and bed. He smiled sadly as he had planned to leave this home for a very long time. He had planned to return to the home that he and his parents had lived in, which was back in Kuoh.

While it still stung to remember his past, Issei noticed that recalling his past was lessening more and more when he accepted the fact that he had no power over life and death. He could only move on and live for the sake of his loved ones who had left the mortal plane.

Picking up his backpack, his only luggage that was left to move, Issei walked out and locked the door to his bedroom before pocketing the key to it.

Walking around and visiting all of his friends for the last time, Issei made his last visit with Azazel.

Knocking on the office door of his godfather, Issei peeked inside and saw Azazel smile at him.

"You all set?" Azazel looked a bit sad but there was a gleam in his eyes.

' _He's probably gonna turn my room into another harem den or lab for himself. Heheh, not that I mind. He raised me after all._ ' Issei smirked to himself as he recounted the countless antics that Azazel endured because of him,

"Yeah. I'll be leaving right after this."

"I see. Well, it's too bad that you're leaving. I still wanted to teach you about the life of visiting oppai bars and clubs but I guess that's for another time." Azazel laughed as he joked, at least Issei hoped he was.

' _ **I think he's already corrupted you to an acceptable extent already. Like a few nights ago where-**_ ' Draig teased his partner but was cut off with a mental message.

' _DRAIG! WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN!_ ' Issei visibly panicked but recomposed himself.

Changing the atmosphere, Issei decided that he had to give his last words to his uncle for a while.

"Uncle…thank you for everything." Issei made a sincere smile as he bowed.

He gave Azazel a hug and a pat on the back right after.

"Issei, know that I'm proud of you. I've raised you since you were 8. Now that you've turned 17 and have practically become an adult, I can only tell you that if you need anything, you can ask me. Even though I can't steer your life anymore, I can still help you move along the path that you choose to. Also, I'm very sure that Ryuken and Reiko are proud of you too, son." Azazel lost his laid-back demeanor and adopted a sentimental one as he saw his godson/nephew off to the Human World.

"I'll make sure to visit when I can." Azazel gave another input as he waved farewell to the young Sekiryuutei.

Disappearing into a magic circle, Issei felt his tension rise high as he awaited to see the sight of his old home again.

* * *

In a flash of light, Issei was met by the sight of the three story Hyoudou Home, which had been well kept by Azazel.

He had to admit, a tear was brought to his eye as the massive amount of childhood memories of his past flew at him.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Reeve walked up to his front door and unlocked it with the key to the house.

As he slowly opened the door, ominous foreboding filled Issei's heart.

He was happy to see that everything was the same. Photos were kept in place, the furniture was the same, and the same homely atmosphere that was present back then, was still present now.

He walked up to his old room and was surprised that it was exactly how he had left it. Empty of his things. To be honest, Issei thought that Azazel would throw some stuff in for him but he guessed the Governor General chose not to.

"Well, this means the Master Bedroom's mine then." Issei moved to said location and saw a large rectangular room with a king-size bed, 2 drawers, 2 desks, 2 closets, and a TV.

While it would be considered subpar compared to his room in Grigori, which had twice the size of everything here, everything felt just right to Issei.

After quickly unloading and placing all of his things, which wasn't much, Issei got to preparing his school supplies. The year would officially start in a few days. Luckily, Azazel had already dealt with paper work and identification. This just left Issei to deal with academic matters, which wouldn't be much of a problem for him since he studied under a genius for almost a decade.

Unfortunately, Issei didn't have many groceries in his refrigerator.

"I guess this means grocery shopping. Oh well, I guess this means that I get to familiarize myself with Kuoh again." Issei locked up his home and walked to the supermarket.

' _ **It's in times like these that I'm glad to be without a body. I don't have to worry about food.**_ ' Draig remarked as Issei made his way to the store.

' _That reminds me. What did dragons have as parts of their diet?_ ' Issei was curious as to what dragons ate, now that the topic came up.

' _We either ate livestock or plants of different kinds. We used to live abundantly in the Human World until the time came for us to move to different places. There was also a certain fruit that certain dragons depended on for survival. I believe they were called Dragon Apples. Tannin, the Dragon King, is one of them._ ' Draig wasn't sure how the purple dragon was doing but he was probably doing well in life.

Reaching the supermarket, Issei browsed around while carrying a shopping basket. Considering how he was only one person, he'd only need to get enough to last a week for himself.

After picking up several packs of meat, vegetables, fruits, and beverages. Issei chose to get several snacks since he was at it. Money was never an issue for Issei since his parents had left him a fortune and he also went out on missions for Grigori, which paid quite handsomely if the job was deserving of it.

* * *

After leaving the store, Issei walked home with a sense of renewal in himself.

"Looks like this is a fresh new restart for me." Issei remarked as he kept with a smile.

Suddenly, a far distance away, Issei a group of people running quickly. He recognized them all dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. He would know since he would be attending as well.

' _Devils?'_ Issei could easily identify their species through their natural aura, something his father had taught him.

' _ **Definitely.**_ ' Draig confirmed.

There were a total of four people, with three women and one male. One of the women had long crimson hair and cyan eyes. She was altogether, amazingly beautiful and she seemed very graceful and refined. Unfortunately, Issei instantly zeroed in on her bust and broke into a perverted grin but mentally slapped himself.

' _Stop it, Issei! Don't ogle the big oppai of strangers!_ ' Issei scolded himself as he kept walking.

One of the other girls was short, being below average height. She had white hair and hazel eyes. Strangely, she had fingerless gloves with cat paw prints on them. Issei instantly thought that she was cute and adorable when he looked at her, even though she had an emotionless feel to her.

The sole male was a handsome young man. He was about average height and he had grey eyes, with a mole under his left eye. However, what stood out about him was that he had a sword in his hands. It had a black blade, with a gold handguard, and a white hilt.

However, when Issei laid eyes on the last individual, he could feel his eyes bulging and his heart stopping.

The last of the mysterious group was a young woman of dazzling beauty and elegance. She had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a gold-orange ribbon. Her eyes were violet and her chest was very buxom, which also attracted Issei's attention but the young man restrained his thoughts to what he was seeing as a whole.

' _Akeno?!_ ' Issei was flabbergasted.

The young woman looked so similar to Shuri that the resemblance was uncanny. However, if Shuri were alive, she would've been with Baraqiel. Recalling what the Fallen Angel Leader said, he didn't actually see the destruction of Akeno's body but he confirmed that only ash remained of their shrine home, with no bodies evident.

' _ **Partner, could it be…through some miracle, that Akeno survived?**_ ' Draig was also alarmed. He knew the girl as well, since Issei had brought him into conversation with Akeno, Vali, and himself in the past.

' _I need to investigate closer!_ ' Issei was about to make a brash move until Draig intervened again.

' _ **WAIT! Wait, Partner. Remember what Azazel said. This territory is controlled by Devils. We can't just make rash actions that could damage the ceasefire of the Three Factions. Those four are wearing Kuoh uniforms. There's a highly likely chance that we'll see them again. I know how you feel, but we have to tread softly or we might cause a major domino effect. Several people already know that you're involved with Azazel.**_ '

Taking Draig's advice seriously, Issei growled loudly with frustration but relented.

"Gah. Fine." Issei sighed as he took one last look at the direction where the four had headed off to.

Issei turned the corner of the street that they ran through but when he did, the four Devils were gone.

"Draig, if that was Akeno…then I have wronged her so terribly that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Issei muttered to his dragon partner.

He could only imagine the years of loneliness and grief that Akeno must have experienced if she had survived the incident at the Shinto shrine 8 years ago.

Draig didn't say anything. The dragon was still trying to make sense of what the two had just witnessed.

* * *

After a span of a week, Issei and Draig hadn't seen the group of Devils again. This only served to frustrate Issei, who wanted to find information but he couldn't because anything could be used against him if he were caught by Devils. He knew that if he had ever gotten into trouble, Azazel would jump in, which would lead to big problems if the other factions were involved in a particularly accusational matter.

The school week finally began and Issei prayed…er, hoped that he would finally get answers.

Walking into his classroom, Issei made his introductions. He looked around and didn't notice anybody standing out in particular, until he saw the blonde boy from the group of Devils from a few nights ago. He resisted the urge to say something but didn't want to make a scene.

"Does anyone have any questions for Hyoudou-kun?" The teacher asked around.

Issei expected silence but several hands went up, surprising him.

"Yes, Murayama?" The teacher pointed to a well-endowed, twin-tailed brunette.

"Hyoudou-kun, do you happen to know those two over there?" She pointed at one boy that had a shaved head and another boy who wore glasses. Both of them had the same aura and they both wreaked of perversion.

Issei was more than happy to reply that he was not involved with them.

"No. I do not know those two." Issei made sure to use a respectful tone so that nothing could get sparked.

"I see. Good." Murayama had taken it upon herself to ask every male that question so that she and the other girls would know who to watch out for. The last thing that they needed was another pervert trying to peek on them.

After answering several questions about his likes, Issei was finally allowed to sit down at any free seat. He chose a window one, naturally. He knew it was cliché in animes for loners to sit in the back, by the window, but he didn't care. He wasn't in an anime…he was in reality. ( _ **Well, as real as anime, manga, and Light Novels can get, anyways.**_ )

* * *

As lessons for the day ended, Issei was getting ready to go home until the blonde Devil boy had entered Issei's sight. He put up his hand to shake Issei's and offered a smile.

Shaking hands, the two exchanged proper greetings.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Yuuto." He spoke.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. It's a pleasure to meet you." Issei returned the polite greeting.

"Hyoudou-kun, I was wondering if you were busy at present." Kiba asked calmly.

"I'm not. Is there something that I can help you with?" Issei wasn't sure what was coming but he was ready.

"Well, I'm a part of the Occult Research Club and my Club President wanted to speak with you. Would you be willing to come along?" Kiba asked politely.

Issei was able to sense that Kiba meant no ill will, and thus, saw no harm in going with him.

"Alright. I'd be happy to." Issei got up and followed the Prince of Kuoh Academy to the Old School Building and was led up to the room where a certain crimson-haired girl awaited.

Knocking on the door and opening it, Issei wasn't exactly surprised that he would see the crimson-haired girl again.

"Welcome. Please come in." The Club President spoke politely with a gentle and relaxed tone.

Now that Issei got a good look at her, he could recognize her as a Gremory. Given her crimson hair and the stories he had heard about her, Issei practically knew who she was. She was Rias Gremory, the Crimson Ruin Princess.

"Thank you for inviting me. May I ask what you want from me?" Issei half-expected to receive accusational glares of suspicion from everyone in the room but he only received looks of indifference.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Rias Gremory. I believe that you are Hyoudou Issei-kun, correct?" Rias knew the answer but she only said this for courtesies sake.

Issei nodded courteously in response.

"I'm well aware of the fact that you aren't human. I believe that we crossed paths a few nights ago. While me and the rest of the Club members were busy with duties, I meant to ask what you were doing here, let alone what you are." Rias looked at Issei again with a quizzical look.

Issei knew that beating around the bush was useless, nor was lying a good idea. He didn't particularly see anything wrong with telling what he was, unless the princess had ulterior motives.

"I'm half human, half youkai. My mother was human and my father was half youkai." Issei wasn't going to tell that he was part dragon unless he had to. He didn't know if anyone had dragon slayers after all.

"Specifically, what kind of youkai are you?" Rias pressed on.

"I would like to exercise my refusal to reply, for safety reasons. I mean no disrespect but I would like to abstain from revealing my species. I'm sure that you would also like to keep your safety uncompromised." Issei tried to appeal but it seemed unlikely that Rias would accept that.

"Very well, then. I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory Devil Clan. As you may know, I am a pure-blooded Devil and Devils have a weakness against light. Of course, that is common knowledge now. So then, may I ask what kind of youkai you are?" Rias looked at Issei again.

' _Fair enough. I guess if they bring a dragon slayer out, I'll have to make sure that I take it out before it's used against me._ ' Issei had also recalled his training to avoid dragon slayers from his father, therefore, he would play his cards.

"I'm half dragon." Issei responded finally.

Rias's brows furrowed in surprise.

' _A half dragon? Here? This doesn't bode well._ ' Rias was certain that most dragons didn't involve themselves with any faction, save for a select few, like Tannin.

"May I ask for the names of your parents?" Rias asked again, curious to find out more about him.

Issei recalled that Azazel told him to never give the names of his parents, or else.

"I'm very sorry but I've sworn an oath not to give the names of my parents." Issei vehemently declared to Rias.

Force wasn't the best way to go about things, so Rias let the matter drop.

"I understand. Very well, then. However, let me make this clear. If you cause trouble in this territory, consequences await you. I won't tolerate supernatural acts of chaos, nor will other Devils that live here. Please bear that in mind." Rias ended her talk with him on that note.

"I understand. I will be off then." Issei rose up from his seat and left.

* * *

Several minutes later, a certain black-haired young lady came out of a doorway that led into a different room, presumably a small little snack room or kitchen, given how she came out with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Ara? Did your guest leave already, Buchou?" Akeno looked around and found that the guest that Rias had been waiting for was gone.

"Yes, he did. Sorry, Akeno." Rias apologized to her Queen piece for having her make tea and cookies for nothing.

"It's fine, Buchou. By the way, who was it?" Akeno wasn't aware of the identity of this person, and so she couldn't help but be curious.

"He was a half-human, half-dragon being. His name was Hyoudou Issei, a second year student." Rias spoke and was then shocked by the sound of a tray dropping.

The tray Akeno was holding had clattered loudly to the floor as Akeno's eyes widened in shock.

' _Issei's here?!_ ' Akeno started to feel old emotions rising to the surface in her mind.

Anger, pain, sorrow, and relief all boiled to a rise in Akeno's heart.

She remembered her past where she had been discovered under piles of ash. She had only been 10 when she was taken in by distant relatives and after some time, she had been chased out when her heritage of being half Fallen Angel was discovered.

She spent years wandering around, using her purification skills as services to buy food. She could barely hang on to life until the time came where she had almost lost it. On a fateful day, Akeno had wandered into the territory of the Himejima Clan, who were still after her life and the life of her father. She could recall the events as if it were yesterday. She remembered how she was about to be killed until she was saved by Rias and Faust. After much negotiation, Akeno was allowed to be free in exchange for never entering Himejima territory.

However, while she was eternally grateful to the Gremory Clan, Akeno couldn't help but imagine what it could have been like if she had lived with Issei and Vali. When she thought about it, only bitterness and anger came to mind.

' _Why aren't Issei and Vali coming to save me?'_

 _'Do they hate me for my wings too?'_

 _'Why?! I thought Issei and Vali were my friends?! We promised to be there for each other! Have they forgotten me?!_ '

These were questions that Akeno would never stop asking when she was younger. Had her supposed two best friends forgotten all about her and were living happy lives with the Fallen Angels. She had grown bitter and angry when nobody from her past had come to save her, nor did it seem like anyone was searching for her. She had learned how to fight from a young age and was always able to sense presences.

Not once, was she able to sense any Fallen Angels near her when she was wandering Japan.

Now, in present time, Akeno had grown to hate Issei and Vali as well, along with all other Fallen Angels.

Rias and Kiba were stunned by how upset Akeno looked. Her eyes were wide, tears in her eyes, her brows were furrowed, and her teeth were grit.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" Rias was largely unaware of Akeno's past with Issei since she had never made any reference to it.

Akeno's bangs had overshadowed her eyes as the young lady restrained her emotions. There was so much that she had wanted to say to Issei, specifically. For years she had withheld her bitterness and now, she could finally get the burning, itching, and unbearable pain of words off of her chest. Unlike Baraqiel, who Akeno wanted to avoid, Akeno wanted to confront the Sekiryuutei.

"Issei…" Akeno muttered under her breath as she decided to find him.

She raced out of the doorway and began her search.

"Akeno!?" Rias tried to question her friend on her brash and erratic behavior but she was out the door within the blink of an eye.

Kiba decided to step in as Rias tried to follow her.

"Wait, Buchou! I think this is something personal for Akeno-fukubuchou. I'm not sure we should get directly involved." Kiba was, somehow, able to sense that this was a private matter for Akeno, given her reaction to Issei being in Kuoh.

Rushing out of the door, Akeno scoured around campus and didn't find Issei anywhere. Using a few magic spells to hide her presence, Akeno flew on top of the highest building she could find and began to search the city.

* * *

Far away, in the shopping district, Issei was conversing with Draig.

"Draig, what kind of flowers should I get them? It's been awhile since I saw them." Issei mused as he stopped by a flower vendor.

' _ **How about a few kinds of flowers? It wouldn't hurt to get several kinds if you don't know what to get.**_ ' Draig responded. He wasn't exactly an expert on flower symbolism so he couldn't help Issei much in this field.

Issei was amazed by the wide range of flora in the shop and bought several kinds. Having brought along a bucket of water after dropping off his things at home, Issei placed his bouquets of flowers into the bucket and made his way to a place of deep remembrance.

"Found him!" Akeno had traced Issei's distinct presence and followed him to the place that she had never expected to see again.

Issei had gone to the rebuilt Himejima Shrine. It had been discreetly restored by Azazel and it was there that Issei's targets were.

Walking around the Shrine and entering the burial grounds, Issei stopped in front of four graves.

Akeno had cloaked her presence and observed from a safe distance and watched as she had wondered why Issei was bringing flowers to graves.

Laying out four bouquets in front of the graves, Issei did his prayers and then began to talk to them.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Issei's words shocked Akeno.

' _Uncle Ryuken and Aunt Reiko are buried here now?!_ ' Akeno was alarmed that their bodies had been moved to the shrine but she could think about it later, for she refocused her mind on Issei.

"How've you been? I've been doing fine; in case you were wondering. I've spent the last 9 years training with Uncle Azazel. It was so grueling that I felt like I was in the worst pits of Hell. I finally managed to obtain Balance Breaker, Dad, just like how you wanted me to. I haven't forgotten any of your lessons either. And Mom, I've never forgotten what you told me either. I'll always try to be merciful." Issei spoke as if the spirits of his parents were in front of him, making Akeno's heartstrings strum a little.

"I'm living alone in Kuoh now. I actually moved back into our old house. Even though it hurts to walk in and out every day, considering how it reminds me of you two, I'm kinda nervous about it. I've lived through almost 10 years depending on Uncle Azazel for parental support. Now that I'm almost a fully-grown man, I'm not sure what to expect of life but I'll do my best. So rest assured, that I'll keep walking like how you wanted me two.

Issei then turned to the third gravestone.

' _What are those two other graves for then?_ ' As far as Akeno knew, Ryuken and Reiko were the only relatives that Issei had, so who were the others beside them.

"Hi, Auntie Shuri. Are you doing okay?"

Akeno's eyes widened again. She couldn't believe that a grave had been erected for her mother. Stunned silent, Akeno could only listen in as Issei talked with the grave of her mother.

"It's been a long time since I visited you. I guess it's been about 8 years. Uncle Baraqiel is still as stern as ever but lately, ever since you died, Uncle Baraqiel has gotten more sullen. When he came back to Grigori, he spent every day crying over you and Akeno. He even got insomnia because of his grief. Also, he's been shutting down some of his emotions too. He doesn't laugh anymore and he doesn't really smile much now. Auntie, I'm so sorry that Uncle Azazel and I can't help him gain closure." Issei put a hand on Shuri's gravestone and made a request to her spirit since he wasn't sure if he could do anything anymore.

"Auntie Shuri, please help Uncle Baraqiel. It makes everyone at Grigori sad that he can't recover at all. If Uncle keeps acting like this, he'll start becoming a machine. His words don't even seem to have much emotion anymore. So please, help him." Issei made another silent prayer and finally he turned to the last grave.

Akeno watched with anticipation as she tried to guess who it was.

"Akeno…" Issei spoke glumly.

Akeno was once again surprised. This had been the least of her expectations.

' _Did they think I died? Or did they wish me dead?_ ' A dark part of Akeno's mind whispered.

"I miss you so much. Not a single day goes by that I don't remember our days as children. I miss playing with you and I miss spending time with you. Ever since the day Uncle Baraqiel came back, he said that the shrine got turned into ash and he couldn't even come search for your bodies because he got teleported away before he could come get you and your mother. When Baraqiel and other Fallen Angels came to look at the Shrine…they found nothing. The whole shrine got reduced to nothing." Issei's voice shook, causing Akeno's heart to soften.

"I'm so…so, so, sorry that I broke my promise to you. I remember that I promised to protect you and Vali when we were children. Until this day, I've never forgiven myself for failing you and Auntie Shuri. Uncle Azazel and Uncle Baraqiel didn't tell me but I found out about how you and Auntie Shuri died."

Akeno's ears seemed to magnify their ability by a hundred-fold when Issei said that.

"It's all my fault. If it weren't for me…Uncle Baraqiel would have never left you two that day and you would be safe and alive. If my mind hadn't been so weak, I would have never fallen under the Juggernaut Drive's spell. If I hadn't been possessed by the past wielders of the Boosted Gear I-I…I wouldn't have caused you two to die." Issei began to sob. He covered his face to hide his tears but he couldn't deter them in any way. His body shook and his heaves became louder as a result.

Akeno was horrified by what she heard.

' _Issei-kun's fault? The Juggernaut Drive? What's going on?_ ' Akeno felt a plethora of emotions and questions flying around in her mind.

However, that wasn't what bothered Akeno the most. Watching Issei heave and cry was something that she considered heartbreaking. To see him breakdown and blame himself…something just wasn't right to her about that.

"It was because I transformed into a damn dragon that Uncle Baraqiel got called away to help subjugate me. I nearly destroyed Grigori because I thought that you and Vali were dead after that Stray Devil attacked us. After the Angels helped bring me back to normal, I learned that you and Vali weren't dead at all but then…I was told that you had really died after you left the Underworld. When Uncle Baraqiel left home, his enemies found you two and killed the both of you." Issei struggled to keep talking, but willed himself to do so. He had so many repressed emotions and words that he felt like bursting after holding everything in 8 years.

"If I could give my life to make sure that the both of you could live happily with Uncle Baraqiel again, then I wouldn't hesitate. I'm so pathetic. I couldn't save you and Vali from nearly dying and because of me, you and Auntie died. I never even got to tell you how much I liked you and how much I loved you." Issei's words brought tears out of Akeno's eyes.

"After you died…my feelings for Vali grew too. When she left to go train somewhere else, I felt like I had lost another two pieces of my heart. I had spent so much time with her after I started to live with her and I grew to have feelings for her too but…but I can't help but still have feelings for you. I'm so sorry that I'm so despicable. To come and say this to your grave is such a low and deplorable act."

' _He…Issei…what? He l-loved me?!_ ' Akeno's head started to spin as her brash and angry feelings for him disappeared. Her old romantic thoughts for him were immediately reignited upon hearing the chance of being reciprocated.

"You were always so supportive of me when we were kids. Whenever Vali couldn't come to play, you would come and cheer me up. You would always encourage me whenever kids started to bully me at school and you'd always tell me to do my best because you were with me. If only you weren't with me…then…then you would have been able to find someone that could've protect you."

The words of the Sekiryuutei had caused something in Akeno to finally snap. She couldn't help but cry as well when she heard the truth of his past and his feelings. For so many years, she thought that Issei and the others had merely forgot about her. Ever since the day her mother died, her mind had convinced her that people detested and mistreated her because of her half-human, half-Fallen Angel heritage.

Almost immediately, her negative thoughts evaporated. It was surprising that it was so easy but when Akeno sensed the truth and emotion in Issei's confessions and ramblings, she was overridden by her heart.

"Ever since the day that I learned the truth from others, I never stopped hating myself. Even though I wore a mask to try and convince myself to keep going, deep down…I just wanted to die so that you and your mother could live to see a bright future."

That was immediately the last straw for Akeno. Her heart could no longer bear to hear his self-destroying words anymore.

"If you weren't in it then my future would never be bright!" Akeno burst out from where she hid, scaring Issei as he darted around and looked at her in alarm.

Upon laying eyes on her, Issei froze. His eyes refused to believe what he was seeing. Now that he had gotten a very good look at her, Issei could immediately tell that she was Akeno and not a look-alike. Her words were also a dead giveaway.

"Akeno?" Issei's voice was light and somewhat dazed.

Akeno nodded and stepped closer.

"Yeah. It's me…Issei." Her voice shook as she resisted the urge to dive into his arms.

"How? Why?" Issei was so shocked that he couldn't even speak properly.

"I don't know how I survived but I did."

"How long were you listening to me?" Issei asked her. He expected her to lash out at him if he had predicted the future accurately.

"I hear everything, Issei. I don't blame you for anything anymore. At first, I was so angry at you and everybody else because I thought that you all had abandoned me because of my heritage but I was wrong. I know the truth now and Issei…I don't blame you." Akeno then immediately dived into his arms and wrapped him in a crushing hug. She had immediately begun to sob and cry into his chest as all of her emotions broke out of her heart.

"I'm so sorry that I never even bothered to come to you. I was so bitter about Fallen Angels that I started to hate all of you. I'm so sorry for letting you suffer for so long. I don't hold anything against you because nothing was your fault, Issei. So please…" Akeno, who had dug her head into Issei's chest, looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Please don't say that you want to die. It hurts to hear the strong man that I love to say that. If you died, I'd want to die too. So please, for my sake, don't let go of life." Akeno confessed to Issei, who was stunned and flabbergasted.

' _ **It looks like everything has worked out, Partner. You found Akeno and you've finally managed to get those depressing thoughts out of you.**_ ' Draig was relieved that a cure had finally come for Issei's guilt. He was also happy that Akeno was alive, since she had become something of a friendly acquaintance to him as well.

"You, what?" Issei had to reconfirm what he had just heard. He was afraid that his sorrow had affected his mind.

"I love you too, Issei." Akeno repeated herself as she kissed him on the mouth.

Taken aback, Issei lost himself as he became entranced by the warm and soothing passion that Akeno transmitted to him. It felt as if time had immediately stopped and he could only sense Akeno.

Finally letting go for air, Akeno looked at Issei with passionate eyes.

"Issei, I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again." Akeno wrapped herself around him as he tightened their embrace.

"Me too, Akeno. Thank goodness that you're alive. I'm so happy that I can't even use words to describe it." Issei smiled as he and Akeno sat at the Shrine, unbidden by any more negative feelings.

* * *

The two spent hours catching up with each other's pasts. When Issei learned of Akeno's, he felt his guilt resurface again but she didn't let him do that. Whenever he got close to falling again, she would catch him.

When they changed topics, the two had so much joy and fun in each other's presences that the sun had gone down before neither could even notice.

"Then, Issei, you live alone now?" Akeno raised a brow at him.

"Yeah. It's kinda scary but it's kinda nice." Issei nodded, not knowing that he had just signed himself up for mayhem.

Akeno chuckled as her mind created many devious and…suggestive ideas.

"Well, we should get going then. We still have school tomorrow." Akeno brightly got up and offered Issei a hand, who graciously took it.

At first, Akeno had planned to lash out at him for having to seemingly forgotten her but now that she knew the truth, all of her animosity had vanished.

' _Issei really does have a strong effect on me. I guess it's only natural for me to react this way to the man that I'll always love. Teehee._ ' Akeno couldn't help but think this as she walked hand-in-hand with her childhood crush.

' _Still…how's Vali gonna handle this, I wonder? Ufufufu._ ' Akeno thought mischievously.

* * *

Issei had arrived home, refreshed and happier than he could have ever believed. While there was so much more that he wanted to talk about with Akeno, he knew that they would have time because now, Issei had found Akeno, the first love of his life. However, this brought up another thought.

"Hey wait…this actually screws me over. What am I gonna do about my feelings with Vali?!" Issei panicked as he got wracked with guilt again.

"Darn you, Uncle Azazel!" Issei hollered out into the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Black Feathers

_**I forgot to mention this last time, but I may or may not add a few minor OCs if I can't get the story to fall into place. This is just a warning for people who don't like OCs at all. I might even take out some characters if I have to, for sanity's and simplicity's sake.**_

 _ **Also, as for Raynare, I'll have her stay in her Yuuma Amano form, as was done in the Light Novel, until the time comes for me to have her form change like how she looked in the Anime.**_

 _ **WARNING! SOME DEGREE OF VIOLENCE AND TORTURE, THOUGH NOT SEVERELY GRAPHIC!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Black Feathers**

Awaking bright and early the next morning, Issei felt refreshed and relaxed for the first time in a long time. With the fact that Akeno was alive and well, Issei could barely contain his excitement. However, a new thought crossed his mind. Baraqiel had to know.

Unfortunately, Issei recalled his conversation with Akeno the previous night. She didn't want to meet him or face him, not yet, at least. She couldn't sum up her courage to speak to him after the last time they met.

He had decided that he would respect her wishes until he could read more into why Akeno was still so angry with her father and yet she forgave him so easily.

Looking at his clock, Issei decided that he'd get ready for school. He still had to play catchup with human life.

After preparing his bento and leaving his house, Issei was met by Akeno, who had apparently come to pick him up.

"Good morning, Akeno." Issei beamed at her brightly, making the young lady blush.

"Good morning, Issei." Akeno returned the smile as she wrapped her arm around his, giggling while she did it.

Feeling her very gifted bosom pressing against his arm, Issei's face broke into a gleeful, toothy grin and his nostrils even flared from excitement.

' _Wow! They're huge and soft! MY type of fetish! Heehee!_ ' He thought mentally.

Realizing his idiotic expression, Issei snapped himself out of his mental rambling.

"Issei, you're a third year right?" Akeno looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually a second year" Issei responded.

Akeno looked saddened when he told the truth.

"Oh." She looked down gloomily.

Issei instantly felt bad for telling her that.

' _She must have been hoping that I'd be in the same year as her so we could spend more time together._ ' Issei exhaled, lost on what to do.

"Well, for what it's worth, at least we found each other again and now we can spend time together again, like the old days." Issei softly comforted her.

Akeno's expression lightened only a little as she smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"True. At least we know where the other is now." Akeno found solace in that thought.

* * *

The two continued walking to school happily until they encountered other students. Several other men were glaring at Issei as they had noticed that he was walking hand-in-hand with one of the "Two Great Onee-samas."

Akeno noticed the many stink-eyes that Issei was getting and merely chuckled, her S-mode having kicked in.

After entering the school, the two had to part ways.

"Issei, why don't you come by the Clubroom later. I wanted to talk about something with you." Akeno twirled around as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

' _Why does she do that to me whenever she makes a request?! She knows I can't say no!_ ' Issei complained.

' _ **Why don't you just oblige her, Partner? It's a good way to make up for lost time. Who knows? She might even have something naughty in mind.**_ ' Draig made his input.

' _Of course I'll oblige her. Also, since when did you have those kinds of perverted thoughts? Isn't that my department, according to you?_ ' Issei was a bit bothered by Draig's sudden suggestion.

Draig remained silent as he realized what he had let slip. He didn't mention to Issei before that he once had multiple dragon mates, and he would prefer to keep things that way.

' _Hypocrite._ ' Issei taunted with a smug grin, causing a vein to pop on Draig's forehead.

* * *

Issei made his way to his classroom and was swarmed by questions.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"ARE YOU DATING HIMEJIMA-ONEE-SAMA?!"

"WHAT A SHAME!"

"DIE! YOU!"

What irritated Issei the most was the fact that the Perverted Duo, Motohama and Matsuda, were in his face, spouting curses and insults.

"Could the both of you get out of my way please?" Issei politely spoke to them, though that infuriated them more.

"No way! Answer us! How did you seduce and ensnare one of the Two Great Onee-samas!" Matsuda spat.

' _These two…I really wanna kick their asses. Not only are they peeping toms, they're harassers._ ' Issei felt multiple veins popping on his forehead.

"Hey, you two! Quit bothering the transfer student!" The brunette, twin-tailed girl, Murayama, interjected.

"That's right!" Several others in the class, including the guys and girls, spoke at the same time. The entire morning, since the duo saw Issei with Akeno, they had been making loud racket out of perverted envy.

Silenced by the majority, Issei looked at the class with an expression of gratitude and sat himself down at his seat.

Kiba nodded at him, to which Issei returned the greeting.

* * *

As lessons began, Issei wondered whether or not he should contact Vali. It had been years since they had talked, seeing as how she had left for traveling the world to train.

Having left the North, Issei had a much harder time talking to her, given how he didn't want to bother her. Still, Azazel told him that Vali was returning soon, within a two or three months, actually.

When Issei found out that very morning, he could barely contain his excitement.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and found Akeno looking him in the eyes.

"Huh? Akeno?! How come you're here?" Issei was alarmed by her sudden appearance but then looked at the clock.

It was lunchtime!

"Oh crap." Issei had been so busy in his thoughts that time had passed almost within the blink of an eye.

"Were you too busy daydreaming to remember that lunch just started?" Akeno made a mock-scolding look.

"Sorry, senpai." Issei went along with her but that made her genuinely upset.

"It's A-K-E-N-O." The girl said as she bent over, giving Issei a good look at her gifted bosom as they bounced.

' _Oh goodness, they bounce!'_ Issei noted happily in his mind but his face remained composed.

"O-Okay, Akeno." Issei backed away as she got closer to him.

Hearing him call her by her first name without honorifics always made her happy. It made sense, seeing as how it showed how close they were.

"Come on. Let's go have lunch!" Akeno grabbed Issei's wrist as she led him up to the school roof.

When several people saw her behaving this way, they questioned the change in her characteristics. Normally, Akeno was graceful and calm but at that moment, she was acting like an excited young lady who was going out on a date.

* * *

After sitting down on a bench outside, the two began to converse as they ate.

"Uncle Azazel told me this morning that Vali's coming back from her training in a 2 or 3 months. He said that she's moving here to Kuoh to study like a normal girl. Apparently she told him that she wanted to experience human life. I don't know where she's going to stay though." Issei informed Akeno, who's expression had changed at the different halves of his information.

At first, she was utterly excited to see her childhood friend again but when Issei wondered where she was going to live, her face soured a little. Akeno could already sense what was going to happen. She also suspected why Vali was coming back to Kuoh.

' _That Vali…I bet she's coming to Kuoh to try and get with Issei. I still don't know whether he really wants to get into a relationship with me though. I don't know if Issei still holds romantic feelings for me or if they've faded now. However, I have to get ahead of Vali, at least until I sort things out._ ' Akeno looked displeased, which caught Issei's attention.

"By the way, Akeno. Where are you living now? Is Gremory-san giving you a place to stay?"

"Yes. She's given me an apartment to stay at. It's rather comfortable. Perhaps you should come to visit sometime." Akeno seductively gave off a suggestive vibe as she spoke while resting her head on one of her knees. She had posed in such a way that Issei could see her slender and sensual thighs and mesmerizing bust.

Issei pretended not to hear her.

' _Just when did she get so sexy and seductive?!"_ Issei thought as he munched on his bento.

"Issei, do you mind if I come over some time?" Akeno then switched tactics when she noticed his absent-minded look.

This instantly caught Issei's attention.

"Of course! Feel free to drop by whenever you want!" He said warmly.

Akeno wanted to jump for joy but poised herself.

"Thank you, Issei. I'll see you afterschool at the Clubroom." Akeno then got up and left as the end bell for lunch came.

Issei still hadn't asked her what she had wanted, now that he thought about it.

Regardless, he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Eventually, the time came and Issei found himself outside of the ORC clubroom again.

Knocking on the door, he heard the voice of the Crimson-Haired Princess.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Issei saw the entire ORC waiting for him. He saw Rias and Kiba waiting for him and he assumed that the white-haired girl was Koneko Toujou, the cute mascot of Kuoh.

She was below average in height and had an almost childish figure but her face could be considered adorable and she seemed reminiscent of a cat, with her hazel eyes seeming to glow like them.

When Issei looked her in the eyes, he could feel something…a sadness in them.

Before he could think about anything else, he felt his hand being pulled, wrenching him from his thoughts.

"Welcome, Issei." Akeno delightfully smiled as she led him inside.

Everyone in the room looked at them in surprise when they saw the Queen of the Gremory Peerage becoming bubbly.

"Please have a seat. I'll be right back." Akeno smiled at him sweetly as she entered another room to prepare tea and snacks.

Rias smiled in relief when she noticed Akeno's happy mood. When she had run off to follow Issei, Rias feared that something bad was going to happen but when she saw her Queen again, she was acting as if she was having the time of her life.

' _Whoever this man is…it seems like he's not a bad guy, if Akeno is acting so cheerful around him._ ' Rias looked at Issei as he sat quietly.

After Akeno brought out beverages and snacks, she immediately sat next to her childhood friend, surprising everyone else again.

"Now then, let's get to business. Hyoudou-san, would you like to join the Occult Research Club?" Rias didn't show it, but she considered him as a peerage candidate. Dragons were strong and were largely resistant to many forms of magic, something that she would need in the near future.

Issei was taken aback by her offer. He had never expected her to offer him a place in her circle so easily. Then again, he knew of the Devil's Peerage system, so he suspected that she wanted him to be in her peerage. Thankfully, he hadn't revealed his identity as the Sekiryuutei, though he hoped that Akeno hadn't said anything about it either. There was also the fact that Akeno must have wanted him to be in there.

To be honest, he wanted to join the Club too, so that he could spend more time with her. He had missed her terribly ever since he thought that she died, so this was a chance that Issei could not pass up. However, he had to make one thing clear.

"I must make one condition clear before we continue first, Gremory-san." Issei looked at her seriously with piercing eyes.

Rias looked at him and waited for his words.

"I know of the Devil's reincarnation system, aka the Peerage System. I must make it clear now that I cannot join your peerage. I swore an oath and I must keep it." Issei looked at her apologetically, though she relented and nodded at him.

"Very well. Still, you are free to join the Club if you want. No strings attached to you. I can tell you that the benefits are using club activities as excuses to do what you need to. You'll also be excused automatically for whatever reason. On the other side, if you do something that reflects badly on the club, you'll have to face consequences. Deal?" Rias made a bitter smile but she understood his sincerity.

There wasn't really much to gain but there wasn't much to lose either. Earlier that day, Issei had come to a decision with his Uncle Azazel.

From that morning forth, he would hold no allegiance with the Fallen Angels, Devils, or Angels unless circumstance demand it. Ryuken had made him swear an oath to never take a full side to any faction. In the past, Ryuken saw that taking sides caused unnecessary hate and chaos, something that he wanted to shield his son from.

Azazel understood and wholeheartedly supported him. He was still his legal guardian so there wasn't much change in their connection, though Issei couldn't partake in Grigori missions as an 'employee' anymore. He would have to work like a mercenary or odd-jobs person.

This meant that he was a freelancer, if he were to be described.

"Okay. I'll join but um, what does the club do, exactly?" Issei decided that if there was going to be a cover, then he'd need substance to sustain it.

"We mostly use real ghosts and monsters to create reports and articles that would be plausible to humans. It's not really much. Us Devils use our work to provide backstory to our activities. Around once every few weeks or a month, you have to submit a report on the supernatural. Other than that, there's nothing much to do." Rias spoke before sipping some tea.

Issei felt a bit surprised by how lax the Club was but since it was a front to hide the fact that the Club was full of Devils, it was reasonable.

"So I take it that everyone here is a Devil?" Issei looked around and was met with nods.

While Issei was caught off guard by the fact that Akeno was one when she told him, he wasn't too shocked when the others were revealed to be Devils.

"Yes. Everyone here is a part of my peerage." Rias admitted calmly.

"I see." Issei guessed that Rias was still scouting for potential peerage members, since there were visibly only 4 occupied pieces of a chess set.

"May I ask who is what piece?" Issei questioned again.

"I am the King, Akeno is the Queen, Kiba is a knight, and Koneko is a rook." Rias spoke with a bit of dissatisfaction. She felt that her peerage was strong but lacked manpower.

"Nonetheless, I am very proud of my peerage. They are all people that I trust with my life." Rias noticed the quizzical look on Issei's face and moved to interject her opinion.

Issei shook his head in response.

"I'm not looking down on your peerage, Gremory-sama. I'm only wondering if there are other peerage members.

"No, there isn't." Rias lied. She had a bishop but that wasn't something she would tell a stranger.

With this, silence filled the room. Issei didn't exactly have much to talk with anyone, besides Akeno so he decided that it was time to go home. He wasn't very fond of standing afterschool long anyways.

"Well, I should get going then. I have matters to attend to, so I will trouble you all no more." Issei stood up, bowed, and left.

As he closed the door, Rias turned to Akeno.

"Charmed by him, eh?" Rias teased.

Akeno's face turned bright red as she looked down.

"Fukubuchou seemed quite smitten with him." Kiba made his only little quip.

Akeno's head sunk into her shoulders as she grew more embarrassed.

"Akeno-senpai's in love." Koneko made a blunt remark, causing steam to puff out of Akeno's ears.

Rias and the others broke into laughter as they never got to get their queen flustered before.

"Well, we do have orders to eliminate the Stray Devil, Vizor tonight but I think that it would be prudent to keep an eye on Hyoudou-kun for a little while. Think you can do that, Akeno?" Rias wanted to push her along and so, she gave her this chance.

Akeno's eyes lit up and she pounced at the chance.

"Of course, Buchou!"

"Then I think you should stick with him for a little while. We'll take care of Vizor. It shouldn't be too hard." Rias dismissed her queen, who smiled gratefully at her.

When the yamato nadeshiko left, Kiba and Koneko looked at Rias curiously.

"Is it okay to let her run off by herself with him?" Kiba worried for the safety of the vice-president, who was like an older sister to him.

"It's fine. I know that there's no animosity in him and if Akeno trusts him so wholeheartedly, that's good enough for me. She's been through a lot so I want to help her experience some more bright aspects of life, even if only a little." Rias looked at her cup of tea sadly.

' _I wonder if I'll be able to be like her. To be able to become so happy to be near a beloved. I hope I get that chance to someday._ ' Rias made a final thought before taking one last sip of tea.

* * *

Outside, Issei was making his way home until he saw someone standing in his path.

There stood a young, teenage woman. She had long, free, raven-black hair, violet eyes, and a gifted bust, though they weren't as large as Akeno's.

' _She's a Fallen Angel. I can sense her species aura. I wonder if she's stationed around here. Normally, Azazel would've let me know if he had posted anyone here, though. Maybe she's a rogue?_ ' Issei made sure to avoid looking at her directly. Only taking discreet glances, did he noticed that she was staring at him, albeit with a mesmerized expression. He also noticed the faint blush on her face, making him uncomfortable.

He tried to act normal but he failed to ignore her as she called out to him.

"U-Um…you're Hyoudou Issei-san, right?" She turned to him with a nervous expression.

Issei turned to her and sized her up, trying to determine if she was an enemy.

' _Whooaaa. She's got a really attractive figure. Hubba hubba…No! Wait! Bad Issei! Don't think pervy thoughts about strangers, you sicko!_ ' Issei scolded himself as he returned his attention to the girl in front of him.

"M-My name's Amano Yuuma. I go to a different school in Kuoh and I've seen you pass by here a couple of times, so I've been wondering…do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him with hopeful eyes, catching Issei by surprise.

' _Okay she's definitely not affiliated with Azazel or maybe even Grigori. I would've known her if she was. She must be up to something to ask me out at first meetings. I should investigate. Ah, crap! I can't! I have Akeno to think about and there's Vali too! What am I supposed to do?!'_ Issei had thrown himself into a dilemma due to his own morals. Now, it fell upon Draig's shoulders to advise him like a good partner would.

' _ **For now, how about you try to establish some meeting grounds. Don't do the date act. Just try to get to know her first and pry for information in a subtle way. Chances are, she knows who you are so play it off as if you don't suspect her and don't get too defensive about your identity. Only give small drops of details or even lie.**_ ' The Red Dragon said.

' _Okay. Whatever you say, Draig._ ' Issei swallowed his morals and pride and spoke.

"No, I don't. Can I ask why you're interested?" Issei looked at her coyly.

At that instant, Yuuma's face lit up.

"Thank goodness. I was hoping that you didn't! Well, you see…I wanted to know I you wanted to g-…go out on a date this weekend?" Yuuma's face seemed genuinely happy.

"Um…I'm sorry but I think going on a date with someone that I just met is a bad idea. You don't know who I am and vice versa. How about we just hang out as friends first, instead of going on a date?" Issei offered.

Yuuma seemed quite saddened but then her expression changed to a happier one when she looked at his warm brown eyes.

"Okay. How about we meet up at the train station at 1:00 on Saturday?" She smiled brightly.

While Issei knew that what they were doing was a date, he didn't want to give her a false indication of their relationship in case she was serious.

Far away, Akeno watched with an upset glare. She was about to call out to Issei with a cheerful smile until she saw him talking with Yuuma. At first, she'd assumed that they were merely being friendly with each other until she heard the contents of what they were talking about.

Having only heard about their activities and appointment time, she had assumed that the pair was organizing a date.

At that instant, Akeno felt an ugly feeling in her chest. She felt powerful jealousy.

' _That girl…she's trying to take Issei from me! Stupid Issei, what are you doing?! You should be fighting off her advances!_ ' Akeno screamed in her head as small crackles of electricity popped around her.

Leering at the two from a hidden location, she watched as Yuuma left, leaving a smiling Issei.

When he turned around, he was met with the glare of his beloved childhood friend.

After changing direction, he had been met with a piercing look. As Issei looked at her, he instantly understood what she was thinking.

"Akeno?! Let me explain first." Issei tried to talk to her when he noticed the teary eyes that she had.

"Explain what?!" Akeno bellowed in outrage.

Issei backed away at her sudden outburst but he made his peace.

"It looks like she's a Fallen Angel, though she doesn't know that I've discovered her secret. As you already know, I lived with Uncle Azazel since my parents died but not once, have I ever seen her before. I know everybody at Grigori and she's never appeared on any files and it's just too strange for some random person to walk up to me and confess. That's why, I'm going to find out her motives." Issei sincerely declared to her.

Akeno looked at him but soon enough, her expression softened and her anger faded.

With a great sigh, Akeno looked at Issei sadly and nodded.

"Fine. I forgive you." She muttered.

However, turning to look at him with emotional eyes, Akeno asked a question that Issei was not prepared for.

"But Issei…to you, what am I? Am I just a childhood friend now? Or am I something more?" Akeno felt her pulse kicking overdrive and her tension and nervousness reaching an all-new high.

Issei wanted to say something but no sound came out. He stayed silent for a moment before finally making his voice heard.

"I…I don't know yet. I still need time, Akeno. I know you remember what I said to the grave that I made for you. When I thought you were dead…I had developed feelings for Vali too. That doesn't mean that my feelings for you weakened at all either. I just…I just need to determined how I really feel about you two. I don't want to hurt any of you." Issei felt wrong for saying that he had feelings for two women, but he had to say the truth.

Akeno nodded and felt a feeling of dread and relief at the same time. She was dreading the fact that Issei may never become hers but she was relieved that he felt serious about her.

"Okay, Issei. Take your time, then. I'll wait for as long as I have to, even if it's for eternity." Akeno made a small smile before turning around.

"Good luck, tomorrow." On that note, the young lady left, leaving a very uncomfortable and distressed young man.

"What do I do?" Issei growled.

* * *

The rest of the school week, things were the same as usual. Akeno was being bright and cheerful around Issei and he was being flabbergasted by her seductive approaches.

Finally, the day that Issei would receive answers, had come.

Dressing himself in a red shirt and black jacket with white pants and black shoes, Issei waited for Yuuma at the train station.

At exactly 1:00, the stunning beauty arrived.

When Issei laid eyes upon her, he was astounded by her.

She was wearing a button-up shirt with a black miniskirt and black shoes, with a purple bag in her hands.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long!" She looked at Issei with nervous eyes.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he shook his head.

"No, I didn't wait very long." Issei replied.

"So where did you want to go?" The raven-haired girl asked enthusiastically.

"Anywhere you want. If you're not sure, I have a few suggestions."

The two then proceeded to go to the Shopping District to look at the different stores.

At a particular clothing store, Issei had noted that three presences were following him.

Not wanting to set anyone off, he played oblivious.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Yuuma in a black one-piece dress that reached her knees. There were also frilly silver decorations lining the attire.

"How do I look?" She looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Beautiful." Issei sincerely admitted, making Yuuma blush in excitement.

After trying on several more outfits, Yuuma was ready to pay.

When Issei and her stood at the register, Issei dropped a coin.

"Yuuma-san, you dropped a coin." Issei pointed at it, causing the young lady to look away as the young lad pulled out his debit card.

"Oops. Thanks for spotting that, Issei-kun." She responded as she bent on her knees to et it.

At that instant, Issei swiped his debit card and completed the payment.

"Thank you for shopping with us!" The cashier bowed as Raynare shot around in surprise.

"Issei-kun?! Y-You didn't have to do that!" She sputtered.

"It's fine. Come on, let's go to another place." Issei said as he took her bags and walked out with her.

Subconsciously, Draig laughed at his partner.

' _ **You said not to treat this like a date but you're acting like a boyfriend. Idiot.**_ ' Draig then laughed, though he said all of this without Issei hearing him.

In the past, several Fallen Angels at Grigori had raised Issei to be a gentleman with generosity and now, Issei did these things subconsciously, much to his own surprise.

Dropping by an accessory shop, Yuuma had taken a particular interest in a pink bracelet with some red decorative lines on it.

However, Yuuma stopped looking at it and then went around the shop to look at other things. Little did Issei know, she had purchased a gift for him as thanks.

Seeing that she was eyeing the bracelet from before, Issei went to the storekeeper.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this, please." Issei pointed at the bracelet that Yuuma had been looking at and had it boxed and wrapped after paying 50,000 yen.

When the two met up, they were both surprised at the bags in each other's hands but laughed it off as both of them buying something for themselves.

During their time together, Issei couldn't pick up any killing intent from her, not even a small bit of dark emotion was trailing from her. The same could be said about the three other presences that were tailing the two. Instead of dark malice, he felt almost mechanical coldness coming from the other three auras.

After grabbing a bite to eat, Issei deduced that Yuuma was either seriously in love with him or she was a really good actress.

It was now time to start asking questions.

"Say, Yuuma-san?" Issei called out to her.

She looked up at him after taking a bite of her parfait, a look of questioning on her face.

"Did you invite anyone else to come along today?" Issei asked her passively.

Yuuma was about to drop her spoon but caught herself. Her façade would've broken if she had forgotten about what was at stake.

"Nope. I asked some of my other friends and they told me that they couldn't." Yuuma blushed genuinely.

' _ **Partner, this girl isn't lying. I think that you should start digging a bit deeper. Let's see how she reacts. I'm confident that even if a fight starts, you can deal with her and almost any others, easily.**_ ' Draig advised.

"I see. So, Yuuma-san, do you believe in the supernatural?" Issei asked her, once again making her edgy.

' _It looks like he caught on to my identity._ ' Yuuma thought sadly.

"I do." The young lady decided that she'd go along with his act.

"Really? I do too. I believe in all kinds of supernatural like mythology from different religions and folklore." Issei elaborated.

' _It feels like she's just quitting now. I guess she just surrendered._ ' Issei noted.

Yuuma knew that her cover was blown. The moment that he asked her about the supernatural out of the blue had made things clear.

"I've never actually seen the supernatural but I believe in them." Yuuma said with a slightly defeated tone.

Issei's eyebrows raised up as he looked at the girl in front of him.

' _I don't know if it's me, Draig, but I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I don't know if she's doing this of her own volition anymore. Given that we sensed three other presences, she might have been coerced into this date thing._ ' Issei could still feel the three auras near them, so he wasn't going to expose Yuuma yet.

' _ **As far as I can tell, it's likely that she has indeed caught on to our suspicions. I think it's time this charade ended.**_ ' Draig replied.

* * *

When Issei and Yuuma left the diner they were at, they walked to a city square, where Yuuma had paused.

Standing in front of Issei, she had her back to him while speaking to him.

"Issei-kun…today was really fun. You showed me a great time and I learned a lot about you. To be honest, I feel sad that this is the last time we'll meet." Yuuma said as tears started to form in her eyes, hopefully Issei didn't see them.

"Yuuma? What's wrong?" Issei played oblivious but he was certain that she was going to make her move.

Black feathery wings came from Yuuma's back, which didn't catch Issei by surprise. Drying her tears secretly, she turned around with a steely cold look.

"I already know that you found out what I was, Issei-kun. As you can tell, I'm a Fallen Angel. My real name is Raynare and I've been sent to assassinate you, Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei." Yuuma, who was now Raynare, created a pinkish-red spear of light in her hand.

Before she could do anything, however, a red barrier of energy formed around the two, surprising Raynare.

She looked at Issei and saw that his eyes were glowing red.

"What is this?" She flung her spear and it shattered as it hit the barrier.

"It's a barrier, illusion, and a concealment spell. I don't want others to eavesdrop on us while we talk." Issei responded in a gentle and calm manner.

Raynare didn't understand what was happening until Issei started walking towards her.

"Yuuma-san, tell me why you're doing this." He asked with a still gentle tone.

Raynare didn't want to answer but she felt compelled by some unseen force to confess. When she took a good look at Issei, she noticed a strong red aura emanating from him.

"I-It's because I was ordered to do this." Raynare replied, with a hesitant pause.

"That's part of the truth, isn't it? I can tell that you were forced into this Raynare-san. I can look in your eyes and I can see fear, reluctance, and desperation. Tell me, who's forcing you to do this?" Issei gave the woman in front of him a smile as he pleaded for her answer.

He had seen the same eyes that she had, so many times during his missions for Grigori. He had undertaken tasks that forced him to deal with people who were being forced and coerced into certain activities and deeds on several occasions. This situation was all too known to him.

Raynare's eyes widened in surprise when he deduced her problem.

"Nobody is forcing me to do anything! I merely undertook this contract to kill you! Nothing more, nothing less!" Raynare shouted.

"Then you're telling me that you're willingly going to kill me as part of your contract?" Issei crossed his arms.

His words hit her like a truck. Her conscience had been screaming for her to not go through with this. She didn't want to kill such a kind and sweet young man. The whole time she was with him, he was nothing but sweet and caring. A treatment that she only received from three other people.

"Yes I am!" Raynare started to waver as her sense of morality kicked in alongside her reasoning.

Issei looked at her with a pervasive expression and spoke one sentence that destroyed her composure.

"Then why are you crying?" He said, having noticed the tears stream down her eyes.

Raynare's was flabbergasted by his realization as she touched her cheek and found a sad liquid from her eyes. She dropped to her knees and covered her face as her emotions overwrote her determination.

' _I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill him. He's so kind and generous. I just can't kill somebody like him. I'm so sorry, you three, but I've failed you._ ' Raynare started to sob on the ground as she covered her face.

Issei walked over to her and gently gripped both of her shoulders.

"Raynare, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's happening so that I can help you."

She looked up at him with her tear-stained eyes.

"Issei-kun…please help!" She heaved with a pleading look.

"What's forcing you to do this?"

After a few seconds, Raynare managed to calm herself before speaking.

"My only three friends in the world: Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek, they're being held hostage. The abandoned church in this town, a large group of Stray Exorcists are based there. They took my friends hostage and threatened to butcher them if I didn't kill you. They said that you were a dangerous obstacle and that you had to be eliminated. I approached you in order to get closer to you so that I could take a chance to kill you but I just can't do it."

Raynare looked at Issei with an apologetic look of guilt and regret.

"I just can't kill you. It's just not right! I don't want to kill someone as kind as you. Even if I was born a Fallen Angel, it doesn't mean I want kill anybody!" Raynare cried out.

Having heard enough, Issei knew what he had to do. He had to deal with the exorcists before they could harm Raynare's friends.

Recalling his mother's words, he had to show mercy and a helping hand to those that needed it. This was now that time.

"I understand, Raynare-san. I'll take care of the problem. In the meantime, take this." Issei handed her a piece of paper with the Grigori seal on it.

"What's this?"

"That is a seal that'll transport you to Grigori Headquarters, the HQ of the Fallen Angels and the Governor General Azazel. He can help you out. Just tell him everything you told me. Meanwhile, I have to pay a visit to the Church in this town." Issei stood up and looked at said location.

Raynare looked alarmed at grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Issei-kun! You can't! There's too many of them. They number in the hundreds!"

That wasn't a problem for Issei at all. At this point, Issei could go toe-to-toe with Kokabiel and Baraqiel. A few hundred Stray Exorcists were no problem.

"There's a Stray Exorcist there. His name's Freed Sellzen. He's a psychotic lunatic who likes killing people and assaulting women. That guy…there's something off about him. He's too strong to be a human. From what I've seen, he can fight Devils and Fallen Angels without a problem. Issei, you can't do this!" Raynare tried to reason with him but Issei was too stubborn to let things slide. She also didn't know just how strong Issei was.

"I'm sorry, Raynare, but I have to do this. I won't just stand by and let corruption do what it wants. I'll save your friends and meet up with you at Grigori Headquarters. I promise on my honor and life." Issei put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she disappeared in a magic circle that took her to Azazel.

Dissipating the barrier around him, Issei noticed that the three auras that were tailing them the whole day were still present.

"You can come out now! Your friend's been dealt with!" Issei called out.

In response, three individuals shot into the sky.

He looked at the three figures and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I see that you three must be the Fallen Angels that Raynare mentioned to me." Issei sized up each of them but he knew that there was still work to be done.

The three were all Fallen Angels.

The first was tall and wore a trench coat and a fedora. He looked middle-aged and he had two wings.

The second was a tall, beautiful, buxom woman with blue, almost teal, hair and had yellow eyes. She wore a red suit that exposed much of her cleavage, instantly attracting Issei's perverted gaze.

' _Humina, Humina.'_ Issei enunciated in his mind but mentally slapped himself.

The last was a young girl. She was quite short and worth a black gothic Lolita outfit with a bow in her hair. Her hair was blonde and done in twintails and her eyes were blue.

After looking at each of them, Issei knew something was off about them. Their eyes were lifeless and empty, as if the emotion had been drained from them. They were also silent to add to their emotionless expressions.

"Brainwashed and controlled, huh? These priests are really on my hit-list now." Issei growled at that last part.

Activating the Boost Gear, Issei sprouted his dragon wings and flew into action.

Instantly boosting 10 times, Issei punched Dohnaseek in the gut, causing him to gag and cough out some saliva from the sheer force of the attack. Issei gripped him and slammed him as safely as he could into the ground without seriously wounding him.

Set plummeting into the ground, Dohnaseek created a crater with his body as he fell unconscious.

Behind him, Issei sensed two spears of light being thrown at him. Flying up higher into the air, Issei boosted 5 times and fired a powerful pulse of energy that sent Kalawarner and Mittelt flying into the ground with a loud crash.

The two had the wind knocked out of them as Issei's powerful pulse of energy knocked them out with sheer force.

Seeing that the three were unconscious, Issei took out another paper with Grigori's seal on it and placed it by their feet. Attaching a note explaining what was going on, Issei activated the slip of paper and had the Fallen Angels transported to Headquarters, in hopes that Azazel could do something to help.

"Now that that's settled, I'll have to stop by another place before my night is done." Issei then took matters to the next level.

Cladding himself in his [ **Scale Mail** ], Issei flew into the air and blasted off towards the Church.

* * *

Blasting through the roof of the church, he descended like a red meteor of metal and shocked all of the priests present.

"Sending three brainwashed Fallen Angels after me was a bit stupid, especially because they were hostages. Just how dumb are all of you?" Issei taunted them, infuriating them.

"[ **BOOST!** ]" Draig's voice called out. Little did many know, whenever Draig said 'Boost' the amount of charges were never specified, meaning Issei could control how many boosts were done with that one activation. It was thanks to his rigorous training that he had reached the point that he didn't have to boost only once every time the command was given.

Having boosted 10 times with one command, Issei coated his armor in a reflective spell that he was certain, would easily deal with the foolish Exorcists.

They all reached into their robes and pulled out guns, with each of them firing at him.

As expected, the bullets rebounded and hit every single exorcist that fired at him.

With all of the exorcists in the room dead, killed by their own misdeeds, Issei did a presence scan, a technique that would allow him to do a 360-degree scan for life forces and auras.

Sensing only one aura left, Issei was surprised by the ease of his work. He expected more resistance but he knew not to get too arrogant.

Preparing himself for the worst, Issei descended into the basement behind the altar and flew down the stairs.

Crashing the door down in front of him, Issei found a white-silvery haired main in priest robes standing in front of a large stony cross.

The priest turned around and Issei instantly knew what kind of danger he was looking at.

The mad and deranged look in the priest's eyes made it obvious that he was Freed Sellzen.

"What's this? It looks like those weaklings failed to do their jobs. To think I hired help from a bunch of idiots that can't even kill one dragon. Ah well, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" Freed cackled with an unstable tone as he drew a lightsword and a pistol.

Suddenly, a purple vapor rose from Freed's body, coating him in a dark aura that basically shouted malice.

"DIE!" He shouted as his pistol fired like a machine gun.

Issei dodged and noticed that the bullets had corrosive effects, with each bullet having melted the stone walls that they had hit.

Dashing forward, Issei gripped Freed's pistol and crushed it with in his gauntlet.

Freed sneered and kicked Issei's chin, though it didn't do anything to him.

Swinging his sword down on Issei's helmet, the Sekiryuutei sidestepped and decided to end the battle easily and quickly.

"[ **Dragon Shot** ]" Issei fired a small orb of red energy that blew a hole in Freed's side.

The mad exorcist was sent flying into the wall, gagging and cough while losing tons of blood.

Grabbing the exorcist by the throat, Issei's darker side came out. A side that sought vengeance and retribution on scum like Freed.

"So tell me why you're targeting me?" Issei kept his voice menacing and cold, scaring the mad priest due to the aura he was radiating.

"I-I don't know!" Freed felt fear poisoning him as he faced a foe that was completely unaffected by his attacks. The fact that Issei had defeated him so easily scared him, since he had never gone against an opponent that could easily do such damage to him.

"Is that so?" Issei gripped one of Freed's arms and began to twist it, causing some loud cracks to echo with Freed's crazed yells.

"I really don't know! I was hired by some guy named Vilcifer! He told me to kill you in exchange for some power! He said that I could rampage on you all I wanted! He paid me with magical power! That's all I know!" Freed screeched as Issei let him go because suddenly, Issei dodged a pillar of light that swallowed Freed.

"Light?!" Issei was astounded that in a pillar of light, Freed was gone.

"Damn! I still had more questions." Issei growled.

Deciding to leave, Issei had noticed that the bodies of the exorcists that were dead, had all vanished.

After much consideration, Issei decided that he needed to report to Azazel about what happened.

* * *

 _ **Boy this was a long chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Go ahead and leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Hours Away From Midnight

_**I've been thinking about the harem and I've decided that Sona Sitri and Tsubaki won't be joining the harem. There's something I have planned for them, in mind. Plus, I don't feel like screwing Saji over. Concerning Rias's peerage…Irina won't be joining it. I want her to stay an Angel. I'm not sure who's going to replace Issei but I'll get ends to meet. Sorry to disappoint anyone who wants Issei in Rias's peerage but for my purposes, Issei won't be in it, as I've already wrote it in the previous chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, and also, concerning about how Issei's mother died, I'm going to bring that back up again. I wasn't going to say anything about it but readers have been wondering how she just could've died from a "disease". Well, rest assured, I'll explain how and why she died but not right now.**_

 _ **Things will make more sense in future chapters.**_

 _ ***I want to say thank you to LuciferReborn95 for correcting an error in this chapter. Hence, this chapter has some corrections updated to it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hours Away from Midnight**

Issei teleported to Grigori's headquarters and found himself inside Azazel's office. Sitting in a chair in front of his Godfather's seat, was Raynare.

She and the Governor General looked at him with questioning expressions.

"Good news?" Azazel cocked a brow.

"I saved the fallen angels and dealt with the exorcists." Issei turned to Raynare and smiled at her.

"I already sent them to Medical Treatment. I can take you there after I'm done here." He spoke kindly to her, making her eyes widen and tear up.

Jumping out of her seat and tackling him into a hug, Raynare sniffled and cried.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Issei-kun." Raynare then let go of him as she sat back down.

Issei turned to Azazel and gave his report on what happened, much to his amusement and worry.

"So you're saying that exorcist got swallowed in a pillar of light and disappeared?" Azazel recalled to a similar event from Baraqiel's account.

"Yes. I think somebody's playing with us. Someone is setting up a puzzle and I don't know where we fit in." Issei ominously spoke. ( ** _That somebody is none other than...ME! Hahahaha!_** )

This made no sense. Two incidents of people disappearing in pillars of light and people being hired to attack Issei by someone called **Vilcifer**.

Azazel interjected before Issei could get into more trouble.

"I'll handle all of the investigation. From now on, make sure that you watch out for yourself. I don't know who's exactly targeting you but I'm certain they'll reveal themselves soon. In the meantime, I have a job for you." Azazel then made a mischievous glint in his eyes.

' _He's up to something._ '

' _ **He's up to something.**_ '

Issei and Draig thought simultaneously.

"For now, I'll need you to take Raynare in. She's explained everything to me but I don't think things are going to work gently for her here at Grigori. She doesn't know anyone here and you're the best choice of protection for her. Therefore, as your legal guardian and godfather, I order you to house and protect Raynare until further notice." Azazel spoke with a tone that made it clear that there would be no objections.

While Raynare stayed silent, seeing as how she had nowhere to go, Issei felt that Azazel was trying to play matchmaker again. Nevertheless, Issei happily complied. He wanted to help Raynare after all.

Draig was going to make a snide joke but he restrained himself. It was most likely going to be about his host's closet perversion.

"Alright. Raynare-san, could you wait outside for a bit? There's something that I have to talk with my uncle about." Issei remembered that he had forgotten to mention Akeno to Azazel.

As Raynare nodded and left silently, Issei looked at Azazel with a look of caution.

"Uncle, I want you to stay completely calm about what I tell you next."

Azazel nodded and braced himself. Issei was never like this with him unless it was something that would make him shout in shock.

"Akeno is alive. She's living in Kuoh and is attending the same school as me." Issei spoke slowly so that his uncle could soak everything in.

Slowly, the Governor General's eyes widened and was about to yell until Issei put his hand over his mouth.

"No screaming. The last time you did, Uncle Baraqiel and Shemhaza came crashing through the door." Issei recalled the time when one of Azazel's inventions had gone haywire and he screamed like a little girl, causing his two friends to break into the room violently.

Taking a deep breath Azazel looked at Issei with a look of grief and cold sweat.

"So you're telling me that for 8 to 9 years, we abandoned her to the world! To fend for herself! I can't believe I was so blind! Akeno…I'm so sorry! I should've looked harder!" Guilt came crashing back into the both of them but Issei continued with his story and told his godfather everything that Akeno had told him, like her experiences, thoughts, and resentments from the past. He also told him about Akeno becoming a Devil.

"Uncle. I told her everything about what happened with us. I also know the truth of the incident. I know that I went berserk in my comatose state."

Azazel looked at Issei with a flabbergasted and shocked expression but Issei only looked at him with a smile.

"Akeno wanted me to tell you that she doesn't blame you anymore. Now that she knows the truth, she doesn't hate us anymore. Still, she says that she's not ready to face Uncle Baraqiel yet so this has to stay between us until further notice." Issei pleaded on behalf of his beloved, to which Azazel agreed.

"I understand. Thank you, Issei. We're entrusting you with Akeno and Raynare then." Azazel relaxed as he thought about how trustworthy his godson had become.

Issei then left and joined Raynare, who was waiting patiently outside.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

The Fallen Angel stood up straight and shook her head as she rose from her leaning posture against the wall.

"It's fine." She said before looking at Issei.

"Issei-kun. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I hope you can forgive me for trying to kill you. I know I don't deserve it but I just wanted to let you know that I- "Raynare was about to continue but Issei raised his hand to silence her gently.

"There's no need for thanks or apologies, Raynare-san. You were only doing what you had to do to save your friends. I don't blame you in the slightest so don't worry over this." Issei spoke as he led her to the Medical Bay to check on her friends.

Raynare could barely stop herself from shaking in relief when she was told that her friends would be fine but Shemhaza had some news for the two visitors.

"Unfortunately, the three of them will have to remain here for a long while. The spell that they were under was quite powerful and taxing on them to remove. By my estimations, they'll have to spend a few months here. You're free to visit them of course, though they'll remain in unconscious states for an uncertain amount of time." His words brought Raynare's mood down a little but she thanked him for his information.

After Issei and Raynare left the room, He took her to the facility's cafeteria so that she could eat something. She looked as if she needed some energy, according to Issei.

While eating, Issei decided that he should get to know her, seeing as how she would be staying with him, much to his surprise.

He also wondered how she felt about that setup.

"Raynare-san, are you comfortable with your living arrangements? If you are the slightest bit worried, I can have you live somewhere closer to your liking so that you can have an easier time." Issei looked at her with a worried expression.

Raynare blushed as she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I should be saying something similar to you. If you don't want a stranger like me to burden you, I can find another place."

"Well, I have no problems. If you don't have a place to stay, I will gladly open my home to you. I live alone so if you're worried about other's inputs, then don't fret." Issei laid her worries to rest with that sentence.

Raynare felt so thankful to him that she couldn't express it in words.

* * *

Next, the two got to more personal topics.

When Issei told her his backstory, she felt so sorry for him. Still, she was amazed that he could stay positive and kind after all that happened to him.

The same went for Issei when Raynare told her story.

"My parents were Fallen Angels of pure blood. After they had me, they abandoned me for some reason. I was alone for a while until Kalawarner and Dohnaseek found me. They took me in and raised me, even though they were still young themselves. The three of us were like orphaned children and teenagers and then we met Mittelt, whose parents were killed by Stray Exorcists. We lived by performing different bodyguard missions and doing odd-jobs. We were never rich but we were happy until one day, when we came to Kuoh." Raynare's expression darkened and became gloomy.

"We were sniffed out by the stray exorcists here and were captured. I was the strongest in our group and so my new family was held hostage in exchange for me killing you. They said that they had been hired to have you murdered but I guess they were too cowardly to actually do it themselves. After that, you know what happened." Raynare still felt guilty but Issei reassured her that all was fine.

Issei then put his hand over Raynare's, catching her by surprise.

"It's alright now. I promise to protect you. So from now on, do you want to stay in Kuoh? At least until your friends recover?" Issei looked at her with an earnest expression and a radiant smile.

For some reason, his smile made Raynare's heart race.

Her expression changed into a wide smile as she nodded.

"Yes, I do."

On that note, Issei and Raynare paid one last visit to her friends and left for the young man's home.

* * *

Raynare had been utterly delighted by the warm residence and she couldn't help but feel welcome when she stepped inside.

Issei gave her a tour of his home and gave her a guest room to stay in after magically preparing it to her likes.

"If there's anything you need, my room is down the hall, at the last door. Besides that, good night." Issei said as he entered said room.

After showering and changing, sleeping on his warm and comfy bed was a severe relief from the long day.

He still had to attend to the matter of talking to Akeno about this.

In the end, however, Issei's work still wasn't done.

* * *

The next morning, Issei woke up and immediately got to cooking breakfast.

Not too long after he got started, Raynare came downstairs, dressed in a black sweater and a white skirt.

Thankfully, the two had went to buy clothes for her the previous day.

"Good morning." Raynare spoke awkwardly.

"Good morning. Go ahead and have a seat. I'm almost done cooking breakfast." Issei put the finishing touches on the miso soup and chicken and laid them out with a bowl of rice and a side of sautéed vegetables.

"Wow! It looks good!" Raynare looked at the food with delight. It had been a long time since she had a home-cooked meal. A chance that she missed.

"I hope it's to your liking. My cooking isn't the best but it's edible." Issei made a sheepish comment before sitting down.

"Itadakimasu!" The two made the traditional thanks for the food and dug in.

Raynare was delighted by the 'warm' feeling in the food. She was also sure that Issei had been modest since his cooking was excellent, in her opinion.

Issei was relieved when he saw that Raynare liked his cooking. He had learned to cook ever since he had decided to move back to the Human World, since he knew that he would need the skill.

"So, I wanted to ask, now that your friends are safe and the Stray Exorcists are gone, what'll you do?" Issei eyed the woman in front of him.

Raynare looked a bit distressed but replied.

"I don't know. We've been running from those Stray Exorcists and other enemies for so long that I haven't had the chance to do much. We've been persecuted whenever our identities were revealed so we had to do a lot of traveling. Still, I…I want to try going to school like a regular girl." Raynare admitted with an almost-desperate declaration.

Issei then came to a decision that he hoped would work out. He only hoped that Akeno wouldn't kill him. For some reason, she kind of disliked it when he got close to another girl.

"Okay. I'll handle that." Issei replied with a reassuring tone.

"Really?" Raynare grew nervous. She didn't mean to put more on Issei's plate.

"Actually, you don't have to trouble yourself." Raynare was about to say more until Issei stopped her.

"Raynare-san. I told you that I wanted to help you and that is what I'll do. Whatever you desire, I'll help obtain it as long as it is reasonable and just." Issei vehemently stated.

Raynare blushed at his words.

' _He really is too kind. Considering what I planned to do to him, he just forgave me and now he's helping me play catchup with youth. Issei…I don't think I can ever thank you enough._ ' Raynare's face grew hot as her heartbeat quickened.

She was touched that he was working so hard for her sake and she hoped that fate would help her find a way to repay him.

The whole day, Issei had helped Raynare move her things into his home, which was arranged by Azazel. The motel that she was staying at had no longer proven to be a safe location, so Issei had to do much moving.

Issei used his speed to his advantage to quickly build shelves, drawers, and a desk for Raynare to use for future schoolwork.

After leaving Raynare to finish putting her things away, Issei went downstairs but then he heard a loud thud and crash alongside Raynare's yelp.

Instantly dashing back into her room, he flung the door open but what he found was not within his expectations.

Raynare was on her knees without a shirt on, leaving nothing on her bare and gifted chest. Surrounding her were several bras and panties that were scattered on the ground.

When Issei saw her gifted assets, his face broke into a perverted grin with a heaving exclamation sound but he snapped himself out of his piggish trance. He also had to thrust a hand to his face to stop his nosebleed that was threatening to drip down his chin.

Turning her head around, Raynare noticed Issei's presence. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape as she screamed loudly.

"KYAAAH! ISSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She exclaimed as she covered her chest.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Issei slammed her door shut and raced downstairs.

Panting for his life, Issei hoped that Raynare wouldn't chase him around the house with a light spear.

A few minutes later, Raynare came downstairs wearing a red shirt with black pants, along with a mortified expression and a crimson red face.

Issei didn't dare utter a single word. He was too afraid of backlash and a powerful scolding from the young woman that he had just seen in a bare state.

Dinner went by quietly but by then, Issei's mind was somewhere else.

He was thinking about Akeno.

He wanted to have a relationship with her but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by not being able to give all of his heart to her. The same could be said about how he felt for Vali. He didn't want to destroy his relationship with her, or more specifically, his chance to be with her either.

He didn't know who was supposed to be the one for him. He knew that he sounded like a douchebag, but this wasn't something that he was exactly good with.

Suddenly, he recalled a talk that Azazel had given to him a long time ago.

* * *

One day, when he was 15 years old, Azazel sat him down and had a serious talk with him.

"Issei, how do you feel about Vali?" Azazel's tone was stern and intimidating, which was probably because he was talking about his daughter.

"I think that she's a great girl. She's smart, nice, and fun." Issei then paused because Azazel was giving him a pervasive look.

"That's not the kind of feelings I was talking about."

Azazel had cocked a brow, urging him to start again.

"But I still have feelings for Akeno. That's something that I doubt that I'll ever be able to get rid of." Issei made his worries known as Azazel nodded in understanding.

"Issei…I completely understand how you feel, but I need to know how you exactly feel about my daughter."

Issei gulped and spilled his guts because he knew that if he didn't Azazel might bust out his inventions and torture him with them.

"I really do like, maybe even love Vali. She helped fill a void in my heart and she's always helping me and cheering me up whenever I'm down. She's become someone that I'd willingly die for." Issei clearly stated.

Azazel nodded again.

"Good."

Azazel then looked at his godson seriously.

"I want you to know that you have my full approval, if you ever want to pursue her. Also, seeing as how you're part dragon, you have power, which will attract people of all types. If you ever end up with a polygamy and if you want to include Vali, I'm fine with it as long as she is. However, if you make my daughter cry, I'll make you bleed, even if you're my godson." Azazel's tone deepened and his aura caused the room to shake as he made his warning clear.

Issei nodded nervously in response. He didn't understand why Azazel would say that he'd make a polygamy so he had put that thought aside.

* * *

Now, whenever Issei looked at Akeno, he felt happy but he also felt so wrong.

His stalwart mind had forbidden him from having affairs, nor did he want to do such things.

He wasn't some openly perverted guy who ogled and peeked at girls. ( _ **Cough, Canon Universe, Cough**_ )

Issei didn't want to make Akeno wait but he wasn't going to half-ass this. He also wondered why he kept saying the same kind of thing over and over about sorting out his feelings.

All was quiet on Issei's end until Raynare called out to him.

"Issei-san? Issei-san?" Raynare snapped him out of his trance.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

Raynare looked worried as she looked at his expression.

"Are you alright? You looked kind of upset."

Shaking his head, Issei dismissed her worries.

"I'm fine." He replied before going back to his food.

Even if he said that, it was obvious that he wasn't, which only made Raynare more concerned for him.

* * *

The next morning, Issei had awoken bright and early and had already finished all preparations and processes for Raynare's transfer into the school.

Still using the alias of 'Yuuma Amano', Raynare had dressed herself in Kuoh Academy's uniform and would be entering as a 2nd year student in Issei's class. By doing this, Issei would have an easier time keeping an eye on her for her own safety.

The two walked outside and were met by Akeno, who eyed Raynare with suspicion.

Issei noticed and panicked when he saw the glare that his childhood friend/love was emitting.

Akeno smiled with a powerful twitch of displeasure of her eyebrow. She walked over to Issei and gave him a look that told him to explain himself.

"Sorry, Akeno. I should've told you about all of this." Issei bowed his head down in shame.

"What happened, Issei-san?" Akeno spoke with a very serious and irritated tone. She didn't like women crowding around Issei for his affections, but this seemed different nor did she use 'san' with him unless she was upset by him.

After telling her what happened, Akeno replaced her look of unhappiness with an expression of relieved worry.

"Stupid Issei. Why did you do something so dangerous?" Akeno said as she leaned forward and laid her head against his chest.

She knew that Issei was strong but she didn't know how strong. Issei had left out distinct details about what happened the night he killed the exorcists, like how he committed the act, but that was something that he didn't want to reveal to her.

"I did what I had to in order to protect other people. I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't want you to worry." Issei put his hands on her shoulders to soothe her.

"No, I understand. I know you were only being yourself. But still, Issei, you'll never stop me from worrying about you. I love you, so that action is already implied." Akeno wrapped Issei into a hug, surprising him and giving Raynare an awkward feeling.

Akeno knew that Issei wanted to sort himself out but she couldn't help but want to be with the one she loved. She wanted to touch him and be close to him. When she spent too much time away from him, she'd realize how lost she felt and she would actually start to think about him endlessly.

Issei instinctively reacted and patted her back.

"I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful from now on." Issei laughed off the matter as Akeno responded with a silent nod.

Issei was about to walk away after breaking the hug until he felt a tug of his arm. He looked at his left hand and saw that Akeno was holding onto it. She looked displeased when he broke off the hug so she wanted to make it clear about how she felt.

Issei relented and slightly tightened the hold to make her happy, making Akeno's bitter look fade a little.

He looked at Raynare apologetically, who nodded with understanding.

"Let me introduce you two. Raynare-san, this is Akeno, my childhood friend." Issei was about to add 'childhood crush/love' but he stopped himself.

He looked at Akeno and gestured to Raynare.

"Akeno, this is Raynare, a friend of mines. For the time being, she'll be called Amano Yuuma."

Akeno nodded courteously before they both introduced themselves to each other.

Without further ado, the three walked to school, this time, there was even more chaos than before. When the whole campus saw Yuuma walking with Issei, eyeballs were about to bulge out of sockets.

* * *

It was the same old commotion.

"Bastard, got another girl!"

"What is he?! Some protagonist from some Harem anime!?"

Issei gave Akeno one last look before they parted ways and this time, he felt something.

The whole time he had walked with her, he had thought about how much she meant to him. Her smile wanted to make him shoot off into the sky in glee and her warmth never failed to make him calm. His memories of her were bliss and he never regretted spending even a moment with her. He really did love her. She was giant part of his world.

"Bye, Issei. I'll see you at lunch!" Akeno smiled sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek, sending strong warmth throughout his face and making him blush.

This time, Raynare felt a little more embarrassed. It was as if she were third-wheeling but she also felt something uncomfortable inside her heart.

* * *

When Issei and Raynare went to their classroom, Raynare was well-met with great reception.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Amano Yuuma. From today onwards, I will be a second year here. I hope that we can all get along." She bowed and smiled cutely, knocking several guys off of their feet.

All of the guys erupted in awe of this new beauty.

"A new cutie!"

"She. Is. Hot!"

"Will you trade numbers with me?!"

The amount of advances she was getting from the guys made her uncomfortable as she had to politely decline them.

Meanwhile, the girls had found another person that they had to protect from the dog-like boys.

With the school having gone coed within recent years. A large number of guys had come to Kuoh for one reason and one reason only, to scope out the women and try to fulfill their perverted delusions. Fortunately, many had learned their lesson the hard way, courtesy of the kendo club.

That didn't mean the Perverted Duo were included, though.

"What a busty babe! She's so gorgeous that I can't control myself!"

"Beginning scan!"

Matsuda and Motohama shrieked. Due to their constantly decreasing self-esteem, they were behaving much more erratically.

Before the two could make bigger fools of themselves, Issei punched both of them on the head with a powerful blow to each head, knocking them asleep.

The teacher didn't really care too much since he figured that they deserved it and it also shut up a bunch of the other males who looked at Issei in awe.

"I'm sorry but they were getting too far out of hand." Issei growled before settling down.

Silence fell into the class as the males remained quiet before they also received Issei's wrath.

Judging by the way Raynare, or Yuuma, looked at Issei, it was obvious that the two knew each other.

Issei waved at her and nodded at her confident and strong introduction.

"Well, then, Any questions?" The teacher prompted.

Several male students raised their hands into the sky as they shot out of their seats.

"Yuuma-san, are you dating Hyoudou Issei?" A random male asked.

Yuuma immediately blushed in response, aggravating several guys to glare at Issei.

Issei shot back his own glare, scaring off the enemy with eyes of a wolf that made the sheep in the room cower.

"N-No…we're not. Issei-san is actually just a really good friend of mine." Yuuma didn't want to tell anyone that she was living in the same home as him, out of fear that it would cause a ruckus for Issei.

Several men exhaled in relief but there was still visible tension.

"However, I don't plan to find a boyfriend here." Yuuma then proceeded to shoot down any hopes of courting her.

With those words, all hopefuls sunk into sadness.

Yuuma received more questions after. Some pertained to her favorite color and foods. She liked the color purple and pink and her favorite food were parfaits.

After all curiosity was sated, Yuuma was allowed to sit down.

"You can choose any open seat here." The teacher then gestured around the room.

Issei purposefully avoided her gaze so that he could lower the awkwardness that might arise.

Yuuma glanced around and found an empty desk behind Issei.

Gracefully walking behind him, she took a seat.

Issei felt sweat drops fall from his forehead as he felt Yuuma stare at him from behind.

' _I feel like things are going to get more complicated now that this has happened._ '

' _ **Oh, if only you knew**_.' Draig chuckled to himself, not allowing Issei to hear him.

* * *

When lunch came, Issei felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Yuuma looking at him brightly.

"Issei-san. Would you like to have lunch with me?" She asked timidly.

Issei understood her message. She didn't want to eat alone with a bunch of strangers ogling her.

With an enthusiastic nod, he led her up to the school roof. ( _ **Cliché location but I felt it was fitting**_ )

As they sat down and ate the bento that Issei prepared for them, Yuuma spoke.

"Issei-san, are you in any clubs?"

Issei pondered whether to tell her about the ORC. He would've liked to enter her into it so that he could keep a better eye on her, in case any of her old 'acquaintances' came to say hi. There was also the fact that she was a Fallen Angel and the ORC were made up of Devils and Reincarnated Devils.

If things went sour, Raynare would be put in harm's way and his old affiliation with the Fallen Angels would become known to all.

He decided that it was best that he kept Raynare away from the Devils until the plan that Azazel was planning alongside others kicked in. If things worked right, the future would become much brighter.

"I am. I'm a member of the Occult Research Club but the Club is quite strict about admitting members. You have to be in this school for a few months before being applicable and you have to know at least one member in the club." Issei lied through his teeth.

Unfortunately, Yuuma looked downtrodden.

' _Lost a chance, I guess._ ' She muttered to herself inside her mind.

Issei instantly felt regret but he believed that this was best.

"Well, you just have to wait at least 3-4 months before joining." Issei hoped that things would go by that quickly, given the estimation that Azazel gave him.

Yuuma's mood picked up a little as the end bell rang for the closing of the lunch period.

Fortunately for her, school was supposed to end early. The day was to be cut in half due to school maintenance. The students were only at school to get their homework and to take quizzes and tests. Thankfully, this was nothing to Issei. His grueling academic training from Azazel and Baraqiel was far stricter than this. Who knew Azazel could be so scary in the Science field?

* * *

Issei and Yuuma were walking out of the school but were met by a familiar person.

"Akeno? What's up?" Issei's demeanor instantly brightened, making Yuuma's eyebrow rise.

Akeno caught this and instantly understood what was going on.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk home, Issei." Akeno then entangled her arms around his, causing Issei to blush red.

"S-Sure." Issei could feel the soft sensation of her bust overlapping his arm, causing him to grin pervertedly, making Akeno giggle.

"Issei, are you perhaps thinking naughty thoughts?" Akeno whispered into his ear with a soft and sensual tone.

Issei's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to recompose his self-control.

"I was not." Issei replied in a flustered fashion but Akeno knew him very well.

"In any case, Issei?" Akeno looked at him with endearing eyes.

"Hm?" Issei smiled with a quizzical look.

"Can I come over today? I wanted to talk about something with you." Akeno sounded a bit more serious.

"Okay." Issei responded with an understanding tone that resonated with Akeno's.

Yuuma wondered what it was the two were going to talk about but she knew that it would be rude of her to ask.

On the walk home, Akeno kept herself tight to Issei, holding his hand and speaking softly to him.

"Issei-kun, have you finished your report for the Club yet?" Akeno asked.

Issei nodded. He was lying about having finished it but he couldn't let Akeno tease him all of the time.

' _He's lying. Every time he lies about something small, his left eyebrow twitches._ ' Akeno chuckled.

"Then, can I double-check it as the Vice-president?"

Issei froze.

"I'll show it to you later when I find it. I lost the report in a pile of documents." Issei realized that his plan backfired.

"Ara ara, that's not good. I'll have to help then." Akeno pushed on.

Issei looked at Raynare apologetically.

She must have been uncomfortable with how the two in front of her were acting.

To his surprise, Raynare actually looked quite bothered and it seemed to be more on the lines of jealousy.

Raynare frowned and pouted with puffy cheeks as she looked at the two.

 _'How did this even happen in the first place!? We haven't even known each other that long!_ ' Issei had become lost.

The reason why he thought this was because of the fact that he had seen the same look of jealousy in Akeno's eyes before.

Then he remembered that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping. It would've been rude of him to invite a guest into his home without any snacks or food.

"Yuuma-san, can you take Akeno home while I go to the store? I have to get some things first." Issei walked ahead as the two women looked at him in displeasure.

"Why don't we go with you?" Akeno interjected.

"It's fine. I'll come back ASAP. Why don't you two just go ahead and wait for me?" Issei was clearly telling them to go to his house.

Truth be told, he was hoping that the two of them would become friends. He knew that Raynare was quite lonely without any female friends since Kalawarner and the others were still in comatose states. He also wished that Akeno would warm up to Fallen Angels again, in hopes that she would be able to reunite with Baraqiel again.

* * *

As he walked to the store, Issei looked to the side of the crossroad street and saw somebody faraway. Apparently the person had fallen over, given how they were face-first into the ground.

Breaking into a run, Issei ran over and found a somewhat petite girl with blonde hair on the ground.

She grumbled and sat up as she rubbed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Are you alright?" Issei called out as he helped her up.

When he got a good look at the girl, she had green eyes and she had a somewhat naïve look in her eyes. She wore blue nun robes and brown boots. On her hands, were white rings that had 3 green gems embedded into each of them.

"Yes, I'm fine." The young girl moaned in exasperated pain.

The girl looked up at Issei with a gracious expression and bowed.

"Thank you very much." She bowed in gratitude.

Suddenly, Issei felt a cold tingle go up his spine.

He did a presence scan and found nothing. He felt no killing intent nor any malice.

Wondering if it was his imagination, Issei lowered his guard a little and waited to see if anything would happen again, though he doubted it.

If an enemy had noticed that he had picked up on them, they would either attack or lay low.

The nun then spoke up once again.

"Excuse me, but could you help give me directions?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Where did you need to go?" Issei replied with a courteous tone.

"I need help getting to one of the churches here."

Issei's suspicions immediately rose again. The last time a church was involved, things didn't go well for the inhabitants.

"Which one?"

There were two churches. There was an old run-down church and another church that was still open but it had few visitors and a declining number of parishioners.

"I'm heading to the open church here."

Issei then decided to do some investigation and the open church was about a mile and a half away.

"I can take you there, if you're fine with that."

Akeno was concerned that the Church would do something to him if they found out what he was.

Raynare was worried about the fact that Issei had invaded a Stray Exorcist base and caused havoc there, even killing all of them. This would surely put other church followers on edge.

Issei gave the both of them looks of calm reassurance and walked away with the blonde nun.

"By the way, I'm Issei." The Sekiryuutei introduced himself.

The blonde nun looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you." Asia returned the gesture, eventually leading the two into conversation.

"Where are you from, Argento-san?" Issei assumed she knew Japanese customs and mannerisms, judging by how she added proper suffixes to his name.

"I'm from Italy. I was formerly a part of the Church until I was sent here." Asia's expression saddened.

She didn't want to reveal too much of her past, out of fear that she would be ostracized and persecuted again in a foreign land.

Issei noticed the unease that Asia was feeling and chose to avoid questioning her more about the topic until the situation really demanded it.

* * *

For a long duration of their walk, they spent the time talking about their likes and dislikes.

Issei figured that he quite liked the girl. She made him feel calm and she was very kind and gentle.

Asia found Issei to be the same, although she could feel a strong confident aura around him.

The two actually bonded very well. While on the way to the church, Issei guided her around Kuoh, due to her request for his help.

' _Thank goodness, today was a short school day. I don't think I'd have time for Akeno and this later in the day if school wasn't short.'_ Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

When Issei and Asia passed by a burger shop, Asia's stomach rumbled.

She blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment but Issei just couldn't let the poor girl starve.

Taking her inside, Issei bought her a large cheeseburger and some French fries to sate her hunger.

When he presented it to her, she had absolutely no clue on how to eat it.

"Is something wrong, Argento-san?" Issei honestly looked perplexed.

"Well, um…I'm not sure how to eat this. You see, I've lived at the Church since a very young age so I've never had the chance to eat such food before." Asia looked at the burger with wonder.

"I understand. Well then, allow me to show you." Issei took hold of his burger and simply took a bite out of it and he took one French fry and consumed it with only his fingers.

"With this kind of food, you simply eat it with your hands since it can be a hassle sometimes to eat it with silverware."

Asia then followed Issei's suit and was delighted by what she was trying.

"This burger is so warm and delicious. These French fries are delightful too. Thank you, Hyoudou-san." The young girl truly looked grateful as she started on her meal.

"You can just call me Issei, Argento-san." Issei had grown comfortable enough around her to understand that it was fine with him for her to use his first name.

"Then you can call me Asia." Said girl replied.

The two laughed at each other's antics as they continued they enjoyed their meal.

* * *

When they walked out of the fast-food restaurant, Asia felt comfortable enough with Issei that she could confess her dark past. For some reason, Issei made her feel relaxed and safe. It wasn't romantic, but it was still a strong emotion.

"Issei-san? Do you believe in biblical lore?" Asia looked at Issei curiously.

Issei shrugged and tilted his head.

"I'm a believer in the supernatural but I'm not a devout Christian or Catholic." Issei admitted.

"Then do you worship Shinto religion?" Asia wasn't too surprised at this answer.

Issei shook his head.

"No, I don't really worship religious deities, in that sense. I believe that they may exist out there in the world, but even then, I'm not sure. However, I like to think that my actions and fate are within my own hands." Issei declared.

While Asia was a bit surprised at his agnostic-like statement, she accepted that.

"Asia-san, is there a reason that you were sent here?" Issei decided that he needed to stop beating around the bush.

"Well, you see…"

Just before she could finish, a young child in front of them had slipped and fallen. The child wailed and cried as he grabbed he clasped his bloody knee.

Without a moment's hesitation, Asia dashed forward and knelt on her knees and inspected the crying toddler's knee.

"Hold still. I promise that you'll feel better really soon." Asia smiled at the boy, silencing his cries as he patiently waited to see what she meant.

Putting both of her hands over the boy's wound, a soft green light emanated around them.

Issei took a look at the rings on Asia's hands and noticed that they were Sacred Gears. What clued him in was the fact that the rings were giving off a strong magical light and it came from the rings, not directly from Asia herself.

Within seconds, the injury on the boy's knee closed and faded, leaving no traces of ever existing. The boy's expression erupted into a smile as he got up and jumped around to test his knee.

With all well and repaired, the boy looked at Asia and bowed.

"Thank you!"

Asia returned the gesture.

"You're welcome. Just make sure that you don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Asia cautioned him as he nodded and ran off.

Issei was surprised by the impressive and quick healing magic that the nun employed.

Even with the scientific and magical healing of Grigori, it took quite a bit of time to heal wounds. When he saw Asia apply it, it took mere seconds, maybe only 5, to completely heal the boy's cut and not even a scar remained.

' _Twilight Healing._ ' Issei knew what Asia's rings were after he thought about the effects and the display that he just saw.

' _ **Partner, maybe we should go inside the church and pay a nice visit.**_ ' Draig already knew of the long bloody history of [Twilight Healing].

For ages, people murdered each other and had committed terrible rituals to gain the [Twilight Healing], which were two rings that had incredible healing powers that easily matched Phoenix Tears. At full potential, some thought that it gave immortality if the wielder pushed to that point, though it was never proven.

Moving towards Issei, Asia then resumed talking with him.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Please continue with what you were saying." Issei waved off her worries.

"Back to what I was saying. To put it bluntly, I was excommunicated from the Vatican Church." Asia looked down sadly as Issei's became bothered.

"Why?!" He didn't understand how such a kind and gentle girl could be banished from the Church.

"You see...I did something heretical."

Issei nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"One day, a mysterious young man showed up on the steps of the Church and I healed him, with my powers." Asia then looked at her rings.

"Later, it was proven that he was a Devil, a being of evil and an enemy of the religion that I belonged to. Due to this, I was declared a witch and was banished, for a power that can heal even Devils, is a sinful power."

Issei found this law to be irrational but he kept his dissatisfaction hidden.

"I'm sorry that you had to bear such a painful past."

"No, it's fine. To be honest, I'm glad to have this power. With it, I've been able to help heal people and I can help drive away the pain that other's might feel. Therefore, I am satisfied with this as long as I can help others." Asia looked at her rings passionately as she smiled.

* * *

Finally bringing Asia to their planned destination, Issei saw a large, white marble church. At the highest tower, was a large golden bell. Grey clay tiles lined the roof and stained glass lined the outer walls. Issei looked inside and saw several common people inside, worshipping with their beliefs at their own time.

Not sensing any abnormal vibes, Issei knew that he had to be sure. He did a presence scan and found nothing again, not even a small dark feeling.

He understood that Michael must have been regulating the system, if there was nothing negative here.

For a lengthy amount of time, he had trained under Michael's tutelage as well as under the leaders of the Fallen Angels. According to Michael, Issei would become a bridge that linked warring factions under one banner, whether directly or indirectly.

Deciding that Asia was safe, he turned to her.

She smiled at him and bowed graciously.

"Thank you very much, Issei-san. It was because of your kindness that I experienced many joyous things today. I will never forget you and I will pray for your good fortune."

With those last words, she entered the church,

Issei was happy knowing that he had left a positive impact on someone for once and walked away.

What he didn't know was that he had officially signed Asia's death warrant.

* * *

A short while after she entered, she noticed that the doors behind her had shut in an ominous way. With her head turned, the candles of the church were immediately put out by a cold and dark wind.

Shooting her head around, the atmosphere of the church was immediately morphed into a nightmarish darkness. Nothing could be seen. Only voices could be heard.

All of the benches crumbled into splinters, the walls cracked and turned to dust, and the stained glass darkened into black stone.

With no light, Asia began to shake in fear as she felt a cold shadow loom in the air.

"W-What's going on? Who's there?" She whimpered.

The common people that were inside of the church had disappeared and were replaced by people clothed in dark and tattered robes.

"We've been waiting for you. For a long time, we'd hoped that you'd come along. With your Sacred Gear, we will be much better off in the future. With your powers, we will have no need to fear the Angels, Devils, or Fallen Angels. Not even deities will be able to scratch us." A mysterious figure said before Asia lost consciousness from the dark and toxic atmosphere.

"Yoohoo! Fresh meat! So do I get to play with her doc?" A mad and crazed voice cackled as the owner picked Asia up and carried her off to a darker place.

"No. This one will remain untouched." A calmer and more emotionless tone spoke.

"That's too bad."

Even with voices only, the two figures had already proven to be quite sinister. Only fate would reveal who these two were.

* * *

At the Hyoudou Home, Raynare and Akeno were having a good time talking to each other. At first, Akeno was a bit standoffish with Raynare since she could tell that something felt off about her. That was until stories started being told.

Akeno had learned in detail about Raynare's connection to Issei and she felt a sense of resonance with her, for her troubled past.

Raynare, in turn, felt the same way about Akeno. When she heard of the hybrid's lack of company on her cold journey, she had wished that Dohnaseek and Kalawarner had come across her as well.

"Then, Raynare-san, do you know why the Stray Exorcists were here in Kuoh?" Akeno asked Raynare. She was interested in knowing why such a large group of exorcists would enter Devil territory that was inhabited by a Gremory and Sitri.

"The leader of that band, Freed Sellzen, wanted to start killing off every supernatural being here that wasn't a member of the Church, so he came here, knowing that you all were living in Kuoh. He also intended on waiting for someone to arrive. He said that that person was very special and that he and another guest of his, were waiting for an extraordinary nun."

At that moment, Raynare held her breath. She hoped that whoever it was, wasn't somebody she knew.

"Thankfully, Issei-kun destroyed the Stray Exorcists and Azazel-sama took care of the politics. I'm sure the nun they were waiting for is still wherever she had been living at before."

Akeno couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"That sounds like Issei. He's always trying to find a way to save people."

The two couldn't help but laugh over the matter.

It was just too predictable of the current Sekiryuutei to save others, as they had observed.

On another note, Raynare had proven to be quite an accomplished cook, given how she had made manju, pirozhkis, and cookies for the two while they waited for Issei to come home. What proved to be amazing was how she could make such food from the limited selection of ingredients available in Issei's kitchen.

It was thanks to her numerous travels that she had learned to cook with almost anything. Unfortunately, she wasn't as skilled with Japanese cuisine, due to her lack of practice.

"So, Akeno-san? Are you dating Issei-kun?" Raynare made a curious look at Akeno as the latter did a spit-take.

Gagging and coughing, Akeno started to question herself. She didn't understand why she was so easily flustered when it came to Issei. Even when he smiled casually at her, she couldn't calm her heart down.

She wasn't sure how she would answer Raynare, to be honest. Under normal circumstances, the two would've started dating but with Issei having feelings for her and her childhood friend, Vali, time had to be taken to sort things out.

It truly hurt her to think that she might lose him but it also hurt to think that she might end up doing the same to Vali, who had been like a sister to her. Akeno truly loved Issei, that's why she was so willing to be patient with him so that he wouldn't do anything out of dutiful obligation.

"No…we're not." Akeno spoke softly before taking another sip of her tea.

Raynare was honestly confused. She didn't understand how they weren't, given how they were acting during the walk home.

Even though she didn't know anyone who was dating, she could tell that things were already set for the two childhood friends.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to see anything like that between Issei and herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Issei walked in. He checked his watch and it was currently 2:00 pm. He was surprised that he had only spent 2 hours out, when it felt like much longer had passed by. He had managed to quickly get groceries out of hopes that he hadn't spent too long out but it looked like those hopes were dashed.

He looked at the two women and smiled. He was able to tell that the two were obviously already friends, given how relaxed the two were around each other.

He knew that Akeno could be friendly but she usually kept to herself with strangers. Raynare would react to new people with a slight skeptic and cautious approach.

In this case, both were smiling and looking casual.

"What took you so long?" Akeno asked with a somewhat worried tone. She couldn't help but feel that way after Issei had been gone for so long. She would've gone out to look for him if it weren't for the fact that Issei had sent her a text reassuring her that he was okay.

"So what were you two talking about?" Issei chimed in.

"About random things. We were only starting to get to know each other." Akeno chuckled.

"So what exactly were you doing that took you 2 hours?" Raynare cast an accusational glare.

Issei retreated a little when he felt the menacing aura of the two women in front of him.

"Ufufufu. Ara ara, Issei, I hope you weren't doing anything obscene with another woman." Akeno teased lightly, though there was an intense feeling circling around her.

"W-Well, I met somebody in need of help and I ended up helping that person tour town before I dropped them off at their destination." Issei was pretty sure that if he mentioned the gender, he'd be shooting himself in the foot.

"It was a girl, wasn't it?" Akeno accurately guessed with a smile.

She actually said it on a whim, since she knew that dragons tended to attract people of different species'.

Sighing in defeat, Issei knew that Akeno was too familiar with his mind and character for him to deceive her unless certain factors came into play.

"Yes. I met a nun that needed help since she was new to Kuoh."

At that instant, both Akeno and Raynare immediately connected the dots between Issei's experience with the story that Raynare had just spoken about.

"Issei…was the nun's name Asia Argento?" Raynare felt cold dread gripping her as she reluctantly spoke.

"Yes, that was her name." Issei replied, not knowing of her connection to the wielder of Twilight Healing.

Raynare dropped her teacup onto the table with a loud thud as a look of horrific realization dawned on her face.

Issei knew that he had done something wrong the minute Raynare's expression contorted to one of horror.

"What's going on?" Akeno looked at the two in worry.

"We have to find her! I overheard several exorcists talking while I was captured. They had purposefully planned to move that nun here in an attempt to take her Sacred Gear. I thought that since you eliminated the Stray Exorcists, she would remain where she was but it looks like she was brought here regardless."

A look of outrage and panic spread across the Fallen Angel's face.

"This has to mean that there are still Stray Exorcists here. Asia has Twilight Healing. They're going to kill her to get them. She wouldn't have been sent here if that wasn't the case. And also…she's a very dear friend of mine. I met her in Italy." Raynare then looked at Issei.

"She's such a sweet girl and she's always so willing to help but she's too trusting and naïve to the world. Issei-kun, please…please help me get her back." Raynare pleaded.

Issei wasted no time and stood up.

Akeno felt the powerful urge to help her friends but certain rules were barring her way.

"Akeno…can you wait here for us?" Issei looked at her with a stern look.

It only took one look in his eyes for her to tell that he was concerned for her safety. She saw pain and nostalgic worry, something that Akeno knew the cause of.

' _He's still worried about what happened 9 years ago. He's still too worried that I'll get hurt. I want to help too but I know that Rias will object. We're Devils and we can't just attack a church. It' s going to be detrimental to the future if we do something out of the blue._ ' Akeno grumbled and sighed.

"Actually, there's something else too." Raynare interjected.

Raynare didn't like it but she had seen much at the abandoned church where she was.

"The stray exorcists that captured me had actually planned to attack all of the Devils in this town. The one spearheading this attack is a banished priest named Freed Sellzen. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he's alive. That sick bastard is known for sneaking away like a coward. If he gets Twilight Healing, he stated that he'd come after all of the Devils and Fallen Angels here. He also knows that Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are actually Devils. He wants to use them as bargaining chips." Raynare elaborated.

Akeno's eyebrow twitched at this.

"That guy…just how arrogant and deluded is he?" Issei growled.

"He thinks that if he gets Twilight Healing, he'll be immortal since rumor has it that it's so powerful with healing that it would eventually grant unending life and recovery if mastered. He probably thinks that he can take on anybody if he gets Asia's Sacred Gear."

Akeno decide that she needed to talk with Rias before anything else.

"I have to talk to Rias-buchou about this. I don't know if we can help since we are Devils. I want to go too but since we aren't aligned, I can't just do whatever I want." Akeno felt guilty and spoke with a low tone until Issei put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I'll take care of this until you guys can move out." Issei declared before he looked at Raynare.

"I'm pretty sure that the Stray Exorcists will become aware that you're under Grigori's protection if you show up now. For all we know, they must have believed that I killed you. It's best that you stay with Akeno here until, she can get Rias's permission. For all we know, those Exorcists might try to use you two to spark a war between followers of each faction. Considering how they could pull strings to get Asia here, I'm sure they can use some bribery or even some other sleazy tricks to create a fiasco."

"But what about you? You're not planning on taking them on alone again?" Raynare objected.

Akeno glared at Issei, who knew why he was doing this.

"Issei, stop trying to shoulder everyone's burdens alone." Akeno spat out angrily.

"I'm not. I'll just be stalling till you all catch up. Besides, considering how I'm the Sekiryuutei, I won't be affiliated with any factions, so therefore, we can avoid any unnecessary political objections." Issei replied before magically teleporting through a magic circle.

Wasting no time, Akeno contacted Rias through a holographic circle.

"Buchou, we have a situation." Akeno grimly spoke to Rias.

"I could say the same thing. One of us just got attacked. I need to talk with you as soon as possible. Where are you?"

What came next jumpstarted another spiral of events that were sure to throw everyone around.

* * *

 _ **So as I said at the start of this chapter, I will make sure to address the matter about Reiko dying in future chapters and be sure to leave a review if you wish and I will see you guys next update.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Twilight Rescue

_**WARNING! SEVERE ACTS OF VIOLENCE!**_

 _ **So I left some events unchanged because I didn't see too much point in changing them. It was also because I wanted a specific event to happen or to stay on course. I also altered and added some things, just to notify you all.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure I'm going to shoot myself in the foot in the long run, but for now, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Twilight Rescue**

The hour had grown late, with the day having seemed to have sped up to sunset and approaching the rise of the full moon.

' _ **We need to hurry. It looks like the ritual is going to be performed soon. The ritual they're doing is going to completely sever the link between that nun and her Sacred Gear.'**_ Draig urged.

Issei had arrived outside of the church that he had dropped Asia off at and he noticed that outwardly, nothing looked wrong. However, this time, he felt multiple presences inside.

Gritting his teeth out of anger, Issei began to blame himself for being so blind and shortsighted.

He had failed to investigate the Church thoroughly when he should have. However, at the time, he had been thinking that she would be safe at this place. He had believed that Michael would have foreseen such evil in one of the locations of worship of his religion. Apparently, he had too much faith. Still, Issei blamed himself mostly.

Shaking himself out of his frustration, Issei made his presence known. Donning his Scale Mail, he blasted through the doors of the church and rushed in.

He was met by glares and the brandishing of weapons from numerous Stray Exorcists that flooded the church.

"Crazed fanatics." Was all that Issei growled before he charged right into the legion of enemies rushing at him.

* * *

Back at the Hyoudoud Residence, Akeno was sitting across from Rias, who had warped there. Of course, Raynare was joining them, though she was inching away from the Gremory Heiress quite a bit.

At the moment, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was casting an untrusting glare at her.

"Buchou, what did you mean that one of our own were attacked?" Akeno had been alarmed by the news but suspected that this incident and the situation about Asia were related.

"Kiba was attacked while out doing a job. A horde of Stray Exorcists got to him and managed to wound him after they grouped up on him. There was no less than a few dozens of enemies. He's resting at the Clubroom right now, so he'll be fine in a few hours. He only had a few cuts and scratches on him. Still…"

Rias then turned to look at Raynare.

"If I may ask, what are you doing here?" She maintained a polite tone but she made it clear that hostility was present.

"She's Issei's guest. As I explained before, she was a Fallen Angel that got caught by Stray Exorcists. I'm fairly certain that she isn't in league with the Stray Exorcists that attacked Kiba-kun." Akeno cut in.

Rias was surprised that Akeno wasn't acting hostile or hateful towards Raynare, given her past experiences and words.

"Very well, then. For now, we'll put this matter aside. On the other hand, Raynare-san. You said that the Stray Exorcists came here to kidnap me and the Sitri heiress as bait?" Rias was skeptical of Raynare's words but she nodded.

Having already told Rias about what the Stray Exorcists had planned to do, Raynare felt sure that she had gotten Rias's attention. There was also the unprecedented fact that Kiba had been ambushed.

"Normally, we wouldn't do anything but…now that those Stray dogs have laid hands on one of my precious servants, I won't just sit still while they plot behind my back." Rias then looked up.

"We will make our move. If what you said is true, then Issei-kun has already headed towards the open church in Kuoh. If that is the case, then we will go there as well to give him backup. I'll contact Koneko and Kiba. The both of you will go to Issei. We'll join up with you after Kiba is back on his feet." Rias assumed command of the situation, not that anyone complained.

Raynare was only focused on rescuing Asia and helping Issei.

* * *

Issei was having quite a frustrating time. For every few dozen enemies that he wiped out, a few more took their place.

Creating a small red orb of energy, Issei aimed his palm and fired a wave of destructive power that obliterated the enemy in front of him.

At the moment, he was rushing down a long flight of stairs that seemed to be endless.

Readying his next attack, Issei boosted 10 times and fired several bolts of red lightning that vaporized the enemy before him.

With the path in front of him cleared, he charged ahead. Even then, more foes blocked his path.

Having grown frustrated by the countless number of foes constantly dogging him, Issei boosted 20 times and clawed his hands, positioning one over the other by his side as he gathered and impressive amount of energy in his arms.

"[Dragon Rain]" Issei created multiple orbs of red energy that were similar to his Dragon Shots. Firing all of them in several directions, blasts that were like bomb explosions erupted wherever one of the small Dragon orbs touched.

Having fired several orbs ahead of him, Issei was certain that his path had been cleared, given the multiple bodies that lined the path of the stairs that spiraled downwards.

* * *

Akeno and Raynare burst into the church and were surprised by the dark appearance of its interior.

The white marble stone had turned black and the stained glass were the only source of light. In a nutshell, the interior of the church looked abandoned.

Stepping inside, the two felt a coldness grasp at them but that was the least of their worries. At the other end of the church, a secret passageway was revealed and torchlight was seen flickering in the depths as the sounds of battle echoed from it.

"Issei." Akeno instantly knew the cause and rushed in to go to his aid, followed by Raynare.

Soon enough, Issei had broken through a strong stone door that laid at the end of the stairs after wiping out the last of the Strays.

Gathering ki in his arm, he punched right through the obstacle in his path, causing dust and rubble to fly around.

Before he moved any further, he turned around reflexively.

To his surprise, he saw Akeno and Raynare flying to him.

"Akeno. Raynare." Issei's voice sneaked out from his helmet.

"Issei?" Akeno and Raynare were surprised by his appearance. They marveled at his red dragon armor, sensing the immense power radiating from it, therefore assuming that this was his Balance Breaker.

"Have you seen Asia yet?" Raynare looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He shook his head.

"No. I've searched the entire church except for this place." Issei then turned toward the broken doorway in front of him and waltzed through.

He was introduced to a brick room that had a large altar with a massive grey and green cross.

What stunned him was the fact that nobody was there. The room was completely empty.

"We've been tricked!" Issei growled as he searched around the room.

Even with a presence scan, no extra life signs were present.

"If they aren't here, then they must be at the other church in Kuoh. The abandoned one." Akeno concluded. Churches were considered sacred ground, so Stray Exorcists must have held value in hosting a ritual in one.

"Seeing as how the enemy may have predicted Issei attacking again, they must have set a decoy location here and then used the other church for the real ritual. If that's the case, we need to go there." Akeno then sent Rias new information as the she left with Issei and Raynare.

* * *

Flying to the abandoned church, the three were met by Rias and the rest of her peerage.

Kiba had a few band aids on his cheek and hands, but he had no other visible injuries other than those.

Koneko was dressed in her Kuoh uniform but she had her kitty print fingerless gloves on.

Rias looked at her Queen and nodded before turning to the intimidating red-armored figure that stopped in front of her.

The immense pressure that she felt from Issei made her stand on edge, and altogether, afraid.

"Who's this?" Rias asked.

Issei decided that the cat was out of the bag now, so he opened the faceplate of his helmet, revealing his face.

"It's me, Issei." He replied solemnly.

Rias's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She didn't know what the armor he was wearing was, but she had suspicions. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"I'm happy to see that you all are alright. Now that we're all together, does anyone have a plan?" Rias looked around and noticed the hand of the Sekiryuutei go up.

"I'm certain that guards are stationed around the church so a pair of 2 or 3 should go and deal with them. The others that are left over should enter the church as two groups. One group will act as back up and should help clear a path and distract the enemy while the last group goes to rescue Asia." Issei laid out his plan, which nobody seemed to object to.

Within a few short moments, three groups of two were formed.

Akeno and Rias would get rid of the enemies outside. Kiba and Koneko would help keep the enemy clear while Issei and Raynare would rescue Asia.

At first, Issei was going to deal with the enemy until Rias objected.

"Since you're part dragon, you're the most able at dealing with whatever surprise the enemy may have, since they aren't likely carrying dragon-slaying weapons. This way, the mission success rate might go up." Rias knew she sounded underhanded, but she felt that this mission had to succeed.

The fact that an innocent girl dying wasn't exactly something that she would've preferred to happen.

When all was said and done, the mission began with the utmost rush.

* * *

Rias and Akeno circled around the church while trying to sniff out enemies,

"Are you sure that Issei-kun can handle this, though? From what you told me, this should be a piece of cake for him." Rias stood next to Akeno, who replied.

"Ara ara. Are you worried about our kouhai?" Akeno teased.

"A little. I feel like I should've went though. I don't know what's inside, so maybe I should've volunteered."

"Ufufufu. There's no need to worry." Akeno smiled nostalgically as she turned to Rias.

"Issei is stronger than anyone that I know. If anyone can make things succeed, it's him." Akeno spoke with such confidence that Rias couldn't help but be convinced.

"Alright then. I guess we should do our best to make sure that they can get out okay." Rias then fired a blast of destruction at a nearby bush, disintegrating it into dust.

From out of the shadows, came several hooded figures that brandished swords of light and guns.

Surrounding the two women, they all stood ready for battle, not knowing that they were out of their league.

Within a flash of light, Akeno's attire shined brightly before a Japanese Shrine Maiden's robes replaced her school uniform.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. It looks like we have many hosts to greet us guests." Akeno surrounded herself with an aura of yellow thunder as her facial expression changed to a sadistic smile.

"Allow us to teach you what happens to people that attack a member of my peerage." Rias spoke with a cold tone as her anger erupted with a black and crimson aura.

She had been very angry when she saw Kiba return to the clubroom with multiple cuts on him. Even if he wasn't in bad shape, the fact that Stray Exorcists attacked him without any reasoning was more than enough to set her off.

Akeno rose into the sky and created a yellow magic circle that encircled the entire area where she and her enemies stood.

"Ufufufu. I wonder if you can persevere through this." Akeno said before raining down several bolts of thunder that electrified every foe that was foolish enough to stand in front of the two women.

Several cries of pain rang out as several hundred volts of electricity ran through each Stray Exorcist.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. It seems like there are still many of you left." Akeno gave a sensual, yet sadistic lick of her lips before opening her palm and creating an orange flame.

Stretching her hand forth, she swept the area around her in a sea of fire that lightly incinerated the swarms of opponents in front of her.

"These freaks are too strong for us!" One of the exorcists cried out as he tried to run away.

To his misfortune, he was blasted into smithereens by a magic circle that appeared on his chest.

Rias and Akeno were surprised by such an occurrence, but refocused their attention to the other enemies in front of them.

"Looks like we'll have to spend more time outside than we thought." Akeno mused as she and Rias returned to assaulting the leftover Strays.

* * *

Inside of the church, the two other groups were largely met by Stray Exorcists.

"This scene is starting to get really old." Issei sneered before creating a [dragon shot] and blasting away the crowd of enemies in front of him.

Kiba, Koneko, and Raynare were surprised by his strength. At school, they were only able to sense his presence but they weren't able to gauge his battle strength.

With this display, Issei was as strong as Rias and Akeno. Little did they know, he was actually much more powerful.

Turning their attention to what was in front of them, Kiba and Koneko sprinted forward to help clear a path to the altar that was underground.

Kiba drew his black-bladed sword and cut down 3 enemies that were in his path. Grinding to a halt, he used his knightly speed and dashed in a different direction, slashing his enemies as he passed by them.

Suddenly, a Stray Exorcist got in front of him and locked blades with him. To his surprise, Kiba's black sword created a dark aura that nullified the light of the fake holy swords in his opponent's hands.

"What's with that sword?"

"This is my weapon, the [Holy Eraser]. It can absorb and devour light." Kiba replied before swinging his blade down on his opponent, striking him down.

Cutting his way around enemy lines, he formed a perimeter that was clear of opponents, leaving Issei and Raynare some breathing room to go downstairs.

Suddenly, a large mannequin statue creaked and rumbled as 2 white eyes lit up on its face. The mannequin was placed in a far corner of the room and was hidden from sight. It was easily 25 ft. tall and a strange dark aura seemed to trail off of it.

"What's up with that?" Issei looked up at it in skeptical criticism.

"Hahaha! That's a holy golem. A machine of stone that has holy energy flowing through it. It's perfect for fighting Devils!" A Stray Exorcist exclaimed triumphantly.

Kiba immediately jumped at it and impaled it in the head. Through the use of his sword, he absorbed the holy light from the golem, weakening it to the point that it wasn't much of a threat.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba jumped away from his positon as Koneko leapt into the air and bashed is head off of its shoulders.

"What?!"

It was shocking to the deluded Stray Exorcists that a weapon that they were so proud of were defeated by such regular sized opponents. Well, save for one.

"How can a bite-sized pipsqueak like her punch the head off of our sacred golem!?"

Unfortunately for the Exorcist that said that, Koneko turned to him and rushed at him, punching him with a violently strong aggression.

Koneko's brow twitched as she took in what he said.

"Size isn't everything." She replied to his earlier statement as a vein popped on her forehead.

Lifting the massive face of the dead golem, she threw it at a cluster of Exorcists, who didn't manage to dodge her projectile.

"Go on ahead, Issei-kun! We'll take care of the enemy here." Kiba turned to his fellow classmate, who nodded.

"Then here's a parting gift." Issei then activated his gauntlet.

" **[BOOST!]** " Draig's voice rang out.

Having boosted 3 times for safety reasons, Issei activated the second function of his Sacred Gear.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei fire two beams that hit Kiba and Koneko with supportive enhancement.

The two felt strong surges of adrenaline and heightened power as their performance increased.

"Thanks." The two replied in unison before Issei led Raynare downstairs.

While fighting, Kiba and Koneko noticed that their strengths had doubled. Kiba was twice as fast and Koneko was twice as strong.

* * *

Deep downstairs, Asia was wearing a white dress and was chained to a large metal cross with green lines and symbols lining it.

"Father Freed, why are you doing this?" Asia asked with her usual innocence.

Freed stared at her with a mad grin and calmly responded.

"My dear child, it's because of the fact that you have such a sinful power that it must be removed. A power like yours must be put to the use of someone of more worthy and stronger stature. It is too much of a burden for you to carry. That is why I will take possession of it." Freed snickered.

"I don't understand. This power is able to heal people. It isn't a wicked power!" Asia bellowed with resilience. While the cross she was restrained to, sapped her strength, her mind remained resistant.

At this comment, Freed sneered as his brows furrowed.

"Raising your voice with me, are you? Don't get cocky!" He backhanded Asia's face, causing her to yelp.

"With your power, I can gain immortality and then, I will become even stronger. I will be able to rid this world of Devils and Fallen Angels. I will be able to rage around to my heart's content. It will be so blissful to walk around and do as I please without anyone getting within my enlightened way." Freed spread his arms as he ranted before finally, he stretched his hand over Asia and began the ritual.

A green magic circle appeared over Freed's hand as a powerful light of the same color erupted from Asia's chest.

Slowly screaming louder in agony, Asia felt as if something was being torn out of her, as if her very heart and core was being ripped apart.

For what seemed like hours, Asia endured the pain. In her mind, she thought about Raynare and Issei, her two best friends.

During Raynare's time in Italy, she had treated Asia like a little sister. She taught her many things that she would have normally missed if she weren't there, like pop culture and modern interests and words.

Issei taught her the joys of the outside world and the activities that it offered.

With her last few breaths, she silently thanked Issei and Raynare, as well as everyone else in her life for befriending her.

' _Raynare-san. Issei-san. Everyone. Thank you all for standing with me and taking care of me. I will never forget any of you. May Heaven bless you all._ '

At the last word, Asia felt her life force slowly slip away as the light in her eyes began to fade as the rings on her fingers disappeared before reappearing with bright green light as they left Asia's body, symbolizing the severed connection between wielder and Sacred Gear.

Freed eagerly snatched the rings from the air and cackled as he admired them.

* * *

Issei and Raynare immediately rushed down the many stairs that led underground before arriving at the doorway that led to their destination. Raynare's eyes widened in shock and worry as she looked in front of her.

Just like the altar at the other church, this one was of the same design and there was also a metal and green cross, this time, Asia was chained to it.

With the fact that Freed was standing in front of her with a strong green aura around him, it was clear that they were too late.

"I got it! I got the Twilight Healing! Yes! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Freed leaped for joy as he put on the rings.

Issei felt intense anger well up inside of him. He detested the injury and murder of innocent people. Seeing the gleeful acts of the murderous fallen priest after committing such a horrendous only added fuel to the angry fire in him.

"ASIA!" Raynare shouted as she tried to fly toward, only to be stopped by Issei's hand.

"What are you doing?!" She turned to him in outrage.

"We can't do anything unless we get rid of Freed. Considering his nature, we can't charge in recklessly." Issei then fired a Dragon Shot at him.

Suddenly, a barrier of light blocked the beam, causing Issei to muse on it.

"He's getting some outside help. Well, then." Issei then spoke to Draig in his mind.

' _Draig, undo one seal. It looks like we need to get more rough with this guy._ '

Draig complied as he undid a magical seal that Issei had placed on himself to hid his power. A magic circle appeared inside the jewel of the Boosted Gear upon this action. It had 8 circles circling around a dragon-like symbol in the middle, with one of them disappearing.

' _ **Done, Partner.**_ ' Draig notified him.

Creating a larger orb of red energy, he blasted a giant beam that completely shattered the barrier that was protecting Freed.

"What?! You- Blegh!" Freed didn't even get to finish his sentence as Issei punched him in the face. A loud crack echoed as Issei's fist collided with Freed.

The exiled madman was then sent flying to the other side of the room with a loud crash.

Coating his hand in energy, Issei severed the chains holding Asia in place and caught her before she fell. Using his first-aid skills, Issei boosted 20 times before transferring it to Asia in an attempt to strengthen her life force.

Hoisting her in his arms, Issei handed her over to Raynare, who held her gingerly.

"This will help her hang on for a little while longer. Take Asia and go! Get her to Rias and Akeno!" Issei growled as he flew to the other side of the room and began to savagely punish Freed.

Raynare was about to leave until two suits of armor in the room began to move. The armor were of western design and both brandished fake holy swords.

Setting the dying nun down, Raynare immediately attacked.

"Out of my way!" Raynare created two swords and charged at them.

Anger and desperation filled Raynare's heart as she continued to fight.

Locking blades with the enemy, Raynare struggled to maintain her ground before gliding backwards to gain distance before flying forward again.

Crashing into one knight, Raynare knocked away the sword of the other knight with a backflip before stabbing it in the chest. Dragging it across the ground, Raynare threw it into the other knight before backing away and creating a magical circle in her hand. A pinkish-red beam of light blasted from her palm, obliterating the knights in her way.

When the dust cleared, it was clear that Raynare was the victor, with no traces remaining of the knights.

Darting to her dying friend, Raynare returned to Asia's side and hoisted her up again. Stirring weakly, Asia looked up at Raynare in surprise.

"Raynare-san?" Asia looked up at her. Her vision was getting weaker and it was getting harder for her to breath, so she believed herself to have become slightly hallucinatory.

Raynare tearfully held her friend as she nodded.

"Yes. It's me, Asia. Your friend, Raynare. Let's get you somewhere safer." Raynare held onto her as she flew up the stairs that led back onto the main floor of the church.

* * *

Issei looked behind himself and made sure that the two had left safely before turning his attention to Freed.

He had dealt several wounds to the exiled priest but he just kept getting back up to heal himself.

"Ahahaha! Freaks like you are useless against me now. Not even the Sekiryuutei can kill me now. This time, I'm going to pay you back for what you did to my arm!" Freed lunged forward with his sword of light and gun with a deranged expression.

He tried to pierce the red armor on his enemy but it was useless. The blade shattered as it collided with Issei, though it reformed itself soon after.

Firing several bullets of light at Issei, they merely bounced off, much to Freed's annoyance.

"There's no point in trying to wear me down, idiot. You're only wasting time. Even if you have those rings, they do nothing for your strength." Issei stated coldly.

Angered, Freed rushed at Issei again.

"It doesn't matter. My sword is still in A-OK condition and my gun doesn't run out of ammo. I'll just find a weak spot in your armor and skewer you." Freed giggled as he closed the distance between them.

However, this was a fatal error.

Faster than he could think, his head had been grasped by Issei's left hand.

Struggling to move, he kicked around and punched at Issei, but he only hurt himself in the process.

"Now then, tell me everything that you know. Who's helping you? Who exactly is Vilcifer?" Issei beckoned forth answers, but Freed only spat at his gauntlet.

"Bite me!"

Issei didn't exactly possess any mental powers, so he couldn't do any sort of mind trick or mental probing, therefore, he was left with no other choices of action.

"I did some research on you and I have to say…you are so sickening. Due to your heretical practices and sexual victimization of innocent people, you were banished from the Church. Even then, you gathered followers and resumed your old activities. You killed whoever you wanted and butchered anything supernatural. You. Make. Me. Sick. You wretch." Issei sneered beneath his helmet as he tightened his grip, causing Freed to cry out in pain.

"This time, it's your turn to suffer." Issei then slammed Freed's head down into the concrete blocks below him, creating a giant crater.

Seizing one of his arms, Issei dislocated an arm and broke it, creating a cry of pain from his victim.

Grabbing him by the leg, Issei threw him into the ceiling of the room and caught him before he hit the ground.

Dragging his face on the floor, Issei pushed Freed's head along the gravel of the room and stopped only to lift Freed's leg and slamming him back into the ground on his other side. Issei repeated the process over and over to the point that Freed was no longer able to resist.

Having done enough, Issei dropped his body before opening his palm and creating a Dragon Shot, vaporizing the madman once and for all in a bright blast of power.

* * *

Back where Raynare was, she laid Asia down on a bench in the church, with Kiba and Koneko standing behind her.

"Raynare-san. You helped save me. Thank you. The whole time, I hoped that you and Issei-san would come rescue me." Asia smiled at Raynare as tears trailed down her face.

"And you did." She gratefully finished.

Raynare grasped Asia's hand and began to cry.

"You'll be fine, Asia. You'll be okay. I'll find a way to save you. You can't die on me now. You're one of the few friends I've ever had. You never even did anything wrong, yet these people just decided to capture you for this!" Raynare broke down as she tried to find ways to convince Asia to hang onto her life.

"You were the only one who didn't look at me like I was some sort of freak. You didn't reject me and hunt me down like others did. You were the only human who looked at me like I was worth something. Please, Asia. You have to hang on!" She pleaded.

"It's fine, Raynare-san. I was blessed to have you and so many others in my life. Every single moment that I've lived haven't been regrets for me. I thank you for going so far to save me, but I don't think there's anything we can do now. All that's left is for me to accept this. I thank you all for working so hard to come help me. Now…farewell." Asia's eyes closed for the final time as her hand went slack.

Raynare looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief as she shook her deceased friend.

"Asia, wake up. Please wake up. Asia…Asia!" Raynare then began to sniffle and sob letting out a scream of emotional pain.

Seconds later, a blast of destructive power sailed through the air and vaporized a Stray Exorcist that was about to enter the doorway.

"Goodness. Just how many Stray Exorcists are there?" Rias said before taking a look at the situation. Making her way over to Asia, she understood what had happened.

"I'm sorry. We should've done better to help her." Rias genuinely looked sorry as she put a hand on Raynare's shoulder.

Suddenly, Issei flew up the stairs from underground and landed. Dispelling his Scale Mail, Issei walked over to Asia and put her rings back on her fingers.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her here. I'm so sorry, Asia." Issei bit his lip as he added yet another person onto the list of people that he had failed to save.

"If I hadn't been foolish enough to trust the atmosphere here, you could've survived. If I wasn't so naïve, you'd be able to live with Raynare." Issei then bowed his head low in apology, as best as he could.

Hearing Raynare's sobs only made him feel worse.

' _I'm never going to forgive myself for this!_ ' Issei thought to himself.

However, remembering that there was still a way to save Asia, Issei turned to Rias.

"Can you revive her?" He asked her hesitantly.

"You mean revive her as a part of my peerage?" Rias was a bit unsure of doing that.

If she did so, Asia would become naturally aligned with the Devils, thus friction would arise between her and Raynare.

Raynare then looked at Rias and gripped her shoulders.

"Can you do that? Can you save her?" Raynare begged.

Rias couldn't say no to her, so she thought it over briefly.

"If you revive her, you'll have the Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear with healing powers that are on par with Phoenix Tears. You'll also have a favor that I, alone, will owe you." Issei goaded her on. He couldn't bear to watch Raynare cry in despair, nor could he let such an innocent and virtuous girl like Asia die.

Deciding that there weren't many cons, if any, Rias nodded.

"Very well, then. However, if I revive her, Asia Argento will become a member of my peerage and will be reincarnated as a Devil. Are you two fine with that?" Rias made sure to double-check with the two before progressing.

"Yes." Issei and Raynare replied in Unison.

Wasting no more time, Rias moved towards Asia and took out Evil Pieces from her skirt pocket. They were chess pieces that were made of white material and each gave off no visible supernatural vibes.

Motioning a bishop over Asia and planting it on her chest, the bishop began to glow brightly with a red hue, signifying that the value of the bishop was equal to Asia's soul and power.

"Alright, let's begin." Rias then laid her down on the floor and began to chant an incantation as a red magic circle of the Gremory Clan appeared under Asia's body.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Asia Argento, to return to this world as a Devil and to rejoice in your new life as my bishop!"

The bishop piece then sank into Asia's torso with a bright flash of light from the magic circle beneath her before the circle disappeared.

Silence then filled the church until a bright green light lit up from Asia's rings.

Slowly, Asia's eyes opened with vigor and life returning to them.

Raynare could barely contain her excitement and relief when Asia sat up with wide eyes of surprise.

"Huh? Why am I still here? I thought I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Raynare darted forward and embraced her dear friend in a strong embrace.

Sobbing and crying, Raynare couldn't even speak properly due to her raging emotions.

"Asia...Asia! I'm so glad!" Raynare choked out as Asia patted her back.

"Yes. I'm glad to be back as well, Raynare-san." Asia also began to cry as well. Tears of rejoice fell down her face until she noticed Issei.

"Issei-san? What are you doing here?" She was truly perplexed by his presence.

"It's a long story. For now, Asia, let's get you somewhere nice to rest." Issei smiled happily as he put his jacket over Asia, who was adorned in only a small white dress.

* * *

As everyone left the church, Issei turned around one last time and looked at the desolate place.

' _The night's finally over._ ' He thought to himself.

' _ **This was only one trial that we had to pass. There are still many more obstacles that will stand in our way. Take heed of this night and prepare for the future.**_ ' Draig spoke in a sagely way.

Issei couldn't help but laugh.

' _Draig, have you been watching those old shows with those sagely people giving advice?_ ' Issei joked.

' _ **I just wanted to give it a try. Heheheh.**_ ' Draig couldn't help but laugh as well, given the long and chaotic night.

Since Asia had no place to stay, Rias took her along with her to her residence so that she could smooth things over for Asia and to help prepare living conditions for her and to also prepare documents for her so that an identity could be made for her.

* * *

For the next few days, Raynare had been visiting Asia at Rias's home. While she was there, she helped the young former-nun recuperate from her injuries and eventually, she was well enough to move around on her own.

From Rias's words, she would be able to transfer into class at any given moment, depending on Asia's choice.

After a full week had passed, Issei awoke and prepared himself for the day, eventually heading downstairs to prepare breakfast.

What he saw next surprised him. Raynare was happily cooking in her uniform with a white apron draped over it. She was also humming harmoniously as she moved around the kitchen.

Normally, Issei was the first to wake up since he was an early rise but today was obviously an exception.

"Ah, good morning, Issei-kun." Raynare smiled brightly at him as she set down a large plate of pan-fried steak with a side of buttered potatoes with herbs and spices. A basket of garlic bread was also put out on the table.

"It's good to see that you're in a happy mood." Issei smiled as Raynare nodded.

Looking away, a scarlet red blush crept across her face as she quietly ladled soup in bowls.

"It's all because of you that I'm this happy." She mumbled quietly to herself before turning around and setting the bowls down.

"Alright, let's eat! We have to get to school in an hour!" Raynare then sat down before smiling brightly at Issei.

For some odd reason, Issei felt that something was different about it. She seemed almost carefree, as if there were no more significant weights on her mind.

Locking up the house before leaving, Issei and Raynare made their way to school and eventually got into class.

After homeroom started, the teacher had an announcement to make.

"As of today, we will be receiving a new transfer student. Make sure that you treat them well." The teacher then turned towards the door and announced for the student to enter.

Issei and Raynare weren't exactly surprised to find a familiar blonde walking in with the Kuoh uniform on.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Asia Argento. I recently came from Italy and I would be delighted to get acquainted with you all." She then bowed.

As soon as her introduction ended, a ton of male students erupted into loud shouts.

Issei sat at his desk and looked on as he thought of one thing.

' _Looks like things are going to get more chaotic now._ '

* * *

 _ **I know that some of you might not have wanted Asia to die but I saw it as a necessity for it to happen. Anyways, the beginning of the story has officially ended and I'm now gonna kick off into the next arc. The Raiser Arc. Yes, I think it must happen for this story. So therefore, see you all next update.**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Fighting Chance

_**I'm probably gonna hear so dissatisfaction from some people about this chapter, but this had to happen. Oh and also…Asia's not going to be in the harem…maybe. I don't really know yet.**_

 _ **And to clarify another thing, I'll refer to Raynare as "Yuuma" when they're at school or when she's hiding her identity. I'm sure you all know who she is regardless of how I address her.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Fighting Chance**

Almost as soon as Asia had transferred right into the class, people did the usual standby and asked questions as soon as break time came.

Asia did her best to answer questions but slowly, she was being overwhelmed by all of the attention that she was getting. She had never undergone such a situation before up until this point.

After ensuring that no sleazy men were getting near her, Issei finally turned his attention away.

The rest of the day was a normal one. Issei had lunch with Asia and Raynare and they even showed her around campus, much to the jealousy of many males.

It was considered strange that Asia had transferred in right before break started, but it only felt right that this happened. After school ended, Akeno had arrived to pick up Asia, with the former having a serious look on her face.

"We have an urgent matter to attend to as members of Buchou's peerage. Follow me, Asia-chan." Akeno the proceeded to leave with said girl before turning to Issei.

"Issei-kun, club activities are cancelled for today. Sorry for the short notice. We'll see you in a few weeks, after break." She smiled sadly before turning around to leave.

Nodding in confirmation, Issei decided that perhaps he could visit her during break instead, hopefully to try and better sort out his feelings.

As Issei and Raynare were about to head home, they both felt something strong come from the ORC Clubroom.

Issei recognized the presence there. He was fairly confident that something bad was about to go down over there but he knew that it wasn't his place to interfere with the Gremory Peerage and with Devils in general.

Raynare understood the distressed look on Issei's face and decided that he needed a push.

"Issei-kun, I have some papers that I forgot to give to Rias-san and Asia. Can you give these to them for me?" Raynare goaded him on with a warm smile as she handed in her ORC forms.

After some discussion, Rias had allowed Raynare to enter the Occult Research Club, due to Akeno's aid.

Issei looked at her with a guilty look when he noticed Raynare's eyebrow twitching. An indication that she knew about his lying to her about the requirements for joining the club.

When she handed him the papers, she kept her smile as she pushed on for him to do what his heart told him.

"Thanks, Yuuma-san." He was amazed that she had already come to know him so well, but given that they were living with each other, it was only natural that she would learn things about him.

"Take your time going there. I'll be waiting at home." She waved as she went on her way.

* * *

Heading to the Clubroom, Issei heard voices getting louder and louder.

Deciding to act natural, Issei knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." Issei called out.

"Enter." Rias's voice snuck out from the other side as the brunette teen opened the door.

He walked inside to find Rias's entire peerage standing behind her. Rias, herself, was sitting on a couch, with someone standing in front of her.

That person was one of the most beautiful people that he had ever see. She had braded silver hair and silver eyes. She also had red lipstick on, alongside a blue and white maid uniform.

"Issei? Club activities are cancelled for today." Rias looked surprised at his entry, making Issei realize that perhaps he had made a wrong move after all.

"Well, Yuuma-san wanted me to drop these papers off for her, since she forgot to do it." Issei handed Rias the documents, until the maid looked at him and noticed a supernatural air around him, something Issei forgot to tone down.

"Rias-sama, who might he be?" She asked respectfully.

"He is a second year student here and a member of the Club that I manage." Rias pointed out.

"Hello, I am Hyoudou Issei, a second year student here. I am pleased to meet you." Issei bowed, to which the maid returned the gesture.

"Greetings. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid of the Gremory Family. It is an honor to meet you, Issei-san." Grayfia replied.

Issei then noticed the intense aura around him and sheepishly looked at Rias.

"I'm sorry for interrupting anything important."

As soon as Issei finished his words, a bright orange light lit up the room.

A strong surge of heat surged from a bright magic circle on the floor. Issei recognized that the symbol in the middle of it was of the Phenex Clan of the Devils.

Flames erupted from it and who appeared from the circle was a large group of women with one sole male. They counted in 16 total. The male was tall, wore a red suit with a white button-up shirt with no tie, and had blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"The air is so different from the Underworld's. It's been so long since I've been to the Human Realm." The tall, blonde man spoke as he then looked at Rias.

"I've been wanting to see you, my beloved Rias." He gazed at her with somewhat lustful eyes as he walked over to her.

Sitting himself next to her, the blonde man put his arm around Rias as he reclined on the couch.

"It's been such a long time since we've met or even talked. Come, why don't you return to the Underworld so that we can properly plan our wedding."

Issei could gather from the sharp glares that Rias was giving him, that she didn't want to be in this supposed 'marriage'.

"For the last time, I will not marry you, Riser. Who I marry and who you marry should be our individual choices, not our families. I will marry the person that I love, and that person isn't you." Rias spat, though Riser didn't look fazed.

"Come now, Rias. This marriage has the weight of the future on it. If we don't marry, pureblood Devils of ancient lineage will go extinct. This is not only for our futures but for the future of our clans. Given how so many households went extinct in the last war, there are few of the 72 pillars still remaining in this world." Riser calmly spoke, with a smirk.

Rias glared him with an icy look. She couldn't stand his arrogance and his advances were annoying to her. He was trying a bit too hard to win her over.

She was also aware that he cared a bit too much about her physical appearance and lineage, which aggravated her even more.

Just then, the red-suited man looked at Issei with an almost disdainful look.

"Who might you be, if I may ask?"

Issei respectfully bowed, though he didn't really want to, and introduced himself.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. I am Hyoudou Issei. I am merely a student here and a member of Gremory-sama's Club."

For a moment, Riser wondered if Issei was human, though he could tell that Issei was used to supernatural moments, given how he wasn't the least surprised by his arrival.

"Are you…human?" Riser didn't notice any kind of unhuman features on him and he could tell that he wasn't a devil either.

"I am, sir. However, I am aware of the existences of Devils." Issei lied.

"I see, then make sure not to get too deep into our affairs. A mere human commoner should not be here." Riser commented with a dismissive tone with a flick of his hand.

"I understand, then I shall wait outside." Issei then walked outside and closed the door.

Standing outside of the door, Issei heightened his senses and listened intently to what was happening inside.

* * *

As Riser and his peerage made themselves comfortable, Akeno served everyone tea.

Taking a sip of his cup, Riser smiled.

"This tea is excellent."

"Thank you very much." Akeno respectfully responded.

Issei wondered why she was going "ara ara" or "ufufufu". He figured that this Riser person wasn't someone for her to take lightly.

He had heard rumors and seen footage of Riser in his Rating Games. In all honesty, Issei found that he had a surplus of talent and potential but he was too arrogant. If he ranked Riser's strength, he'd be a three or four-winged Fallen Angel, if all of his current skills were included.

Still, Riser was far weaker than him, in that regard.

Using the Boosted Gear's [Boost] Function, Issei increased the power of his eyesight so that he could even see through walls. This mechanic was something that Azazel had labeled as a cheat, like in a video game.

"It was already decided that I would be free from this problem until after I graduate from college. Why are you all so insistent on rushing this matter by breaking deals?" Rias growled.

"That signifies how much of danger that this situation has become. Your household only has two siblings, with one having left to become a Maou. You, are now the heiress to your home. If you don't take a husband soon, your house will collapse. Think about the long term effects, Rias." Riser then continued to sip his tea.

"My father worries far too much about this. We devils live long lives, there is no need to worry about marriage. I will marry…" Rias paused.

"Excellent, then we can…" Riser smiled widely before Rias continued.

"But I will not marry you, Riser. I will carefully choose who I will marry." Rias then spoke with intense discontent and objection.

"No matter what any of you say, I won't let any of you control my life!" Rias declared.

At this, Riser had flames and sparks flickering off of him, with a displeased look on his face.

' _ **That idiot's about to do something stupid. You might want to step in if that maid doesn't, Partner.**_ ' Draig warned.

Issei was already glaring at Riser, though he controlled his hostility so that it wouldn't leak out.

"I didn't come here just to talk. If you won't return, then maybe I will just have to force you. Perhaps by burning all of your servants into cinders, will I convince you." Riser then turned towards Akeno.

His eyes had a dangerous glint in them. The sparks in his hands burst into raging orbs that were threatening to find their way to the Queen.

Grayfia was about to stop him but before anyone could make a move, the doors flew open, and Issei stood between Riser and Akeno within a split second.

Riser was quite surprised by Issei's instant reentry, but he shook it off with angry arrogance replacing his initial shock.

Issei glared at Riser with a powerful intensity in his eyes, as if he were commanding Riser to back down with his eyes. By targeting his beloved childhood friend, Riser was about to face a fate more gruesome than one would expect from Issei.

The Phenex Clansman could only cower as he felt a power surrounding Issei. Something about him just made his hair stand up and his body refused to stop shaking after a red aura began to trail from the teen in front of him.

"You…how dare a human intervene in the matters of Pureblood Devils!" Riser flared the flame in his hand, though Issei remained unfazed.

"I must ask that you retract your animosity, Riser-san. Violence would only cause unnecessary attention here." Issei warned him. He was tempted to summon the Boosted Gear, but he knew better than to summon it recklessly. If he exposed himself, he felt that he'd only attract more unneeded attention.

"How dare you try to give me pointers?! I'll silence that insolent mouth of yours." Riser was about to blast flames from his caught hand, but Issei created a barrier that sealed Riser in a bubble of red energy.

Everyone in the room was perplexed by Issei's restraining of Riser.

Nobody, not even Akeno, knew of Issei's full power. It was only natural since he had only shown small portions of his abilities.

Provoked, Riser's peerage was ready to attack until they were also sealed into a box of red energy that prevented them from leaving it. Not daring to use magic to try and destroy it, Riser's peerage stood still, waiting for Grayfia's verdict.

"That is quite enough." The maid declared.

Issei instantly dissipated the barriers he made as Grayfia continued speaking.

"To avoid more conflict here, both heads of the Gremory and Phenex Clans have suggested a mock Rating Game to decide the outcome of this situation, out of anticipation of Rias-sama's objection. The conditions are that if Rias-sama wins, she will be free from all future engagement and marriage plans but if Riser-sama wins, Rias-sama will marry him without any further objections. I will also be the mediator and person in charge of the games, unless either of you have objections." Grayfia grimly spoke.

Rias narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not surprised that Otou-sama would go this far. Very well, I shall accept."

Riser smirked at her decision with a retort following.

"I have no problems either. I have a full peerage and I have gained experience in true Rating Games. I'm going to make sure to tame you and your entire peerage, Rias." Riser smiled before giving a nasty glare to Issei.

"As for you, you are not a part of our world, so you won't be let off the hook." Riser then ignited his flames again.

Issei made a passive look at his threat.

"Riser-sama, you are prohibited from committing such actions, as ordained by Sirzechs-sama. While in the human world, none of you are to disrupt the order of this realm, so that our existence remains unknown to the current public." Grayfia then had a chilly aura slightly radiate from her.

Scared into submission, the offspring of the Phenex Clan extinguished his flames with a click of his tongue.

"Very well. The game will take place in 10 days, seeing as how you have such a small peerage, compared to mine." Riser then grinned as he looked at the ORC.

"You only have 4 members while I have 15. It would only be a curb-stomp battle, since your Queen is the only one in your peerage that can match someone from mine. Therefore, you get 10 days to grow a little stronger, though I doubt it'll help. If you cannot maximize the strengths and potential of your peerage, then you will lose regardless. You're set is currently inexperienced and unpolished, which is why it is only fair that you properly train them."

Rias radiated an intense aura at his insult towards her peerage. Nobody ridiculed her peerage in that way without retaliation.

"How dare you insult my beloved servants! Very well, then. I will make sure to wipe you out."

"Good. I will see you at the Rating Game then. Make sure that you all grow stronger for your Master, Rias's peerage. If you all do not improve and embarrass yourselves, it will only shame Rias." Riser made a small laugh before disappearing through a magic circle along with his peerage.

* * *

This left only the ORC and Grayfia.

"Very well then, Rias-sama, I will ensure to inform both clans of what has transpired today." Grayfia then looked at Issei.

"I apologize about what you just had to witness, Issei-san. I hope that you can excuse the rudeness." She bowed.

"It's of no consequence, Grayfia-san." Issei replied.

"Also, if I may ask, what exactly are you? I know that you are not a devil, but you don't quite seem to be human either."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline answering that. I made a vow not to disclose my heritage so easily."

Grayfia didn't seem convinced but she relented.

"Understood, well then, I shall see you all in 10 days."

On that note, Grayfia left as well.

Before anything else could be said, Akeno walked up to Issei and gave him a conflicted look.

Wasting no time, Akeno hugged Issei, with no care about the attention that she had garnered.

"Issei…" She was truly thankful that he had immediately dashed in to save her without hesitation, but she worried for possible future conflicts.

"I'm sorry that you had to reveal your secret." She understood how much Issei's parents meant to him. The last thing she wanted, was for Issei to relive his painful past.

Issei stroked her back as he dismissed her worries.

"My vow doesn't matter if you or anyone I care about, is in danger."

Akeno actually felt her heart skip several beats when he saved her. The way he stared Riser down and the way he restrained him and his peerage just impressed her. Whenever she truly needed him, Issei was always flying to her rescue, ever since they were children.

* * *

After the atmosphere had calmed down and everyone had seated themselves, Rias made a long sigh.

Issei was still present, due to the Gremory Princess's insistence.

"Issei-kun, I know what I'm about to say to you is old news, but I _must_ ask you again, will you consider joining my peerage?" Rias looked at him desperately.

Before he could say anything, Akeno put her hand on Issei's. Turning to her, Akeno was looking at him with a distressed look but he could tell that she wanted to tell him to choose freely. It was easy for him to tell because he could just understand her with eye contact sometimes.

Thinking deeply, Issei knew of the many benefits of becoming a Devil of the Gremory Clan.

You would gain land, obtain wealth, and would receive several other benefits. However, he also thought about Akeno. He wanted to be with her so badly that sometimes, he couldn't take it. He had lost so many years of time with her that he desired to make up for those years.

Finally, Issei came to a decision.

"Rias Gremory…I…must decline once again." He spoke sadly.

No matter what, he decided that he had to remain independent. He didn't fully understand what kind of people were among the Devils, so he wanted to avoid being used by anyone. He was also aware of his good relations with Azazel and Michael, and so he didn't want to endanger his other relationships if the Three Great Factions started to conflict again.

Rias and Akeno looked down sadly. Rias had hoped to be able to recruit him because she was severely interested in him. He made it clear how strong and reliable he was. She was also growing infatuated with his kindness, which was displayed by his large role in rescuing Asia.

Akeno felt absolutely downtrodden. She had hoped that Issei would join Rias's peerage so that she could spend more time with him and so that she could be close to him again.

"I…I see. I understand then."

Issei felt horrible but he wasn't going to agree to every single request that came his way.

"So, from what I've seen and heard, how're you going to go against Riser?" He inquired.

Rias sighed with a pained expression.

"I don't know yet. As you might know, Phoenixes are birds of fire and immortality. The Phoenix Devil Clan has the same abilities as the bird of myth, though perhaps to a lesser degree. The only way to deal with him, is to wear him down and beat him into submission or destroy his willpower." Rias admitted.

Issei recalled seeing a video of the Rating Games that Riser had lost, which Azazel had shown him.

His opponent had used curses and spells to wear him down and managed to procure a victory after eliminating his peerage.

"As of this moment, I'm pretty sure that we can indeed become stronger within 10 days, but that isn't nearly enough time to increase our own stamina to match a Phenex Clansman." Akeno gave her input as she tightened her hold on Issei's hand.

' _Akeno must be really worried for Rias if she's acting like this._ ' Issei thought to himself.

"If you lose, what happens to your peerage?" Issei looked at Rias with a very serious expression.

"If I lose, nothing should happen to them. They will still be within my peerage but Riser would be able to have some degree of control over them too. I would be able to do the same with his peerage, since married Devils often have joint control over each other's peerages within in business and their homes. The only time that they can't order around each other's peerages is inside of combat and Rating Games." Rias solemnly explained.

Issei remembered the lustful and piggish look in Riser's eyes when he looked at Asia and Akeno. He could already predict the kind of detestable actions that he might make them go through.

Loss, was not something that Issei could let happen if Akeno would be in danger.

"Then, would you mind if I helped you all on your training?" Issei offered with a small smile.

Rias looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Akeno looked at him too.

"If I can help train alongside you, I might learn a thing or two and vice versa. I've been wondering what it would be like to train with Devils." Issei lied. He had trained under Sirzechs before and it was no bit short of Hell.

"Also, could I bring Raynare with me? I made a promise to protect her so I absolutely must have close to me for her safety." Issei sheepishly added in.

Rias mulled over the thought but when she recalled how Issei was able to easily restrain Riser and his peerage, she decided that she had to do all she could to keep herself and her peerage away from Riser's clutches.

"Alright, then. We'll have a training camp at a Gremory estate during break. Make sure to come to the Clubroom tomorrow at 7:00 am. Make sure to bring plenty of clothes. We'll be training roughly for the next 10 days."

On that note, Rias dismissed everyone as they all left to go home and prepare.

* * *

Just as Issei stepped off of campus, Akeno came running towards him.

Slamming into his back, Akeno clung to him tightly as Issei staggered back.

"Akeno?!"

The young lady buried her face into him as she stood in place.

"Can I just stay like this for a little bit longer?" Akeno muttered.

Issei relaxed but his face was still hot. Moments like these never occurred to him often, except with Akeno. Even then, they were scarce.

"When you saved me, my heart couldn't stop beating and I couldn't help but be dazzled by how heroic you looked." Akeno spoke with her "Onee-sama" voice but suddenly, her tone changed to the true Akeno, the one that Issei knew to be her vulnerable side.

"It reminded me of how you'd always fight off bullies when they bothered me. Back when we were kids, you'd always swoop in and protect me. Even after 9 years, you're still the same dependable Issei that I knew." Akeno smiled as she took in his scent. It was just so mesmerizing to her and it made her feel calm.

"Still, you didn't need to intervene to save me. Even if you hadn't, Grayfia-san would've stepped into the fray. She's known as the 'Strongest Queen' in the Underworld. Now, others might know who you are and might try to take advantage of you. I don't want that. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Issei broke her hold over him and turned around. Embracing her, Issei patted and stroked her back as he spoke to her.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be. I promise that I'll always come back, one way or another. So don't worry so much. It'll only cause you unnecessary stress."

Akeno wasn't convinced but relaxed in his arms.

"Besides, I wasn't going to just stand outside while you were going to get assaulted. That Phenex Devil was far too arrogant for his own good. I've seen what he can do and he's not much of a problem, in all honesty. I think with your light powers; you would be able to deal with him." As soon as he mentioned Akeno's powers, her mood dropped considerably.

Taking notice of it, Issei apologized.

"I'm sorry, Akeno. I shouldn't have said that." Issei then remembered that Akeno didn't like talking about her heritage or natural abilities as a human-fallen angel hybrid.

"I'm still not comfortable with using my powers. It's because of these powers that I was hunted and alienated. In truth, I actually hate my abilities."

Issei could only fathom how long it would take for Akeno to be comfortable with herself again, though only time could tell the answer to that.

* * *

The next day, Issei had packed his bags and made sure to lock up his home before leaving with Raynare.

In a flash of light, the ORC were transported to the outsides of their destination.

The estate that Rias spoke of was actually quite well-defined. The structure was like a gigantic mansion that stood isolated among mountains and forests. The mansion was white stone with black tiled roofs. Shining glass windows lined the outside of the house with balconies protruding from every few rooms.

Black, iron gates stood high and strong, sanctioning off anyone that would dare to try and enter.

Rias then walked forward and put her hand in front of the gates. A red magic circle appeared and unlocked the iron gate. With a creek, the path was clear and everyone moved in.

* * *

After putting their things away, Rias had everyone meet at the entrance, which was like a lounge that had 2 stairways that spiraled onto the other floors.

"Now then, everyone, we'll now begin training." Rias smiled as she turned to Asia.

"Asia, we'll have you practice magic with Akeno. Kiba and Koneko will spar and I will do the same with Issei-kun. We'll spend today gauging where we are and move on from there."

"Understood, Buchou." Everyone responded.

Issei turned to Raynare and decided that he'd ask that she take some time to relax.

"Didn't you bring me to train too?" She was honestly perplexed when he returned home the previous night and told her that they were to go take part in a training camp.

"Well, if you want to, that can be arranged. However, I brought you with me because I want to keep you safe, in case anyone was after you. I didn't want to leave you alone but I wanted to help Akeno and the others. I'm sorry for being so inconvenient to you." Issei then thought about how selfish he was behaving.

Raynare shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's fine, Issei-kun. I know that you're only trying to keep your promise to protect me, so I'm fine with it. Then, I'll do my own training, and then I'll make sure to prepare food for everyone, before lunchtime." Without further ado, she left to do as she promised.

* * *

Issei had changed into a black tracksuit and walked to the backyard. The size of it was quite astonishing. Spanning an entire landscape, Issei was amazed that the Gremory finances weren't as humble as the one's owning it.

"Alright, then. We'll spar for a few hours and then we'll have lunch. After that, we'll exchange partners and continue until the day ends. We need to sort out our hidden strengths and weaknesses before we can build off of them." Rias announced as everyone enacted the day's schedule.

Rias and Issei stood several feet away from each other and got into stance.

"Buchou, do you have any ideas on how to wear down, Riser?" Issei looked at her as he got into stance.

"I do, though, I'm trying to think of more efficient strategies." She then readied herself.

"Now enough of that. Let's begin."

Without another word, Rias fired a red and black surge of destruction that disintegrated and broke down the soil and grass that Issei was originally standing on. Having leapt into the air, Issei, covered his hand in red energy and blasted a transparent wave that pushed Rias into the ground, knocking her on her knees.

With a forceful motion, Rias aimed at Issei with her hand and fired a concentrated beam of destruction that sailed through the air, though the Sekiryuutei had moved out of the way effortlessly.

Issei landed back on the ground and dashed at her. Filling his fist with ki, Issei punched at her, though she managed to move out of the way before hitting Issei at point-blank range with another magical blast.

Regaining distance, Rias waited for the dust to clear, where Issei stood. Much to her surprise, Issei didn't even a single ruffle in his clothes.

Dusting himself off, Issei got into stance and blasted another transparent wave of red energy at her.

Defending herself with a red magic circle, Issei took his chance and gathered ki into his foot. Jumping into the air, he did a flying kick into her defense, shattering it and sending her staggering back.

Following up his attack, Issei did a side kick, colliding his foot with Rias's stomach.

Being sent flying back a few meters, Rias landed on her back.

With the first match settled, Issei walked over and helped her up.

"Why aren't you using the Boosted Gear?" Rias asked.

"Because I wanted to see what kind of opponent I was facing before I did anything hasty."

Rias then looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Is that really everything behind it?" She felt that underneath Issei's smile and playfulness, something darker was behind it al.

Nodding with a convincing smile, the matter was put to rest for the time being as the pair returned to sparring.

Deep down, Issei felt that the Boosted Gear wasn't necessary, though he couldn't shake the fact that what Rias said had bothered him.

* * *

When lunchtime arrived, everyone crowded around a table by the mansion as Raynare brought out sandwiches, onigiri, and cold drinks.

"I made something that wasn't too heavy on the stomach so that you all could get your strength back without really feeling it." She smiled at everyone. Issei honestly felt that her smile was like that of a radiant sun. Warm and reenergizing.

Taking a bite out of the onigiri in his hand, he felt energy return to him, though he hadn't really lost much, if any at all.

Sitting by his lonesome, Issei was pondering about how he could help Rias win her match. After their short sparring lesson, He had deduced that Rias had vastly untapped potential but she was just muscling her way through her fights. The Power of Destruction was a powerful ability that disintegrated whatever it came into contact with, leaving no traces of its target. It was a natural ability of the Bael Clan; which Rias was a descendant of.

During their sparring session, Rias was constantly firing large blasts of her power, without thinking about the long term effects that would hinder her. At the start of lunch, Issei already saw Rias sweating and exhausted. Another problem was that she lacked techniques that dealt with a specific purpose. She was just firing off blasts of destruction that were without purpose or variety.

He had also done some observations about the other members of the Club.

He already knew that Akeno was unwilling to use her Holy Lightning, which was a given, considering her past. He couldn't force her to use it but he had to advise her to. Light would've proven to be of much help if she was going to help her master win.

Kiba didn't seem to have anything hidden that he was reluctant to use. The only thing he thought that Kiba needed to do was unlock his Balance Breaker, though that was close to impossible, given how nothing critical was likely to happen at this camp. The only thing he could do was try to improve his physical performance as best as he could.

Koneko was strong and her defense was quite solid. Given the traits of her Evil Piece, it was unavoidable that she would lose speed. However, he noticed that something was leaking out of her aura, when she struck something. The last time he saw her punch something, he felt traces of ki and senjutsu flow around her. This was probably something that he would need to ask Rias about later.

Last, but not least, was Asia. To his dismay, Asia had no offensive capabilities at the current time. She was far too unwilling to cause harm to others, so he knew that she'd have to focus on defense and healing, since 10 days wasn't going to be enough to make her adequate at offense. Her Twilight Healing proved to be a very strong asset, given how she could heal just as effectively as Phoenix Tears, but it healed at a slower rate than Phoenix Tears.

He recalled seeing Raynare fight the night that everyone had left to go rescue Asia. He felt that she was a bit experienced and she had a crafty mind. With more training, she might gain her next pair of wings if she kept up her work ethic.

Finally, he thought about himself. He felt that he needed to try and unlock more of Draig's powers. He was aware that Draig had multiple unique abilities from when he hadn't been sealed but he didn't know how to obtain them. Draig didn't have a physical body so he couldn't actually show Issei how to do it and mental training could only do so much. Reality had the best effect on his training since he proved to be more of a brawler.

Raynare walked over to Issei and sat in front of him.

"Why are you sitting all alone, Issei?"

Issei shook his head.

"I'm just thinking about things. I promised to help out at this training camp, so I'm trying to think of ways to help around. I'm also learning alongside everyone here too."

"Say, Issei, I never got to ask, but what kind of training does Grigori give you?" She inadvertently forced Issei to recall his past as he went through his mental collection of troubles.

"For starters, I had a giant wrecking ball thrown at me to enhance my endurance and pain tolerance. Then I had to survive in the wilderness for 3 months with nothing on me at all. After that, I had to learn combat training from Kokabiel, alongside magic with Azazel. Baraqiel also taught me tactics and several fighting styles that he knew. I then spent time with others as a student, for a few more years. Finally, near the beginning of this year, I spent time improving my own skills up till this point in time." Issei solemnly recounted his life as he vigorously ate his onigiri, appreciating its great taste.

Raynare was honestly surprised by Issei's tale but she wasn't doubting the fact that it was effective, given how strong he had become.

"I wonder if I can get stronger if I get closer to you, then." Raynare mumbled to herself, not aware that Issei caught that.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a curious expression.

"N-Nothing!" She then got up and walked away to get more food, albeit with a red face.

Right after she left, Akeno took a seat, which was right next to Issei. It was clear to him that she was up to something considering the mischievous glint that she had in her eye.

"Issei, I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my training partner for the next part of the day." She smiled as she moved next to him.

"I've been wanting to see how manly you become from an up-close view. The last time I saw you fight, you were wearing your armor, so I couldn't get a good look at you." Akeno spoke sensually as she moved closer and closer to him, eventually having her face mere inches from his cheek.

Issei was shocked at how quickly she had gotten near him. He was beginning to wonder if Akeno was actually getting impatient with him. He knew that he was taking forever, which only served to make him feel guiltier, as he knew that Akeno was getting more aggressive towards him.

"Ufufufu. I miss being close to Issei. It's been so long since we actually got to relax together like this. Within the past recent months, we've been getting caught up in tense situations." Akeno then narrowed her eyes in a suggestive way. She then leaned closer to her crush and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe, when we're all done for the day, we can have more time to ourselves in bed."

This was enough to send Isse's instincts into overdrive as he tried to force his red face to return to normal.

"With nothing coming between us, not even clothes." She whispered with a soft and low voice, though there was a timid touch to it.

With those words, Issei's nose spurted blood as a mental picture formed in his mind. In truth, Issei had spent a number of years imagining what her body would turn out to be like. When he met her again, he was flabbergasted by how outrageously she had surpassed his mental image.

A few feet away, Raynare looked at the two with a pouty glare as she caught Akeno aggressively moving in on her crush.

It was not too long ago that she had come to terms with her feelings. After Issei had played a main role in saving Asia, Raynare had begun to think about the kind of person he was and how much he had done for her. To her, she saw him as kind, gentle, and forgiving, yet strong and enduring. He had not only saved Asia but her three friends and herself from the clutches of the Stray Exorcists, a deed that she would never forget.

Now, whenever she looked at her savior, her heart would race and she had to fight to restrain her blush.

Akeno felt Raynare's strong gaze and chose to cease her teasing.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. It seems like we're attracting too much attention here. I guess, we can talk more later." Akeno winked at Issei, who nearly lost all composure.

He didn't understand how, but Akeno just seemed to always have a way to destroy his calm mindset.

Rias was honestly surprised by Akeno's behavior. She had never known that Akeno had this side to herself. However, that thought wasn't the largest priority at the moment. She wanted to talk with Issei about what he did the previous day.

Sitting in front of him, Rias beckoned his attention.

"Issei-kun?"

"Hm?" He turned to her.

"Tell me, what did you do to Riser yesterday? How did you seal him and his peerage with just barriers?" Rias had decided at that specific moment, she needed to learn what Issei knew. His barriers had proven effective at stopping Riser's movements, something that would become vital to her.

Issei honestly expected this and was about to recommend the technique to her if she didn't know it.

"It's a barrier that is maintained by your energy. By shaping your energy around an opponent and reinforcing it with a constant supply of stamina and mana, you're able to trap your opponents in a containment field that depends on your strength and energy levels." Issei briefly explained to her.

"Can you teach me how to use it then?" Rias asked desperately.

Issei looked at her, smiled, and nodded.

"I would be glad to teach you." He then looked at his watch. Lunch was almost over and sparring pairs had to be changed.

"Of course, that'll have to be saved for tomorrow."

* * *

Later, everyone had changed activities. Kiba was training with Rias, Koneko was paired with Raynare, and Akeno was paired with Issei.

Asia would be sitting the combat out since she wasn't yet capable of direct fighting.

Issei looked at the woman in front of him with dread as he saw the sadistic glint in Akeno's eyes.

"Ara ara. Ufufufufufu." She chuckled as she put a finger on her chin.

"I wonder how I'll interact with Issei-kun. Maybe I'll shock him with my affection or heat him up with my passion." She muttered to herself.

Issei was practically screaming in his head.

' _SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_ ' He recalled his childhood memories of how Akeno dealt with bullies that bothered Issei. She seemed to enjoy payback a bit too much. He just recalled screams, electric crackles, and giggling.

As Asia fired a starter gun for them to begin, Akeno fired a bolt of thunder that narrowly missed Issei. Fortunately for him, Issei was resistant to elemental magic, a forte of Akeno's.

Charging a [Dragon Shot] in his left hand, Issei blew fire from his right hand, though, Akeno dispersed it with a wall of water that appeared from a bottle of water that was nearby.

"That's cheating, Akeno." Issei japed.

"Ufufufu. I'm just being creative, that's all." She responded.

Steam hissed across the grassy field, obscuring everyone's sight.

* * *

"Geez, now we can't see anything either." Rias sighed as she tried to sense where Kiba was.

Thankfully for Kiba, he had been trained to be able to fight without his vision, as his master had ordained.

Closing his eyes, he could sense where Rias was, given her strong presence.

Without a single word, Kiba silently but quickly, dashed to her, without disturbing the smallest cloud of steam.

Rias could feel someone getting close to her, therefore, she turned around and fired a blast of destruction. Kiba was able to stop the attack after stabbing his sword into the ground, producing several dozens of demonic swords from the earth. The blast of destruction dispersed after hitting objects that it couldn't break down completely.

Rias was a bit surprised and proud of Kiba. He was able to stop an attack from her with something that she never anticipated for him to be capable of.

Kiba was a bit satisfied with the progress of his training. He had been able to create swords durable enough to stop his Master's attacks.

With Holy Eraser in hand, Kiba dodged forward to continue the match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koneko and Raynare were doing their share of training.

Fists collided with light as the two were locked in close-ranged combat.

Raynare brandished a magenta spear of light, swiping it at Koneko, who was weaving away from her attacks with small movements.

After seeing an opening in Raynare's defenses, Koneko closed in for the attack, but was stopped when Raynare managed to create a small barrier where Koneko had aimed. Her fist blocked by a small magic circle, Koneko whirled around to try and kick her in a different place but Raynare had jumped into the air.

Exchanging her spear for a hammer, Raynare came flying back down, smashing her weapon of light into the ground, causing a significant crater to form.

"You're not bad." Koneko remarked.

Raynare returned the courtesy with a smile.

"I can say the same about you."

* * *

Back where Akeno and Issei were, the two were merely firing attacks at each other to size each other up.

' _If she wasn't so stubborn about her heritage, she would be so much stronger._ ' Issei spoke to himself. Though he knew it wasn't his place, Issei couldn't help but say this.

Akeno put her hands together and created a surprising amount of voltage from it. Raising her hands into the air, Akeno fired several bolts of yellow thunder, creating a large magic circle that levitated over Issei.

"[ **Storm Chaser** ]" She said as Issei immediately understood why the technique was named so. The magic circle followed Issei as he darted around, dodging bolts of thunder.

Moving around while trying to get closer to Akeno, Issei noticed her expression and words.

"Ufufufu. I wonder how long you can dance with me, Issei-kun. I hope that you can hold on long enough for me to be able to have my way with you tonight." She giggled.

"Huh?!" Issei was completely caught off-guard by her statement. Just then, he remembered the magic circle behind him, forcing him to run again.

To be honest, he felt like playing around a bit. At that moment, he suspected that Vali's battle-maniac tendencies had rubbed off on him.

Still, they were training so Issei knew that he had to get a bit more serious.

Summoning his Boosted Gear, Issei Boosted once and increased his physical performance, closing the distance between him and Akeno within seconds. Zipping to a halt in front of her, Issei blaster her with [Dragon Pulse]. The transparent wave of red energy knocked her off of her feet, sending her into the air.

Recovering quickly, Akeno sprouted her Devil wings and formed another [Storm Chaser] over the ground. However, that was a feint. The circle crackled and fired a massive bolt of yellow thunder that blew a crater into the ground, demolishing the field that they were in.

The bolt had made direct contact with Issei, and when the dust cleared, it was apparent that Issei was unscathed.

Akeno frowned a little when she saw that and ignited an orange flame.

Firing a flamethrower of heat at her childhood friend, Issei managed to dodge it, though Akeno had already predicted that. Casting a wind spell, Akeno combined air and flame to form a serpent of inferno to engulf her target.

Unfortunately, again, Issei was unharmed, though his clothes had slight scorch marks.

"Too bad, Akeno. I guess sadists aren't effective against me." He teased her.

The girl only offered a retort in exchange.

"Then what about a lover?" She winked, sending a scarlet shade of warmth to crawl across Issei's face.

"You still cheat like when we were kids." Issei remarked with a deadpan face.

"Ara, I'm not cheating. I'm only exploiting a weakness that you keep vulnerable." She giggled.

"Maybe it's because it's you that I get flustered." He offered his own tease.

"Eh?" Akeno's face changed into a red and shocked expression.

"Gotcha!" Issei leapt at her and bought her to the ground.

Pushing her into the grass, Issei looked down at her and admired her figure.

It had no unnecessary fat and it was curvaceous to the point that Issei was tempted to pounce on her. Her giant assets only served to further entice him with her beauty.

"I-Issei?" Akeno was a bit worried and shocked by the look in Issei's eyes.

They seemed…hungry. As if she were a piece of dessert that he wanted to take desperately.

"W-We can't! Everybody else is only a few feet away from us." Akeno shyly looked away in real honesty. She had finally noticed that she had teased Issei too much at this point. He often snapped when she went too far, but he had never done this before.

Keeping a firm grip on her shoulders, Issei moved his face closer and closer to hers. Their noses almost touching, Akeno let out a whimper as her maiden feelings came out, her sadistic and teasing persona having dispersed.

"Akeno, are you ready?" Issei spoke to her with a low voice.

Akeno felt butterflies in her stomach and her body heat was rising to the point that she couldn't keep her composure anymore. She only let out a small nod as she closed her eyes and waited for the magic to happen.

Just as their lips almost touched, Issei instantly got up and walked away, with the timer on his watching going off.

"I gotta go." He said before turning away and heading back to the mansion.

Akeno shot up with a disbelieving look on her face.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" She cried out in disappointment.

"Time's up. It's time to change partners." He then went on his way, leaving Akeno to look at him with puffed cheeks, teary eyes, and a red face.

After the first day was over, the intended objective had been met.

Rias had to work on strategy and diversity. She muscled her way through situations a bit too often. She also had to develop her own style of using the Power of Destruction, instead of just firing off regular blasts.

Akeno needed to train on maintaining her magical supply of energy. Her spells took a large amount of her strength when being used on a large scale. Hence, she had to undergo training to adjust the outputs of her attacks.

Koneko needed to improve her speed as much as she could. While her strength and dexterity were fine, she needed to be able to move when an attack that she couldn't withstand, came her way.

Kiba was already trying to maximize his strength beforehand, however, he needed a more strength. He was fast so he was adept at dodging attacks, but if he took a hit to his legs, there was the chance that he would become debilitated in battle.

Raynare had to increase her statistics in general. Like in a video game, she needed to increase her traits to become stronger, such as her speed, strength, and defense. She had been captured by the Stray Exorcists in the first place because she wasn't physically strong enough to fight them off. Her magic supply was a bit above average, so there were no worries there since she wisely spent it.

Asia had a large problem with offense. It was completely against her nature. Therefore, it was decided that she had to focus on defense since she was absolutely adamant about avoiding direct confrontation. Her Twilight Healing also proved to be very effective, so it was best to maximize its potential as much as possible.

As for Issei, at full power with his Balance Breaker on, he could fight with a Balance Breaker Azazel to a standstill, but at the moment, he was as strong as a 6-winged Fallen Angel with his Balance Breaker on. He had decided that he needed to train to control himself so that he wouldn't require Draig to undo his seals all of the time.

Hence, for the second day onwards, everyone would train to improve their strengths and decrease their weaknesses.

* * *

 ** _I'll admit, I kinda wanted to throw in a Grayfia moment but that'll have to wait. I can promise that Issei will not be reincarnated into a Devil, Fallen Angel, or Angel though. I just wanted to get that part out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask at your own peril if you don't like spoilers._**


	10. Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin

_**Okay, so for the Harem Candidates, I'm not sure of who will definitely be in the harem anymore. I'm kinda losing track of the harem since there are so many candidates but I can say this.**_

 _ **Confirmed Harem Members:**_

 _ **Akeno**_

 _ **Vali**_

 _ **Raynare**_

 _ **Grayfia**_

 _ **Gabriel**_

 _ **Everybody else is a maybe. I'm not going to have Issei get romantically involved with more people than he can handle in this story.**_

 _ **Another thing, [Dress Break] and [Bilingual] are probably not gonna make a debut in this story. The Issei in this story has typical male attractions and the like but he is not perverted to the point that he'll strip women of their clothes completely or intentionally.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Let the Games begin**

The night of the first day, Issei felt a little refreshed. He had trained all day and he was now able to rest. The baths were amazingly large and the bedrooms were comfortable.

The feast that Raynare had cooked up had also proven to be incredibly delectable. He hadn't had such good Chinese cuisine since he had last visited China with Azazel to speak with the deities there.

Having changed into a simple white shirt and shorts, Issei was able to instantly relax but he hadn't quite been able to sleep yet.

He was still mulling over the results of the day. What he had thought about each of the ORC members hadn't changed much but he had indeed seen improvement in each of the members.

Rias had managed to learn the barrier technique that Issei used on Riser but she couldn't employ it to the level that he could. Rias's supply of energy wasn't large enough to fortify and maintain it at the same time. At best, the barrier would hold 1 minute if Riser went all out while confined. He had trained with her and tried to get her to apply her Power of Destruction to the barrier, like how Sirzechs could confine and disintegrate his enemies, but the task was still too difficult for her.

Issei decided that for the next 9 nine days, he would have to train Rias to be able to cause as much damage to Riser as possible.

A few hours after he had fallen asleep, Issei awakened and felt something rub against him and instantly reopened his eyes as he whipped away his blankets to reveal a certain someone crawling up his chest.

Issei wasn't surprised with who he saw.

Akeno smiled at him innocently as her violet eyes connected with his brown ones.

"Akeno…what are you doing?" Issei dreaded her response out of shyness rather than disturbance.

"Why…" Akeno paused as she moved her lips to his neck. She was barely an inch away from contact but opted not to. She had gently pushed Issei back down onto the mattress and was clad in a black, silk nightgown that touched her mid-thighs.

"I'm only trying to get some skinship done." She whispered with her breath tickling Issei, causing the heat in his body to rise.

"Geh…" Issei whimpered as his body jumped.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. I guess this means that you're still a virgin?" Akeno giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Issei didn't make any indications and remained silent. He wasn't ashamed to admit it but if he did, he'd add more fuel to the fire.

"That's good. I would've been sad if another woman had claimed you before I could." Akeno whispered to herself, having dropped her 'onee-sama' tone as she smiled.

She relaxed as she retracted her arms and warmly cuddled up to Issei.

Her expression softened as she spoke to Issei without speaking to him.

"Issei-kun…are you going to watch the match tomorrow?" Akeno asked nervously.

Issei nodded eagerly.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your match for the world."

Issei knew that she was nervous about the outcome and odds of the Rating Game. He couldn't have done more than provide her emotional support and training. It was a shame that the outcome had come to this though. Having Issei in Rias's Peerage would've given them an instant win.

Akeno was afraid that she would fail her master and Issei. Rias, the one who helped her gain a new reason to live, was having her freedom and future staked on this match. As for Issei, he had worked so hard to help the ORC improve and there was so much more that she wanted to do with him, but if they lost, Akeno might be thrown into the palm of Riser.

There was also the matter about her Holy Lightning. A few hours ago, when she tried to swallow her pride and conjure it, she found that she couldn't.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't combine light with her thunder. This had had actually brought down Akeno's mood, even after all of her past contempt for her inherited powers.

"Issei…" Akeno shakily spoke to him.

"Hm?" He looked at her innocently.

"It's about my Holy Lightning…I think…I think that I've lost the ability to use it." Akeno grimly admitted.

Issei was able to instantly think of a few ideas of why this could've happened. All of which would be difficult to solve. With the little time she had left before the Game, it was impossible to restore her powers back.

"I cursed my powers for so long that I wanted to be rid of it. Now that it's finally happened, I wonder why I'm so sad." Akeno felt frustrated as she clutched Issei's shirt.

In truth, she had gone to Issei for comfort, not skinship. She had felt so conflicted that she needed her childhood friend and crush to be there for her, or else she would have gotten no rest nor calmness.

Issei soothingly rubbed her back as he brought her closer to him.

"We used to do this as kids whenever you got upset. You'd always cuddle up to me and tell me your troubles. It's kinda nice that some things haven't changed." Issei brought up a new topic, surprising Akeno as she realized that she still had this habit.

She smiled softly as she thought about their bright past.

"Akeno, you shouldn't blame yourself for being unable to use your lightning for now. I'm sure that it'll come back because I know that you're strong. I know that you'll pull through because I have faith in you."

Issei's words made Akeno's heart skip a few beats.

Patting her head warmly, Issei comforted her as she began to get sleepy.

"Just do your best tomorrow. I know that you'll be awesome."

Finally closing her eyes, Issei held onto her so that she could remain in a blessed sleep.

' _ **I guess she's too tired to mess with you tonight.**_ ' Draig commented from within Issei's mind.

' _Can't blame her. Today was quite strenuous since it was non-stop fighting. Still, they have a long way to go if they want to even the odds against Riser. It's my job to make sure that happens._ ' Issei swore as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were full of literally explosive training.

Rias had managed to improve her barrier technique to an extent but even then, Issei was skeptical about its power to take out Riser. Rias didn't have enough experience with strong opponents since her main source of battle experience came from fighting Stray Devils, who weren't always strong due to the worry of her father. Still, Issei saw hope in their battle in the coming future.

Kiba's strength had increased and Issei had taken it upon himself to be Kiba's opponent. Due to the several injuries and exercises that he had obtained, Kiba's endurance and stamina had improved quite a bit. If Issei could rank him, Kiba would be as strong as a Middle-Class Devil. The Knight had also worked on creating new types of Demonic Swords too, something that Issei was interested in seeing but he refused to show him his products.

Koneko still had trouble with speed but she had worked on her endurance enough to be able to withstand several debilitating physical attacks but she was still weak to magical attacks. While training, Issei had actually gotten a whiff of something that he hadn't noticed before. The entire time he was with her during training, he seemed to smell cats.

Asia was unable to focus on offense so Issei taught her barrier techniques so that she could help Rias keep up defense. Her skill with barriers was probably the best compared to the others in Rias's Peerage, even surpassing Akeno and Rias's skills. He assumed that her wish to protect and heal others had played a factor in this sudden development.

Issei had the hardest time training with Akeno. Her physical strength was a bit below Koneko's but her magic was stronger than Asia's natural talent with it. He had taken the route of magic to try and teach her new spells and attacks and things had worked out smoothly but Issei knew that there was something that she needed to do desperately if she wanted to help win the match quickly.

Akeno, however, had completely refused to talk about the matter concerning her powers over light. When Issei mentioned it, she would always turn away or even walk away if he pressed the matter. He felt guilty for talking about it but her freedom and her master's freedom were on the line. Still, he couldn't force her to use her light powers so he had taken measures to provide enough strength to substitute for her lightning.

Raynare had actually advanced much in her training. She had gained a 3rd wing in her training and her physical and magical powers had grown but she was still too frail. If she took a major hit to a vital area, the injury would hamper her for too long since she couldn't recover quickly. For that reason, Issei was helping her develop her speed to avoid getting hit before he could advance to endurance training.

It was now at this point that Issei could only hope for the best for his friends as they staked their freedom.

Rias had already arranged for Issei to be a spectator of the Game, so he had been invited to come watch instead of just waiting to hear for news.

* * *

When the day of the Mock-Rating Game had finally come, Issei was brought to a room with multiple surveillance screens. Both weren't very surpised, however.

"Rias and Grayfia-san has told us about you, Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Issei politely shook her hand as he sat down at the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Issei hoped that Rias hadn't spoken too much about him since it would've been awkward.

As Issei peered into the screens, he saw multiple areas of where the Rating Game was being fought and he anxiously waited for the beginning of the Game.

* * *

The Rating Game site was Kuoh Academy. Riser was based inside the principal's office of the new building while the ORC was based in the replica of their Clubroom.

Rias was sitting at her desk while her Peerage crowded around a map of campus.

"Riser will likely go to the gym. He'll probably predict that we'll try to take the center of the map to get an advantage point. However, instead, we'll lure them there and distract them long enough for Akeno to obliterate the location. Kiba and Koneko will go there first." Rias pointed at the middle part of the map and then marked areas around the map.

"Riser would surely remain in the new school building out of arrogance. We'll use that to get rid of his pieces so that we face less interruptions. Akeno will set traps around the location to take care of the pawns that he sends after us. I think he'll send his weaker servants out first." Rias then gestured to locations that she had marked so that Akeno knew where to lay traps.

Rias knew it was risky to have herself move out but she didn't have a spare member in her peerage to help and Asia was no good with offense.

"I'm sorry." Asia bowed but nobody blamed her for anything.

"It's fine, Asia. I think it's good that you're so gentle." Rias patted her on the head to soothe her before turning back to the map.

"I will move around and discreetly eliminate any of Riser's pieces while I make my way to him. While I do that, I need you all to help occupy his pieces. We need to win as quickly as possible while using Issei's training." Rias remembered how Issei spent a great amount of their time trying to get them to use techniques that expended as little energy as possible.

As Rias concluded, Grayfia immediately spoke on the intercom.

"Everyone, I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Clan and I will be the judge of today's match. The Game will begin in 5 minutes. Please complete all preparations before the Game starts. As for the rules, participants will be retired when they are no longer able to fight. Excessive maiming or torture is strictly prohibited. Murder will also be severely punished. Any breaking of the rules will be met with adequate consequences. The conditions to win the game are to force the enemy King to surrender or to render them no longer able to fight. Pawns can promote once they enter enemy territory." On that note, Grayfia finished speaking, leaving everyone to begin setting up.

Rias looked at Akeno, who nodded and left the room to begin their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the surveillance room, Grayfia had entered to confirm a few things with everyone there.

"I came to clarify that any intervention is prohibited from any outside parties. Therefore, I ask that you all refrain from acting on impulse, no matter what." Grayfia looked at Issei when she said this but he took no offense. This was a matter between Devil families so this was only natural.

With a nod of understanding, Grayfia left to begin the Games, leaving Issei to watch the screens with a nervous feeling in his gut.

"With 5 minutes having passed, the Games will now begin."

* * *

With Grayfia's permission, the long awaited fight had begun.

Rias stood up as her peerage left the Clubroom.

"Now then, my adorable servants, let's kick Riser's ass." Rias declared, to which everyone gave a sound of agreement.

Kiba and Koneko had sprinted to the Gym as planned and had climbed onto the stage, hiding behind the curtains as they creeped around to see who was there.

The lights to the gym came on as a voice called out to the duo.

"Gremory servants behind the curtain, you can come out now." A female's voice prompted them to walk out of the shadows, allowing the enemies to see each other.

Four of Riser's peerage stood across from Koneko and Kiba.

The one in the front was a well-endowed chinese woman with black hair tied into two Chinese hair buns and she wore a blue and gold Chinese dress, that exposed much of her cleavage, with black bracers on her arms.

Next were a pair of twins that were short and had light green hair and their eyes were blue. Both wore school gym clothes, which consisted of white shirts with bloomers, and they sported chainsaws.

The last member had blue hair, brown eyes, and wore white Japanese robes with a short skirt and a red haori over her top. She also had a wooden staff in her hand.

Just then, Grayfia's voice echoed from nowhere.

"Three of Riser's Pawns have retired."

The Chinese girl looked surprised as she took in the news.

"Already?" She exclaimed.

Koneko then looked at Kiba.

"I'll fight the Rook in the front. Yuuto-senpai, I'll leave the others to you. Can you handle them?"

With his trademark smile, he nodded before leaping off of the stage.

"I am Xuelan, a rook of Riser-sama." The Chinese girl introduced herself as she got into stance.

Koneko wasn't one for much socializing so she merely took her own stance.

Kiba walked up to the other three and drew his **Holy Eraser**.

"I am Kiba Yuuto. Rias Gremory's Knight."

The other three then gave their own names.

"I'm a pawn, Ile." One of the twins spoke as the other followed up.

"I'm also a pawn, Nel."

The girl with the blue hair then spoke last.

"I'm Mira, a pawn."

With introductions finished, the battle began.

Xuelan jump-kicked at Koneko, who sidestepped and moved back. Xuelan landed and whirled around with a kick that had flames streaking from it.

Koneko managed to catch the kick in her hands before tackling Xuelan, knocking her back as she staggered.

Following up the attack, Koneko punched her in the face before punching her in the gut.

Xuelan staggered back even further.

"Not bad." She spoke before covering her hands in fire.

Launching at Koneko again, Xuelan instead kicked four times at Koneko, but she dodged each attack.

Koneko spun around and tried to counter with a backhand, but her opponent ducked and kicked up from behind.

Before any damage could be obtained, Koneko struck down on Xuelan's back, causing her to hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Kiba was moving away from Ile and Nel, who were a bit too enthusiastic about cutting him with their chainsaws.

"Disassembling Time! Disassembling Time!" They cried over and over as they chased him.

"Don't run away now, handsome." Mira jumped behind Kiba, but her merely somersaulted over her before cutting her staff in half and kicking her in the gut, sending her sprawling across the ground.

He then dashed in front of the twins and knocked the chainsaws from their hands before hitting them both with the flat of his blade, causing the two to fall over from the head injuries.

"Let's go, Koneko-chan."

The two then ran out.

"Are you two going to run away just like that?!" Xuelan called out.

The Knight and Rook exited the Gym before a powerful blast of yellow thunder obliterated the Gym.

Rubble, flames, and smoke scattered everywhere as Kiba and Koneko looked back.

With no clear signs that the enemy had survived, Kiba and Koneko then continued to move forward until they saw Akeno in the sky, weaing her miko robes.

"Three of Riser's Pawns and one Rook have retired." Grayfia announced once again.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. I'm glad that you two were able to make it out okay." Akeno giggled before she had to intercept an incoming attack.

She fired a Jetstream of water that clashed against an orb of fire, causing it to explode in midair.

As the steam in the air disappeared, a woman with long, wavy, purple hair that covered her red eye had appeared. She wore a dress that also accentuated her cleavage and she had shoulder-guards adorned on her as well. She also had stockings attached to garters on her legs and she held a staff in her hand.

"Ara ara. I'm surprised that we would go against such an opponent already." Akeno remarked as she faced the woman in front of her.

"I've always wanted to have a chance to fight you, Priestess of Thunder."

"I am quite honored, Bomb Queen." Akeno retorted.

Issei was observing from the surveillance room and he could've sworn that he saw Yubelluna's eyebrow twitch.

"I dislike that name quite a bit due to its bad taste."

At that moment, both of their auras flared. Akeno was surrounded by a golden aura while Yubelluna was covered in a purple one.

"Konek-chan. Kiba-kun. The both of you should go on ahead while I deal with her."

The two knew not to argue and ventured forward to clear the way for Rias. As they left, they could hear explosions boom behind them, though they didn't have time to just stand and look back.

Akeno and Yubelluna glared at each other before Yubelluna spoke again.

"My master was quite interested in you. It looks like you'll make a fine member in the family." Yubellune smirked as she taunted Akeno.

"I'd rather melt in garbage rather than getting close to him." Akeno spat.

"My, my. Riser-sama will surely discipline that mouth and body of yours." Yubelluna chuckled as she had succeeded in riling Akeno up.

Akeno's eyebrow twitched and her aura flared even more as she resumed attacking.

* * *

Kiba and Koneko had soon made it to a large clearing before a gust of wind caught their attention.

Sensing a presence, Kiba turned to it and saw a woman in grey armor walking towards them. She wore a skirt and had bandages messily wrapping around her head, with some hair peeking it. Strapped to her side was a sword, with gauntlets and greaves covering her limbs.

"I am Karlamine, a Knight of Riser Phenex. You must be foolish to come out into the open when you're so severely outnumbered." She drew her sword as she stood en garde.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's Knight. I've been hoping for a duel between Knights." Kiba did a sword salute before assuming his guard.

"I couldn't agree more." Karlamine then charged forward.

Kiba met her with a clang of blades as they whirled around each other to strike for vital spots but each time, the two would parry and lock blades in an attempt to overpower the other.

Meanwhile, another person emerged from nowhere.

A woman wearing a black jacket, and dark pants with a detached legging, walked closer to Koneko. She had brown hair with some strands colored red, and had a mask covering the right part of her face, leaving the other side exposed, revealing her green eyes.

"I am Isabela, a Rook of Riser Phenex." She gave her name as she assumed a stance.

Suddenly, another person came out of nowhere. A short girl with blonde hair that curled into drills, calmly waltzed onto the battlefield. She had blue eyes, and wore a pink dress with red shoes.

"I never expected for things to turn out this way." The blonde girl spoke as she looked at Kiba and Koneko.

"It looks like the other group of pieces haven't arrived here yet." The blonde girl commented.

"Two Pawns, one Bishop, and One Knight have retired." Grayfia suddenly announced, shocking the blonde girl.

"It must have been Rias-sama, who did it." Isabela responded.

"It seems like our numbers are even now. Though, I doubt that you all will be able to keep fighting." The blonde girl then prompted Isabela to attack,

Isabela jabbed three times at Koneko, who managed to dodge and kicked Isabela in the stomach, earning a gag from her.

In retaliation, the masked woman set a fist to Koneko's face, knocking her back several feet.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba called out to her before he had to refocus on Karlamine.

Koneko slowly got up before having to dodge around again to avoid Isabela's attacks.

When Isabela tried to do a ground smash, Koneko took her chance and kicked her in the side when she landed.

"Gah!" Isabela coughed as she was sent rolling across the ground.

However, she quickly got up and flung herself right back into Koneko, slamming into her with a tackle.

As the two Rooks brawled, Kiba was too occupied with his duel o be able to help Koneko.

Karlamine proved to be a troublesome opponent for his Holy Eraser.

Kiba swung his sword down on Karlamine, but she used an uppercut to break his blade.

Jumping back before she could another swipe in, Kiba threw away his broken sword and did something Karlamine didn't expect.

In his hands, snowflakes gathered and created a sword that radiated cold air. A white hilt formed in his hands as a golden handguard and a silver blade were formed with the shattering of the ice that made it.

Swinging at Karlamine's fiery sword, her weapon was extinguished as it broke into pieces.

"No matter, we of the proud Phenex Clan have power over fire and wind! In the end, you will use!" Karlamine then drew a dagger from her waist as she struck against Kiba's sword of ice.

The attack worked but Kiba still had many tricks left.

Reforming his sword, Kiba created another blade that had a hollow portion at the top. In the hollow part of his sword, a void of darkness began sucking in all of the air and fire that Karlamine created.

"Just how many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

Kiba smiled as he explained his ability.

"My Sacred Gear, **Sword Birth** , allows me to create any demonic sword that I want using only my imagination." He then swung his blade once more before putting his hand on the ground to create a blue magic circle, causing several sword blades to erupt from the ground.

Jumping back, Karlamine did something that caught Kiba completely off-guard.

Karlamine quickly put her hands together and formed a sword of wind.

Rushing at Kiba with desperation, the female knight slashed Kiba across the chest, leaving a bloody gash across it.

Kiba winced from the pain but Karlamine wasn't finished. Using her left hand, she made a sword of fire and cut down on his right shoulder, dealing yet another wound to him.

Now that she was close, however, Kiba had the perfect chance to take her out. Putting his hands on the ground again, he triggered his Sword Birth again, causing more blades to erupt from the earth.

The blades quickly impaled Karlamine as she cried out in pain.

Her arms were pinned between blades and her sides were stabbed, causing her to receive wounds that would force her to retire.

"I've lost this one." She murmured before fading into light.

Kiba knelt on his knees to catch his breath as his body then noticed the pain it was in.

* * *

Koneko and Isabela were still going at it but it was clear that the two were already too tired to keep going. Both had bruises and a several bone injuries across their bodies, which meant that the next attack was going to be their last since they didn't have enough stamina left to keep going.

"Rias Gremory has trained all of you well." Isabela complimented Koneko, who shook her head,

"Even though Rias-Buchou planned the training, it was actually a good Senpai of mine that got us this strong." Koneko then recalled her lessons with Issei, about how he taught her to capitalize her strengths while trying to limit her weaknesses.

"Oh? I'd like to meet this Senpai of yours one day, then." Isabela smiled at the prospect of meeting somebody who managed to get such an inexperienced Peerage up to par so quickly.

With no more words, the two rushed at each other. There was nothing in their fists but pure conviction, the conviction to win.

Their fists connected with each other's faces as they both crumpled to the ground.

Isabela's body began to shine before fading away.

"Riser-sama's 2nd Rook has retired." Grayfia announced.

Koneko could feel her consciousness fading as she felt burning pain and light-headedness spread throughout her being.

Kiba rushed over and caught her as she started to lose the energy to move.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba held her as her body began to glow.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't go to the end." Koneko murmured weakly before completely disappearing in retirement.

"Rias-sama's Rook has retired." Grayfia spoke as everyone in her peerage grimly took in the news.

Even if it was only one casualty, losing Koneko still hit the group hard since they had so few members.

Kiba watched as the light faded before looking at the girl with drill twin-tails.

"How come you aren't fighting, Ravel-sama?" Kiba asked her as he took up his guard.

"I'm not the fighting type. I'm actually more of a strategist." She smiled as she waved at him.

Kiba could only wonder at why Riser had her in his harem.

"Then please excuse me but I can't allow you to remain in this game." Kiba then lunged at her, though she sprouted wings of flame and soared into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias and Asia had made their way to the entrance of the new school building.

Not wanting Asia to be wiped out, Rias had taken her along with her as she left their base.

During the move from the old school building to the new one, she had dealt with the pieces that Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno had missed.

Now that they had arrived at their destination, Rias and Asia walked into the new building to see Riser already waiting for them by the stairs.

"You kept me waiting for such a long time, Rias." Riser smiled at her as Rias tensed up.

"It's time we settled this Game." Rias declared.

"Agreed, even though I wanted to play with you for so much longer." Riser taunted her, causing her to snap.

Firing a normal blast of Destruction at him, Riser merely took the hit. The hole made in his chest was easily regenerated as flames filled the hole before restoring itself completely to before he had been hit.

"I wonder who's going to tire out first." Riser smiled before he began to barrage her with bursts of fire.

* * *

Back where Akeno and Yubelluna were fighting, the two were evenly matched in magical prowess, though Akeno had begun to have an edge.

Yubelluna created four rotating balls of purple energy and fired them at her enemy, with each exploding sequentially.

Akeno barely managed to dodge each explosion but her injuries were starting to hamper her.

Firing a bolt of thunder back at Riser's Queen, the bolt struck her in the chest, causing her to scream as she hit the ground below.

Slowly sitting up, Yubelluna panted as she looked at the injured miko in front of her.

"I didn't expect you to be this strong. I guess I took you too lightly. However, it looks like you're beginning to tire out." Yubelluna smirked as she stood up.

"Ufufufu. Do not fret. I will be fine after a few minutes of rest." Akeno retorted.

"Too bad. I won't let you get those few minutes." Yubelluna then pulled something from her pocket. A tiny vial of red liquid appeared in her hands, shocking Akeno.

"Those are…"

Yubellune opened the vial and drank the red liquid inside, causing her wounds to heal as her stamina replenished itself.

"Phoenix Tears." She smiled as she was restored to full health.

Raising her staff, Yubelluna created four rotating orbs but this time, she combined them into one massive bomb of energy.

Akeno tried to retaliate by pouring all of her energy into her thunder as she fired one last bolt.

The bolt clashed against the bomb, causing it to begin its imminent explosion, though Yubelluna and Ravel had already concocted a plan.

"Yubelluna, do it now." Ravel's voice was transmitted through a magic circle as the Queen smiled.

Moving the bomb with her staff, Yubelluna sent the orb flying where Kiba was, causing a massive explosion there. Unfortunately, Ravel had already left the area and had moved to where Yubelluna was.

"Kiba!" Akeno called out before the outcome of the explosion was made clear.

"Rias's Knight had retired." Grayfia announced.

Akeno grit her teeth as she tried to muster any strength that she had left but it was no use. Everything she had was used against her massive bomb.

Yubelluna smiled as she fired another spell at her counterpart.

Akeno could only feel regret as she closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow to arrive.

It did, soon enough, causing Akeno to disappear into light.

* * *

"Rias-sama's Queen has retired."

Rias was shocked that her strongest member was defeated. This only left her and Asia to fight.

At the current moment, she had to defend and counter against Riser, with Asia healing her burn wounds.

Rias's magic reserves were beginning to dwindle due to the constant attacks she had to block and the ones that she had to dish out.

However, she noticed that Riser was beginning to sweat and his breathing was getting heavier, a sign that he was tiring out.

Wasting no time to exploit this, Rias fired 6 orbs of Destruction at Riser.

Riser merely created a barrier of flame around him but that was his undoing.

Snapping her fingers, Rias caused the orbs to expand and wrap around Riser.

"What?!" The Phenex member exclaimed as he tried to fight against the wall.

"I'm settling this now!" Rias closed her fist as Riser was trapped into the barrier that Issei taught her to use.

During her training, Issei had instead taught her to apply her Power of Destruction to the barrier that she was learning to instead trap and destroy instead of restrain.

Instantly, the Barrier of Destruction began to disintegrate and dissolve the body parts of Riser. Unfortunately, his body kept regenerating.

"Interesting technique, Rias, but you don't have the power to keep this up."

Gathering an impressive amount of enchanted fire in his hands, Riser let out a shout of effort before breaking the barrier around him.

"That move was pretty similar to the one that kid used on me in the Clubroom. I guess you took him with you?" Riser seemed to sneer when he thought about Issei.

"What's he to you?" Rias lashed back.

"I'll admit, I wanted to teach him a lesson but I've decided to let things go. It would be beneath me to hold a grudge on such a petty commoner of the humans." Riser smirked.

Just then, Yubelluna and Ravel arrived.

"Nii-sama!" Ravel called out as she landed next to him.

"Allow me, Riser-sama." Yubelluna stepped in front of him but he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need. I'll deal with crushing her pride. You can take care of her last servant behind her." Riser eyed Asia as Rias defensively stood in front of her.

"Not while I'm here."

Keeping her calm, Rias fired two small beams of Destruction at Riser and Yubelluna.

Riser merely took the hit while Yubelluna had to dodge.

Out of retaliation, Riser fired a powerful flamethrower of fire at Rias, who erected a wall made from her Power of Destruction.

Creating 5 small spheres that were the size of marbles, Rias launched them at the enemy.

As soon as they made contact with Yubelluna, they exploded, causing her massive damage that instantly forced her to retire.

Riser looked in disbelief as his Queen was defeated in front of his very own eyes.

Glaring back at Rias, he lost his temper as he summoned a terrifying amount of fire.

"Since you seem to enjoy defeating my peerage, allow me to do the same to yours." Riser yelled as he filled the entire room with flames, igniting and incinerating everything around him.

Launching his firestorm at Rias and Asia, the fire clashed against her defenses, which proved to be quite resistant to the fire, though her stamina rapidly drained due to the onslaught of fire that she was dealing with.

"It's over!" Riser poured even more of power into his inferno as he covered Asia in it, causing her to cry out as she was mercilessly burned. Having been cut off from Rias, Asia had no way of fighting back nor could she defend herself since she had been tired out from healing Rias.

"AAAHH!" She cried out.

Rias tried to protect herself and Asia but it was too late, her barrier was no longer sufficient enough to handle the firestorm in the building.

"Surrender before I turn her into nothing but ash, Rias." Riser demanded.

Rias didn't take that threat lightly as she suspected that he would really do it.

"Buchou!" Asia's scream echoed in her master's head.

"Don't do it!" Asia continued as she struggled to resist the pain. Soon enough, Asia began to lose consciousness before the flames could entangle her and cremate her.

Rias couldn't stand to see any of her precious servants suffer. Even if she valued her pride and freedom, she would never forgive herself if any of them died.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Rias tearfully turned to Riser with a defeated look.

With that done, the inferno in the room was soon extinguished.

With no chances of victory and her body having already been injured to a terrible extent, Rias had no choice but to surrender. The moment Akeno and Kiba lost, it was clear that the victor had already been determined.

By herself, Rias would be unable to defeat Riser due to his incredible healing powers. The original plan was to have herself and at least one other member of her peerage to help wear Riser down.

Riser walked over to Rias as he looked at her.

"I surrender." Rias spoke hoarsely.

"Rias Gremory has conceded defeat. The game has now ended. The victor is Riser Phenex." Grayfia grimly announced.

* * *

The whole time Issei watched the Rating Game, he couldn't help but feel his frustration grow. He had wanted to intervene desperately but he had to respect rules and laws.

Watching his friends go down one by one was something that he couldn't tolerate. Now that Rias had admitted to defeat, it was clear that Issei was forced to resort to drastic measures.

He hadn't forgotten what Yubelluna had said to Akeno. That was when his aura particularly flared.

He remembered the scared looks Tsubaki and Sona had gave him when he glared at the screens.

' _That does it. I'm gonna kick his ass._ ' Issei swore as he glared at the screen displaying Riser's smug face.

He had seen the way Riser had looked at Akeno and the other women in Rias's peerage and it was enough to make Issei want to punch a hole in his head.

' _ **You better have a plan then.**_ ' Draig warned his partner.

' _Don't worry, Draig. I have that covered._ ' Issei brooded to himself as he remained stone-faced.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was so difficult to write. Since Issei wasn't in here, I wasn't sure how I was gonna write this but I did the best I could. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter. See you all next time.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Intervention

_**Well, it's time for some fried phoenix and maybe even some HAM.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Intervention**

A day had passed since the Rating Game between Riser and Rias, with Riser being the victor.

It had taken quite a bit of time for him to get permission to go to where they were, but thanks to Azazel and a certain someone, he was able to go see his friends. The ORC members were recuperating in a hospital in the Human World, which was built specifically to care for supernatural beings.

Raynare had also wanted to go with Issei, since she was worried about everyone too. In the short time that she had spent with the ORC, Raynare had come to see them as close friends who had accepted her after getting to know her better.

Having brought along some baskets and get-well gifts, Issei couldn't help but worry about the wounds that everyone had suffered, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

Soon enough, they were relieved to see that they would all be fine after some rest. Each of them had been given their own rooms. Fortunately, Rias was allowed her own room close to the rest of the club. Issei had actually expected Riser to dive in and take her away before she could speak to her peerage again.

When Issei and Raynare entered Koneko's room after knocking. They walked in and found her awake, albeit extremely gloomy.

"Hi, Koneko-chan." Raynare greeted her softly.

"How are you recovering, Koneko-san?" Issei sat down on the stool by her bed and smiled softly at her. He put one of the gift baskets of treats and snacks that he had brought next to her bed and began to talk to her.

Koneko didn't meet his gaze but even so, she replied.

"I'm doing fine, Issei-senpai."

Issei could hear the frustration in her voice when she spoke, so he wasn't going to just leave.

"You're pretty bitter about this, aren't you?"

Koneko felt his words hit home at this.

"I tried my best but I ended up not being able to help much." She muttered.

She was completely upset with her performance in the match. She had hoped to be able to take out more pieces but she had only managed to defeat one piece and even then, she had barely succeeded.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Issei consoled her.

"You did your best, Koneko-san. You put everything you had into defeating that Rook. In this Game, you put your all into bringing down any enemy that would endanger Rias Gremory-san. I think that there's nothing for you to be ashamed because you did admirably by going all out."

Koneko wanted to retort but couldn't, she just let a few tears out.

' _If only Issei-senpai knew what I was. If he knew about what I could do, he would probably be upset with me._ ' She spoke to herself as her face contorted to a disturbed and sad expression.

Deciding to leave her alone, Issei went to go check on Kiba.

* * *

The Knight was sitting in his bed, with his arms crossed.

Knocking on the door, Kiba gave his permission for entry.

Walking in, Issei could tell that Kiba was feeling the same way as Koneko.

"Hey, Issei-kun. The same to you too, Yuuma-san." Kiba waved at them with his usual smile, but Issei knew that it was faked.

"We just went to go see, Koneko." Issei then placed a gift basket by the Prince's bedside table.

"I brought some treats and fruit since I'm sure that the food here might be a bit bland in taste."

Issei then turned to Kiba as he sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" Raynare asked him with concern.

She already knew the answer, but she would still ask just to see how the magnitude of his emotions were.

"Bitter. I feel incredibly disappointed."

Kiba looked down as he replayed his memories of the battle.

"You did the best you could. As a warrior, there isn't any dishonor in losing after giving the best of your efforts." Issei gently reminded him of his brave efforts.

Kiba's spirits seemed to lift a little but they then sunk back down.

"Yes, however, since we lost, Buchou's freedom will be chained down to that Phenex."

"What kind of person is he?" Issei had never officially met him before his visit to the Clubroom so he decided that he'd try to discover more about him.

"He's quite arrogant but his talent is real. He's won several Rating Games and only lost 2, one of them was done out of courtesy to a family friend."

"Yeah, I recall that from Gremory-san."

"He's quite…I'm not sure how to word it, but he's a lot like Matsuda and Motohama but more reserved about it. When I saw the look he gave Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou, I've gotta admit…I wanted to punch him in the face." Kiba spoke disdainfully.

This alone was enough to bolster Issei's resolve to challenge Riser and teach him a lesson.

Kiba then looked at Issei with a look of realization.

"Issei-kun, why do you want to know?" He was honestly curious as to why Issei was so interested in Riser's character now.

Issei gave a mischievous look at his question.

"I just wanted to know what kind of jerk he was. I heard stories about him so I just got curious." Issei lied.

He couldn't exactly just let anybody know about his plan. He needed to be careful about where and when he spoke about it.

Getting up, Issei walked to the door as Raynare followed him out.

"Get better soon. I hear you'll get discharged in a day, so try to rest up without rushing." Issei turned back before leaving.

* * *

Issei then went to Akeno's door. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go. He remembered the look of bolstered encouragement that Akeno had when he said that he'd watch her match. He could only imagine the downtrodden look that his childhood friend/crush would have right now.

He also feared what kind of anger he would feel if he thought about what Akeno might go through if his plan failed.

Knocking on the door, Issei entered her room.

Akeno looked at the doorway but immediately turned the other way when she saw Issei.

"Yo, Akeno." Issei smiled at her with a toothy grin.

Unfortunately, his smile didn't have the same impact as usual this time. Akeno still looked disparaged

Dropping his act, Issei moved over to her side and spoke.

"Akeno, don't blame yourself. I know what you're thinking." His tone was gentle and soft, like a caressing breeze to her.

"If I had tried harder, I could've beaten Riser's Queen. It was because of me, that she managed to use her Phoenix Tears to help win the match. If only…" She drifted off as she had tears well up in her eyes.

She hated this feeling inside of her. It was the same feeling when she denounced her father.

Conflicted emotion was raging in her. On one side, she felt angry at herself and another side felt angry at her heritage. The night when she denounced her father, she knew she was wrong to blame him, but if she didn't she would have never been able to maintain her sanity.

At this moment, she hated herself for being so prideful that she had failed to be of more aid to Rias and yet, a part of her still hated her Fallen Angel powers. Even after her animosity towards them had faded, there was still a lingering fragment in her heart.

Walking closer to her, Issei took her head in one of his hands and pressed her to his torso.

"Just let it all out. I know that you're angry and conflicted right now and trust me, it's better to let everything out, rather than letting yourself get consumed." Issei knew this feeling better than most.

When his parents died and when he found out about his role in Shuri's death, Issei had bottled everything up and almost became like a machine. It was only with the support of others, that Issei hadn't effectively shut down completely.

Not wanting to intrude on the situation that was about to happen, Raynare left to go check on Asia, who was in the next room.

With the close of the door, it was now safe to speak openly.

Akeno wrapped her arms around Issei and clutched the clothes on his back.

The Sekiryuutei could feel her shake and sniffle as she cried quietly.

He knew why she was crying too. He knew that her conflicted emotions, her haunting past, and her bleak future were scary.

"I hate myself. I couldn't swallow my pride to help Rias. I'm so pathetic. I couldn't even be strong enough to talk to my father again. I feel so weak." Akeno confessed as her emotions came to light.

"I don't want to just be another plaything for somebody. If others knew what I was, they would just shrink away or mistreat me. I've had enough of that from the Himejima Clan." She cried further as Issei patted her back and stroked her head.

"You did what you could, Akeno. I promise, everything will be fine." Issei whispered to her with a cold tone.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you. I swear my life on it."

At the moment, Akeno hadn't understood what Issei meant but soon enough, she would come to eventually.

* * *

After calming her down and convincing her to rest, Issei left her room and went to visit Rias, sine Raynare went to go talk to Asia.

Knocking on the door in front of him, Issei entered the Gremory Heiress's room and put his last gift on her bedside table.

"Issei-kun." Rias regarded him gloomily.

Compared to the others, she was wounded the least.

Issei looked at her face and saw that it was red and puffy.

' _She must have been crying pretty hard to look like this._ '

Rias had puffy, red eyes and the atmosphere around her just seemed vacant of any hope.

It was natural and obvious of course.

She was to be wed to someone that she loathed and she would lose her freedom to just become another plaything to a man that only seemed to care about reputation and looks.

"So…how are you holding up?" Issei felt like it was a dumb question but he had to find a way to start the conversation.

"Fine…I guess." Rias replied with a low and hoarse voice.

"Say…Issei?"

"Hm?"

Rias refused to meet his eyes, and so she continued to talk without a glance at him.

"Am I a terrible King?"

In all honesty, Issei thought that she was a bit too muscle brained but she was still a good king in his opinion. During the mock Rating Game, she surrendered for the sake of her Peerage, even though she knew that it would cost her, her freedom.

"I endangered my Peerage for my own selfish desires. I was just so tired of people wanting me and talking to me for my reputation as the Gremory Heiress or the Crimson Ruin Princess that I came to the Human World. I fought against my family's wishes even though it would endanger our future. I fought to the point that Asia was nearly reduced to ash. Even after all of our hard work and your great teaching, I still let everyone down." Rias sounded like she wanted to cry again, which was something that Issei wasn't ok with.

Putting a friendly and kind hand on her shoulder, Issei smiled at her.

It was full of hope and kindness, and not pity, which was something Rias had expected.

"I think that you are a good King. You pushed to make your Peerage stronger for their own sake as well. I've seen how you act with them. I know that you treasure them dearly and that you tried your best to make sure that they wouldn't be wrapped around Riser's finger. You also did your best to win. I think that you're a truly kind woman, given what Akeno has told me. And I know she doesn't embellish either. I'm sure that whatever doubts you have, they are probably just from overthinking."

Issei's words touched her since he had never even heard her thoughts, and yet, he had proven to be perfect at reading them.

The whole time she fought, she wasn't actually fighting for herself only. She had worried for the future of her servants. She didn't want them to become slaves or laughingstocks. She didn't want them to be held down by her. She just wanted them to be happy. All of her Peerage members had horrible pasts, something that she hadn't been cursed with. Therefore, she had resolved to fight for them in the Rating Game with Riser. Still, she had lost and now, she could only feel her hopes fade after being crushed.

Bringing her hands to her face, hot tears streamed from her eyes as she sobbed quietly. She mulled over her failure again, but suddenly, she felt a warm hand pat her head.

She turned to see Issei look at her kindly.

"I promise, everything will be okay." Issei gave her one last radiant smile before leaving.

* * *

Walking outside into the hallway, he met up with Raynare, who had wrapped up her visits.

"Issei-kun? What's wrong?"

She was honestly scared and worried when she saw the serious look in Issei's eyes and on his face.

His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes cold yet angry, and his lips tight and unparted. There was also an intense feeling around him, as if the air shook.

To be honest, Raynare found this more restrained look to be more terrifying than his enraged face.

"Raynare, I'm going to be busy for the next few days or so. I'll need you to go to Grigori for a little while and wait for me there. I won't be home and I won't risk you getting captured again." Issei gave her an apologetic look but he just couldn't let things be anymore.

' _This does it. I'm not going to pull punches anymore. That Phenex bastard made the people I care about cry. Not only does he want to restrain and prove his status through a beatdown, but he wanted to break everyone in Rias's peerage. THAT, is one thing that Riser shouldn't have done._ ' Issei swore revenge as he tightened his knuckle.

He recalled the crying faces of Akeno and Rias and that only infuriated him more.

After leaving the hospital, Issei was contacted by Raynare.

A red magic circle appeared by Issei's ear as Raynare's voice came out.

"Issei-kun, you should come home right now. There's someone that wants to see you." Raynare sounded nervous, so Issei wasted no time to rush back to his residence.

* * *

As soon as he entered his home, he was surprised by what he saw.

He found Raynare, sitting in front of another man and a familiar woman.

He had long crimson hair, green eyes, and wore a purple, gold, and white attire with massive shoulder guards. This person was none other than one of the current Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer. Next to the Sirzechs, stood Grayfia.

"Excuse us for intruding." Grayfia bowed at Issei, who dismissed her worries.

"It's fine."

"How are you doing, Issei-kun? I hope you're well." Sirzechs gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm doing well, Sirzechs-san."

Sitting in front of Sirzechs, Issei looked at both of him seriously.

"So I'm assuming this is about the Rating Game between Riser and Rias?"

Sirzechs nodded.

"In truth, I was sure that Rias would lose. She is still too inexperienced in fighting opponents above the average Stray Devil. I knew that if you trained her and her peerage, thy would grow much stronger, but even then, 10 days wouldn't have been enough to get them to the point that would've allowed them to win." The Maou spoke calmly.

"So why have you come then?"

"I came because there's a serious matter to talk about. While I do worry for the future of my race, I don't want it to come at the cost of their freedom. I know that we both disapprove of arranged marriage and thus, I have come to a decision. I want you to do some gatecrashing." Sirzechs then looked at Issei with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Issei instantly paled as he knew that look very well. During his time training under him, Issei would receive some sort of crazy task whenever Sirzechs looked at him that way.

"I'm cashing in my favor. I've already received permission from Azazel so he said to tell you that it's an order for you to follow as his godson."

Issei turned to Raynare.

"It's true. I brought Sirzechs-sama here as soon as I met him at Grigori. Azazel-sama has ordered for you to fulfill this request." Raynare replied back, sealing Issei's fate.

"And there you have it, Issei-kun." Sirzechs smiled as he had caught Issei in a trap.

Sirzechs knew of Issei's tendency to disappear to dodge questions or situations that he deemed troublesome but much to his surprise, Issei was all too willing to comply.

"Understood. If that's the case, I'll need a specific day, time, and location."

Taking a paper from his coat pocket, Sirzechs handed it to Issei.

"On one side, there is a magic seal that will bring you to where you need to be. On the other side, is a way of escape. I'll need you to show up at the planned location by 7:00 pm in Human time. The day that you need to come is in 2 days. The event on that day will be the engagement party between my sister and Riser. When you arrive, I'll explain more then. I just need you to rescue my sister since I cannot do it without sending the Devil World into chaos." Sirzechs then stood up.

"However, knowing you, my student, I'm sure that you can make anything happen since it's you we're talking about." Sirzechs laughed lightly as he and Grayfia disappeared through a magic circle.

When the two guests were gone, Issei turned to Raynare.

"Raynare-san, I'll need you to go to Grigori in 2 days' time. If something goes wrong, you'll be safe there."

Raynare couldn't understand why he seemed so unconfident now.

"Issei-kun…"

"Considering the type of situation that I'll be crashing, politics will definitely be involved. I'm not so sure that I'll get away lightly, so I want you to be safe."

Issei knew that this would happen but now that he thought things through, he had remembered that politics would definitely come into play.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun but I can't do that." Raynare looked down as her bangs covered her face.

"Why not?" The young man raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't care if I get into danger because I'll do so willingly. It was because of you that I managed to live this long since my capture by those Stray Exorcists. If you get into trouble, I won't just abandon you. I'll help you anyway you can." Raynare declared to him.

"It's because I lov- " Raynare caught herself before she could finish her sentence.

Issei was flabbergasted at this.

"Eh…" Raynare made several flustered sounds as she tried to reason to herself on what she was about to blurt out.

Issei had pretended not to hear but in his head, he had heard all too clearly.

"What were you going to say?" He feigned ignorance as Raynare's face burned red and steam seemed to come out of her head.

"N-Nothing! Anyways, I'm going with you!"

Shaking his head, Issei decided that he'd have to compromise.

"No. It's best that you stay here then. If all else fails, you'll be safest here. I know that you want to help so I'll need you to keep this place safe before I return home. This way, I won't abandon you to be alone and you'll be helping me. Deal?"

Thinking things over, Raynare knew that she wouldn't win the argument, so she nodded quietly.

"Okay. I promise to succeed and come back safely."

The two smiled at each other as they waited for the awaited day to arrive.

* * *

It was the night of Rias' and Riser's engagement party and numerous Devils were invited to attend the event.

Rias was sitting in a dressing room, wearing a white dress that was heavily similar to a wedding dress. Her only company was Akeno and Grayfia, who were allowed permission to be there. Koneko and Kiba were in the Hall that was to be where the party would take place.

"Rias…I'm sorry that things came to this." Akeno bowed her head in shame. She was wearing a black kimono with a white obi sash.

Shaking her head, Rias showed her disagreement with a smile.

"No. You, Kiba, and Koneko, did your best to help me. I'm the one that's sorry. You all got hurt unnecessarily for me. Even after all of that training and help that Issei-kun gave us, we still couldn't win. It's because I'm such an incompetent King that you all are cursed to be in the grips of that man."

Grayfia was tempted to tell them about what Sirzechs and Issei had planned but she chose to remain silent.

Rias turned to Grayfia and gave a sad smile.

"Rias-Ojou-sama. I'm sorry that I couldn't help." Grayfia wanted to say more but she just couldn't. She was just a maid of the Gremory Family, who had saved her.

"Grayfia, I know that you wanted to do more but I didn't want you to get involved in more than you should be. You're like a big sister to me and I don't want your past to come back to hurt you just because of me." Rias gave her a sad look as Grayfia grimly watched Rias slump back into deep thought.

' _If only Issei were here to give me some advice._ ' Rias thought to herself as she wished her friend were here.

The three stayed silent as they waited for the beginning of the party to officially begin.

* * *

Exactly at 7:00 pm on the day of the engagement party, Issei took out the piece of paper that Sirzechs gave him and teleported right to where he was to appear.

Taking a look around, he noticed that he was in an extravagant hallway that had several torches and a red and gold carpet.

Down the path, he could hear echoes that sounded like Riser's voice.

' _Giving a cocky speech, huh?_ ' Issei remarked.

Walking up quietly to a door in front of him, Issei charged a Dragon Shot and fired it, obliterating the doors blocking his way and succeeding in scaring everyone in the room in front of it.

Walking past the dust clouds, Issei appeared in front of the crowd, staring down Riser.

"You! How dare you invade our realm!" Riser immediately ignited flames around him.

However, before any more attacks could be thrown, Sirzechs walked out from where he stood on stage. Since he was a guest, he had already arrived prior to Issei's entrance.

"Tell me, young man, why have you come here?" Sirzechs feigned as he looked at Issei.

Issei gave him a stealthy look of betrayal.

"I came to dissolve this marriage." He stated bluntly.

"How dare you poke your nose in this!" Riser growled.

"And why do you wish to do this?" Sirzechs pushed on further.

"I promised someone that I'd take care of this problem. I've heard that married Devils can have authority between each other's peerages, correct?" Issei looked back at his former mentor.

"Correct. It's like sharing funds and rights."

"Then I find that unacceptable." Issei bluntly stated again.

"And why is that?"

"Because I will not allow Rias-sama to become his wife. Rias-sama is a dear friend of mine. I cannot allow her to have her freedom restrained by a forced arranged marriage. I gritted my teeth and observed her Rating Game but even with the decided outcome, I can't just stand by and watch as Rias-sama suffers. If her life is ruined, so is the rest of her peerage. All of them are close friends to me! That is why I will fight to free them so that they can freely decide their futures!" Issei boldly declared to everyone in the room.

' _That was off script, Issei-kun!_ ' Sirzech's eyebrow twitched but he couldn't help but smirk.

"I see. Well then, there is an easy way to solve this. I suggest that you and Riser-kun duel. The winner will have their wish granted. If Riser wins, he can lay claim to Rias and her Peerage and if this young man wins, he shall have a wish granted." Sirzechs spoke.

"Sirzechs-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Riser looked at Sirzechs incredulously.

"At first, I was surprised but I see now that this young man is acting out of his own pure conviction. Therefore, I believe that a flashy event for this engagement party is in order. I'm quite sure that Riser-kun is more than able to fight with this person."

The Maou then turned to Riser.

"Riser-kun, would you be willing to show us your strength once more to silence all opposition?" Sirzechs turned to Riser and employed a look of earnest plea.

"Very well. I cannot refuse a request from Sirzechs-sama. I shall make this my last performance before settling down as a married man." Riser then turned to Issei.

"I will burn you to ash that'll scatter into the wind." Riser sneered at him.

After moving to a stadium outside of the Ballroom, Issei and Riser stood in front of each other.

Riser had changed into more battle-oriented clothes, while Issei remained in his Kuoh uniform.

"Young man, you will be allowed one wish if you win. Tell me, what do you desire?"

"I want to free Rias Gremory-sama from all future arranged marriages and to grant immunity for her servants from her future spouse."

"Very well."

"Sirzechs-sama? What are you saying? He's not even a Devil?!"

"He is going to fight for our entertainment. I believe that it is only fitting that both sides can get something out of this if one of them wins." Sirechs ignored the arrogant pleas of those around him as he showed his approval.

"You may begin." Sirzechs signaled as Riser and Issei stood ready to clash.

"Burn to nothing!" Riser created a fireball in his hands and fired it at Issei.

With a wave of his hand, Issei brushed the fire aside, extinguishing it.

Riser was shocked at this revelation as he backed up.

Creating more spheres of fire in his hands, Riser flung them at Issei but he only created a wall of ice in front of him. The fire struck the wall but nothing damaged it. There wasn't even any steam to hiss for the flames of the Phenex Clan had proven ineffective.

"What?!" Several people exclaimed. Normally, his flames would have reduced a normal Devil to charcoal already.

"Weak." Issei muttered before snapping his fingers.

The wall of ice shattered and hovered in the air before forming blocks and orbs of ice.

Pointing his finger at Riser, the ice sailed at him.

In a futile attempt to resist, Riser blew fire at the ice but the same thing from before had happened. His fire was too weak to melt the ice.

The ice slammed into Riser and covered him in frost.

Apparently, it didn't even faze Riser, who merely shrugged off the layer of cold on him.

"Heh, is that i- " Riser's face then contorted in pain.

The frost covering him had melted and steam hissed dangerously from where it the cold had melted.

"Gaaah! What is this?!" Riser grunted.

"This." Issei held up a bottle of clear liquid.

"That's?!" Asia, who had come along with the other members of Rias's Peerage, stared in shock.

"Holy water." Issei finished her sentence as opened the bottle again.

Manipulating the contents inside, Issei secretly boosted the power of the Holy Water to become much more potent.

"Holy Water causes physical and spiritual harm to Devils and malevolent beings. It's a suitable tool to use against the Phenex, who is mortal souls." Sirzechs commented as he spectated the battle between Dragon and Phoenix.

Taking this chance, Issei closed the distance between him and his opponent.

Clutching a cross rosary in his hand, Issei boosted its power in his left hand, making it 5 times stronger. He didn't want overdo things because if Riser died, he would have hell to pay.

Sending a punch right into his gut, Riser coughed out blood as all of the air in his lungs was blasted out.

"This is for those lecherous looks that you gave the girls." Issei growled at him.

Riser grew infuriated at his humiliation and tried to get an attack in at Issei.

Jumping back several feet, Issei waited to see what Riser would do so that he could crush his spirit.

"Looks like I underestimated you. However, this is the end, you pathetic dragon!" Riser gathered the flame in his hands and formed a massive meteor of fire by causing fir to ignite the ground and lift into the air.

"This will teach you to refrain from interfering with the affairs of Devils." Riser arrogantly smiled as he hurled it at Issei.

"Still too weak." Issei muttered before charging a Dragon Shot with his index finger.

Aiming right at the center of the meteor, Issei fired a concentrated beam that caused the meteor to break apart.

Riser stared at Issei with wide eyes as one of his strongest moves had been destroyed so easily.

"Do you not understand how important this is?! This marriage impacts the Devils as a whole. The Pureblooded Devils are dying out and that is an unacceptable matter!" Riser tried to plead his case but it was futile.

"I don't care about such things. That only shows that times have changed. Those who desperately cling to the past and unnecessary traditions of old, will only create misfortune for the ones that they supposedly want to help maintain." Issei's red aura began to appear as the ground around him shook and cracked.

"Let me show you how to use fire." Issei created red flames from his body before enveloping himself in it.

Condensing it, Issei motioned his hands forward, firing a blast of inferno that took the shape of a Dragon's Head.

"[Bite of the Fire Dragon]."

The fiery dragon head blazed forward as Riser tried to stand his ground.

His plan was to dodge at the last minute and counterattack but it was a foolish attempt.

Just before the fire dragon could bite him, Riser leapt into the air but even so, Issei had predicted him.

Clutching the cross in his hand, Issei poured the last bit of Holy Water that he had into it, mixing and boosting the power of his next attack.

Flying into the dragon's head, Issei used his aura to move the dragon's head along with his body, so as to make use of it instead of making it a distraction. Changing the direction of the fire dragon's head, Issei moved straight up, to where Riser was floating in the air.

"You relied on your talents alone without any proper training to become even stronger, that was one of your greatest mistakes. The other is for making my friends cry!" Issei declared as he uppercut right into Riser's chest.

The power of the cross and Holy Water had proven effective at inflicting spiritual damage to the otherwise immortal Phenex. He vomited blood and the sound of his ribs cracking had proven that his attack was effective.

"Make sure you ingrain that lesson into yourself." Issei said before dropping Riser'sbody on the ground.

The Phenex clansman had stopped moving but Issei could tell that he was alive.

"Nii-sama!" Rave had flown forward to stand in front of her brother as he slowly collapsed to the ground.

Moving faster than the eye could blink, Issei stopped his fist in front of her face before it connected.

"If any of you dare to hurt the people I love, be sure that I will hunt you down and kick your ass." Issei told her before she could complain or even give him a glare.

Turning around, Issei saw the entire ORC stare at him in shock.

He looked at Sirzechs, who nodded at him to continue.

"As agreed, your wish to bring the ORC home and their immunity has been granted."

Walking forward up to the stage, Issei looked at all of them and smiled his toothy grin.

"Let's go home, everyone." He spoke gently as they nodded.

However, Issei was paying attention to someone else while he was speaking.

He looked into Akeno's eyes and quickly took hold of her hand while leading the ORC away from the Hall as they walked outside.

* * *

The sky had become purple, as it was night in the Devil's realm.

Taking out the piece of paper that Sirzechs gave him, Issei activated it, creating a teleportation circle that would send everyone home to the Human World.

Before they left, however, Sirzechs came out.

"Issei-kun, it was a splendid match. I'm glad to have seen that you've become so skilled. You're quite different from the brash boy that I trained." Sirzechs laughed as Issei returned a snappy retort.

"I knew you were going to use the script so I cut you off."

Sirzechs sweat-dropped as he acted oblivious. He had prepared a script that he had hoped would help tie Issei with the Gremory Family but the boy was aware of his plans. It wasn't really for any ulterior motive but he had already taken to thinking of Issei as a little brother.

"I wasn't going to use the script anyways."

"Issei-sama, you should leave before anyone sees you all talking so casually." Grayfia interjected. She was tempted to bring out her paper fan but refrained.

"Well then, take care. I hope none of this comes to bite me." Issei muttered that last part to himself, but fate wasn't done with him. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Observing far away from a balcony, stood two men.

One had neck-length red hair and another had blonde hair.

"Lord Phoenix. Please allow me to sincerely apologize for- "The man with the red0hair spoke to the blonde haired man but he was cut off.

"No need, Lord Gremory. I think this was actually for the best." Lord Phenex smiled.

"My son hadn't faced defeat from someone outside of family relations before. I think that this was a great lesson for him. Our talents and powers are not absolute. He needed to understand that a strong will can easily shatter the walls that talent puts up if someone desires for it." Lord Phenex grinned.

"I think we both acted to greedily. We forced our ideals and wishes upon our children. We wished for pureblooded grandchildren even though we have them already. I think that this has also helped open our eyes too." Lord Gremory looked at the ORC as he smiled heartily.

"We were also about to doom the fates of several others to tradition, besides our children. Geez, we really are getting old."

The two Patriarchs of the Gremory and Phenex Clan laughed as they mused on their misdeeds.

* * *

After dropping everyone off at home, Issei had taken Akeno home last. The whole time, he was silent since he had nearly come close to blurting out something secret.

He had nearly confessed his feeling to Akeno but had stopped himself. He didn't know why, but his instincts just made him do it. It was as if the time wasn't right for him to say it.

"Issei…" Akeno turned to him as she stood outside of her residence. It was a large home that seemed quite extravagant. There were multiple floors and even an outdoor pool was visible from the front of the home.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She wasted no time in giving him a kiss to his lips.

Connecting her mouth to his, they stood in place as if time had stopped. At that moment, it was only those two in blissful solitude.

Finally, they parted lips but they stayed close to one another.

"You saved me again." Akeno wrapped her arms around her childhood friend as she put her head to his chest.

"I have to protect the ones I love, after all."

Akeno's eyebrow twitched a little because of his wording, but she settled with what he said for now.

"I'll see you later, then." Akeno gave Issei another smile and second kiss before entering her house.

Issei could finally let the powerful blush on his face spread as he tried to recompose himself.

"I almost let things slip at the gatecrash."

' _ **You should've just confessed. You love her, she loves you, happy ending implied.**_ ' Draig joked.

' _No, that would be half-assing it. I still don't know how I feel about Vali. I haven't seen her for several years already. I think that if I want to sort out how I feel, I need to meet her just once more.'_ Issei reasoned.

' _ **Or. Or. New Idea. Or you could take the Harem route.**_ ' Draig suggested with a humorous tone.

' _I don't know why you weren't called the Polygamy Dragon in your young days._ ' Issei deadpanned as he arrived at his house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:00 pm. He was sure that Raynare must've been worried sick about him.

Before he left, he could sense her nervousness and emotional disarray.

Just as he was about to unlock the door, he could hear a whooshing sound behind him.

Turning around instinctively, he laid eyes on a beautiful person.

She was close to his height, standing 5'6 or 5'7 in height. She had enchanting blue eyes, a giant bust that surpassed Rias's but was almost as large as Akeno's, and figure that would've made any man drool. Her hair was long and silver and she wore an attire that consisted of a black shirt, a white jacket, and a black skirt that reached just above her knees.

For some reason, Issei couldn't help but feel something reminiscent about her. It was as if they had met before.

"It's been a long time, Issei." The woman spoke nervously as she looked all over his body.

"Vali?" Issei looked at her with a surprised expression as he took in what he was seeing.

"Yeah, it's me." Vali smiled with tearful eyes as she dashed at him.

Wrapping him into a hug, Issei couldn't believe that his best friend was now back, right after he expressed that he had wanted to see her.

' _ **Get ready, Partner. You're love life is about to get complicated.**_ ' Draig warned him as he thought about what sort of events would follow.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to give Riser an even bigger beatdown but I figured that I shouldn't go overboard. Issei isn't a battle-crazed lunatic so I'm not going to make him go too far just yet. Unlike Freed, Riser still has some redeemable qualitites.**_

 _ **Anyways, Vali's back! I actually wanted to bring her in much earlier on, but I had to do the Riser arc first. Next Arc will be the Excalibur Arc. See you all next time.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Ivory Implementations

_**And now…the time has arrived for Vali to come into the story. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now.**_

 _ **Also, I'm not fond of making people wait so I'd like to apologize to my readers for making them wait for so long. I haven't been able to write as often as I used to because of my summer job. I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update from now on because you can't exactly predict the future but I promise to do my best to keep putting my all into this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ivory Implementation**

Issei was shocked by what was happening.

His best friend, aside from Akeno, had come back.

The last time he had heard from her was a few years ago. The last time he saw her was when they were still around 8-9 years old.

After taking a good look at her, he couldn't help but feel on edge with her beauty. He hadn't reacted like this since he had seen Akeno's grown appearance.

And now, butterflies and chaos erupted in his stomach and heart as his brain started thinking about the two women that he had romantic feelings for.

' _Shit!_ ' Issei cursed himself.

Draig snorted as he tried to withhold his laughter.

"For 6 years, I wanted to see you again. I missed you so much!" Vali held Issei tighter to her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Issei couldn't help but smell the perfume that she used. It reminded him of sweet vanilla.

Breaking into a smile, Issei looked at Vali.

"I thought you weren't coming for a while longer?!" Issei looked at her in surprise.

"I got done with my business early so I headed straight here. I missed Kuoh so much that I couldn't wait." Vali took in the air of the atmosphere as she let go of Issei.

"Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about." Issei opened the door for her as she calmly walked in.

Looking around, the Hakuryuukou or rather Hakuryuukougo, had a look of nostalgia as she looked around.

( _ **I wasn't sure how to say White Dragon Empress so I had to do my own thing to get the changed name across since Koutei is a Japanese word for Emperor. If anyone knows how to translate White Dragon Empress from Japanese to Romaji, then please let me know so that I can correct it.**_ )

"Everything is just as nice as it was back then. I guess Dad kept a vigilant look over the place."

Heading to the kitchen, Issei began to cook something to eat since he was hungry and he wasn't going to eat in front of a guest without serving them some food either.

"Issei?" Vali walked in and found him stirring at ingredients in a pot.

"Food's almost ready. I'll get this done so that we can catch up over a meal." Issei smiled at her as she nodded at seated herself at the dining table.

Since Vali was behind him, Issei couldn't see but she was looking at him longingly with a deep blush on her cheeks.

' _ **As I recall, Azazel had wanted to say something to you before you left Grigori's Headquarters. I think you should call him back since I feel that Issei is connected with it.**_ ' Albion reminded her as she took it casually.

After ladling the beef stew into bowls and putting toasted bread onto a platter, he brought the food to the table and sat down.

"I hope you enjoy it." Issei smiled as Vali took a bite.

It was truly delicious. During her training away from home, she had tasted cuisine from all over the world but so far, Issei's cooking had proven to be the most delicious to her. Perhaps the reason was just a sentimental thing.

She shot a questioning smile at Issei after swallowing her food.

"I thought you were a bad cook?"

"I learned after I decided to move back here." Issei sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he confessed.

That explained why Vali found his room to be vacant. When she had seen that his room was empty as soon as she returned home, she couldn't help but feel extremely saddened. It felt as if a piece of her had been dropped somewhere and she hadn't been able to find it. The whole time since she had left her last training spot, she had been thinking of Issei only and had wanted to see him with the utmost priority along with seeing her Grigori family.

"I was pretty sad when I found your room empty." Vali looked at him sadly.

Issei responded with an apologetic smile.

"I forgot to call and tell you that I moved. Sorry."

Vali shook her head as she stared into his eyes.

"It's fine. I'm happy to see that you're doing well."

Suddenly, Vali's expression became a more nervous one.

"By the way, I heard that you saved the Gremory Heiress a few hours ago? So did you get with her or something?"

Vali felt that what Issei said next might either destroy her or make her more elated than before.

Issei shook his head before replying.

"No. We don't have that kind of relationship."

Vali smiled as she rejoiced at this news.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from the stairs.

Issei paled as he realized that he had forgotten to tell Raynare and Vali about each other.

"Issei-kun?!" Raynare rushed from the stairs in a red sweater and black pants.

She had been worried sick for the past few hours after Issei left. She had only relaxed after Issei told her that he was fine and would arrive home shortly and had accidentally fallen asleep in her room while waiting for Issei to come home.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Raynare and Vali looked at each other with shocked expressions as they sized each other up and tried to analyze each other's connection to Issei.

They both looked at Issei and spoke at the same time.

"Explain, Issei-kun."

He sighed as he gestured for Raynare to sit down.

* * *

After telling both of them about each other's backstories, they immediately dissolved their hostility towards each other, having felt some sympathy between themselves.

Both had felt some form of connection when they realized that their childhoods were full of suffering.

"That's just like you." Vali giggled as her face reddened a little when she listened to the recent chain of events. She couldn't help but react in this way when she heard of his heroic antics. Everything that she had imagined him to be, had come true.

"Everybody says that." Issei sighed morbidly as he sipped his cup of tea.

"So, Vali-san, what did you come here to do?" Raynare proceeded after making a small laugh at Issei.

As if she hadn't exactly intended to say anything yet about this topic, Vali froze for a minute with an awkward look before clearing her throat and resuming a calm persona.

"Well, my father told me to move in here since he was worried about Issei."

Almost instantly, Vali's calm demeanor disappeared and her voice shrunk to being barely above a whisper and her face reddened greatly.

"Eh?" Issei responded with a low tone and a surprised look.

Vali looked away with a bashful look while Raynare's expression froze with a deadpan.

"Dad said that after the whole engagement incident, that people might not be very happy with you so he told me to come and make sure you stayed out of trouble." She murmured.

Sighing and face-palming, Issei couldn't exactly do much in this situation. He was more than happy to take Vali in but he felt that Azazel was also messing with him.

"If it's too much trouble, then I'll leave." Vali was about to give up when she noticed Issei's reaction but he stopped her before she could do more.

"No, it's no trouble at all. I'm just worried that you might not be comfortable with staying here instead of living at home." The Sekiryuutei smiled.

Shaking her nod, Vali returned his expression.

"I'm fine with living anywhere, actually. As long as I'm with the people that I trust."

Nodding at her remark, Issei went upstairs to go prepare a guest bed for her.

"I'll go ahead and prepare a guest room. You two go on ahead and just sit here and relax."

* * *

When Issei left to go to the second floor, it was clear that with him gone, the two women had nothing to talk about.

"W-Well, um, I'll go and see if I can help Issei-kun with anything." Raynare sheepishly chuckled as she went upstairs.

Vali looked down at her mug of tea and smiled lightly.

"Issei-kun. You're still as charming and heroic as you used to be. No wonder I'm in love with you." She whispered to herself.

She had fantasized to herself over what kind of person that Issei would become when she saw him again. So far, he had exceeded her expectations. He was stronger than anticipated and his character was pure and strong.

"If only Akeno-chan could see him now." She gloomily spoke. It was apparent that news of her being alive had not yet reached her.

Upstairs, Issei was dashing around to clean up the other guest room. He felt as if his bones would break considering how insanely he was moving. By Draig's estimations, he was moving at 80 mph. Spraying cleaning formula's everywhere and sweeping, mopping, and wiping down all surfaces before drying them, it was no wonder he was in such a state.

"Fighting Riser was easy compared to this." He grumbled as he refused to stop moving.

He had felt so embarrassed when he remembered that he had forgotten to clean the other rooms. Apparently, Azazel had forgotten too.

Hearing a knock on the door, Issei froze as he realized that he was out of time.

"One moment!" He hollered as his mind and body hit overdrive.

Dashing around and rushing to complete preparations, he finished within the next 3 minutes, saving himself from an awkward moment.

Slowly opening the door, Issei found Raynare outside with a surprised look.

"Is everything alright, Issei-kun?"

"N-nothing." Issei panted.

"By the way, is Vali-san going to remain here during the day or attending school?" The beautiful Fallen Angel pointed out.

To be honest, he didn't know that answer to that either.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"Well, if she is, we'll have to tell Buchou about this or she won't take too kindly to having someone from Grigori coming here without authorization." She gently reminded him.

"Understood." Issei replied. As of late, he's noticed that Raynare had been keeping him on his toes. He had noticed that he was occasionally forgetful so it was a saving grace for her to be there to remind him of what he needed to do.

"And also…" She trailed off.

Issei knew something was wrong since he saw distress and emotion in her eyes. Before anything else could be said or done, he felt two arms encircle around his neck, pulling him closer as he felt a body quickly press up against his own.

"I'm so glad that you weren't hurt." She whispered with a relieved and shaky breath.

Patting her back, Issei smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be beaten that easily."

Letting out a small exhale, Raynare knew his words had a basis so she didn't argue.

"Well then, good night." She smiled before going to her room and closing the door.

* * *

With that matter done, Issei went back downstairs.

"Vali, your room's ready for you. If you're tired, you can go ahead and go to bed." He called out.

Turning around to look at him, she chuckled and replied.

"Got it. I'll be right on up."

Getting up to go to the room given to her, she noticed that the whole time she walked, she felt Issei looking at her.

Giving him a look of curiosity, she questioned him.

"Is something wrong?"

Quickly shaking his head, Issei responded.

"No. Nothing at all."

"I see. Well then, good night." She smiled before closing the door to her room and locking it.

Heading to his own bedroom, Issei closed the door and let out a long exhale.

"Oh crap, she's gotten so beautiful. She's just as beautiful as Akeno and Raynare."

Issei had to admit that his heart went pitter-patter the whole time that he was with Vali. The moment when Raynare had dashed into his arms had also made him feel different. He had felt warm inside.

It was obvious that his childhood feelings had escalated as well for Vali and he was starting to see Raynare in a new light.

"Craaaaaaaaaaap." He grumbled as he realized just how much more troublesome things had gotten for him. It was as if things were constantly escalating for him.

' _ **For every dollar that my Partner got another Harem member.**_ ' Draig joked.

Knowing that thinking on such matters would only make things worse, Issei changed into his sleepwear and leapt onto his bed.

* * *

That night, was laying in his bed, staring at the full moon through his window.

Swirling around in his mind, were thoughts of the women in his life. He was sorting out possible romantic candidates and women who were only friends to him.

In the romantic category, Akeno, Vali, and Raynare were there. As for the friends section, Asia and Koneko were there, along with several others. Rias was somewhere where he didn't understand where to place.

Grumbling to himself, he tried to close his eyes and sleep before hearing a knock come from his door.

"Issei?" Vali's voice rang from the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly.

What Issei saw next made his face heat up as red as his armor.

Vali was wearing a silky silver nightgown that reached a little bit above her knees. There were no sleeves and only thin straps kept the attire on her. From his position, Issei could see a significant deal of her cleavage, though it was only because of how gifted her bust was.

' _No! Control yourself!_ ' Issei scolded himself when he noticed how much he was fixating on her daring outfit.

' _If Uncle Azazel saw her wearing this, he'd have a heart attack and possibly ground her._ ' The Sekiryuutei commented within the deeper parts of his mind.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her with a warm smile.

Vali, however, did not look comfortable at all. She had a sullen expression, complete with furrowed brows and red eyes.

"Tonight…I…can I?" She was about to continued speaking but stopped.

Issei scooted over on his king sized bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Another nightmare?" His tone was understanding and somewhat nostalgic.

Vali's lip trembled as she nodded slowly. Quietly moving towards him and climbing onto his bed, she slowly sat down before becoming relaxed on his mattress.

Laying down, Vali looked at Issei before murmuring.

"We used to do this so much as kids."

Issei nodded as he looked at her with a radiant smile while sitting up.

When they were children, Vali would have random nightmares at certain points, mostly concerning her troubled past and her horrific time with her paternal family. It was only when she was in the company of those that she considered close, that she could finally sleep after having such nightmares. Even as she grew up, the nightmares never left her alone.

During her time training, it was only thanks to Penemue, who she looked up to as an older sister, that she was able to endure her journey to become stronger. However, it was still a struggle when her nightmares reminded her of the moments where she was forced and coerced to fight and kill those that went against her or dared to approach her.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head to try and get rid of her negative thoughts, Vali had a difficult time with it until she felt a certain warmth on her head.

Opening her eyes, she found Issei kindly patting her head.

"Divide those nightmares away." He laughed.

At first she was confused as to what he was talking about until she finally remembered and caught on.

"I used to say that to you whenever we were in one of these situations. Hehe." Issei chuckled.

It was something of a playful charm that he would say to make Vali feel better, telling her to use Divine Dividing to halve and dissolve her sorrows.

Smiling, she couldn't help but break out into a small laugh.

"Hahahaha! Geez, Issei. That was so long ago."

"Well, it still works." He responded with a heartfelt tone.

She couldn't deny that there was truth to his words.

"Yeah."

Feeling herself get sleepy, Vali closed her eyes and slowly drifted off until she felt something leave Issei's bed. A certain weight was no longer resting on the other side of the mattress.

She opened her eyes and found Issei getting up with his pillow and a blanket.

Instinctively, her hand reached out and latched onto the boy's wrist.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" She cried out.

Issei blushed as he turned away to hide his face.

"W-We're not children anymore, Vali. We can't just sleep together like this. It's not right because we're all grown up!" He bashfully tried to escape.

The silver-haired young lady's face had also turned a similar color when she understood what he was implying but that didn't discourage her.

"It's not like we're engaging in anything obscene! As long as we don't go towards that red-light area, we should be able to sleep on the same bed!" She reasoned.

In truth, she had missed him so much that she had been agonizing over when she would be able to see him again. She was NOT going to let this moment disappear.

Grumbling to himself, Issei admitted his defeat and slowly got back on his bed to lie down.

"O-okay." He nervously spoke up.

Staying on their own sides along with avoiding facing each other, the two tried to go to sleep but failed miserably.

The tension in the air just wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen.

"So…what are you going to do now that you're here?" Issei asked her.

"Well, my dad told me that I would be coming to attend your school starting the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll be setting up a place to stay."

Knowing that this was a bad idea, Issei threw all caution out of the window and offered a new suggestion.

"If you want, you can stay here where you'll be comfortable and you probably won't be lonely here." The boy's face grew hotter as he realized what he was saying.

Awkward silence grew as Vali mulled over what to do.

"I…if you don't mind, then I'll gladly accept." She softly spoke, a small smiled spreading on her lips.

Making a happy expression of his own, Issei felt much more at ease as he could feel his childhood memories with her resurface.

Without much further ado, the two fell into a blissful rest, awaiting for morning to come.

* * *

As the next day arrived, Issei was awake to find that the spot next to him was empty.

He looked around and found that Vali was gone. Hoping that she hadn't left yet, Issei quickly dressed himself before walking downstairs.

To his delight, a pleasant smell filled his nostrils as he heard the stove cooking away at something, with the sound of sizzling oil cluing him in.

He looked to see that Vali was cooking breakfast.

Humming quietly to herself while wearing a blue apron over black pants and a white shirt, Issei noticed that her extremely alluring figure was drawing his eyes away to various parts of her body. From head to toe, he was able to get a full view of how much more mature she looked. If he could guess right, courtesy of Azazel's influence, her three sizes were B:101-W:58-H:92.

Suddenly, he snapped at himself, forcing his own hand to slap at his left cheek.

' _No! No creepy ogling!_ ' He strictly yelled at himself.

"Issei?" Vali darted around and found him standing at the stairs, a bit alarmed to find him there after hearing a loud slap.

"M-Morning, Vali. Morning, Raynare." He nervously greeted her.

"Good morning." Raynare called out from her spot at the Dining Table.

"Morning, Issei." The Hakuryuukougo smiled as she put the finishing touches on breakfast.

Sitting down to a western breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice, the three dug in.

Issei was truly delighted by the taste of something new and fresh.

He loved Raynare's cooking as well, but she mainly chose to cook Japanese food since she knew that he preferred it most of the time.

"It's great! I'm pretty lucky to have the both of you cooking for me. I wish I could do more for you two." He laughed.

"I-it's nothing much at all." The two women bashfully waved their arms in modesty as they turned to their food to avoid showing their red expressions.

Before he noticed, the time on his watch told him that it was time to leave for school before it was too late.

"Well, it's time to head out. We'll be back this afternoon, Vali. Feel free to do whatever you want here." He smiled at her before leaving.

"I almost forgot. Here." Vali held up two wrapped boxes to Issei and Raynare.

"Bento?" The young man looked at her in curiosity.

"Yep. I hope it suits your tastes." The young lady smiled with a peppy attitude.

"Thank you." Raynare replied graciously before heading out with the owner of the house.

Partway on their path, Issei had a lightning-struck realization, stopping mid-motion.

' _I FORGOT TO TELL VALI ABOUT AKENO!_ ' He screamed to himself.

' _ **YOU FORGOT!?**_ ' Draig cried out in response.

Sighing in exasperation at his blunder, he decided that he had to tell her about their raven-haired childhood friend after he got home. He also had to let Akeno know that Vali was in town and living with him.

* * *

After the pair entered their classroom and went through the motions of the boring day, Lunch period came, giving Issei the chance to go to Akeno.

Heading to the ORC room to go see said girl, he found the yamato nadeshiko sitting alone, eating her bento by herself.

"Akeno?" He called out.

His voice instantly attracted her attention as she immediately looked at his direction and made a reflexive smile.

"Ah, Issei! Come and sit!" She giggled as she scooted over.

He couldn't help but smile as he took her offer and sat down next to her.

"I made some dishes that I wanted you to try." She excitedly pulled out a small box and opened it. The contents were nikujaga, tonkatsu, shrimp tempura, gyoza, and tsukemono.

"Here. Aaahn." She held up a piece of stewed potato and waited for Issei to open his mouth.

"A-Ahn." He hesitantly ate the food but was amazed by the great taste it had.

"Mmmm. It's awesome!" He commented without hesitation.

Akeno was utterly pleased with his thoughts, smiling and giggling as she felt some pride in herself.

"Ufufufu. I'm glad." She spoke in her normal tone instead of her 'onee-sama' pitch.

' _C-cute…_ ' Issei looked on as he was mesmerized by her happy expression.

Remembering what he was here for, he put himself back on track.

"Akeno, are you busy later afterschool?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Well, there's someone that I want you to meet. Do you mind coming along?" He nervously hoped there wouldn't be any backlash.

"Sure." Akeno wasn't exactly sure what he was entailing but if it was him, there was sure to be no form of danger to be present through intention.

"Great. Then I'll wait for you afterschool and we'll go to my house."

"Mhm." The Shrine Maiden nodded as she wondered about what he was planning.

* * *

Later that day, Issei waited outside of the school gates for his potential or rather, definite love interest.

Raynare had left to go to Grigori to make a visit to her three friends, who were still recuperating, so she would probably be gone for the rest of the day or even the night, since it was the start of the weekend tomorrow.

When Akeno came, they wasted no time to go to Issei's home so that she could see the person that he wanted her to meet.

Opening the door, Issei called out to whoever was home, hoping to bring Vali over.

"I'm home!" He took off his shoes as he stood in front of Issei.

"Welcome back!" Like a housewife, Vali happily sprinted over with an apron on her.

To be honest, Issei's heart skipped several beats when he took a good look at her. Her sheer natural beauty that required no cosmetics and her entrancing figure bewitched him. Her gentle voice that was like a caressing breeze felt like a relieving flow of air that warmed him. Her smile was also enough to want to knock him off of his feet. It was just so radiant.

Suddenly, Issei heard a grumbling from behind him. He turned around and found a very displeased Akeno glaring at him with a pouty expression.

"I brought a guest over. I hope there's enough for her though. I think you know her." Issei smiled mischievously before stepping aside, though he had a sheepish chuckle following this statement.

When Vali and Akeno aid eyes upon on each other, they had no doubt about who they were seeing.

The two froze in place and didn't say a word until they cleared their doubts about who the other was.

"Vali?"

"Akeno?" They both croaked out with shaky voices.

"I-I thought you were…" Vali slowly stepped forward.

"I know. I heard about what you all thought but I'm not dead. I'm alive." Akeno started to tear up as she and her best friend walked towards each other before quickly sharing a hug.

"I-I…I-I'm so sorry!" Vali sobbed as she apologized profusely.

She had connected the dots herself and realized that Akeno must have been so alone for almost a decade. Knowing about her family situation from the past, she knew the poor girl must have been striving to survive in solitude.

"No, I don't blame any of you. It's not your fault. I know the full story now. I understand why you all thought I was dead." Akeno sniffled as she comforted her best friend.

Her long-stemmed hatred towards those that she had reasonably assumed had forgotten about her had disappeared after Issei's explanations. Her only desire now was to console Vali and make up for lost time.

Issei stepped forward and guided the two to the Dining Table so that they could have their long chat. He knew that they had so much to catch up on so he would not intrude. He felt happy for the two of them, actually. After so long, they had finally been able to see each other again and throw away their doubts about what happened at the Himejima Shrine.

He set some tea down in front of the two and walked upstairs after making sure that they two weren't crying messes anymore. They were now only talking about their pasts and learning about what each had been through since they had all gone their separate ways.

* * *

Entering his room and plopping himself on his bed, Issei couldn't help but feel happy at the fact the three of them were reunited again.

"This really feels like home now." He commented to himself as he noticed that with the company of his two best friends, it was as if the past had come back to return some warm emotion to them.

* * *

Downstairs, the two women were laughing as they couldn't help but do so after learning of each other's experiences.

Vali had trained with Odin, Brynhildr, Penemue, Azazel, Baraqiel, and several other deities of different religions, surprising Akeno and making her somewhat sweatdrop at the fact that Vali was definitely a walking nuke, considering the training she had claimed to go through.

"I spent almost a decade training with that geezer and his Valkyries. The old-man was a pervert but at least he never tried to make a pass at me or ogle me. It was kind of nice, actually. He treated me like I was his granddaughter. His Valkyries were also like big sisters to me." Vali chuckled when she recalled her memories of them.

"Oh? What were they like?" Akeno excitedly asked.

"They're kind of sisterly but they all have their own quirks. I got along rather well with one of them, in particular. She's called Rossweisse. When I was in the Norse Realm, she helped tutor me in magic when I first started out. Maybe you'll meet her one day."

Akeno was glad that her best friend was able to learn so much and to grow up so splendidly.

Then came her turn, to which Vali listened intently.

"I spent several years training and studying in the Gremory House of Devils as one of the servants of the current Heir, Rias Gremory. I think you might like her too. The whole family is very generous and they never mistreat anyone that serves or is a part of the Household." She quickly spoke out so that Vali wouldn't misunderstand the concept of being a Gremory 'servant'.

"I learned etiquette from Lady Venerana Gremory herself and I learned magic from many of their magic specialists, though, I'm a little lacking in physical combat." Akeno made a small giggle. She was about to mention her Holy Lightning ability, but she stopped herself. Perhaps embarrassment was stopping her from talking about it.

For what seemed like a few minutes, hours passed as the two eagerly chatted about their experiences until their bodies made them aware of the fact that they needed to rest for tomorrow, with Akeno sleeping over through Vali's granted permission. She knew that Issei would never refuse her either.

* * *

The next morning, Issei felt something strange upon his face. It was soft, warm, and somewhat jiggly, or rather, bouncy.

"Hm, what is this? I can't breathe properly." He slowly moved his hand to where the pressure on his face was and grabbed the object.

Suddenly, he felt something wrong. There was a negative feeling or rather and wicked feeling close by. It wasn't malicious but it certainly felt mischievous.

Without pause or hesitation, the Sekiryuutei jumped out of bed and pushed down a mysterious figure under him, pinning them down.

When his vision focused and his mind processed what his eyes were seeing, he was surprised but also unsurprised by who he saw.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. If Issei wants to engage in such activities this early in the morning, then I don't mind. We just can't be late for school since Vali-chan is going to be attending too." She smiled warmly, as if inviting him to do as he wished.

Issei's face turned bright red when he realized what she was suggesting.

Quickly getting out of bed and allowing Akeno to sit up, he looked away and cleared his throat to try and clear away the suggestive atmosphere.

"Sooo, did you and Vali catch up well?" He changed the topic without missing a beat.

Nodding, Akeno still remembered all of the laughs that they shared the previous night.

"It was fun." She giggled.

"I see. That's good." Issei smiled before quickly heading into the bathroom with a clean uniform.

He later came back out and quickly got his schoolbag before heading downstairs.

When he came down, he found Raynare cooking their lunch, with breakfast already being served.

"Morning!" He called out to the three women in his house as he sat down at the table.

"Good Morning!" They all returned the phrase as they began to eat.

Picking up his chopsticks, he took a bite of the boneless pan-fried soy fish fillet and marveled at the taste.

Trying the pickled daikon radish salad, he was pleased by the sweet and pickled taste.

He then sipped some miso soup and felt himself grow more aware and awake as his body made use of its nutrients.

"Man…this breakfast is awesome. If I keep having good cooking like this every day, I'm going to get fat." He blindly commented.

The three women in front of him smiled as they some pride in their cooking.

* * *

As they left the house and walked to school, Issei and the others showed Vali the path to the school and gave her information that would prove to be crucial if she was to live in Kuoh.

When they entered the school building, the four parted ways. Akeno went to her class, Vali went to the Staff Room, and Issei and Raynare went to homeroom.

As soon as class was to start, the teacher made an announcement.

"Alright, class, today we've got another transfer student. Come in." The instructor called out to the door.

As the transfer student walked in, Issei wasn't exactly surprised as to who it was.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Valina Lucifeld. I will be a second-year here from now on. Please take care of me." She bowed as she flashed a friendly smile.

The boys instantly went crazy when they saw her. The girls found that they wanted to talk to her, in a friendly way, at least, though some were bothered by the fact that she was getting so much attention already.

"You can have the seat in front of Hyoudou, if you'd like. Otherwise, sit in any open spot." The teacher gestured around.

Taking this chance, Vali sat directly in front of her childhood crush.

Turning around, the silver-haired beauty bashfully smiled at him before turning around so that he didn't see her red expression.

Issei had returned the gesture but his smile quickly changed into a tense one when he felt the terrifying gazes of the other male students glaring at him.

Soon break time came for class, a time where the situation escalated.

Vali noticed the displeased look that Issei was sporting and wondered about the reasons for why he was in such a mood.

"What's wrong Issei? Are you alright?" She looked at him with a concerned expression, putting a soft hand to his forehead to feel the temperature. Though this was done innocently, people had already questioned the nature of their relationship.

Were the two friends? Childhood friends? Possible relatives? Even..lovers?

"If you're not feeling well, then I'll help you." She positively smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. I'm fine though, Vali."

"Issei, make sure you always tell me if there's something bothering you, kay?" She looked at him warmly as the boy merely nodded.

"They're on a first-name basis?!" The Perverted Duo shouted in shock. Even some of the other students were a bit surprised by the nature of their interactions. It was like that of a lovey-dovey couple.

' _Why didn't I learn foresight?_ ' Issei grumbled to himself as he walked through the hallways.

At the moment, Vali was being shown around the school by Raynare, so he didn't have to go with them to be precise.

Unfortunately, Issei had been too bothered by the various students that suspected him with having illicit relationships with Akeno, Raynare, and Vali. This all started with how close he seemed to be with the three women. They made him lunches, were open with him, and always seemed to worry for him. However, he didn't really care too much for the rumors, since they had no basis.

* * *

When the day ended, however, Issei remembered that there were Club activities to attend to. This meant that Vali would be left alone, which Issei knew was not a good idea. Vali hated being left alone for long periods of time. It was a childhood fear of hers.

He remembered how it was not a good idea to have her heritage be made known, but he worried for her emotional state too. After a long debate with himself, he decided that he would skip out on the Club's activities and spend some time with Vali, having already told Rias that he would be absent for personal reasons.

Walking to the School gates, he found Vali waiting patiently.

"Issei? Where's Raynare-san and Akeno-chan?"

"They have Club activities. I'm not going though, so we can do whatever you like for tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday, after all."

Vali gave the idea some thought before smiling to herself.

"Then, how about you show me around town?" She joyfully suggested.

Smiling and nodding, Issei looked forward to the plan.

"Alright. A tour of Kuoh's Shopping District and neighborhood, it is!" He declared as he led her onto a small adventure.

Taking the subway around, Issei pointed out various locations of interest to Vali and helped give her instructions in case she ever got lost.

As the two moved around, Vali made careful observations as she tried to memorize whatever she saw out of interest.

* * *

When they arrived at the Shopping District, Vali was a bit cheerful to see the place.

"It looks nice. I'm kind of excited to see what it's like in full detail." Vali smiled as she moved forward behind Issei.

"Then by all means, follow me." He smiled.

Taking her around the clothing stores, she tried out various outfits, which caught off-guard several times. She would try different outfits that had white colors on them, which matched her perfectly. Black was also a nice contrast to her too. When she put on an elegant black dress, Issei's jaw was ready to drop.

Vali found much of the food pleasant in Kuoh. During her years of training, she mostly spent her time cooking and eating her own food and Penemue's. Now, she had the luxury of having not to help cook at all and could just enjoy what she had ordered.

After getting some ice cream from a vendor, the two ate their cones calmly before Vali started to laugh out of the blue.

"Ahahaha!"

"What's wrong?" Issei was a bit surprised by her strange outburst.

"You've got ice cream almost going up your nose." She pointed above his lip, much to his embarrassment.

"Oops." He sheepishly commented.

Taking a napkin from her pocket, Vali softly wiped the ice cream from under his nose and kindly wiped his mouth.

"There. All clean." Vali taunted him playfully as if she were talking to a child.

"Haha. Very funny." Issei made a sarcastic remark but broke into a laugh directly after.

When the pair entered the game center, she was delighted to have so much fun. However, what made this meaningful was the fact that Issei was with her. She had spent so much time wishing to be in this situation with him while she was in the European Continent.

Ever since she had returned, she couldn't help but blush in his presence, which she was embarrassed about to great extents, though she learned to get used to it, even if she tried to hide it.

"Are you okay? Your face is pretty red and your breathing sounds a bit fast." Issei looked at her and inspected her.

When she felt his hand on her face, she forced herself to resist breaking into a gigantic grin.

' _I missed Issei's touch._ ' She thought to herself as she happily took in the moment.

* * *

When the two returned home, they were surprised to see that it was already 7:00 pm. Thankfully, he had sent Raynare a text about them being home late.

Walking in, Issei and Vali took off their shoes and set their takeout food on the Dining Table.

Hearing the TV, Issei walked to the Living Room and found Raynare and Akeno looking rather bored.

"We're home!" He called out.

"Welcome back." Raynare smiled at them as she and Akeno got up.

"We brought dinner home." Issei gestured to the table.

As everyone set up the table and eventually dug into the food, Issei couldn't help but notice how comfortable and nice it was here. His once cold and somewhat desolate home had become rather bright and vibrant with the company of those that he cared about.

' _Now this is home._ ' He smiled to himself.

When the dishes were to be cleaned, Vali was the first to jump to the task.

"It's fine, Vali. I can take care of it." Issei interjected but she had already started.

"I'm merely mooching off of you, so this is the least that I can do. Don't worry." She smiled back at him before resuming her task.

For the next few weeks, Vali had proven to be of great help with house maintenance and she just naturally helped brighten Issei's mood. She was also prone to mischievous acts, like pranking Issei by moving around his stuff to hidden parts of the house without his knowledge. He couldn't help but find this change of pace, refreshing.

During one specific evening, Issei was sitting alone in the house while the girls went out to have a relaxing evening. With this chance, Issei chose to openly talk to Draig without appearing insane.

' _ **Now that I think about it, all of the women in this house would make great wives.**_ ' Draig playfully made his input.

"Don't even go there." Issei retorted.

' _ **I'm just saying. They can all cook and clean and they are very intelligent beautiful and they all kick ass. Not to mention, they have likeable personalities. Thumbs up by my standards.**_ ' The Red Dragon laughed.

For the past while, Draig was pushing Issei to make a choice on what to do with his romantic feelings. It wasn't good to lead on women and it wasn't good to let feelings sit and rot.

"Soon. I'll decide soon." Issei swore to himself.

* * *

 _ **Now that that's out of the way and now Vali's in the story, I can officially confirm at least three Harem candidates.**_

 _ **Akeno, Raynare, and Female Vali will definitely be in the Harem and will not be removed.**_

 _ **I felt that action would've been good to add in here but I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere so this is how things ended up. I hope I've still got my touch. You tell me.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Old Friends

_**Well, first things first, I wanted to apologize for holding up the readers of this story. I didn't have an internet provider. But now I do have one and hopefully, I'll be able to update more often. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Old Friends**

For this week in Kuoh Academy, the School's Halloween Festival was supposed to be in preparation. Different Clubs would be organizing activities in their fields of expertise and students and their families were invited to come and attend.

In Issei's case, he was helping out with the Occult Club's preparations. Taking wooden boards and hammering them together whilst hanging up decorations at other times, he found that this experience was quite enjoyable. During his time in Grigori, when he wasn't studying, he was training or eating. This new change of pace was quite refreshing to him.

As for the ORC, they were going to be doing multiple activities. Akeno would be doing a Shinto Shrine Cleansing, in name and in real function with Asia helping her. Koneko, Kiba, and Raynare would be doing the Haunted House. Rias was going to be doing a horror-themed chess game. Last but not least, Issei…would be doing nothing.

He didn't really have much of an idea on what he wanted to do and he didn't seem to have an affinity for any of the activities besides dealing with the hard labor and being a security guard in case boys, and even girls, decided to try and get frisky with any of the members. ( _ **Cough. Matsuda. Motohama. Cough.**_ )

After finishing all decorations and putting things in place, the Old School Building had been decked out to be quite a sight. The ceiling was cracked and had holes in them, with the holes being in places that weren't of worry. Glass was cracked. Vines were wrapped around the walls. The floorboards were also _very_ sensitive. One footstep was enough to send a creak echoing through the halls. Issei had put in a very large amount of effort with that one.

However, what he had never expected, was that real ghosts and monsters were being used for the Haunted Area. Who knew the 'Haunted' part was literal.

"Good work." A familiar voice rang out as Issei felt a cold bottle touch his cheek.

Turning around, he found Akeno embracing him from behind.

"Thanks." He took the water bottle from her hand and drank it reservedly.

"You really worked hard. The whole school building looks amazing because of you."

"Not really. I'd say that everyone had a hand in it." He chuckled.

"So if a ghost comes out, are you going to protect me?" Akeno jumped the conversation into a different direction as Issei merely chuckled again.

"Of course. But if a ghost possesses me then you'll have to exorcise it or take me down."

Akeno grinned mischievously as she continued.

"I'll make sure to give you the kiss of life so that you come back to me then." She giggled.

Issei's cheeks turned a significantly pink color as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Then I'll look forward to it."

This time, it was Akeno's turn to go red.

"I'll be glad to give you some loving healing too." She sensually spoke in Issei's ear as she gave a ragged breath.

Feeling chills down his spine at the action, Issei tried to keep his man-instincts in check as he kept his calm façade.

' _ **She's probably getting revenge for when you left her hanging during the Training Camp.**_ ' Draig japed at him.

Smiling deviously to himself, Issei decided to get back at her.

Turning to Akeno, he looked her in the eyes and inched closer to her.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms grip her shoulders as she was pushed gently to the floor.

"Now than, Akeno. It's about time that I had my way with you. I won't always let you have the win." Issei spoke with an eerie tone.

Akeno immediately turned scarlet as her expression contorted into surprise.

"E-Eh?!" Was all she could say.

Bringing his lips close to hers, she really didn't expect him to get back at her again. This time, in particular, Issei didn't look like he was going to be stopping.

As his lips barely touched hers, he immediately got up.

"Well, I gotta go now. See ya!" He laughed as he found an upset Akeno behind him.

"Issei! You jerk!" She hollered.

And here she thought she was the sadist. For the second time, he teased her and left before anything could happen again.

* * *

Making his way around the Old School Building to lose Akeno, he found that everybody was up and about outside around the New School Building. Bustling to get their classrooms ready, Issei looked forward to what activities that would become available.

Turning his head back to look in front of him, he found that he was in the Haunted House section of the building.

Taking a look at his handiwork, he had to give himself a small pat on the back. The floorboards were made fragile enough so that one step would cause a creaky echo to ring out from far into the distance of the hallway.

Scratches and cracks in the window glass were done enough so that the building would look extremely old while still being stable and strong. Broken desks and pieces of classroom tools and objects were left lying around. In the classrooms that were deeper into the Test of Courage Course, splats and rivers of fake blood were painted along the walls and floors as the Halls would grow darker.

Of course, he was the most likely candidate to do the cleaning for all of this.

When he left the building, he was met by Raynare, who was trying her costume on.

In the guise of a bloodied ghost, with a white kimono stained red and glow eye-contacts on, she actually looked like a convincing ghost woman.

"Wow." Issei whistled as he walked over to her.

"Oh, Issei-kun. What do you think?" She turned around to show her full outfit.

"Convincing." He laughed.

"I guess that's good. I wasn't sure if I looked the part, though."

"What's the costume supposed to be?" Issei asked.

"I'm supposed to be a ghost bride." She made a sheepish laugh as she looked away from Issei's gaze.

' _ **Ow.**_ ' Draig commented as he took Issei's dilemma into consideration.

' _Shut up, Draig._ ' Issei retorted.

"Well, that's a waste. You'd make a very lovely bride." Issei spoke before he could stop himself from making such a bumbling comment.

Raynare made a frozen and surprised look as steam puffed from her ears.

"Eh?..." She trailed off as she processed what he had just said.

While she was not one to take her imagination and run with it to the point of embellishment, she did feel some embarrassment with that particular comment.

"Er-well-I mean. Um. I think that you would make your future-husband quite happy one day." Trying his best to clarify himself, Issei didn't actually do much to diffuse the awkwardness.

"W-Well, since you brought up the topic. Issei-kun…do you ever see yourself with a wife and children in the future." Raynare looked up at him uneasily as she held her breath.

The seriousness of her question had surprised him slightly as he tried to formulate an answer. In all honesty, he had indeed imagined a life like that but he doubted that he would have it. The lives of the Sekiryuutei were never happy, according to Draig. Many of the past hosts had either died horrible deaths and died alone.

"Well, I can't say that I haven't but I'm not actually sure if I'll ever have something like that."

Neither denying nor confirming his future desires for a family of his own, Raynare felt a sense of foreboding. She was depending on his answer to see if she really would pursue him. She knew well that Akeno and Vali were ahead of her in the race for his heart but that didn't mean that she was going to just quit.

"I see."

"What about you?"

Now that it was Raynare's turn, she had to try and make it clear that she held feelings for him.

"I do."

Feeling as if he were at an impasse, he wasn't sure if Raynare was trying to tell him something or if it was just a general topic.

"Well, then. I bid you good luck on that." He made a small smile while walking away.

As he passed, neither spoke a single word as they were left thinking on the future.

* * *

Returning back to class for one last homeroom session, Issei was sitting at his desk with his head on the desk, looking troubled.

He was currently chewing on the idea of what had happened the previous night, during his discussion with Draig.

' _So…essentially I'm a douchebag for wanting to enter a relationship with not just one nor two women, but three?_ ' Issei sighed to himself.

' _ **Can't say I didn't warn you about that. Being the Sekiryuutei, people of the opposite gender are going to be drawn to you regardless of your intention. However, it's better to make your feelings clear now rather than waiting forever and never saying anything to them. Keeping these thoughts inside will only poison you. You can't keep them waiting any longer either. With Akeno and Vali, it's been years and the way you feel about them is already clear. As for Raynare, it's hit or miss with her, all things considered. Either she accepts this or doesn't.**_ ' Draig advised Issei, who took his words rather seriously.

Heaving another sigh at break time, he found silver hair entering his view out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Vali gave him a worried look.

"Nothing, Vali. I'm just thinking about some things." He weakly replied.

"About?" She sat in the seat in front of him and put her head on the desk, drawing eye-level with him.

' _About how I'm going to potentially destroy my relationships._ ' Issei confessed in his mind as he made a bitter smile.

"Just random stuff." He gave the young lady in front of him a reassuring smile.

Vali raised an eyebrow as she knew that there was more to his troubles than he let on.

"I know you're lying. You're left eye slightly twitches when you do." She gave Issei a deadpan remark as she eyed him, waiting for the truth.

Issei was caught off-guard when she told him that.

"Have you been watching me?" He grumbled in worry.

"I've known you since we were kids. I can tell when you're lying because of the fact that we've known each other for so long." Vali gave him an upset look.

He couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Haha! I guess I can't fool you or Akeno."

"Of course not." Vali gave him a matter-of-fact tone while grinning.

Before they could continue talking, the teacher had arrived, disrupting them.

"I'll talk to you later." She then got back to her seat.

' _I was hoping that wouldn't be what you'd say._ ' Issei thought to himself as he imagined the atmosphere.

* * *

When school was over and his share of preparations for the festival done with, he decided to head home first. Apparently, Vali was going to be staying after to talk with Rias, whom she hadn't officially met yet.

The walk home was quiet, which wasn't particularly new, but today, Issei felt as if something was off, almost ominous.

This feeling only grew as he got closer to his home.

His steps becoming more cautious as he approached, he spotted two hooded figures standing outside of his home.

Adorned in white robes, Issei immediately recognized them as Vatican soldiers. The markings of crosses and just the aura around them made that clear enough. One of them was even carrying something large that was wrapped in bandages.

"Can I help you?" He walked over, ready to fight if he had to, whilst wearing an oblivious expression. Even if the Vatican proclaimed purity and benevolence, he knew better than to trust them off of the bat. Corruption was everywhere, and that place was no exception.

The hooded figures looked at him, with one of them taking a deep interest in him.

"Is this the Hyoudou Residence?" One of them asked. Judging by her voice, she was female.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed.

"Thank goodness. I was hoping that you still lived here." The hooded person that spoke to him seemed to be overjoyed as she took her hood off.

When it came off, the woman underneath was revealed to be in her teens, with light brown twin-tailed hair. The girl had purple eyes and had a generally cheerful expression.

"It's been a long time, Issei-kun." She cheerfully waved at him.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He had absolutely no idea on who this mysterious girl was.

"It's me!" She held out hope in the wish that he would remember her with just a look.

Taking a long glance at her for a moment, Issei boggled his mind as he felt some sort of familiarity with her. Then all of the gears in his mind clicked as his memories pieced themselves together.

"Irina?!" He pointed finger at her in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded in confirmation.

"What happened to you?! The last time I saw you, you didn't look like this?"

When Issei recalled her, she looked more like a boy than a girl. Her hair used to be short and she acted quite masculine back then. Now, she looked so much more womanly. She had matured into a very…attractive young lady, in his words.

"I grew my hair out and learned lady-like manners. Impressed?" She giggled, waiting for positive remarks.

Making a small smile, he nodded.

"Very."

Looking at his watch, he noticed the time.

"How long were you two waiting?"

"Not very long. About 10 minutes or so."

"Then, come on inside. I'll make us something." He offered.

Showing his guests inside, the sat them down at the Dining Room table and made tea while putting out snacks.

"So what have you been doing since you left?" Issei excitedly asked his first childhood friend.

"Well, my parents moved to England. There, I went to a religious boarding school, where I've spent most of my time. Then, I graduated and began working for the business that started that school. Since then, I've been traveling to a lot of places doing work for them." Irina briefly spoke. She knew not to give the full juicy details of her life or else, Issei would've been unnecessarily exposed to the dangers of the supernatural world.

Unfortunately, he had been exposed from before he had even met her.

' _In other words, you got sent to the Exorcists for training and then you've been going around and killing monsters for the Vatican ever since you finished training._ ' Issei spoke the real version of the story in his mind, understanding what she was trying to hide from him.

"Well that sounds arduous. To have to go around the world doing work for such a large business." He played along.

When he glanced at Irina's companion, he was sure that she was suspicious of him. The whole time she was present, she hadn't said a thing, which made it clear that she was suspicious of him. Jokes on her. He was perfectly capable of hiding his supernatural presence.

"What about you?" Irina asked him as she sipped some tea.

"Well, I got sent to boarding school, too. I had actually been living with a family friend for several years before moving back here." He decided that he needed to lie to and gave a smilar story.

"That reminds me, what happened to your parents? Why are you living alone?"

If Issei had been younger, he'd have been too troubled to even speak on this matter, but now, he had accepted that life happens, therefore, he didn't think very much about this particular subject anymore.

"My parents died about 9-10 years ago. When they passed away, I was put under the custody of my godfather." He explained calmly.

Irina immediately felt guilty for asking. She knew how much his parents had meant to him in the past. She had never imagined that he'd been an orphan.

"I-I'm so sorry, Issei-kun. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry about your parents, though." She looked down in shame.

Patting her on the head, Irina looked at Issei immediately as he did so.

"It's fine. It's not like you knew about it anyways." He chuckled.

"Now then. I think it's time that I made dinner."

As Issei got up to start cooking, Irina's companion rose as well.

"I'm sorry but Irina and I should be leaving now. We have business to do for our employers so I'm afraid that we cannot stay."

Hearing her speak for the first time, Issei noticed that her voice was rather blunt and direct.

' _She's going to be hard getting along with._ ' He remarked.

"She's right. Sorry, Issei-kun, but we need to be leaving now. I'll try to come and see before I leave, though." Irina gave an apologetic smile as she walked towards the door.

Knowing that it was best for them to leave now before the others came home, Issei had no other choice but to let them leave. Even though he really wanted to catch up to Irina again, this was the smartest move to make.

"Ok. I won't hold you up any longer."

"Thanks for the tea." Irina sadly waved and left with the other woman, closing the door on their way out.

Knowing that he was alone now, he crossed his arms and spoke to himself and Draig.

"So she's an exorcist now. Sheesh."

Recalling all of his unpleasant experiences with Stray Exorcists and even true Exorcists, he didn't feel very fond of many of them. Some he liked, some he didn't.

" _ **I hope she's not as fanatical as the others that we've come across. That would really strain your relationship. However, if they're here then that means…**_ "

"They're going to be talking with Rias and Sona Sitri. That's not going to be pretty." He sighed.

Hearing his door open, he walked over to find the three women of his life come home. Vali, Raynare, and Akeno had all stepped in with serious looks on their face. Regarding why she was there, she had sort of become a housemate here, having moved out of her apartment to stay at the Hyoudou House, with full agreement on Issei's account, of course.

"Issei!" Vali jumped over and inspected him.

"Wha?!" He cried out in surprise.

"Are you okay? Did those Exorcists do anything to you?!" She cupped his face.

"How did you know about them?"

"We saw them walking away from the house. We thought they came to do something to you." Akeno explained.

For a moment, he thought that they were monitoring his every move.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. One of them was actually one of my old friends from childhood." Issei gently took her hands off of him and gave a comforting smile.

"Still, Exorcists don't just come here to talk with people. If anything, something serious must have happened to make official Vatican Exorcists come her. We'd best be on our toes." Raynare cautioned.

"Did anyone feel something odd when those two walked away?" Akeno recounted the shiver she felt go down her spine when she came into their proximity. It was as if every single cell in her body had told her to be on high alert and to generally avoid the two in front of them.

"Yeah. I did too. I think they're carrying Holy weapons." Vali had also felt that same sensation.

Issei and Raynare had felt sensations of power coming from them but they didn't feel the same kind of jolt that Vali and Akeno felt. It was only natural since the two were Devils and were naturally avoidant towards weapons of Light and Purity.

"However, if they're here, shouldn't they be checking in with Rias to avoid unlawful trespassing. Anything can set the Three Factions off these days." Issei inquired.

"Apparently, Rias has already been requested for a meeting with two Vatican members. It's tomorrow after school at 4 PM. If anything, we should be ready for anything ugly. I know that most of the tension will be between the Peerage and those two but you three need to be careful as well. They just might target you if they deem you as threats." Akeno warned.

' _I'm getting kind of tired of being seen as a threat by everyone that lays eyes on me._ ' Issei sighed.

He wasn't exactly sure if any of this had to do with him but he was certain that if anything, he was going to get dragged in. He always got dragged in one way or another.

* * *

The next day, right before the meeting was to happen, everyone in the Gremory Peerage had gathered in the ORC room.

Issei, Raynare, and Vali were elsewhere since this matter wasn't safe for them to get involved in. It would also only serve to fuel tension in the meeting. Considering how Vali was the last descendant of the Lucifer line and Raynare was a Fallen Angel, it didn't seem appealing.

Asia was rather nervous since she had never been on the opposite side before. This was the first time where she would be looking at members of the Church as potential enemies.

"Asia, no matter what happens or what they say, don't let it get to you. We'll protect you." Rias turned to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry for being troublesome."

"It's of no consequence. It's only natural in your case. Don't worry too much." Akeno smiled at her warmly just as the doors received a knock before opening.

"Enter." Rias ominously spoke.

The entrance opened to reveal Irina and her partner, who was still hooded.

When Kiba laid eyes on them, he instantly gazed at them in shock and anger. As soon as he saw what the hooded girl was carrying, he knew that she was hauling a Holt Sword around. His expression contorting into feral anger, he had to force himself to remain restrained.

"Hello." Irina brightly greeted everyone with a wave.

"Please have a seat." Rias gestured to the furniture in front of her.

Sitting down, Irina's companion finally took off her hood.

She was revealed to have short blue hair with a streak of green hair. Going down the front.

"My name is Xenovia and this is my partner, Irina. We have come from the Vatican Church to deliver a message and to complete a task." She spoke with a stern tone.

"And that would be?" Rias urged her to continue.

"Excalibur fragments have been taken from the Church and we have been sent to recover them or to destroy them. Therefore, do not interfere with our business or you will face consequences, which will come from our Excaliburs. Destruction and Mimic." Xenovia arrogantly spoke as she gestured towards the clothed object on her back and to Irina.

Rias didn't take too kindly to that warning.

"I don't have any interest in those fragments. What makes you think that they are here?"

"Our sources have found people of suspicion smuggling them into Kuoh. Therefore, they must be here."

Rias merely sighed at the blindness of the woman in front of her.

"Don't put too much stock into what you are told, Exorcist. You are free to investigate this place but do keep yourselves from instigating anything or causing anything that may attract unwanted attention." She politely returned a warning to the bluenette in front of her.

"Then there's nothing else to say." Xenovia stood up but right after, she noticed Asia.

"Are you Asia Argento?" She coldly inquired.

Asia, who was a bit startled, answered uncomfortably.

"Y-yes."

Narrowing her eyes, Xenovia's hand inched toward the wrapped object on her back.

"I see. As I have heard, you are now a former follower from the Church who was banished due to your heretical ability to heal even Devils. At first I questioned these rumors but now that I have seen that you have joined the other side. I was afraid that you had indeed become a witch."

Irriation erupted in Rias, who wasn't taking kindly to the overbearing attitude that Xenovia was exhibiting.

Even Irina was exasperated by her behavior, sighing while face-palming.

Asia, however, was utterly stunned by what she had just been called and was even more shocked by what her gift was being called. She began to wonder why it was so wrong to be able to heal everyone who was in suffering.

Struggling to answer, the former nun remained a stuttering mess.

"That is quite enough." Rias warned Xenovia, who just ignored her.

"The Heavens will punish those who turn their backs and follow the way of sin. Perhaps if I execute you now, you will be forgiven and sent to Heaven as a cleansed soul for your heretical actions." Xenovia put a hand on the hilt of the wrapped sword on her back.

Before anything else could be done, she found very menacing auras radiating around Rias and Akeno, as well as Kiba.

"How dare you threaten one of my adorable servants." Rias hissed.

The Power of Destruction began radiating around her as she directed her gaze towards Xenovia.

"You fanatics will not touch Asia." Akeno was about ready to start blasting away at the blue-haired swordswoman until the sound of the doors opening made everyone calm down.

All eyes turned to the doorway and found a familiar brunette savior.

"I believe that these actions are uncalled for. Everyone calm down before another war kills us all." Issei sighed in exasperation.

Irina stared at him in shock.

Of all people and places, she never expected him to be here. Judging by the way he was carrying himself, it was clear that he knew about what was going on.

"Issei?" Akeno also expressed her surprise.

"I felt your auras all the way from my house. Do you all have any idea what kind of attention that you all could have brought here and the misunderstanding that you could have caused." Issei spoke with an irritant tone. All of these choices to go with violence was starting to get annoying to him.

Realizing the disheveled room that they were in, everyone contained their hostility and tried to return to being calm.

"Now, from what I understand, the Church has lost Excalibur pieces, which is a big problem since they are obviously in the wrong hands. Therefore, these two exorcists should be allowed to search and recover or destroy them. As for the Devils in this town, it is still their territory and they have control here, so rules should be respected. It won't take much effort to simply allow the other to do their business. If anything, it's better this way or tensions from the last Great War may return and we all may be swallowed." Issei reasoned to both sides.

It really wasn't much in hindsight, but Issei knew that some sort of instigation was going on.

"Hmph, and who are you?" Xenovia looked at him with a glare.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. I am the current Sekiryuutei." He confessed as he showed his red dragon gauntlet.

Her face contorting into surprise, she let go of her sword. During her time within in the walls of the Church, she had heard of stories of the current Sekiryuutei, who had done work that quelled world-wide chaos and would sometimes act as a mediator. At times he was a peaceful negotiator but at other times, he was as powerful as the full force of nature. He was by no means an enemy that she could hope to defeat.

"My business is not with you but with that witch over there."

Knowing that words were useless now, Issei had an idea.

"Very well, then. In that case, I propose a duel between both sides to dispel your hostility."

Taking a page out of Sirzech's book, he employed the same tactic that he used during the night that he crashed Rias' engagement party to Riser.

"If one side wins, then the other has to obey the rules set by the winning party within reasonable bounds. I will serve as referee due to being a neutral party. Deal?"

The suggestion was reasonable and indeed, Xenovia was itching to test the mettle of the opposing side.

Rias was about to reply until Kiba turned to her.

"Buchou. Let me go." He spoke with a low voice. His gaze was unflinching and dangerous, which Issei had noticed.

She didn't want Kiba to be fighting in such a volatile mood but she knew that he might not snap out of this trance unless he found a way to vent things out.

"Very well." She sighed.

* * *

Outside in the backyard of the Old School Building, everyone had gathered to watch the duel between Xenovia and Kiba.

"Tell me, who are you?" The swordswoman had grown curious about him ever since he first looked at her with hateful eyes.

"I'm your senpai. A survivor of the Holy Sword Project." He hissed, barely able to contain his anger at remembering his past.

The sight of watching so many children like him being murdered in cold blood after being deemed expendable and useless was so infuriating. Even after all their prayer and hope after being treated like guinea pigs, they were only met by cruel death.

"Holy Sword Project?" Xenovia recalled hearing something like that among several Church members.

"What was that?" Raynare asked Issei, who apparently something about everything.

"It was a secret and illegal science experiment done by members of the Vatican in order to create more people that could wield Holy Swords without lash-back effects. The number of people that are able to wield Holy Swords have diminished and there are barely people who can naturally use them." Issei whispered so that only she could hear.

What he didn't say, was that when the project had been shut down, the children who were being used as test subjects had been killed to dispose of evidence of the illegal project.

"How do you know all of that?" Rias looked at him in curiosity.

"I once found research documents pertaining to that experiment." He briefly explained.

He remembered how Kiba was listed to be one of the participants, which was why he didn't stop Kiba. He knew that the Knight needed to dispel his hate for anything related to the swords, but he would only allow it up until the point where it was safe. If Kiba gave in to his feral hate, then he would have to step in.

"Both sides, ready!" He hollered out.

"Begin!"

Both had weapons drawn, with Xenovia brandishing a massive sword that had a large hand-guard that had sides like axe-blades and a three-tipped blade. Kiba had surrounded himself with many of his demonic swords, with a variety of tactics ready for him.

"What is that sword?" Asia inspected it and could tell that there was something special about it but she couldn't exactly tell which sword it was.

"That's Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the seven fragments of Excalibur and is capable of unleashing destructive blasts of energy from its blade." Irina gave her helpful input to Asia.

"Then which one do you use?" Issei turned to her with curiosity.

"I use Excalibur Mimic." Irina showed a piece of rope tied around her arm and undid it. As she held it in her hands, the rope shortened and widened before changing shape and turning itself into a katana.

"This sword can change its shape into anything I want." She proudly explained.

However, Issei didn't seem too amused. He was actually wondering if she had been a part of the Holy Sword Project and also if she had been subjected to experiments to allow her to use it. Still, he was the referee so he had to turn back to the match.

Kiba was about to make the first move as he was holding two of his swords before he disappeared into a blur as he instantly reappeared in front of Xenovia.

While irrational, he knew not to go for the killing blow since problem would arise if he did.

Bringing her guard up, she was able to block two swings from Kiba's sword with her one blade using its sheer size.

Responding with violent force, she slashed upwards, unleashing a destructive wave that sent a blast of energy rushing from her sword.

Sidestepping the incoming wave, Kiba rushed to her side and wreathed one of his swords in wind.

Throwing it at her, catching her off-guard, Kiba created another sword of fire and a blade of ice in his other hand.

As the wind blade approached her, the air carried dust towards her, forcing her to retreat and close her eyes momentarily to avoid being debilitated.

With a mighty burst of effort, he cross-slashed at Xenovia, who blocked with her sword, slamming into her and sending her flying back.

Grunting as she crashed into the ground, she flipped up and resumed her posture.

Resuming his furious barrage of attacks, Kiba created more swords.

Grasping two of them, he ran at her in a frenzy. Igniting one blade into violent flames and encasing another in ice, he hacked and slashed at his opponent, obviously too absorbed in attacking to even think straight.

"He's losing it." Issei commented grimly.

Rias could only agree as she watched Kiba lose his edge.

"My turn."

Whipping around in a circle, Xenovia caused a great gust of wind to circle around her as she let lose a massive blast of energy that became a destructive wave that obliterated all of Kiba's swords, knocking him into the air.

Following him up, she leapt into the air and slammed her pommel into his stomach, causing him to gag and cough as she crashed back into the ground.

As he forced himself to get up, he broke into another sprint.

This time, he crafted a giant grey zweihander and ran at Xenovia.

Raising her Excalibur Destruction into the air, she slammed it into the ground, creating a shockwave that almost collided completely against him, causing him to suffer some wounds that were akin to burns.

Deciding the match could continue a little more, Issei remained silent.

Grasping his wounds in pain while breathing heavily from the strain he was forcing his body to endure due to his insane demands, Kiba only grew more frustrated as he had yet to land a hit on Xenovia.

"Give up, Demon. You can't win against me."

"Tch. I'm not done yet."

Kiba stood up and took hold of two swords. Mystically, the demonic swords around Kiba began to radiate a blue aura. Slightly levitating off of the ground, the swords floated around Kiba, aiming themselves at Xenovia, who was surprised by this unexpected trick.

"When did Kiba have this technique?" Rias stared on in surprise at the floating array of blades that surrounded Kiba.

In truth, he had developed this technique for the Rating Game with Riser but he hadn't been able to keep his swords afloat long enough for him to use it in a plausible manner.

Focusing a large amount of energy into Excalibur Destruction, she waited for Kiba to attack.

When prompted for the swords to fly at her, Xenovia fired a massive wave of energy that completely shattered and erased all traces of the swords that Kiba had fired at her.

Growing even angrier that he had failed to land even a scratch against an Excalibur wielder, Kiba was going to continue the fight. However, his body had denied him this wish, locking down and losing all strength, he sank to one knee.

"That's enough." Issei announced.

"Now do you understand your place?" Xenovia taunted Kiba, who couldn't say anything as he played back the memory of the battle inside of his mind.

' _Even after all this time…I still couldn't do anything._ ' He growled angrily to himself.

On that matter, Rias had agreed to stay away from the affairs of the Church. As for the duo from the Church, they left without any further conflict, though Irina had apologized to everyone for Xenovia's overbearing attitude.

When Asia went over to Kiba to heal his wounds, he remained silent, his mind still fixed on the battle that had just happened.

"Yuuto. We need to talk." Rias looked at him in worry.

"What is it, Buchou?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"You were having a much harder time than you should have against that woman. What's wrong?"

Kiba only remained silent.

"Kiba…I know what it's like to want revenge but believe me, if you focus on it to the point that you lose performance, then it isn't worth it to concentrate on that anger. It'll kill oyu before you get to do anything." Issei warned him.

Kiba merely scoffed.

"Issei-kun, I don't think you know anything about me."

"Then do tell. Why are you still living?" Issei decided to get down to the core of the matter and ask what he was planning on doing since he had survived the Holy Sword Project.

"It's for revenge." Kiba darkly declared.

"I want revenge on all of the Excalibur fragments. I want to destroy them for all of the misery that they have caused me and all of the friends that I lost because of them. If it weren't for those swords, they would still be alive. They were everything to me. It was by staying together that we were all able to continue enduring those experiments." He growled.

Standing up and walking away, Kiba ignored any and all attempts to talk to him.

"Kiba!" Rias called out to him, but he just kept walking away.

He was too focused on wallowing in his dark past that he was becoming increasingly single-minded on his desire for revenge on the Excalibur fragments.

"Let him go. He needs to let off steam." Issei advised Rias.

She agreed but considering his current mental state, she had no idea on what he would do.

Issei, on the other hand, decided that he'd give Kiba a little time to calm down before he did anything else.

* * *

The next day, school progressed like normal, with no troublesome challenges making themselves known. However, Kiba wasn't present for school.

While, Issei wasn't sure if it was because of the wounds that he had endured from the Excalibur Fragment or if it was because of his unshakeable hatred for Holy Swords that made him skip school out of not being in a proper mental state.

Although, he half-expected this to happen, he still felt uneasy about this. It was true that he didn't know Kiba as well as others, but he knew that he was likely to do something rash soon.

On Issei's way home, he noticed that two particular people were standing on the road, carrying…a bowl.

"Please have mercy and show a kind hand." One of them spoke.

Issei face-palmed when he realized that it was Irina and Xenovia.

"What are the two idiots doing now?" He sweat-dropped.

"Hey, you two. Let's do some talking." Issei then gestured to the diner that was practically next to them.

Leading them inside and allowing them to order whatever they pleased, he began chatting with them.

"This is really good." Irina hungrily chomped down on her steak while Xenovia shoveled fried rice into her mouth.

"Soooo…how did you end up using all of your money?" Issei already knew that it was a silly reason but it wouldn't hurt him to ask.

The pair in front of him froze as they recalled their recent experience.

"Well, um…you see…I…" Irina was a bit too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well, Irina had ended up buying a fake painting of a Saint, which had costed all of our expenses." Xenovia grumbled.

With a deadpan sweat-drop, Issei wasn't very surprised at Irina's blunder. In the past, when they were younger, she was easily suckered into doing a lot of things when promised something at face-value. It wasn't hard to trick her by giving her a trading card for curry bread. You just needed to sweeten your words and success would be in your hand.

"So in the end, you got scammed and are now in a tight financial situation that will risk the success of your mission?" Issei summarized the events in a nutshell, which was met by silent confirmation.

When they were all done eating, Issei decided to talk in a more reclusive place in the forest in case there were eavesdroppers.

"Anyways, so have you two gotten any leads on the missing Excalibur fragments?" He pressed on.

Xenovia eyed him with suspicion as soon as he got on the topic.

"That's classified. Why does it interest you?"

"As it so happens, one of my friends has a particular problem that's ailing them psychologically. I'd like to help that person deal with it. Also, if the Excalibur Fragments are here in Kuoh, then that will only serve to bring more trouble here, which is something that I can't allow." Issei explained himself briefly.

Xenovia found his sudden interest in the Excalibur fragments to be strange. Before, he didn't seem to care but now he did. However, against her better judgement, she decided that if it was just her and Irina, their mission would be slowed down. With the aid of the Sekiryuutei, things just might speed up to a great degree.

With a great sigh, she spoke up.

"At the moment, we've found information that there is a church nearby that is housing Stray Exorcists. We plan to infiltrate it and find whatever we can. Leads say that there are Excalibur Fragments hidden there."

"Issei-kun, this once, can you help us?" Irina stepped forward.

She saw that since Xenovia was willing to tell him about their information, he was very strong. It took much to meet her standards. Also, she was sure that with him success was quite assured, judging by the rumors that she had heard about him.

Nodding without hesitation, it was agreed.

However, now Issei was reminded of the matter about Asia.

"That reminds me. Xenovia, do you still have intentions of harming Asia?" He eyed her cautiously.

"At the moment, I don't exactly have any desire to harm her. I will simply go about my own business. In the future, however, I cannot say…"

His gaze souring, Issei decided to establish ground rules.

"First, in exchange for my help, you will leave Asia and Kiba alone. Second, if you harm them, then you'll suffer, with the power of the Church behind you or not. Third, keep in mind that using God's name in vain is a sin itself, which you have been doing to justify your attempts of murder." Issei spoke to her using her own arrogant tone so as to give her a new perspective on the way that she had been talking to others.

Not caring much for it, Xenovia only nodded.

* * *

 _ **So I've received requests from some readers that I put in all of the members from the Canon Harem. I am here to tell you that I will not be doing that. I wrote this story with the intention that I will not copy the canon harem and would put in members that I personally liked. I'm sorry to disappoint many but I will personally be choosing the Harem members.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Defying Limits

_**I want to start off by apologizing for making readers wait so long for an update. School and writer's block were just killing me. I can't really come up with much of an excuse outside of that. Also, I want to thank all of my readers for the support and reviews that you all have given me. I can't believe that it's practically been a year since I started this story. Thanks to everyone who stuck to it to this point.**_

 _ **Warning, use of foul language.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Defying Limits**

After agreeing to a somewhat tense alliance, Issei walked home, having concluded his business with the two Exorcists.

Suddenly, he found a familiar person limping weakly. Normally, he would deem that it was someone normal but it wasn't. There was steam-like vapor hissing from the person. Taking a closer look, he recognized the blonde hair on the apparent male.

"Kiba?" Issei walked over as he got a proper look at the wounded young-man.

"Issei…kun." He winced.

Recognizing the type of wounds to be a result of a holy weapon attack, Issei decided that he needed to heal his injuries before they could get worse. Then he needed answers.

Taking the injured Knight to his home to recuperate, he went to one of his closets to get a magical healing kit. It was by no means ordinary either. Inside, he had remedies for most known magical ailments and injuries.

Opening the box, he took out a magical green liquid that gave of a slight luminescent glow. Pouring a bit of it onto a cloth, he dabbed the cut on Kiba's arm and his left leg. While only injured there, the cuts were quite deep and were slowly debilitating him.

Kiba grunted and hissed at the burning sting of his lacerations but persevered through the experience.

After bandaging him, Issei looked at him with a questioning expression.

"What happened to you? Did Irina and Xenovia hurt you?" He asked with a small hint of suspicion.

Kiba shook his head.

"No. It was that bastard, Freed." He grimly admitted.

Issei was taken aback. He had killed Freed Sellzen. There was no way the sick-minded monster was still alive.

"That's impossible. He should be dead." Issei replied with disbelief.

"He was alive and kicking. I assure you. He was using an Excalibur fragment too." Kiba spoke with a bitter tone.

Knowing that Kiba wasn't one to lie about such a thing, Issei's mind calculated conclusions to this situation. Either Freed had clones or he had been brought back from the dead. Regardless, he was going to have to kill the madman again. It was even worse now since he had an Excalibur fragment.

"Where did you meet him?" Issei continued his questions.

Kiba's eyebrow ticked in irritation.

"This has nothing to do with you, Issei-kun. Please don't get in my way of revenge."

Issei sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not trying to stop you or get in your way. I'm trying to help you out."

Kiba looked at him in a perplexed way.

"Why?"

"Because I always help all of my friends when they need it, whether they ask for it or not." Issei sported his usual toothy smile.

Shaking his head in defeat, Kiba recounted the previous events that led to this moment. When he was done, he saw to it that the Knight had gotten home safely and promised to help him tomorrow in his quest to find peace.

* * *

The next morning, he had laid out a massive map in his room, scouring the entirety of Kuoh's satellite image.

Now knowing that there was another place where Exiled Church members were concocting schemes, Issei began to narrow down what places would be likely. There was a multitude of churches around Kuoh. With two reduced to rubble and all others being public and functioning, he concluded that there was one place that was still valid enough to be used by the schemers.

"The abandoned church South of Kuoh." He said to himself.

Staring at a map of Kuoh, with marks and lines crisscrossing in different colors, he noticed that the three churches were arranged to form something of a perimeter.

Immediately contacting Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba that afternoon, he arranged for a meeting at the Town Square.

Not very long after, the three others came face to face with each other. Kiba immediately became hostile and was extremely tempted to draw his sword on the two. Likewise, Xenovia had her hands on her weapon.

"That's enough, you three. As I explained, we're in this with mutual interests. The balance of the treaty is as delicate as is. We don't need more trouble." Issei warned, his tone much more commanding and stern than anyone was used to.

Deterred, they retracted their battle-oriented intentions and began conversing.

"Anyways, I've narrowed down that the Church that is South of Kuoh, is the most likely place for Stray Exorcist activity. My sources have found that many have been gathering there en masse, with only few leaving once entering. Also, that church forms a triangular perimeter with two other churches. This can't be a coincidence." Issei noted.

Xenovia then thought of an idea.

"The Stray Exorcists use the same clothes that members of the Vatican wear. We can sneak in using that. We just need to be careful with how we behave." She suggested.

Not wanting to cause another massive incident of destruction, Issei agreed.

"However, what is your play in this?" Xenovia then turned to Kiba.

"I merely want to destroy the Excalibur fragments that ruined the lives of those close to me. That's the only reason why I'm here. Issei-kun told me about this and suggested that I come." He darkly retorted.

Satisfied with this answer, Xenovia had no problems with another (temporary) ally.

* * *

When they arrived at the church, the four were already dressed in the clothes of the Church. Issei noticed that the church in front of them was built like the others, making him arrive at an eerie feeling regarding the churches in Kuoh.

Before they could even get to the front door, they felt a strong intent to kill descending on them. Looking up above, they saw a familiar white-haired priest brandishing a long sword.

"Kakakaka." He cackled.

Issei really didn't have any patience when it came to dealing with Freed.

"[Dragon Shot]." He pointed his finger at the exiled maniac.

A thin red beam of energy sailed through the air, but the madman merely moved to the side, dodging the dangerous ray.

Not very surprised, Issei merely raised an interested brow.

"An Excalibur fragment." Issei muttered.

"Right-o. This little sucker lets me move more than five times a normal human can. Let me introduce you to Excalibur Rapidly." Freed licked the edge of his curved sword with a feral look.

Issei was honestly bothered that a piece of a once noble sword of Britain's one true king had become a mere butcher's knife. To deprave such an honored weapon was something that bothered him. While he had no connection to Excalibur, he respected the power and nobility that it represented.

"You're going to be dropping that weapon." Xenovia stepped forward as she unwrapped Excalibur Destruction, brandishing it with a deadly glow lining the blade.

"What are you gonna do about me using this? I doubt you'll be able to scratch me before I carve you into pieces. C'mon. Try your luck." Freed cackled, trying to goad her into a fight.

Knowing his game, Xenovia charged nonetheless. That weapon had to be removed from the scum's grasp before it could do more harm.

Raising her weapon high, Xenovia gathered holy energy into Excalibur Destruction, enveloping an orange-gold aura around it.

"Repent for your sins!" She bellowed before slamming her weapon down onto the ground.

The resulting wave of energy tore into the earth, rending whatever was in its path before dissipating into particles.

In the nick of time, Freed had managed to narrowly dodge the destructive wave, though it came at the cost of his left arm. Sneering at Xenovia and glaring at her with widened and frenzied eyes, he growled and barked at her with hate.

"Freaking bitch. I'll teach you to mess with me." Freed staggered up straight before seemingly disappearing from sight.

Losing sight of him, Xenovia scanned around for his presence, using her intuitive sense to try and locate his killing intent. However, the holy energy radiating from Excalibur Rapidly was masking his aura to a certain degree.

Kiba, who had become familiar with his attack pattern, had adapted to this and zeroed in on Freed. Materializing a Holy Eraser, he dashed to meet Freed's attack. With a loud clang of metal, Freed's frenzied expression became gleefully mad.

"Well, look who's back for more punishment. Did you enjoy getting cut up? Huh?" The exiled priest spoke as he pushed his weapon against his opponent.

Kiba looked at him with eyes of hatred and disgust. Just how did such a bloodthirsty bastard become a priest?

Pushing him back, the Knight lunged at him. With a skillful twirl of his strangely shaped sword, Freed knocked Kiba's attack off-balance. Now that he was a disoriented and angry person, Kiba was unable to fight as best as he should have been able to.

With a struggle, Kiba managed to maintain his grip on his sword.

Before Freed could do more, a whip came lashing at his wrist, wrapping around it before tightening.

"Now, Xenovia!" Irina hollered.

Readying her sword again, the blue-haired swordswoman came bearing down on her target.

Realizing his predicament, Freed took out a glowing capsule from his pocket. It gave off an unnatural light that just seemed menacing more than soothing.

"Get away from him!" Issei called out.

Throwing the capsule on the ground, it exploded and unleashed a powerful pulse that just made everyone's brain pulse violently with a severe headache causing everyone to grasp their heads. While a bit discomforted, the pulse barely effected Issei.

Lunging forward, he punched right into Freed's chest with his bare hand. Hearing a loud crunch and a gargling gag, he knew that he had hit his mark.

Looking at who had injured him from the smoke, Freed looked at Issei in utter fear. With their last encounter, he had almost killed him. Now that this threat had returned, Freed's psychotic tendencies vanished with traumatic reactions taking him over.

Seeing the glowing green light in his eyes, Freed instantly knew who Issei was.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're the Sekiryuutei?!" He shrieked, remembering his past experience with him.

"Die." Issei growled.

With his left hand shining, energy gathered into his hand, giving off more light as it prepared to fire off. Suddenly, a golden-brown magic circle wrapped around Freed, transporting him away to the top of the church's roof.

Turning around, he saw a robed figure in priest robes. He had glasses, bushy grey hair, a bearded mustache, and a smile that seemed friendly but gave off nothing but a mad feeling.

Kiba looked up from his position on the ground and his eyes widened seeing the man.

"Valper Galilei." He spoke with disbelief.

"Indeed. It is I, Valper Galilei. The man that came closest to recreating the proper requirements for creating Holy Sword Users." He chuckled.

Issei remembered reading into an archive about him. A former researcher in the Vatican's secret organization. He had been placed in charge of the Holy Sword Project, which was an experiment that was meant to turn normal humans into people that were capable of wielding Holy Swords through the use of drugs and artificial enhancements. However, his inhumane methods and cruel treatment had come to light and the project had been shut down, with him being banished from the Vatican. Of course, this happened after his murder of the children that he had been using as test subjects, with Kiba being amongst them.

Issei felt an itch in his left arm that just made him angry.

' _I know, Draig. I want to tear him apart too._ ' Issei growled in his mind. He hated people like Galilei, who disregarded lives for their own selfish goals without any sense of morality.

"What's your end game?" Issei called out with a loud but calm voice.

Valper eyed him with interest.

"So that's the current Sekiryuutei? Interesting. He's much more different than from what I've heard. I expected to see an intimidating man but I only see a small child. Hah." He scoffed.

"You may want to be careful. Even children can topple adults." Issei retorted.

Instantly charging a Dragon Shot, he fired it at Galilei before he could do anything else. Unfortunately, it had been blocked by a barrier that was surprisingly powerful for someone of his known abilities, which weren't much outside of the scientific area.

"Maybe. However, soon. You will see and learn the truth. However, it isn't time for you all to witness such a grand sight yet. Until then." He bid them farewell as he and Freed disappeared through a magic circle.

Cursing under his breath, Issei turned around and helped his three allies up to their feet.

"What was that wave?" Xenovia grumbled while grasping her head. The nausea that was overwhelming her was just unbearable.

"It's something like an EMP wave for organic beings. It disorients our brain and nervous system, causing us to either faint or get wracked with nausea and splitting headaches. It'll wear off in an hour or so." Issei explained.

"What do we do now?" Irina asked.

"For now, we gather more information. However, at this point, it's unlikely that we'll be able to do much since we're low on knowledge. Also, the enemy knows that we're on their tail now, so they're going to be much more careful with how they proceed. As bad as it is, I can only say that we gather what information that we can before planning another move." Issei suggested.

Xenovia nodded.

"I see. If that is the case, Irina and I will depart now. We'll keep in touch if we find anything." She noted before walking away with her partner.

Issei turned to Kiba, who had vanished from sight. With a click of his tongue, Issei was exasperated at the fact that vengeful people just couldn't stay still.

* * *

The next day at the Old School Building, Issei was confronted by two women that practically lived with him. Vali was elsewhere, having been called by Azazel to talk about something important.

"Where! Have! You! Been?!" They both shouted with upset and worried looks.

"Geh!" The young man retreated a few steps when they boomed and stomped up to him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He shrieked as he noticed that they were sprouting particularly menacing auras.

"Where were you all night yesterday?! You were gone until midnight!" Akeno shouted.

His face becoming serious, Issei turned to Rias. He knew that it was more prudent to notify Rias of what was happening since all things considered, she would be severely impacted in coming events since she was in charge.

"There was a big incident yesterday." He started.

"I noticed. I knew that gigantic energy laser was from you last night." She replied with a knowing tone. People just loved to disregard subtlety in her territory.

When Issei had finished explaining the incident with Valper, Rias was exasperated and troubled. Kiba had just gone off and done what he wanted, Issei helped, and they had gotten involved in the Vatican's affairs. All of them were lines that weren't supposed to be crossed.

"Goodness, Yuuto. Why did you just go and do that? And you, Issei. You should've known better than to just barge in." She reprimanded him.

Even though he wasn't her servant, she just had an odd sense of connection with him, as if she knew him from a different time or place.

"I'm sorry but this matter isn't officially causing a confrontation with the Vatican. It's actually not involving them into it, just two of their members, who have sworn to keep their mouths shut about this. Also, Valper Galilei, who was responsible for the cruel Holy Sword Project, is actually on the wanted list for the Vatican. I believe that he has reason to swallow Kuoh in some sort of twisted plot." Issei replied.

Rias sat quietly as she thought about the words that Issei had quoted from Galilei, about how something was coming soon. She didn't want to enhance the hostility between Heaven and the Hell, but she knew that she just couldn't let someone like Valper go around causing havoc in her territory, therefore harming her second home. Thinking for a little while, she came to a decision.

"Very well. We will investigate the matter with Valper Galilei under the pretense of illegally entering Gremory territory with malicious intent along with making no contact of permission from me. That should keep the Church from throwing any reasons to fight at us while we ensure the safety of this town." Rias reasoned.

"Yes, Buchou." The ORC acknowledged her orders and prepared to move.

Suddenly, Issei's magic com started to ring, causing a miniscule magic circle to appear next to his ear.

"Issei…kun." A weak voice groaned from the other side.

"Irina?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Outside of the school…I need…help." She groaned.

With his sense of danger kicking into overdrive, Issei rushed out of the ORC Clubroom and headed to where the signal was coming from. Just South of the Academy's Tennis Court, Issei came to a halt as he saw Irina's wounded body lying on the ground. Smoke was smoldering from burn wounds and cuts were found all over her body.

"Asia!" Issei looked at the former nun, who wasted no time in healing her.

"Who did this to you, Irina?" Rias asked.

"Valper Galilei…he…let some chimeras loose. I got separated from the others when I chased after some. The others ran after Valper. I don't know what's…happened to them…but I know that Valper…he's not human anymore. He's stronger than when he was in the Vatican." Irina weakly talked as the pain of her injuries kept interrupting her.

"Now, now, my dear. It's rude to spoil the fun and blabber secrets." A husky voice echoed from above.

Looking up, Issei was a bit surprised that the seemingly weak scientist was floating on a magic circle, allowing him to levitate in the air.

"Valper. Just what did you turn into?" Issei growled. The wounds that he had inflicted on Irina were by no means light, stopping just short of severe.

"I achieved higher knowledge and transcended past the boundaries of being human. Through the Holy Sword Project, I learned of what allowed humans to even touch Holy Swords. The Holy Essence that is bonded to the soul, that is what gifts humans the power to use Holy weapons. By harnessing it and extracting it from others, I integrated it within myself and have now become a Holy Being that is capable of being on the same plane as that of the mighty heroes that could contend with the monsters of the world!" He explained.

"So in exchange for sanity and morality, you chose power for deranged knowledge." Issei snapped.

"Deranged…Deranged? Deranged?! Do you not understand how valuable true knowledge is?! With this knowledge, I have unlocked gateways into limits that are far beyond that of what a normal human is capable of! How dare you insult me with the word deranged!" Valper bellowed.

"I sneer at fools like you. People who disregard everything around them for the sake of twisted knowledge. You treat the precious gift of life as a mere toy. You say you've paved a new way but all you did was seal your own fate. You abuse the word holy but you've just become disgusting monster that you say that you despise so much. You're so deluded that all you're capable of is harming others without any sense of wrongdoing. I pity you." Issei spat back.

Materializing the Boosted Gear, Issei readied himself for battle.

"Let's put an end to your little game, Galilei."

The ORC were a bit surprised that instead of an outright fight, the two had launched into a philosophical argument. This was certainly different from the battles that they had learned of in history.

"You may say that, but do you truly understand that there are forces out there that seek to devour us and drag us into Hell?! Those fiendish Devils only want to crawl back into the Human World to whisper venom in our ears, masquerading as civilized individuals when they only seek to twist us to their ways. Those Fallen Angels are no different. Even Angels are useless. They allow so much misfortune to befall Man and they do nothing but let us suffer. That is why Man must pave their own way. And I, will be the one to lead humanity!" Valper announced.

"So that's what you're after. Power to kill all off all that is different from you. Pathetic false human logic." Issei sneered.

"Get ready. He's going to bring something out." The Sekiryuutei warned everyone.

Opening his hands in front of him, magic circles sprouted in Valper's hands, causing larger ones to appear on the ground.

With a bright light erupting from the ground, lava seemed to boil out of the circle before a black-furred claw reached out. When the mysterious creature had completely exited the magic circle, it was revealed to be a canine with three heads and stood at least twenty feet high.

"Cerberus?! What's the guard-dog of the Greek Underworld doing here?!" Rias looked at it in alarm.

"That's actually not Cerberus. I managed to sneak a sample of DNA from that mutt and created my own wolf of war." Galper then aimed a magic circle at it and fired.

The magic circle disappeared into the creature's flesh before a massive mutation came. The Cerberus clone began to shudder as its red eyes became green. Suddenly, bladed bones erupted from the sides of its limbs and a blade tore out of its tail. The fangs of the creature lengthened and gave off a shining glow that just made everyone's hair stand on end. The black fur of the clone then turned white before golden rings appeared as tattoos on each of the tri-headed hound's foreheads.

"Meet my pet: Triberos. The Hound that will soon hunt my enemies." Valper spoke with a sense of pride.

Everyone looked at it warily as it glared at all of them with a low growl.

"That thing isn't as bad as Fenrir, but it's still pretty dangerous. Be careful." Issei began to observe the creature as he boosted.

The Triberos eyed Issei and reared its legs, getting ready to pounce, clearly targeting him as the largest threat.

"I'm not done yet, however." Valper then repeated his summoning magic.

This time, a massive winged creature appeared from the magic circle. The Quetzalcoatl. And just like the Cerberus Clone, this creature began to mutate as well. Sprouting another pair of wings, totaling in four, the monstrous bird's talons elongated and hooked while blades replaced its feathers. With its beak stretching forward and becoming sharp and pointed, its feathers turned a sinister grey and its caw became a menacing screech.

"There goes another one." Rias sighed.

"We'll split into three groups at this rate. I'll take on the Cerberus." Issei ordered. He never intended to make his voice sound so commanding though. He really just aimed for a statement and not a command.

"Akeno and I will deal with the bird. Asia can stay by the sidelines and heal Irina. Koneko and Raynare will protect her." Rias added on.

"Don't forget about us." Another voice called out.

Turning around, Rias was relieved to see the Student Council sprinting towards them.

"Sona!" She said.

"We'll split up and help as well. As things stand, I doubt this can be settled quickly. I've already contacted the Four Maou. Their reinforcements will arrive within an hour. We need to hold on until then. I've already had the other Student Council members create a barrier so that damage can be minimized more." Sona pushed up her glasses as she observed the situation.

"Sorry for being late." A familiar voice came in.

Looking to the side again, Xenovia and Kiba were suddenly standing at the front of the group.

"Make that four groups, then. The fourth group will deal with Valper and Freed." Issei commented.

Splitting up to do battle, Issei was grouped with Saji Genshirou and Tsubasa Yura.

Saji had messy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He had an average build and height but he had a different feeling around him. Issei felt an incredible similarity to him but dismissed the thought.

* * *

Closing the distance between himself and his target, Issei gathered ki into his fist, causing it to glow red. Sending a powerful blow into the monster's abdomen, he knocked the Triberos back several yards, making it roll and skid along the ground as it went.

"Go [Line]." Saji he commanded his Sacred Gear, which materialized as a black and gold bracer that resembled the head of a lizard. When it opened its mouth, a blue wire came firing out, wrapping around the Triberos' leg, making the glow of energy zoom back to Saji through the line.

"That's one of Vritra's Sacred Gears." Issei remarked. He remembered reading about it in one of Azazel's notes.

"This my Sacred Gear, [Absorption Line]. It lets me absorb something from my targets with a near-unbreakable wire. Let's see you shake it off." Saji noted.

Tsubasa Yura, who had teal hair and grey eyes, had already closed in on the Triberos. She had an athletic body and looked generally attractive to a large degree.

"Hah!" She punched right into the Triberos' snout, causing it to stagger as it tried to regain its bearings.

Snarling at her, it lunged, slamming its bladed tail into her, knocking her skidding across the ground, however, she was able to quickly recover from the blow. Standing up again, she gathered a mysterious energy in her right fist, which Issei noticed was different from regular Devil magic.

Punching the air, a massive blast of power slammed into the Triberos, sending it flying across the grounds of the Tennis Court.

"A ki blast." Issei noted to himself.

However, he shook himself out of his interest in the abilities of those in front of him and charged a [Dragon Shot]. Firing it from his index finger, the red blast obliterated the Triberos, with not even a single particle of dust remaining.

' _ **Well, that was easy.**_ ' Draig chuckled.

' _That's because that was an undergrown clone of Cerberus. If it were the real thing, the fight would have been a lot harder._ ' Issei made his own remark.

* * *

With the battle against the Quetzalcoatl, things weren't faring as quickly.

Akeno raised a finger at the creature and blasted it with a powerful bolt of thunder magic, causing it to howl and screech in pain as the electricity jolted it around.

Adding along to her attack, Rias fired small orbs of Destruction that impacted its wings and legs, severely damaging the feathered shell of armor on it.

Before the Quetzalcoatl could retaliate, a large twister of water began to swirl to life around it. Wrapping it in clear magical liquid, Sona mentally commanded the water to encircle and drown the creature.

Suddenly, the massive bird desperately whipped its wings out of the sphere of water, lashing out at whoever was close to it. With its razor sharp feathers, the Quetzalcoatl fired several lasers of light that razed the ground as it traced along the rumbling earth.

"Take this!" Akeno and Rias both aimed their magic at the mutated bird and fired concentrated beams of thunder and destruction.

Being much nimbler than the Triberos, the Quetzalcoatl flew high into the air before the attacks could connect but the explosion that ensued had knocked it off balance, sending it whirling into the air for a few moments.

Charging a bright yellow light in its mouth, the metal bird let loose a large beam of light energy that barely struck the Four Great Onee-samas of Kuoh, lightly tinging them with stinging burns.

Quickly countering, the four Devil women fired concentrated blasts of demonic energy, dissolving and obliterating the mythic bird while it was disoriented.

* * *

As for Valper and Freed, there was a definite struggle. Valper and Freed had done something to themselves to be able to match the two sword-wielders.

Freed was wildly attacking with a misshaped sword that had the same aura as a holy sword. He was able to reshape it and increase his speed so it could only be concluded that he was using a sword made from Excalibur Fragments.

Kiba was lunging at Valper, but he would use magical runes to block and defend, sweeping from left to right as he toyed with the vengeful boy.

"When will you ever be satisfied with your atrocities?" Kiba roared as he created another demonic sword in his left hand and rushed at him.

"All I have done, is in the pursuit of knowledge for the betterment of the world. One or two lives is miniscule to the greatness that can be attained from their sacrifice. Do you not see that without my research, humanity would be even more vulnerable to those insufferable supernatural creatures?" Valper retorted.

"That's where you're wrong. That's just irrational human fear. People like you are so afraid of what you don't know that you seek to eliminate it without rational thought. People like you, cause more harm than any kind of good that you can imagine." Issei walked over but remembered not to step in. This was Kiba's battle.

"The people that you sacrificed for that Holy Sword Project, I don't see any benefit coming from it!" Kiba shouted in protestant rage.

Valper then reached into his pocket and revealed a blue crystalline gem.

"This is the last of the original crystals. Go ahead and take it since it means so much to you." He chuckled as he tossed it at Kiba's feet.

"Hmph. Indeed, all of you children proved useless in that experiment. Your abilities were incompetent so we found other uses for you. Here. You can take this useless piece of junk then. After all, we only needed you fools to extract your Holy Sword genes, all of the other things we did were simply tests. Considering how you were part of a secret project, I couldn't let you all walk away." Valper laughed.

"So you're saying, we were just lab rats for you to extract genes from? Even after all of that unnecessary cruel training and treatment, we always held onto our faith, and yet, you trampled all over that and killed everyone for such a small thing!" Kiba cried out in outrage.

"Those fools at the Vatican excommunicated me and then had the nerve to use my research in their modern efforts to create Holy Sword wielders. Well, no matter. I am now more than capable of creating new gems that are of higher quality."

Kiba held the gem close to him as he stood up.

"For so long, I've wondered if it was fine for me to continue living while you all lost your lives for my sake. Surely, your desire to live was stronger than mines and yet, you sacrificed yourselves to let me escape. When I think back on it, it must have been so excruciating to have made that choice." Kiba spoke to the gem, as if the spirits of his fallen friends could still hear him.

" _It's fine_." A voice spoke from the gem.

Kiba opened his eyes in shock as the spirits of his fallen friends appeared around him. Blue particles swirled around him as the gem gave off a bright light.

" _Even if our faith was originally misplaced, we chose to put it in you_."

" _You're the one who will live for our sakes_."

" _No matter what, we'll always be with you_."

" _There's no need to feel guilty. We want you to keep living._ "

" _Because we'll always be in your heart_."

The spirits of Kiba's allies faded into particles and fused into him, covering him in a bright blue aura.

"That's right. No matter what, I'll keep living for your sakes. I will make sure that this man pays for what he's done. And to make sure that he never commits such atrocities again." Kiba spoke with powerful resolution as he raised his Holy Eraser into the sky.

It broke into black wisps of energy as white streams of particles swirled together and solidified into one sword.

" _ **Looks like he reached Balance Breaker. It's quite a special one too.**_ " Draig announced.

"He's fusing holy and demonic energy." Issei added.

Valper stared in disbelief.

"That's impossible! Those two elements are complete opposites. There's no way they can fuse!"

" _ **That's the point of the Balance Breaker, fool. It creates the impossible.**_ " Draig snarled back.

Within Kiba's hands, a sword of silver, gold, and black was made, though it had red markings in the middle section of the blade. It glowed with a blue aura, radiating power that was comparable to a Holy Sword.

Kiba readied his weapon and dashed at Valper.

Freed jumped to his defense, brandishing his Holy Sword made of fused Excalibur Fragments.

Xenovia planted her Excalibur into the ground and opened her hand into the air.

"Saint Peter, Saint Basil, Saint Denis, Holy Mary. Please hear my voice." She chanted as the area around her hand was distorted.

Ripples formed as she reached inside and pulled out a gold and blue sword.

"Durandal!" She brandished the large sword as she eyed which opponent to go after first.

"Impossible! We weren't even in the process of finding a candidate for Durandal!" Valper became slack-jawed in shock.

"That's because I'm a natural-born Holy Sword Wielder. As much as I hate to admit it, I still haven't mastered the blade though, so it tends to get rowdy." Xenovia grinned slightly.

"Che! No probs. I'll just hack it to pieces with my super-duper Exaclibur!" Freed lunged forward like a typical madman with his misshapen Holy Sword, running at high-speeds using the power of the Rapidly Fragment.

Xenovia, deciding not to spend excess energy on this crazed opponent, readied her blade and slashed a destructive wave of energy at Freed.

Quickly zipping out of the way, he manipulated the shape of his sword to create several sharp tendrils of metal that sailed towards the blue-haired swordsman. Prompted to use the same attack again, she slashed another wave, destroying the burst of metal in one attack.

"That thing may be a good attempt at recreating the original, but it's still too much of a shabby creation." Xenovia commented with an insulting remark.

With one final swing, she brought down her gold and blue sword, bashing through the Excalibur sword in one attack.

"No way! It broke?!" Freed cried out in disbelief.

Valper clicked his tongue. The situation had turned against him. He was also being forced to remain here due to the barrier that the Sitri Peerage had created.

"If that is the case, then so be it!" He roared as a unique magic circle appeared on his chest.

Freed froze as he felt something go wrong. His skin paled and hi body went limp and numb. He wheezed and clawed at his chest as he glared at Valper.

"What's going on?!" He cried out.

"You've served your purpose Freed! Now, give yourself up for the sake of humanity!" Valper made a triumphant smile as his eyes began to glow a yellow color.

Danger was clearly escalating as Valper's body radiated light that illuminated the entire area in bright light as Freed's body dissolved into nothing.

When the light died down, everyone was shocked to find that Valper was covered in light, his skin glowing and transparent. He was covered in an aura that was similar to that of Holy Swords, which made it clear about what he had done to himself.

"Don't tell me…" Kiba snarled.

"Indeed. I have infused all of those gems into myself and have used additional life force to reinforce my strength. Now, let us end this farce. There is much work to be done." Valper bellowed.

He stretched his hand forward and blasted several powerful rays of holy light, tearing clean lines across the grounds of the Academy with ease.

"He's too strong to just be any kind of human. Did he turn into something close to an angel?" Issei mused.

" _ **That's plausible. With all of that concentrated holy energy, one can transcend human boundaries and obtain greater strength. What a hyprocrite.**_ " Draig sneered.

Kiba charged forward, steeling himself as he weaved between the beams of light.

"I'm going to show you that your twisted beliefs and mad research will never surpass the power of bonds! This power that my connections with my comrades made, I'll use them to shatter your ambitions!" He declared.

With his bolstered morale and emotions powering his Sword of Betrayer, Kiba slashed at Valper, who blocked the attack with a magic circle. However, it was clear that he was struggling against him.

"Such insolence! I have transcended human boundaries! I have reached a pinnacle fit for a leader of humanity. I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He roared.

Pushing Kiba back, he slammed his palm into the ground, creating multiple spears of light that sprung from the ground, tearing along the earth as Kiba dogded each attack.

"You've deluded yourself through pride in your research. In the end, you're nowhere near fit to be anything." Kiba retorted.

In response, Kiba impaled his sword into the ground, creating various Holy Demonic blades that razed the stone pavement. Shredding through the arsenal of light weapons that Vaper made, the blades advanced like a serpent slithering to its prey.

Valper growled. He created a light barrier that contained a massive portion of his power.

Kiba was indeed correct. Valper's ambitions and hubris had deluded him into thinking that he had grown almighty but in truth, he was no ascended being.

Taking his sword and ramming it into the barrier, Kiba used the Holy attribute of his sword to bypass the barrier, puncturing through with ease, while the Demonic attribute eroded away the protection.

"Impossible!" Valper wheezed out.

With a mighty swing containing all of his pent-up aggression and emotion, Kiba slashed down on Valper's chest, rending him apart as his glowing blood spewed forth.

The mad scientist crumpled to his knees as he stared at Kiba.

"I see now. To begin with, it's impossible for those two attributes to coexist…that proves it then." Valper wheezed as he laughed.

"This means that the Holy Creator…is dead." He cackled in mad revelation.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Deep down, they saw the logic of this but Irina and Xenovia refused to accept it. They shook their heads slowly in disbelief, staring wide-eyed even though their intuition was telling them the truth.

"That's a lie." Xenovia paused.

"Is it? Why do you think so much has happened and nothing of consequence occurred?" Valper sneered.

"No way…" Irina weakly spoke up as tears formed in her eyes.

"Now, that's something I like to see. The sheer look of utter despair as I dispose of my enemies." Valper laughed weakly as a magic circle appeared underneath him.

"A self-destruction spell?! Draig, release my seals!" Issei commanded.

"Already done!" Draig hastily responded.

"Balance Break! Scale Mail!" Issei called out, instantly covering himself in his red armor.

Suddenly, the barrier around the school shattered, exposing the full moon and blue night sky.

Everyone looked up, stunned as a figure floated in the air, adorned in white armor with blue wings of light.

"What now?!" Rias gave an exasperated shout.

Within a split second, Valper was slammed further into the earth, creating a massive crater. No one clearly saw how it happened as they looked in awe.

" _ **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**_ " A series of one command echoed.

That was enough to tell Issei who it was.

"Vali?!" He called out in surprise.

Before Valper's spell could go off, Vali quickly took what little strength he had left to power his spell, leaving him a weak wreck.

"Dad got worried, so he sent me. Uncle Kokabiel's here too." She pointed upwards into the sky.

Looking up, a 10-winged Fallen Angel was looking down from the sky.

"Uncle?! What're you doing here?" Issei incredulously called out.

"I wanted to see my niece and nephew in action. I'm impressed and also disappointed." He passively chuckled.

He softly descended to the ground and walked over to Issei.

"Sirzechs sent word to us, since we were in the area so we thought we'd come and straighten the mess out." He smiled.

"Before that…Uncle…is it true? Is the Holy Father gone?" Issei asked.

This was something that he had never even once heard about, not even a reference had been made to it in the past.

Kokabiel made a cast-down expression. He recalled the memory and nodded solemnly.

"So that spot of news came out, huh? Yes…it's true. During the ending days of the war…the Four Maou and Kami were lost." He confessed, deciding that the news was no longer worth keeping secret.

Kokabiel then turned around to everyone else.

"I'm certain that you all have questions. I can promise you that soon, you'll get answers. For now, it's best to quickly erase evidence of all this and retreat for the night. And keep this to yourselves." He sternly spoke.

"Wait! I need answers! What did you mean when my brother contacted you about this?" Rias demanded.

"Like I said; you'll get answers soon. Some things are best left unknown until later. I can promise you that we're here with no intention to cause harm. With that said, we'll take custody of that vermin. Farewell." Kokabiel said as he grabbed Valper with a detesting look and disappeared through a magic circle.

This left Vali behind as she dispelled her armor.

"Well, that was pretty hectic." She ruffled her hair as she walked over to everyone else.

"Is everybody okay?" She asked around.

Everyone was too shocked to do much responding as they replayed what she just did. The ease and power she exerted earlier made it clear that she was in leagues above several people here.

"I think we're all okay now." Issei spoke conclusively.

"Seriously, Issei, you could've ended that so easily and yet you let things get out of hand." Vali became instantly stern as she narrowed her eyes at him, making him retreat.

"I didn't want to cause unnecessary damage!" He replied with urgency.

"There's something called necessary force. The situation warranted it." She put her hands on her hips.

"I know." Issei sighed.

Vali then sighed.

"At least you're okay, though I was more than certain that you wouldn't have much trouble. Now come on, we've got to repair this before we head home." She pointed at the Academy grounds.

During their days of training together, they learned how to repair damage done to inorganic surroundings due to Azazel growing exasperated due to their training and natural tendency to destroy their environment.

With a snap of their fingers, Kuoh Academy was repaired and looked like how it did before the fighting began.

"Now then, it's best we all go home and rest…it's been a long day." Issei suggested.

"Wait…who are you?" Rias walked forward, looking at Vali.

"I'm Vali Lucifer, the great grandchild of the Original Maou with that name." She modestly spoke as she sprouted 8 demonic wings, shocking everyone.

"What?!" Several cries of surprise came from everyone except for Akeno and Issei.

"Akeno? You knew?" Rias asked in response to her calm demeanor.

"Yeah. It's a long story but basically, Issei, Vali, and I are childhood friends." She admitted with a fond smile.

"Okay, enough. We shouldn't linger or we'll gather unwanted attention. We'll pick things up tomorrow." Issei silenced all subsequent inquiries that were impending to come.

"Fine." Rias sighed, her brain was already spinning from all of the news that she had gotten this evening.

* * *

When Issei returned home with Vali and Raynare, he didn't hesitate to ransack his fridge for food as he prepared a quick number of foods to satisfy his hunger. Raynare joined him, munching on a sandwich as she gave a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call tonight." She sighed.

"I hope we can get a nice long break now." Issei stretched, hoping to take a shower and go to bed.

However, as fate would have it, the work was not over because another trial was coming soon.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch with this story. Man, writing while being sick sucks. Can't even sleep at night anymore cus of all the coughing. Anyways, let me know what you thought and I'll make sure to read the reviews. Till next time.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Stalwart Feelings

_**Well, the time has finally come for Issei to make his decision. And also, I'm very sorry for the overdue wait for this chapter. I was dealing with some RL stuff and I want to finish "A Change in Character" so that I can start posting my upcoming High-School DXD story. However, that can't happen until I complete my first story.**_

 _ **Some of you just might hate me for what I'm going to do but I'll take it…somehow. If you want to my reasons, then see the ending notes at the bottom of the chapter.**_

 _ **I'm also gonna change the Rating to M starting next Chapter in case I decide to be more daring with my text or if I forget that I'm not supposed to write M-rated stuff for a T-rated story. So head's up in case there's confusion as to where this story went.**_

 _ **Oh, and also, I encourage everyone who's reading this, to go and check out (Author): Tohka Yatogami's story "A Dragon's Heavenly Bonds". It's very unique in content, in my opinion and very well-worth a read as it's fun, dramatic, and well-paced with action.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Stalwart Feelings**

Issei found himself engaging in routine activity one more. Wake up, wash his face and teeth, get dressed, and go downstairs and cook. However, there was a subtle difference that he was beginning to get used to. He wasn't the only one to take care of the cooking anymore. Ever since Raynare, Akeno, and Vali moved in, he found that he could finally relax a little bit more since there were others who helped out at home now.

He recalled that it was Vali's turn to cook breakfast and lunch today, as they had all agreed to rotate days for housework.

Quickly eating their food, the three house-mates finished eating and headed out of the door. As they made their way to the Academy, Vali spoke up.

"Dad told me that there's going to be something important happening this weekend. He said to keep an eye out for anything suspicious until then. What's really happening? He didn't say."

"That's just like Uncle. Drop a hint and withhold the rest." Issei shrugged.

"All he said was that we don't say anything to anyone else. Aside from that, there's nothing else to tell you about."

"Well, aside from that, things are looking good for the Halloween Festival today." Issei smiled brightly as he looked at how decked out the Academy was. It was draped in webs, orange, black, and purple. Jack o Lanterns were stationed along doors. Fake statues and ghosts were hung along trees all around Campus and stalls had been set up, being officially ready to start business.

"It's a good thing we patched the whole place up." Vali sheepishly smiled.

"It would've been so upsetting for everyone. They all worked so hard to decorate for the Festival." Raynare agreed.

"Well, we'd better make sure to go to the ORC clubroom. Don't wanna be late." Issei chippered up as he started walking.

"Have fun." Vali waved, making Issei pause.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't. I have a promise to keep to a friend." Vali sheepishly smiled before leaving to attend to her duties.

This made Issei curious, as he wondered what she was up to. There had been much flare in Vali's popularity at school, with many already having asked her out. This ticked him off a bit. He knew it wasn't exactly warranted but at the thought off Vali going out with someone bothered him.

Quickly zoning out, he started to do some introspection again. Draig found that he had been doing this very often lately. However, it wasn't truly his place to speak anything…yet.

Ever since Issei knew Akeno, he found her teasing nature to be attractive and it would tug at his heartstrings whenever she started getting intimate with him. She was beautiful and though she was mischievous, she always tried to look out for him. When he believed that, she had died, it struck him deeply and painfully. Feelings that he was never aware of had surfaced, which was odd. He was just a kid. As time went on, he couldn't deny that his affection for her wasn't like friend's, it was romantic.

However, there was the account of Vali. She _always_ went the extra mile to cheer him up. She stuck with him whenever she knew that he was down. The one who always did her best for him, was Vali. When they were children, they spent all their time together, healing the emotional wounds that they both had. After seeing her once more, just being close to her made his heart either skip long beats, or start thundering as if it were a storm.

' _ **You do remember the conversation we had last night, right?**_ ' Draig prodded him with a question after catching on to his thoughts.

'Yes, I do.' He groaned.

The previous night, in a bout of inability to sleep, Issei had chosen to converse with Draig, seeing as how the ancient dragon had wisdom to share.

"I've been thinking it over and I'm going to confess to them: Akeno and Vali. At the same time would be best. I also need to let them hash it out too. This thing will only work out if it's mutualistic. I can't force them to get along with each other. It would be unbearable for them." Issei reasoned.

"True. Do you think they'll accept this, though?" Draig asked, curious to hear Issei's answer.

"I don't know. But, I can't leave them hanging anymore."

"What about Raynare?" Draig went on.

"I don't know about her yet. I know her feelings but I don't know about how I feel about her yet. We've only known each other for a few weeks, maybe a month, at most. I don't want to rush it because if I'm going to return her feelings, it needs to be whole-hearted and sincere. I won't half-ass this sort of thing. If one or both of us did this out of convenience, then there's no real love or happiness. It needs to be mutual." Issei resolutely said.

Draig nodded in agreement.

"True. However, don't brood too much for too long. You just might wreck your nerves before then." Draig chuckled.

"Yeah. I just need to do it at the opportune time." Issei nodded.

* * *

The next day was finally the day of the School Festival. There was much excitement and anxiety in the air. Many had been looking forward to this day, students and families included, as the relatives and friends of students were allowed admission with the use of tickets, which could be ordered by students to pass out.

Issei was putting the finishing touches on decorations on the ORC's Haunted House, as he was nitpicking his work. He should've cracked the wood a bit more and put some fake cobwebs around the place. Maybe even splatter some fake blood on the walls. He was originally going to take part in the activities but decided that he wanted to experience what the rest of the school had to offer.

"Issei." A familiar voice called over.

He turned around and saw a familiar Yamato Nadeshiko. Akeno was wearing a dark purple dress made of silk, which reached her calves. The sleeves were loose and long, with designed cuts made where the dress met with the sleeves. A large pointed hat was on her head, making her bangs obscure her eyes a little. Her nails were also painted purple and red lipstick was applied to her lips, alongside eyeliner. Judging by this attire, she must've been dressed as a witch.

She gave him a smile that was enough to make him pause and just stare at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Uhh…are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting, after he just stood still for several minutes.

Blinking, he shook his head slightly to break out of his trance.

"Yep." He cleared his throat while resuming his activities.

"You're not dressing up?" She looked at him, disappointment slightly evident in her question. She had been looking forward to seeing him in a costume.

"Nope. Not my kind of thing."

"That's too bad." She pouted, puffing her cheeks and giving him a sad face.

' _Must. Not. Give. In!_ ' Issei saw her and forced himself not to give in to her desires.

"I was hoping that you'd dress and maybe we'd get to do some _role-playing_ later." She made sure to seductively emphasize 'role-play'.

"May I ask what that entails?" Issei nervously looked at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

He had learned that Akeno had grown to be fond of activities that made him spit-take. He recalled how Akeno had shown early warning signs but when he discovered what she owned…that was when his suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Issei had helped Akeno move into his house, bringing her things from her apartment complex. When the loading truck left, there were several boxes stacked in his home. It had been determined that Akeno would share a room with Vali, who didn't mind. It would've been strange to have Akeno and Yuuma share a room, since the two weren't very familiar with each other, and they seemed a bit uneasy around each other, probably due to Akeno's former resentment towards Fallen Angels.

"Thanks, Issei. I'm really happy to be spending time with you again. It reminds me of the old days!" Akeno giggled happily as she carried a box upstairs.

"Yeah, same here. Hopefully, we'll still be able to have fun like old times." Issei smiled naively, not noticing Akeno's excessive bubbly mood.

She was humming and there was a barely noticeable spring in her step. When she entered Vali's room, she was introduced to a white room that had a twin-sized bed in one corner, with a closet, a desk, and a dresser. Everything was still a little bare since Vali wasn't completely settled in either.

Just then, Akeno's eyes focused in on a picture frame on Vali's desk. It was an old photo of her, Vali, and Issei as kids. Both were holding onto his arms and were smiling happily at the camera. Issei on the other hand?...He looked more confused than anything.

Akeno giggled to herself. Even back then, there was an unknown competition for Issei's affections, though they were technically too young to even understand these feelings yet.

"Oh yeah, that picture. I managed to hold onto that. When Vali saw that, she seemed so attached to it, so I chose to give it to her." Issei chuckled as he set down a box of Akeno's stuff.

When the raven-haired girl noticed the special coded marking on the box, her panic mode started blaring signals to her brain. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Her breath hitched and her voice became desperate.

Issei was already cutting the box open with a box-cutter. This could not continue.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" She shrieked.

Too late. Issei jumped at her sudden shout, wrenching the blade out of the box, but it had inadvertently severed the last bit of tape on the box.

The boxes' covers had already flapped open, revealing items that Issei had never anticipated. His face went blank and his mind started doing math.

Black leather outfits that implied a very revealing amount of skin would be seen, were neatly packed within. A black long whip that looked like it would sting anyone's skin red, was coiled next to it. A collar with chains were rolled on top of the outfit, shining as if polished to perfection.

Akeno had teary eyes and was making a sad and whiny groan. She had never ever wanted Issei to discover those things. While she was a major tease, she was actually very shy to engage in activities such as this. She had only gotten those S&M items as payment for one of her contracts, though she had to admit, she was deeply interested in S&M.

Akeno turned around, covering her face with both of her hands in shame. When Issei turned around to look at her, she lowered her palms. Issei was thrown for a loop when the seductive and teasing Akeno showed him an all-new expression.

"Ah…" He grunted in sudden shock.

Akeno's eyes were like swirls, her lips were like a wiggly line, and her face was entirely red. There were even tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Uuuuh!" She sounded like she was gonna cry.

Issei, meanwhile, felt shocked, but not in a negative way. He just didn't know she liked this kind of stuff. He wasn't particularly bothered?

"Well, it's not something to be resented or ashamed. Don't worry, Akeno." He smiled, though it did nothing to alleviate the girl's embarrassment.

The raven-haired girl said nothing as she sat in a corner and covered her face, too scared to say anything. The last thing she wanted was for Issei to see her in a negative light. He must've been so disgusted to see those things among her belongings. Heck, he must've been scared too.

Vali and Raynare, who had gone out to go shopping for food, returned home just as Akeno screamed at Issei, causing Vali to rush upstairs.

She looked around, alarmed, wondering what caused all of this. When she laid eyes on the box of BDSM equipment, she understood. She even went red in the face after scanning the objects in detail.

Looking at her best friend, who was covering her face with a surprised Issei next to her, it was obvious that Akeno was undergoing a big moment of reveal and shame.

"Issei, why don't you help Raynare downstairs? I'll help Akeno finish unpacking." She sheepishly urged him to leave.

Not saying a word, Issei went downstairs.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Issei never meant to make Akeno feel like it was something to be ashamed of, but given the context she was using now, it seemed like she was embracing it.

"As long as I'm not tied up with anything painful being done to me." Issei warned her, hinting at a reaction.

Akeno thought he'd fight back if she did that but in truth, Issei would merely just run away from her, like usual, rather than ever attempt to harm her.

Now that that topic was done with, Issei was going to get down to business.

"Akeno, I want to talk with you, and Vali after the Festival is over today. Can you come?"

Akeno was taken aback a bit when Issei looked at her with such a serious expression. She wasn't sure what was causing this, but she knew that it was severely important for Issei to give her such an expression.

Behind Issei, Rias walked over. She was wearing a black dress that reached her ankles, with a black crown of thorns, purple lipstick, and several black rings adorned on her fingers.

"Akeno, are you ready to start? The Halloween Festival begins in 30 minutes." She smiled at her friend, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Yes, I'll come. I'll see you later, Issei." She waved at him before walking away.

With that part done, Issei now had to track down Vali. He was surprised that she wasn't touring around the campus, as he couldn't spot her anywhere. Now unsure of what to do, he began to just randomly look around, hoping he'd find her before the day was over. The Festival was already underway now.

However, along the way, he met up with Yuuma, who was walking back from the Main School Building. Dressed in her 'Ghost Bride' costume, Issei decided that now was the time to talk with her.

"How'd the Haunted House go?" He asked.

"Quite well. We managed to scare everyone who came in. Even Aika Kiryuu screamed her head off." Yuuma chuckled.

"How'd you manage that?" Issei was surprised. The calm and perverted Aika Kiryuu surprised?

"It was mostly thanks to your handiwork. I popped up from a floorboard with some fake blood spewing everywhere. It also helped that I grabbed her shoulders while shrieking." Yuuma stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner, chuckling at her success.

"So I take it you're on break then?"

"Yep. Buchou gave me some time off while she and Koneko took over. Apparently, Kiba can't be of use since the girls just cling to him and fawn over him, so he can't scare anyone properly."

Issei broke into laughter at that remark.

"By the way…" Yuuma trailed off, looking away.

This got Issei's attention. What was making her so shy?

"Did you want to go explore?" She nervously asked, preventing herself from stuttering.

"Sure." The young man nodded, making Yuuma smile happily with a sigh of excitement. Her eyes lit up and a small tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

"Thanks! You see, ever since you saved me, I've been trying to think of a way to make things up to you. You've done so much for me and yet I haven't repaid you in any significant way. Even now, I'm asking you to waste time with me. Still…" Yuuma had a downcast expression creep across her face before replacing it with a sincere one.

"Even if you're alone and nobody is with you, I want you to know that I'll always be with you. You helped give me a reason to go on so in exchange, I'll always stay with you." She boldly declared.

Suddenly, Issei felt something go off inside of him. His face heated up a little. Her words had really gotten through to him. Since childhood, after his parents died, he had been alone for a while, even with Azazel and the rest of Grigori there, there was still some loneliness, especially with Vali gone. Now, he felt some of that void be filled and he had to admit…it felt so warm and stimulating.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Yuuma. I can't really express how much that means to me." Issei stuttered, unsure of how to word himself or even compose words. This was odd. Just where did these feelings come from?

Soon enough, the two ventured around, taking a look at the many stalls and activities that were being offered.

Yuuma walked over from a food stall and handed him something that looked like webs wrapped around a stick.

"What is that?" He asked with a curious note.

"It's called Cobweb candy." She bit into her own share as she spoke.

Following her example, he was surprised by the sweet marshmallow taste. It was basically cotton candy, now that he thought about it.

"It's good." He expressed his approval.

The two continued to look around, visiting another stall that was offering hand-made trinkets. There were necklaces and wristbands along with earrings and rings.

"Welcome! Take a look and let me know if you see what you like!" The student shopkeeper exclaimed.

Yuuma looked interested at the assorted number of goods, scanning around with a keen eye. Issei wasn't particularly interested in accessories, but he did take the time to see what was being sold.

"How about this?" Yuuma held up a silver necklace that had a red pendant, shaped similarly to fire.

"It looks good."

"That one's 1,500 yen." The shopkeeper noted.

Deciding to buy it, Yuuma asked Issei to help her put the pendant on. The necklace clashed well with her black hair and violet eyes.

The two proceeded to spend an hour together. It was honestly fun to Issei. He didn't feel the romantic awkwardness that he felt with Vali and Akeno, who both caused his thought processes to screw with him. It just felt so relaxing to be with Yuuma. She was gentle and didn't push for reactions from others but she also made sure to keep everyone on their toes for their own sake.

The two sat at a bench, taking a break from walking, a calm silence being shared between the two. The odd thing was that they were far from where the Festival was taking place, though he didn't pay much mind to that.

Issei knew that after this, he had to go find Vali. However, should he have Yuuma come too? It was no longer possible for him to say that he didn't look at Yuuma like a woman. At first she was merely a stranger to him who needed help, but she showed that she was warm and caring.

However, he decided against it. He wasn't some lady-hungry beast who got with girls for the sake of it or for something small like carnal desires. If something would develop between the two, then he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he had to deal with the next matter.

"Issei-kun, there's something that I wanted to say to you." Yuuma looked at him with an utterly red face, almost to the point that Issei was worried if she was sick or something.

"Is something wrong, Yuuma-san?" Issei looked at her with concern.

"Issei-kun, I want you to stop calling me that."

"Why's that?"

"I want you to just call me by my first name. I don't want an honorifics." She demanded.

This was new. Yuuma was never this stout with her tone. It was usually a bit more withdrawn. She must have really wanted him to do this.

"I-Is there a reason why?"

"The reason is because we've known each other for a few months already and we've already dealt with several problems along the way." Yuuma decided to answer that question first.

Issei was about to speak again but he paused. He felt something important coming along.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about something even more important."

Taking a deep breath, Yuuma composed herself.

"Issei-kun, I love you. I'm head over heels for you!" She confessed with an utterly timid face.

' _AS IF MY FEELINGS WEREN'T ALREADY GOING HAYWARE ALREADY!_ ' Issei groaned in his head.

He had a flabbergasted look on his face, not sure of how to compute this confession.

"When we first met, you were just a human to me. After you saved me and my family, I came to see you as an incredible friend. You're always so kind and helpful. Even though you're so strong, you're not arrogant. You don't seek to dominate everyone over every little thing and you're so forgiving. Even when you have nothing to do with others, you never hesitate to help them. Seeing all of that…it's made me crazy in love with you." Yuuma looked him in the eyes with stalwart sincerity.

Issei felt like a train had rammed into him and dragged on one hell of a ride.

' _And now…feels are messing with my emotions and head again. Damn why is she so cute?!_ '

Before Issei could stutter any words out, Yuuma continued.

"I know that you're in love with Vali and Akeno. It's as clear as day to me. Even so, I just wanted to tell you how I felt before it was too late. You don't have to answer me now. I'll wait for a while, so please think on it." She gave him a passive smile as she stood up and waved before walking back to the ORC clubroom.

Not even allowed a chance to talk, Issei sat with his mouth agape.

Sighing to himself, he decided that he'd do as Yuuma told him, and think about what to say to her.

Walking around again, he was starting to get worried about Vali since she wasn't answering her phone. Suddenly, he noticed that several people were flooding to the Auditorium. He saw a sign outside the doors and found that a play was in preparations. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:00 pm. Perhaps he could take a look and see if Vali was inside? The play didn't start till 1:00 after all.

The room was dark, with the dark red curtains masking the stage. He [Boosted] his eyesight and ears and found that Vali's voice was quite distant, prompting him to go a bit farther forward into the room. Soon enough, he ended up going backstage, where he wasn't even supposed to be. There were voices talking in urgent and agitated tones. That was already a warning flag.

Deciding that this was a bad idea to proceed, Issei turned around, but he had already screwed himself over.

"Oh, perfect timing, Hyoudou Issei-kun." A familiar voice spoke.

Said person turned around and found Aika Kiryuu beaming at him. She wore a white lab coat with a dress shirt, a tie, and a business skirt underneath. It was an outfit that matched her attitude. A mad scientist.

Next to her was Sona Sitri, who was sporting a scanning look. She was wearing a doctor's outfit, complete with a white coat and scrubs.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Can you come with us? There's a problem that you might be able to help with." Sona urged him to follow. However, her eyes were commanding him to come along. There was no room for arguments.

' _Geez. Noblewomen are scary…_ ' He drearily whined.

Backstage, there were several students from the Theater and Film Club, getting props in place. Countless people were in costume and everyone was practicing their lines.

"Soooo, you're telling me to do what?" He asked in disbelief at their proposition.

"The Main Male Lead injured himself, so he's unable to fill in for his role. Given how we're short on people who are capable of acting, I've decided to nominate you as the Lead Male, Vagabond Nero." Aika Kiryuu pointed at him with a mischievous grin and a shining finger.

"I also agree. Everyone else is busy with their own roles and time is short. I hope you can help us out with this one favor, Hyoudou-kun." Sona adjusted her glasses, flashing a pleading but serious look.

"Uh…I have zero talent with acting. I really don't believe that I'm a good idea." Issei deadpanned.

Suddenly, another voice called out.

"Issei?"

The young man turned around and was stunned silent. In front of him was Vali, who was wearing a white silk dress, a platinum tiara, blue and white earrings, formal gloves, and white high-heels.

His mouth hanging open, Issei had no idea what to say. She looked like a princess. Well, she was also a literal one, but that was beside the point.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think we've found our new MC." Aika grinned with an evil look.

"Eh?!" Vali's face went pink.

' _ **Wait for it…**_ ' Draig chuckled.

"And Vali is our Main Female Lead, Princess Avadina." Sona confirmed.

"How'd you get involved in this?" Issei asked.

"Well, one of our classmates needed help, so she asked me for help. It sounded like fun so I decided to help out. Why are you here?" She put her hands on her hips, curious.

"He's our last resort." Aika admitted.

"If you agree to do this, I can arrange for favors to be done for you. It's one time only, though." Sona whispered into Issei's ear.

"Well, given who he is, I'm certain that he'll do a marvelous job." The President shrugged.

With his goal accomplished, Issei considered refusing, until…

"Why don't you do it, Issei? I'm pretty sure that Dad has asked you to do this sort of thing before." Vali chuckled.

That was true. Issei had to do some espionage before, but not for this sort of thing. As he opened his mouth to refuse, new incentives were thrown into the air.

"Well, if Hyoudou won't do it, then I guess we can ask someone else that we know. Kiba is occupied, Saji is busy doing other work." Sona counted off.

Smirking to herself, Aika spoke.

"With that said, I guess our only options left are Motohama and Matsuda from my class. Those two are doing nothing in the seats. I'll go ask if they're interested."

Those two were absolutely NOT going near his Vali. Issei straightened up, knowing that they had intentionally forced his hand.

"I'll do it!" He agreed with wholehearted luster, though he was throwing silent verbal curses at Aika and Sona.

"Perfect." The two bespectacled masterminds grinned.

"Are you sure, Issei? Acting was never really something you liked to do." Vali looked at him, feeling a bit bashful. She had read the script and it made her feel shy and giddy when imagining herself doing it with Issei.

"Yeah. I won't let those two pervs get near you." Issei resolutely declared, holding her hands.

Steam puffed from her head, as Vali gave a red smile.

"Guy's a lady-killer and yet he doesn't seem to notice." Aika sighed.

Soon enough, Issei was wearing a black cloak over a red shirt, black pants, and plain black shoes. His hair had been ruffled into what Vali called a 'handsome mess', looking unruly but stylish at the same time.

When the play began, Issei was nervous but steeled himself, deciding that it was too late to regret. He would do this with his best effort. Taking a look at the crowd, his face paled when he saw the entire ORC watching the play from the seats.

* * *

 **The Play Begins**

The play had the premise of a princess being forced into an arranged marriage. Her name was Avadina, who was rescued by a wandering vagabond, Nero, who happened to see her kidnapping being staged.

Vali (Avadina), was tied with ropes and being carried away with a carriage until Issei (Nero) jumped from behind the curtains and kicked the carriage to a grinding halt.

' _Now that I think about it, this stage is unbelievably big. It's almost as big as a hallway!_ ' He noted to himself.

"Enough, what are you bastards doing to this woman?" He spoke from his memorized script.

Issei was glad that nobody responded since he felt horribly cheesy. After a fight scene, the scene ended with him freeing Vali from her bonds.

"Thank you. I can't express how grateful I am to you for saving me. It's almost as if…you're like a shining knight in the old stories." Vali spoke her lines perfectly. Her tone was soft and gave off a feeling of timidity.

"I'm no such thing, Madam. I'm merely a poor and penniless traveler."

"If so, then why save me?" Vali held his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Because that is what is right. Any sane and honorable person wouldn't ignore something like what was being done to you. I must leave." Issei exited the stage, with Vali stretching out her hand, calling for Nero.

"At least let me know your name!" She demanded.

Deciding to copy what he'd seen in anime and movies, Issei slowly turned around and spoke with a calm and cool voice. At least he hoped he looked cool.

"My name is Nero." He curtly spoke before hhhhgoing backstage.

The curtain closed, ending Act 1. Issei felt so embarrassed that his face was kind of red. Act 2 was a bit too close for comfort that he wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide.

 **Act 2**

Vali was standing a few feet away from another student who was dressed as Avadina's father, the King, complete with a black beard, fake royal clothing, and a gold crown.

"You shall do as I say. The honor of the kingdom and our family name rest upon you. If you had been born a boy, then perhaps this situation would not have come. You will marry the son of our allies, and you will not argue!" The King roared.

Costumed soldiers walked out from the curtains and marched toward Vali. Taking this cue, Issei jumped in.

"Hold! I won't let you do this!" He shouted.

"Who is this knave?! Seize him and my foolish daughter!" The King barked.

"I'm but a wanderer who hates seeing people abuse their power. If you will not cease, then I will make you."

Issei charged at the King's troops and proceeded to knock them out, one by one. He made sure to tone down his fighting so that it didn't look too noticeable. He didn't want to make a crater in the ground.

"Curse you! This is not the end, you plebian filth!" The King ran off stage at that.

Issei dropped to his knee, holding onto a fake wound on his stomach. He popped a fake blood packet for dramatic effect. He staggered until Vali rushed over.

"It's all my fault. If only I could defend myself, you'd be fine. Why did you come to save me?"

"I had some suspicions about the King. I only intervened because I couldn't stand seeing what you were going through. However, I'm afraid that I might've complicated matters for you."

"There's nothing left for me here. So that's why, I ask of you…will you take me with you?" Vali asked.

However, the way she said it was what surprised Issei. It sounded far too real to be a scripted line, even though it was.

"I cannot. My past is coming for me. I can't afford to drag others into my bloody history." Issei staggered up.

"Why?! What are you hiding from me?!" Vali stood up, gripping his cloak.

"Princess, we've but met only a few times. I'm afraid the truth would appall you." Issei sighed.

"Do you not trust me?! If you didn't, why save me?!" Vali cried out.

Issei sighed. It was a literal one because he forgot his line again. It was time to improvise.

"I was a former assassin in my homeland. I killed evil men to eradicate an evil system. Before I realized it, my hands were soaked in so much blood that I couldn't believe what I've become. A monster, that is what I am. Even now, I am undeserving of companions nor a peaceful life. My old friends are now enemies, who hunt me. I can't risk anyone else. I shall handle all of my problems alone." Issei was about to walk off-stage until Vali rushed over and hugged him from behind.

The crowd went nuts, screaming in delight and surprise.

"Don't go. Don't leave me. All my life, nobody has seen me as more than a tool to be used for gain. You're actually the first to ever care enough to risk themselves for me. So please…please don't leave me alone." Vali's lips trembled, a tear fell from her eye as her voice shook.

She didn't mean to, but the script was so reminiscent of her past that it brought out some feelings that she had never hoped would see the light of day.

Issei raised a gentle to hold hers, which were still wrapped around his chest.

"Why must you make this so difficult?!" He growled. He was doing everything he could to channel his inner actor.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then come with me."

When Act 2 ended, Issei was glad because Act 3 was the final part of the play. The narrator had explained that after Avadina joined Nero, they journeyed across the land, growing closer and closer before kindling some romance between them. With that said, the moment that Issei dreaded, had come. It was time for him to take off his hood and reveal himself. He was certain that he was going to die of embarrassment at this rate.

And he was right.

When the crowd saw his face, everyone's jaws hit the floor. Especially the ORC.

"ISSEI?!" Akeno shouted, alarmed, but quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She had absolutely no idea that Issei was going to be in the play. He wasn't the type to do any sort of acting.

 **Act 3**

After a climactic battle with his past enemies, Nero was mourning a fatally wounded Avadina, who had been injured in the fight.

"Don't grieve for me, Nero. It's not your fault. All of the pain that has come, was never your fault. It made me so happy to spend so much time with you. You're so kind and so brave. You risk everything for others and never ask for anything. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to devote myself to you, to help you through your pain because you just make me feel so happy. I love you…Issei."

Vali panicked when her words slipped. She was supposed to say Nero, not Issei! She played dead, which was something she wanted to do. She basically just confessed to the whole school that she was in love with him.

' _Oh no. Nonononononono! I can't believe I did that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Vali, why did you let your tongue slip?! What if Issei gets freaked out?! Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I want to die!_ ' She raged at herself in her mind.

Issei, who was so shocked, that it reflected on his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and his body was shaking. This was absolutely NOT acting on his part. He felt so elated that he wanted to shout for joy but he forced himself not to. He groaned and grunted, sounding barely loud enough for anyone to hear. His sounds were mistaken by the audience to be sounds of pain but it was the opposite.

"GGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He let out a long and pain-filled yell.

Issei applauded himself for his acting at this moment. He made his happiness and excitement become masqueraded by a cry of sorrow and rage.

Even Vali was startled. Taking the context of the scene into account, it was very touching coming from Issei.

Akeno and Yuuma, on the other hand, were feeling uneasy. They both felt that this was coming but for it to be done on this magnitude was something else. Vali was a very powerful rival. She had devoted countless years of her life to Issei alone, something the both of them felt that they hadn't done. Akeno, knew that part at least, since she knew that Vali liked Issei since they were children. To be honest, she knew that Vali was in love with Issei before she ever was.

 **Act 4**

Nero was being attacked by the King's forces and neighboring kingdoms for ruining a planned alliance. Faced with death, Nero prepared to join Avadina, but things didn't go that way.

By divine intervention, the King and his allies were destroyed by a higher power, along with Avadina being restored to him.

On the stage, mist was made so that Vali could enter the stage. Issei really had to hand it to Sona. She had pulled out the stops for this play, since it was apparently her, who was funding the whole thing. If anything, she also wrote the story and directed the play.

"Avadina?" Issei looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes, it's me…Nero." Vali beamed brightly at him and smiled.

The two rushed at each other and enveloped each other into a deep and warm hug. The audience made gasps, as if urging for something to continue developing.

The entire time during the play, Issei and Vali had been placing themselves in the shoes of their characters and just imagined how they would feel if they both suffered the same fates as Avadina and Nero. Using this method, they channeled their imagination into acting, which worked out remarkably well.

"I'm never letting you go again, Avadina. I've realized how broken and lost I am without you. Up until you began traveling with me, I was nothing. I could feel almost nothing. I had lost so many that were dear to me that I was hollow on the inside. Yet…you. You gave me purpose and restored me to life. I love you…"

On the impulse of the moment, Issei dove forward and gently kissed Vali on the mouth.

"Umph?!" She yelped in shock.

The audience went wild, making squeals of delight from the girls and roars of jealousy from the boys.

Vali, had never anticipated this, as it wasn't even scripted. Her eyes widened and she simply stood limp, not believing what just happened or her luck. Was Issei finally responding to her feelings? She hadn't even done much to reveal them to him in the first place.

With that, the play finally ended.

* * *

"Well, a lot of things were changed, but overall, it was magnificently done. I'd say you've impressed everyone, Hyoudou-kun. Thank you for your hard work." Sona bowed and gave him a smile.

"T-Thank you, Kaichou." Issei nodded and left.

Walking away, he jumped when he saw Vali, who reacted the same way. She immediately darted her gaze away with a fiery red face.

"Vali, there's something I wanted to ask you before the play." Issei prepared himself and spoke with an unyielding voice.

"W-What?!" She jumped to attention.

"Will you come to the rooftop after the Festival is over today?"

Vali's mind started overloading as she imagined so many possible things happening at said place. What Issei had done earlier had thrown her for a massive loop. It was just supposed to be a hug at the end, not a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

"Okay…I will." She composed herself and gave him a serious expression.

* * *

Issei walked out of the auditorium and went to the rooftop, choosing to avoid meeting anyone until he did what he had to do for the day.

"Well now…" He said to himself.

He leaned against a wall smiling to himself before gritting his teeth. He slammed his head against the concrete wall multiple times.

"What! Were! You! Thinking!" Each time he spoke, he slammed his head against the wall. When he thought about it, he crashed his skull against the concrete no less than 20 times.

He had acted under the influence of his emotions and kissed Vali without thinking about it. It was especially troubling, considering what he was going to do in a little bit.

Issei jumped and froze when the door creaked open.

"Issei! Why are you slamming your head against the wall?!" Vali cried out and ran over.

"You're head's bleeding too!" Akeno began to wipe the small trickle of blood off the side of his forehead.

Stepping back, Issei cleared his throat.

"Never mind that. There's something I wanted to talk about concerning you two."

Cold sweat began to trail down his forehead as he started to lose feeling in his legs. He had dealt with angels, devils, monsters, machines, and all sorts of scum. None of that had ever prepared him for something like this.

"Yes?" Akeno looked at him nervously. It disturbed her to see the composed Issei behave so differently.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always cared about you two since I was a child. We spent so many of our days playing and enjoying each other's company. I didn't think about it much back then since I was a child but now…I can't deny what I'm thinking or feeling. It feels wrong, but I have to say it."

Taking a deep breath, Issei calmed himself down before continuing. He turned to Akeno and spoke.

"Akeno…I've already told you before but now…I want to say it again. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You're gentle, fun to be with, caring, and protective. I've fallen in love with all of those traits. When I thought you died, the pain was destroying me, because I learned that I was the cause but now, I want to spend every single day of my life with you."

Issei then turned to Vali.

"Vali…you don't know this yet but this is something I've been wanting to say for a long time.

"I love you. I've noticed that ever since we were kids, you've always tried to cheer me up. You were like the light of my life when I felt that everyone I loved had died. I'd be a sorry sobbing wreck if you hadn't brought me out of my stupor. I desired to become stronger for your sake because I swore on my life to never let the two of you get hurt again. When you left, my feelings for you grew. Now that you came back, it made me fall even harder for you. You've become so strong, independent, kind, and bright that I'd never dreamed of you becoming like this. Still…"

Issei made a reproachful look but continued forward.

"Whatever happens now, is up to the both of you. I know it's all kinds of messed up to confess to two girls at one time but I have to make everything clear. I don't want to lead the both of you on when you can find much better men than me. If you both hate me and reject me, then I'll be happy to exit your lives- "

Before Issei could finish, Akeno and Vali interjected.

"Don't say that!"

They both gave him emotional looks and walked closer.

"Don't say that you'll leave. Don't you know how much you mean to me?! You're the one who taught me how to enjoy life! You showed me that there were many ways to live life. You filled up my childhood with bright memories and helped erase my dark memories! What am I going to do if you just disappear?!" Vali desperately spoke as she clung to him.

"The same goes for me! I've fallen in love with your kindness, patience, generosity, and your selfless nature. Back when we were kids, you'd always cheer me up and keep nasty kids away from me! You shattered my false misconception about Fallen Angels and showed me that blind hate is worth nothing! I don't ever blame you for what happened to my childhood! If anything, I share blame for being the reason why you went berserk!" Akeno held onto one of his sides as she spoke.

Issei had never anticipated for this to happen. He expected them to glare at him, yell at him, hit him, or even just straight-up leave.

"As for the matter of sharing you…I don't mind at all. As long as I get a portion of love from Issei, I'm happy." Akeno rested her head on Issei's shoulder before looking at Vali.

The Hakuryuukou was doing the absolute same.

"I don't mind either. As long as Issei is here, I'm happy with anything." Vali giggled.

"You two…I have no idea what to say." Issei lowered his head.

In response, he got kisses on both of his cheeks.

"There's no need. You conveyed how you feel. That's all that matters." Akeno smiled encouragingly at him.

"From now on, let's focus on making the best of the future." Vali added.

"You're right. The time for clinging to the past is over. It's time to enjoy our lives now." Issei smiled brightly like he would used to as a child.

Now that that matter was done with, Issei had one less burden on his shoulders. Regarding the matter with Raynare, he would have to spend more time with her to decide what he wanted to do.

When the trio came home, Raynare jumped up the couch. Issei saw the look on her face and felt that something was wrong. It was of disbelief and surprise.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"It's my family." Raynare's face broke into a smile.

"They've all woken up!" She happily declared.

* * *

 _ **Whoo boy! That was a wallop of a chapter to write. So, I bet some of you are wondering why I chose not to have Raynare in the confession. Well, first and foremost, I haven't given Issei and Raynare enough relationship development for Issei to reciprocate. I don't want it being artificial. Second: I don't want Issei to be whimsical on this sort of thing, as it's something I would take seriously if I were in his shoes.**_

 _ **I also hope that the Stage Play was entertaining. I didn't want to make it too long to the point that it became its own thing and there is also significance in the story of the Stage Play.**_

 _ **And also, I want to say thanks for everyone's continued support towards this story. It means a lot to me that many people still follow this story. Please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Family Bonds

_**Well, it looks like you all enjoyed the Play Scene from Chapter 14, so I'm happy about that. And sorry for the delay about this update. I really wanted to continued working on 'The Heroic Calamity', but I figured that it was time to update this story. The Harem just got kick-started, after all.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone for their continued support and feedback to this story. To think that it would break 700+ in follows and 600+ in favs is something that I had never expected. I really, really, really am grateful to all of the support.**_

 _ **I also want to thank Dion ComicWiz for his/her review for Chapter 14. I found it very helpful and reminded me of the grammatical errors for past chapters. The overall critique was something that I found to be helpful and I thank him/her for it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Family Bonds**

Issei had awoken in bed to find that there were two people that were never there in the first place.

On his right, was Vali, who was dressed in a silver silk nightgown that reached just above her knees. Her bangs covered her face as she slept ever so peacefully. Her head was tight against his neck, resting peacefully. He looked down and noticed that her cleavage was barely covered by her attire, threatening to spill out.

To his left, was Akeno, who quietly breathed while holding onto his right side, holding him against her. She was wearing a black version of what Vali was wearing, though it was much shorter.

' _I…don't know how this happened.'_ Issei spoke.

' _ **They probably snuck in during the night. You are in a relationship with the two of them now. You better get used to this because harems tend to grow larger over time.**_ ' Draig laughed.

' _You make it sound like I'd try to do that._ ' Issei deadpanned.

' _ **I'm not. I'm just saying that you're gonna want a bigger bed.**_ ' The dragon laughed again.

Suddenly, Vali began to stir, nuzzling his neck as she broke into a smile. Akeno followed suit, edging closer to him.

' _Y'know…this actually isn't bad at all._ ' Issei mused.

Finally, the two women of his life stirred awake. Akeno sat up, rubbing her eyes. Vali did the same, but she stretched her arms, giving Issei a very well-detailed view of her bust, which somehow bounced against gravity.

' _Now that I think about it…won't Uncle Azazel and Uncle Baraqiel kill me?_ '

It dawned on Issei that their parents didn't know a thing about the two yet.

' _ **You'll be fine, Azazel already gave you his blessing.**_ ' Draig tried to relieve him of his worries.

' _ **I don't know. Uncle Azazel can be real fickle sometimes.**_ '

Issei shuddered at the thought of what sorts of experiments that he'd get subjected to.

"Good morning, darling." Akeno give him a peck on the cheek.

"Sleep well?" Vali gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I…uh…guh…" Issei lied down on the bed, clearly too far in shock to even register their words.

"Ufufufu. I'll go get ready and make breakfast." Akeno got off the bed.

"I'll help too." Vali followed her.

* * *

After washing up, Issei went downstairs, though, things got awkward when he came across Raynare. He remembered her confession. He wanted to give her a reply but he wasn't sure that it was the best time for him to do it now. The girl had more important things to think about right now.

"So are you going to Grigori today?" Issei asked.

"Yep. My family's awake, I'm about to head out right now." She nodded joyfully.

"I'll go with you. There's something that I need to do." Issei got up from his seat.

"Well, make sure to eat before the two of you go anywhere. It might be a while before you get a proper meal." Vali laid out utensils and platters of food.

"And Issei…could you deliver this to Bara-…to my father?" Akeno hesitated before giving him a letter.

"I got it." Issei smiled, though he was quite worried. Her hands had been shaking when she handed it to him.

* * *

When they arrived at Grigori, they found themselves in the Medical Ward. Raynare walked over to the room where her family was and gingerly opened the door. So far, Kalawarner was the only one that was still awake.

Rushing over to her side, Raynare hugged her, crying in joy over her survival.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad that you're all okay!" She sobbed.

Kalawarner was a little pale but other than that, she was fine. Patting her adopted daughter gently on the head, she soothed her as she broke down.

"Shhh. It's okay. Dohnaseek is okay and Mittelt is fine. Everything will be okay now."

Speaking of which, the two people woke up as well, hearing the sound of Raynare crying.

"Who's making Raynare cry?" Dohnaseek groaned.

When he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he paused to look at the one who was like a daughter to him. Raynare rushed to his side and gave him a hug too. It had been so long since she'd heard their voices. It was refreshing and strengthening to her.

Mittelt awoke not too long after, giving Raynare a deep and long hug. The 4 became busy catching up so Issei decided that he should go on ahead to find Baraqiel. Suddenly, Raynare called out.

"Issei, why don't you come inside?" She beckoned.

"If I remember correctly, you're Lord Azazel's godson." Dohnaseek noted.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet the 3 of you. Raynare has told me much."

"It was Issei who fixed the entire situation." Raynare went on to fill them in on what they had missed.

"I see. Then we owe you our lives." Dohnaseek bowed his head.

"No. It's our fault for not coming to help you. You all were a part of Grigori and yet, the organization failed to come to you. If anything, we should be bowing our heads." Issei did just that.

"If that's the case, then no more apologies. What happened, happened. It's nobody's fault." Kalawarner brushed the matter aside.

"Still, to think that so much happened while we were out." Mittelt sighed.

"For now, you 3 will have to stay here to rebuild your motor skills and heal up. That'll take a little while longer. Still, I'll be visiting you all regularly." Raynare smiled, grateful that they had at least awakened.

"Issei, thank you for all that you've done. Really. If it weren't for you, who knows what would've happened to Raynare and ourselves. We'd most likely be used like rags and then thrown away. Not only did you save us, you spared Raynare and helped her. As the 'Father' figure of this family, I can't ever thank you enough." Dohnaseek started to become emotional, making Issei a little uncomfortable at the gratitude that he was faced with.

"No worries. I'm more than happy to help. I'll let you all continue catching up." He left the room, remembering that he had business to attend to.

When the door closed, Kalawarner was the first to speak.

"So that's the boy that you like. Hm…" She smirked.

"What?!"

"Well, the way that you look at him and the way you talk about him is the way I am with that lug next to me." Kalawarner chuckled.

Raynare hadn't even said anything.

"I've been in your shoes. Of course, I would know." The older Fallen Angel laughed.

"So, Raynare likes a boy. Ahahaha!" Mittelt laughed.

"You'll understand when you meet a certain man." Kalawarner foreshadowed.

"Hmph." Dohnaseek folded his arms. Raynare and Kalawarner knew what that meant. It was 'Dad Mode'.

"Uh…I'll hold off on that." The youngest Fallen Angel looked slightly uninterested.

"Anyways, tell us about him." Kalawarner looked at her eldest with a clearly playful grin.

"Well, he's kind, brave, patient, generous, slightly shy, a bit lax, but very helpful. He smiles a lot and he makes me happy. He's also surprisingly teasing." Raynare recalled all of the flirting and fake advances he'd use to mess with Akeno.

Kalawarner's grin only grew wider. Her eldest 'daughter' was talking so quickly and smiling so brightly that she knew that the girl was in love with Issei. If he had truly been raised by Azazel, then he'd most likely be a good person. Especially if Shemhaza was around.

' _She's caught feelings_ bad.' She giggled.

* * *

Issei was walking through the hallways and knocked on Barakiel's office door. Entering, he saw his stern Uncle in all but blood.

"Issei, what's wrong?" He had to ask. The grim expression on his face told the master of Holy Lightning volumes. Something big was coming.

"We need to talk." He sat down in front of the Cadre-class Fallen Angel.

Issei told Baraqiel of Akeno's survival and of her past contempt for Fallen Angels. Barakiel had also made it known that he knew of Akeno's condition but he too, had been afraid of facing her. Her denouncement of him had damaged his emotional dexterity greatly. When he discovered her, he couldn't describe how happy he was but the following dread had stopped him from approaching her.

"I see. In that case, I also have a letter from Akeno." He put the envelope on his desk and got up to leave.

"I'm really sorry for keeping it a secret from you, Uncle. I promised Akeno that for when she'd be ready to see you again. Also, I'll always be sorry for costing you Auntie Shuri and your bond with Akeno." Issei looked at him, clearly mortified.

Barakiel only sighed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You have nothing to apologize for. You were only a child and you rampaged out of fear for those close to you. It's nobody's fault."

Leaving without another word, Issei left Barakiel to his business.

Looking at the contents of the letter, Barakiel began to read.

 _Dear Baraqiel,_

 _It's been many years since I've seen you or heard from you. Not since the day mother died, have we been in contact. I want to start by apologizing to you for blaming you for mother's death. It wasn't your fault. You left because lives were at stake. Many of them. It was purely chance that allowed your enemies to find us._

 _When mother died, I blamed you because of my young irrational mind. I needed someone to blame because I feared for my own mental state. I had lost mother and our peaceful life. It had been everything to me, yet in mere moments, it was all wrenched away. Since that day, I scraped by life and eventually, I became a devil under the Gremory House. It's actually been wonderful, if you're worried. Unlike others, the Gremory Clan is loving and treated me like a child of their family. However, that's off topic._

 _I want to say sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Father. I know that I hurt you greatly with my words and by cutting you out of my life. I wish I could turn back time to reclaim our old lives but I can't. I've decided that I must learn to live with my choices and though I can't take back what I've said, I want to put them away and say this. I want us to be family again. I want to mend the ties that I cut. I want to be your daughter again. If you don't want to, then I understand. I'll see you soon when I come visit._

 _Love,_

 _Your Daughter, Akeno_

Touched by her words, Barakiel's eyes watered as tears began to fall. For years, he feared that his daughter would never dare to look at him again, much less see him as her parent. He also desperately wanted to rewind time. He wanted to get his wife back and to make it so that his family bonds still existed. He had given up all hope but now, there was a glimmer of light. His daughter had forgiven him and desired to repair their parent-child relationship. He had to make things right and end this tension.

* * *

Issei checked on Raynare and found her still chatting. He notified her that he was leaving first and urged her to stay with her family.

After a few days, Issei noticed that the house was starting to feel a little cramped. Sure, there was room for everyone but he felt that it was time to make things bigger. He wanted to afford maximum comfort and didn't feel like making the girls share rooms without an option. The house was also starting to get very old, as he had to clean some mold off a wall in the back. They needed space for storage too.

It was then that he had the idea of remodeling his home, but he needed to run the idea past a few people first.

He went to Vali and Akeno's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

He peeked inside, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You two decent?"

"We could certainly show you everything, if you want." Vali spoke softly in a seductive manner.

That got his face red. Comedy backfired.

"I was only joking. Ahem. What'cha up to?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Just chatting. What's up?" Akeno asked.

"I was planning on renovating the house today with Uncle Azazel's help. I've decided that having individual rooms might be helpful. A bigger house is also called for, since I have way more than enough money to pay for it."

"Actually, we were planning on doing a girl's night out." Vali made her input.

"Guess that means I get the house to myself." He chuckled.

"Oh? Are you planning something?" Akeno inquired.

"I don't know. I'll be lonely by myself." He sadly wheezed.

"Ara ara. Do you want a hug?" Akeno looked at him with pity.

"Aw, you look so sad. I just might drag you over and smother you." Vali bemoaned.

"No. If I get a hug from you two, I'll never let go." He fake-wept.

"I'll see you all later." He closed the door.

He smiled to himself and went to his room to call in for the renovation. He was glad that things hadn't gotten awkward between the girls like he feared. That was what he hoped for, anyways.

* * *

He then went over to Raynare's room, knocking and waiting for approval to enter.

"Raynare, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm planning on remodeling the house, so I wanted to make you aware. Are you okay with that decision?" He looked at her, feeling uncertain.

"I have no problems. It's your house, so you have all the choices. The others and I are also planning on going out in a bit." She smiled.

"Alright. In that case, I'll go make a call."

Akeno and Vali had decided to chat in their room as they wanted to talk about more sensitive manners.

"Akeno, have you noticed anything different about Raynare?" Vali asked.

"Yeah…I did."

Both had grown a bit nervous, as they were aware of Raynare's feelings for their boyfriend. It was natural. She had lived with him before either of them, despite being childhood friends. They didn't know if anything had developed between the two, as they seemed quite close with each other.

Akeno found Raynare to be a sweet and good girl, always wanting to help out. True, her power was a bit lacking compared to them, but her heart was just as strong as theirs. Vali felt the same way, believing her in her earnest nature and patient mind. This brought them to the main question.

"What would you do if she became a lover for Issei, like us?" Vali asked.

Akeno paused. She had to think on that. She didn't have a problem with Vali since she knew how deep and strongly she felt about him. Raynare was more mysterious, only because she didn't know her as well.

"If she truly loves Issei like we do, then I don't mind at all. We didn't obstruct each other, so it wouldn't be right if we stop her if she has honest feelings. I'll only interfere to discern how she loves him but aside from that, it's all up to Issei." She sighed.

Vali knew why she seemed troubled.

"You're scared of him leaving us behind, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm very scared of him just getting tired of us and moving on to other women."

"We both know him better than anyone else, aside from my Dad. He'd never do such things." Vali smiled reassuringly.

"I haven't seen him in years. I don't know what sides are hidden from us. I can't help but feel insecure. I know that he'd never do anything to hurt us but…I can't help but be scared." Akeno whispered, barely being audible.

Vali brought her in for a hug. She knew just how fearful Akeno was, as she, herself, knew the pain of insecurity. Regardless, she had faith in Issei, her one and only love.

"It'll be fine. When it comes down to it, Issei'd rather throw himself into burning flames rather than hurt any of us. That's why I love him so much and it's probably why you love him too. He's selfless to the core." Vali laughed lightly.

That got a crack out of Akeno.

"True. Still, I think we need to talk to Raynare. She's most likely afraid of our reactions if she tries to court him."

"Yeah. I think we need to have some girl time." Vali agreed.

* * *

The three of them decided to go out shopping for new clothes and supplies to make their new home more comfortable.

Trying on different clothes, Vali decided to break the ice while they were at a clothing store.

"Raynare, would you tell us how seriously you feel for Issei?"

Said girl paused, not having expected that they would ask this abrupt question. However, this was a bridge that she needed to cross sooner or later.

"I love him deeply. I've only known him for a few months, but during that time, my feelings for him, grew. He's proven how selfless and gentle he is. He's protective of the people that he cares about and he's fun to be with. I…I've already confessed to him."

Akeno and Vali looked at her in surprise but they didn't let that overshadow Raynare's response. Satisfied by her sincerity, they smiled. The way her eyes reflected the honesty in her heart and the loving affection in her voice was all that they needed as proof. They also did the same thing when they confessed to him.

"Very well. Whatever happens, is beyond our control, nor would we inhibit you. Only Issei has the right to respond to your feelings. Just know, that you have our support. You're a good woman, Raynare. Your feelings are genuine and aren't inferior to ours. Now, let's start getting things for our new house. Splurging isn't a problem. Issei handed us his card." Akeno grinned, though she made a very firm and reasonable limit for them.

"In that case, which of us is the legal wife on file?" She then recalled.

The three had no answer, as Issei made no hints of choosing one.

"Whatever the case, it's not really important, yet." Vali waved the matter away. Competition wasn't a necessity.

* * *

The three entered a clothing store and looked around for dresses and accessories. Akeno had said that a meeting for the youths of the Underworld was taking place soon in a few months, so it'd be best to get ready. Sirzechs had said that Raynare and Vali should be invited as guests.

While trying them on, Akeno noticed that Raynare and Vali had grown since she last looked at them.

"Ara, it seems that the two of you are getting closer to me. If I'm right, Vali is 102 cm and Raynare is 95 cm." She giggled.

"Wha?!" Raynare covered her bosom with her arms.

Vali paled.

"Why are you smirking, Queen 102?"

"I'm actually 105 now."

Making a sigh, Vali only chuckled. The two of them knew that Issei liked breasts, and large ones at that. It seemed like Akeno held the advantage for now.

"T-Triple…digits…" Raynare gasped in great dismay.

"Don't worry, we're all growing." Vali patted her back to reassure her.

"Still, I can't help but laugh to myself when I catch Issei staring at us and then slapping himself. I guess Uncle Azazel's example is conflicting with his dad's teachings." Akeno giggled.

"So you saw that too? I sometimes hear him berate himself. It's as if he were calling himself a dog." Raynare joined in.

"Men are dogs at times. Give Issei an incentive and he might go on the offensive." Vali stifled a laugh.

Akeno then recalled to his teasing. It really got her so many times.

"Ugh…he riles you up and then lets you drop from your excitement. I thought I was a tease." She sighed, down.

"I guess he's getting back at us for double-teaming him as kids." Vali chuckled.

"By the way, how was it? Being in a play?" Raynare asked.

Vali flinched, her face going red.

"It was a fun experience." Her voice was neutral.

"Sure, considering how you got a kiss from Issei while acting out a romance story with him." Akeno teased.

Vali still couldn't believe how daring and sudden that was. The script hadn't called for a kiss and yet he swooped in and did it. She couldn't describe how elated she was when he did that.

"I won't deny, I really enjoyed it." She smiled.

"Still, to think that Issei ended up getting shoehorned into acting. Ufufufu, I never thought I'd see the day." Akeno giggled.

"I'll admit, I did find him to be really moving. He got a bit stiff a few times but he was pretty solid." Raynare noted.

"It's because he had Vali watching him too."

The 3 of them laughed and joked around at Issei's expense as they ventured through the shopping area.

* * *

When they got to the food court, they decided to eat simple stuff.

"So, Vali, since you've announced your heritage, are you going to stay with Uncle Azazel or joined the Underworld?" Akeno asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I know that my heritage automatically makes me inclined to join the Underworld but my heart is with Grigori. I live there, I grew up there, and most of the people that I love live there. I'm not sure I'm ready to part with them just yet." Vali shook her head.

"I understand. I just want you to know that other people might come and cause some trouble or even come for you. I know the Four Maou will most certainly want to talk with you. Still, I'm certain that Uncle Azazel will keep you safe. It's not like the Maou are bad, though."

"What about you, Raynare?" Vali looked at the Fallen Angel.

"I plan on staying with Grigori. Now that my family is awake, I'll most likely be spending more time with them and they plan on officially joining the organization. I'll be doing the same."

"That's great. Uncle Azazel always takes care of the people under him, even if he seems really lax." Akeno added in.

"You're going to have to get past his quirkiness, though. Grigori can be scary sometimes. One of the leaders, Armaros, just took up to acting like a villain from a tokusatsu show…it's a nightmare." Vali sighed.

"Isn't Penemue still there, though?" Akeno asked.

"She is, but when she's not looking, Sahariel and Armaros start acting up. Uncle Baraqiel has to step in and slap sense into them now." Vali shrugged.

"Both sides have their own quirks, huh?" Raynare remarked.

"Very big ones." Akeno and Vali confirmed.

Suddenly, three men walked over to them, looking at them with overconfident eyes.

"Hey, cuties. You three enjoying yourselves?" One of them asked.

Akeno decided to be polite to prevent escalating the tension.

"Yes, we're quite fine."

"Fine you are. If you'd like, why don't you come with us? We're about to go to a karaoke bar. We could have an even greater time."

"We're fine, thanks for the invite, though." Vali smiled, trying to let them down gently.

"Hmph, suit yourself." One of them huffed before the trio walked away.

Vali only sighed after they left.

"I thought they'd do the stereotypical thing and try to force us to go. I don't really feel like fighting today."

"If Issei had been here, he'd most likely scared them all away with a glare." Raynare noted.

"He'd definitely do that." Akeno and Vali nodded.

"By the way, Akeno, are you planning to visit HQ like when we were kids?"

"Yeah. I already asked Issei-kun to deliver my letter. I'm still a bit nervous about meeting him and I don't know his reply, so I'll wait a bit."

"I understand. Still, I think we should get going now. Issei's probably doing who-knows-what at home." Vali got up.

* * *

When they got back, they found themselves looking at an 8-story mansion with a massive courtyard and a large and nigh-impenetrable gate at the front. The roof had dark red tiles and white brick foundations with several balconies and to boot, there were even tracks and ranges in the backyard.

"Did he just go and buy the entire block?!" Raynare exclaimed.

"It was most likely my Dad's doing." Vali shook her head. He was at it with over-extravagance again.

"Whatever the case, let's go inside." Akeno pushed on.

"We're home!" Raynare called out but stopped.

The interior of the house was utterly massive, with two flights of stairs leading to higher floors. There were also two elevators for quicker travel. To the right side, was the way into the Dining Room, and the left side led to the Living Room.

"Welcome back." Issei smiled.

"Where's my Dad?" Vali asked.

"He's coming in a bit. I was thinking of cooking dinner. He said some guests were coming too, so I'm going out to get ingredients."

He walked towards the door to grab his jacket.

"Raynare, why don't you go with Issei? Vali and I will stay behind to cook with what we have." Akeno suggested, though the hidden message was there. She was giving her the gentle push to upgrade their relationship.

"Sure."

* * *

As they walked, the atmosphere got more and more awkward. Issei wasn't sure on what to do because he didn't want to rub his relationship with Vali and Akeno into Raynare's face after her confession.

He couldn't lie, he certainly saw her as a woman, but he wasn't sure if his feelings were worthy of asking her to be a lover.

"What do you think would be good for tonight?" Issei asked.

"Well, I'm not sure who the guests are, so we should get an assortment of things. Maybe some vegetarian and vegan dishes will be a good side that could be appreciated by meat-eaters is a good idea." Raynare suggested.

"Sounds solid. In that case, let's grab some tofu and pickled veggies."

"What appeals to you more? Radish or ginger?" Raynare held the jars up.

"Definitely radish." Issei nodded. He wasn't a real fan of it, but he knew that Raynare loved it.

"Liar. You only say that because you know I like radish. I know you want the ginger." Raynare chuckled.

"Let's get both, then."

"You sure?"

"Money's not a problem and we'll both be happy with this. I do like radish too."

Next was meat.

"What meat are you in the mood for? Beef?" The Fallen Angel turned around. She already knew the answer was beef. Issei loved beef more than other meats. It was surprising that only after a few, or rather, several months, she'd learned a lot about him.

"Don't you like chicken, though? How about we get stuff that you like too?" Issei compromised.

"Let's not splurge. We can have beef tonight." Raynare shook her head.

' **These two are like a couple shopping for dinner, rather than friends…** ' Draig chuckled to himself.

* * *

Arriving home, after shopping, the whole group got to cooking, as there were several people coming to dinner.

When the doorbell rang, Issei realized that he should've known who was coming.

At the door was Azazel, Kokabiel, Kalawarner, Penemue, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt.

"Welcome to my new home. Come on in." Issei stepped aside.

"This place is certainly nice." Penemue chuckled.

"Having a real nice mansion with the loves of your life. Hmph, Azazel taught you some bad habits." Kokabiel laughed.

"I did NOT teach him anything like that. Shuri and Reiko would have my head if they were here. Shemhaza and his wife already warned me not to influence him with my old behavior." Azazel shivered.

"As you shouldn't." Kalawarner folded her arms.

"For the last time, I was drunk." Azazel sighed.

"Let me guess, Uncle got drunk and hit on someone." Issei laughed.

"Right on the mark. The guy got slapped thrice for it." Penemue joined in the laughter as they all sat down in the Living Room.

"By the way, I've got another guest coming. He'll be here in a bit." Azazel gave Issei a signal through eye-contact.

They had established a way of communication without words through some unknown means.

Not long after, the girls brought out the food. Raynare was shocked to see her family sitting at the table, her mouth agape.

"I thought you three weren't supposed to be discharged yet!"

"We lied. We wanted to surprise you." Kalawarner deviously smiled. In truth, she wanted to see how Raynare behaved without them around.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone fell silent as Issei knew who it was. He opened the door for Baraqiel, who silently walked in.

"Welcome to my new home, Uncle."

"Thank you. Is Akeno home?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk with her?" Issei gently asked.

Baraqiel only nodded.

Issei looked behind him and saw Akeno bite her lip, apparently nervous.

"How about you two have some time alone to talk. You can use any other room in the house."

The parent and child went to Living Room to talk while Issei decided to show everyone around the house.

* * *

Now that they were alone, Akeno and Baraqiel got down to business.

"Akeno…I wanted to start by saying that I'm sorry, too. I read your letter."

"It's fine, Father. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. I know that what I did wasn't what Mother would've wanted but I had to, for my own sanity's sake." Akeno shook, her emotions running wild.

"I think it's time we stop clinging to the past. Let's move forward from now on. Your Mother's death is something that we can't keep holding onto to torment ourselves. We have to live for her sake too, now."

Akeno nodded before giving her father and familial hug. There was still awkwardness but she was glad to have her only parent back. She had originally struggled to withhold her tears but she had already transferred those emotions into her letter. There was no point in repeating everything.

When the atmosphere became normal again, Baraqiel also had another matter to take care of.

"So, I hear from Azazel that you and Vali are in a relationship with Issei?"

Akeno froze. That's right. She forgot to run that by her father.

"Uh…"

"It's fine. Issei is someone that has my total approval. I'd be insane to say otherwise. He's strong and works hard. He can be a bit fickle but that's because of his uncertainty. If you wish to be with him, then I have no say. I just ask that the both of you take care of each other. You've been through a lot and he's been through a lot. He's never forgiven himself for going into Juggernaut Drive. I hope you don't resent him for that."

"I'll admit, when I was young and before I reunited with him, I was bitter and hateful towards everyone from the past. I felt so alone and abandoned that I became resentful. When I learned of the truth and I saw Issei break down in front of me, I knew that there wasn't any need for hate. The grief and remorse he felt wasn't his fault. It was just life that caused everything." Akeno reminisced.

"I love Issei, a lot. That's why, I want to stand by him. He's alone, without family. He needs people there because I just know that there's a hole that he can't fill."

Baraqiel was proud of his daughter's maturity and nodded, cracking a big smile.

* * *

While those two had their chat, Azazel and Vali were at the back of the group going around the house as Issei gave a tour.

"So, it's obvious to me that you and Issei are a thing now, along with Akeno, it seems."

"Yeah." Vali nodded, nervous.

"Relax. I gave Issei permission to court you. I want you to be happy. You suffered a lot and I think that romantic love is something that you deserve. Issei is a great young man. He's earnest and wouldn't hurt anyone willingly. I just ask that you both be patient with each other. He's a scared young boy and you're a scared young girl. You both shouldn't rush too fast into this relationship. Just ease into it and let your hearts find their place. I want the best for you, Vali."

"I know, Dad. Ever since I was a little girl, you always tried to keep me safe and away from what could harm me. Even if danger comes, I still have you all and I have Issei. I'll be okay. If Rizevim appears again, I'll get through it one way or another." Vali smiled softly.

"That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something." Azazel's tone was a bit more serious now.

"About?"

"Are you gonna consider joining the Underworld? Considering your strength and heritage, you'd be viable for an Ultimate-Class title. I'm your father in all but blood but I don't want to hold you back even if I want you to be safe. I'm not telling you to force yourself to do anything, but I just want you to know that even if you leave Grigori, you'll always be my little girl, whether you stay with me or not." He ruffled her hair.

* * *

When all of their businesses were done, it was time to eat. With simple magic, Issei reheated everything to perfect condition.

"So, I saw your play at school." Azazel smiled along with Kokabiel. Both sported 'Troll' faces.

' _No._ ' Issei gasped.

' _ **Busted. Hahahahaha!**_ ' Draig laughed his head off.

"I didn't think the boy that I raised was so daring. Goodness, to think he'd kiss my daughter so daringly." Azazel smirked.

Vali just hid her red face, not believing that her father had seen her in such an embarrassing situation.

"And that dialogue, it was real good. For a moment there, I thought you two weren't being scripted. I didn't think you'd get into that play so easily." Kokabiel shrugged at Issei.

' _Draig, just kill me. Do it now. I don't care how painful it is, just do it._ ' Issei sighed.

' _ **Sorry, but I'm enjoying this too much**_.' The Dragon chuckled.

' _Traitor_.'

"You two were hiding in the seats, weren't you?" He asked.

"Of course. We heard about the festival so we just had to come watch." Kokabiel folded his arms.

"Maybe I'll have to send you on a mission for a theater one day. Broadway could use you. You might even sing for it." Azazel smirked deviously.

"Don't you dare." Issei glared.

"Oh, I would." Azazel considered that challenge.

"Aside from that, isn't there something really important to talk about?" Barakiel redirected the topic to a more serious note.

"Oh, right. Ahem." Azazel cleared his throat.

Whatever this was, it seemed big, since Azazel changed his expression to a more serious one.

"The Three Powers are going to gather in Kuoh for a peace conference within a few days. On that day, we will decide if we shall remain at a truce or come to a full peace agreement."

A lot of faces were silent before gawking.

"What?!"

"It's been decided that we can no longer just keep poking at each other or remaining suspicious. People are exploiting loopholes to start crap. Sirzechs, Michael, and I are tired of it and just want more peaceful days. We can't afford to lose even more population. Thus, we've come to agree to peace." The Governor smiled.

"Those guys are pretty fun too. Especially when Azazel busts out alcohol." Kokabiel merrily laughed.

"Never again." Barakiel groaned.

"Within recent months, a lot has happened. The destruction of the rogue priests, the Gremory engagement cancelation, and the incident with Valper all happened here, so the Summit shall happen here." Azazel declared.

"And you all, who were in the thick of it, will be attending to provide input and to be guards. It'd be the perfect opportunity for any enemies to strike, so guards are required. Make sure you all are cautious on that day because we don't know what'll happen and you all may know things that we don't." He directed his gaze at the youths.

"We understand. When that day comes, we'll be ready." Issei boldly agreed.

Come what may, he'd lay down his life to ensure peace, if necessary.

* * *

 _ **Alright, first update in a while. I'd say it went okay. It's been a real long time since I included Draig in a story. Maybe I'll have more chances to do it but I wouldn't count on it. At the moment, 'The Heroic Calamity' and 'The Grim Herald' take priority on my update list because I like those two stories the most.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for your time and patience. I know I'm a slow updater so I'll apologize again. I'll see you next time.**_


	17. Chapter 16: A Khaotic Start

_**Well, I have one minor change to announce to the story. Grayfia is no longer a confirmed harem member. This is due to her being a part of Issei's harem in "The Grim Herald", so she will be removed. It would be repetitive to me, to put her in this story as well. I don't see a reason to include her over and over again in every story I make that has a harem in it. I think it would start to get bland. That's why I try to change up the harems in my DxD stories. It keeps things fresh for me and keeps the challenge alive.**_

 _ **Also, I'm renaming the story. Ever since I first made the story, I felt that the title was way too…long and cheesy. I didn't change it because it was the perfect depiction for the core of the story, but after a lot of thought…I want a cooler title. So, the title is now [The Dragonic Will]. It still retains some of the theme from the old title and it's much shorter and more concise. I'm pretty satisfied with it, since it was deliberate.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Khaotic Start**

The Peace Conference was about to happen soon, with tons of tension in the air. Before then, Sirzechs Lucifer had appeared before Rias, having a message. He had appeared to her the night that Issei had his guests come over for dinner.

"Rias, now that you've grown a bit stronger and bit more experienced, I think you just might be ready for letting your other Bishop out."

"Gasper, huh?" Rias mused.

She wasn't sure if she was actually ready for that yet. She had improved a small bit, yes, but it wasn't enough to her. Still, she wanted to get her little Bishop out of the cooped-up space that she had been forced to restrict him into.

"Alright, I'll do it soon."

* * *

The next day, Rias had called a meeting for the ORC. That meant Issei and Raynare too.

They gathered outside two doors that were taped shut. It looked plain at first, but when Rias approached, magic circles sprung to life.

"What's in there?" Issei asked.

"Inside is my first Bishop, Gasper Vladi. He's a half-human, half-day walker vampire. I had to seal him inside because I couldn't help him control his powers from his Sacred Gear. Now that I've improved a bit, the higher-ups in my society have decided that I'm worthy enough to let him out. However…he's a bit difficult."

"I'm sorry for being late. What have I missed?" Another voice called over.

Issei turned around and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"I forgot to mention this to you, Issei. Allow me to introduce my second Knight, Xenovia Quarta."

"Ah…welcome, Quarta-san." Issei extended his hand.

"Thank you for the welcome." Xenovia politely shook it.

"How'd you join?" Issei had to ask.

"I approached Rias and joined after I discovered the truth. It was a form of self-abandonment. I lived a life of lies and I did many things using the wrong name for a wrong cause. So, I decided that this was the only path to go down."

"I-I see." Issei nodded.

He hoped that she didn't picture this lifestyle negatively.

"Now then, let's get down to business. I did call you all down here for a reason, after all." Rias turned around.

She placed her hand up and began to break the seals on the door, dissolving the circles and tearing the tape in the process.

Almost before knocking, a voice shrieked out.

"No!"

"I didn't even knock yet." Rias sighed.

"Gasper, it's okay to come out now. You don't have to hide in there anymore." Akeno softly spoke into the crack in the door.

"I don't want to come out! The outside world is scary! I just want to stay in here, where it's dark and safe!"

"A hikkikomori." Issei grumbled.

Vali cast him a scolding look.

The reason why she was present, was because Rias hoped that she could help with their problem.

"He must've been through a lot." She looked at Rias.

Vali was aware of the discriminatory behavior of vampires. She really didn't like a lot of them. They lacked sympathy and were haughty to a sickening degree.

"He was often treated ill by the people around him, due to his heritage. He's become a shut-in because of that mistreatment." Rias sighed.

"Gasper, we're coming in." She warned.

"No!"

Against his protests, the ORC entered, revealing a dark room with no light, aside from that which came from a desktop. Laying on a bed, was the biggest trap Issei had ever seen.

A petite boy with violet eyes and light-blonde bob-cut hair, was looking at them with fearful, teary eyes. He wore a female Kuoh uniform and was incredibly androgynous to the point that he could fool anyone with that attire.

' _What in the world…_ '

' _ **What in the world…**_ '

Issei and Draig deadpanned.

"His Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, can stop time, but he lacks control over it, so he ends up accidentally causing some incidents."

"Gasper, it's okay to come out now. You don't have to stay inside anymore. How about we go and get some fresh air?" Akeno suggested, crouching near his bed.

"No, I don't want to. The outside world is scary. It's nice and cool in here and I don't have to be troubled by anybody. I don't have to deal with what I hate either." Gasper grumbled.

"Doesn't he need blood regularly?" Issei asked.

"He does, but not as often as a full-vampire. He needs it once every two weeks or so at most, but he usually needs it every ten days. He can even leave the room at night but…"

"Ugh! I hate blood, and liver, and fish. I just want to stay inside. Don't make me leave." Gasper pleaded, cutting Rias off.

"Gasper, it's okay for you to leave now. You can go out and see the world around here. Don't you want to see it?" Rias pleaded.

"I don't want to. My powers will go out of control again. I might hurt somebody." Gasper whimpered, burying his head in his blanket.

"That's why we need you to train. That way, you can finally leave this room and see the outside world. You won't have to stay sealed any longer. I promise, things will be better than they were before. Won't you trust me?" Rias asked.

Gasper grumbled for a few moments, before nodding, deciding that he owed Rias for saving him.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Good. I need to go meet with my brother in a little bit, so I'll leave you with my friends. Make sure that you listen to them, okay?" Rias patted Gasper's head, as if a mother soothing her child.

Gasper fearfully looked at Issei and the others, though they gave him reassuring smiles.

"Kiba, I need you to come with me and Akeno. My brother wants to see your Balance Breaker. Considering its nature and the circumstances, he's rather interested." Rias folded her arms.

"I'm sorry to ask another favor of you, Issei and Vali. I'll make sure to repay you." She smiled sadly at the two.

"Leave it to us." Vali nodded.

When the three left, everyone turned to Gasper.

"Alright, where to begin." Issei pondered.

He stepped closer towards Gasper, who whimpered as his tall figure grew closer.

"Eeek!" He yelped.

Suddenly, Issei felt something coming, like a gust of cold wind. A purple flash of light temporarily blocked his vision before he found Gasper hiding in a cardboard box, closed tight.

"So that's what Rias meant." Issei mused.

That single flash of light must've been the doing of Gasper's Sacred Gear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go haywire again." Gasper groaned.

"You didn't hurt anybody, so it's okay." Issei gently walked over towards the box.

"If you're going to do as you promised, then we need you to come out, okay?"

Gasper whimpered before slowly creeping out of the box.

* * *

After gathering the proper materials, Issei and the others went out to the school track field. Beside him, was a bag of dodgeballs. Thanks to Azazel's influence, he had an idea of how to help Gasper.

"Alright, Gasper, in rejection of Xenovia and Koneko's ideas, we're going to throw a dodgeball at you, one at a time. It's your goal to stop them in midair before they hit you without stopping the time around us too." Issei declared.

Chasing him with Durandal and garlic were utterly ridiculous. He made a mental note to never let them train the boy.

"Uhhhhh…o-okay." Gasper shivered.

"Come now, you promised to try for Rias, right? If you're going to grow, then you need to do this." Issei grabbed hold of a ball.

With his lightest toss, the boll flew over at a reasonable pace. Suddenly, Issei felt the familiar lash again, realizing that Gasper had stopped time in the area again. He looked ahead and found the vampire hiding near the seats.

"No more of that, come here, Gasper. We're going to start again." Issei pointed at the Bishop's original spot, but his voice remained tranquil and sympathetic.

Gasper, however, whimpered. He sniffled and looked at the bag of dodgeballs with worry before shutting his eyes and running off with abandon.

Xenovia was about to chase after him until Issei stopped her.

"I think he needs a talk, instead of force, now."

That was when Issei looked at Vali.

Vali sighed to herself. She knew that Gasper had deep emotional turmoil, given how strongly he tried to avoid social and outdoor activities. Koneko and Xenovia had tried quite hard to get him out of his room. It wasn't until Issei used a clove of garlic to chase him outside, that he had relented in staying out.

Their methods had proven to be wacky and weren't too effective with him. She couldn't blame the others, since they weren't exactly the teaching type. As for Issei, she knew that he only worked that way because of Azazel's teaching style. If she knew that he'd be so forceful when directly teaching someone, she'd have taken him with her. She'd have to lecture Azazel's ear off later.

* * *

"Gasper, can I talk to you for a bit?" Vali walked up to the door of his room, which was locked shut.

She was met with a crying grumble.

"Gasper, what's got you so scared of the outside world?"

"I don't like the outside world because it's scary. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want to come out. People always look at me, scared. They bully me and reject me. In here, I'm safe and I don't have to worry about what anyone else says." He hollered.

Vali nodded, understanding. She knew his plight very well.

"You should leave before something happens to you, Vali-Senpai." Gasper sniffled.

"Well, I'm going to sit out here until you tell me everything."

When she was met with silence, she decided that she needed to share something if he was going to talk about himself.

"Alright, I'll propose a deal. After I tell my story, you tell me yours."

Gasper's quiet groan was the only answer she needed.

"A long time ago, I used to live somewhere else, in the Human Realm. My great-grandfather was Lucifer, the original one. I was pretty shocked when I found out. My dad was his grandson, and my mom was a human. When I was born, I was able to live okay, until I accidentally showed my Sacred Gear. Do you know which one it is, Gasper?" Vali spoke near the door.

"No, Buchou didn't say anything about it."

"Well, I have the Divine Dividing. It's a Longinus that can divide an opponent's power in half and add it to me. It has the ancient spirit of the Heavenly Dragon, Albion. It's what started my whole spiral downwards in life." Vali made a bitter smile.

"When my grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, found out, he decided to take matters into his own hands. You see, my dad never liked that I had more potential than he did, so he neglected me. But, when Rizevim came along, he got worse. He started abusing me in unison with Rizevim. They made me fight and kill others for their amusement and treated me like I was an attack dog. They threatened me with my mother as a bargaining chip. That was the only reason I stayed in the evil house that was my childhood home." Vali stared into the distance, recalling white walls and black tiles in a secluded forest.

"Before long, my mom had disappeared. I don't know what happened to her, but I can only assume that she's either dead or could no longer take it, and left. After that, I spent several more months in that evil house before I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and went as far and quickly as I could. I didn't know where to go but I didn't care. I just needed to get away. Soon enough, I ended up here in Kuoh, where Azazel found me and adopted me." Vali's dark expression soon became brighter.

"I used to hate my Sacred Gear more than anything. If it hadn't come about, I thought that my mother would've still been around. She was the only light in that dark place. Then, I learned that it wasn't because of my Sacred Gear, that so many bad things happened. It was circumstance and my own choices. It was bound to happen, sooner or later, but due to the people that were near me, I automatically pinned the blame on it and Albion. In time, I learned that it wasn't a curse. It was a gift. If it weren't for my wings, then I wouldn't have been here. I wouldn't have become strong enough to protect the people that I care about. It was also because I had two people that always stood by me. My adoptive father, Azazel and Issei. They taught me that just because I did bad things or had bad events associated with something, it didn't mean that the thing itself, was bad."

"So, you see, Gasper, just because we have something, it doesn't mean that it's wrong just because we can't tame it. If we can't control it off the bat, then we need to learn to do so. The only ones that can control our gifts and curses, are ourselves. That's the only way to stop the pain and loneliness. It has to start with us, or we'll be doomed to be alone and to suffer alone. Even if we don't notice it now, we will someday and we'll be full of even more pain and regrets." Vali finished her long tale, listening to the door.

It had become awfully quiet. Vali wondered if she had put the dhampir to sleep.

"A long time ago, I used to live with my family, but due to my half-blood heritage, everyone looked down on me. People were always scared of me because they never knew when I'd end up freezing them. I hate it when I just look at someone and they suddenly freeze in motion. It's as if they're lifeless and just exist. Not only that, but people would always bully and insult me because I'm half-human. Only one person was actually nice to me."

"Was it a girl?" Vali chuckled.

"Yeah. Her name was Valerie Tepes. She was a Dhampir, like me. She would always look out for me and stood up for me. When I couldn't take my treatment anymore, she covered for me and sacrificed herself."

Slowly, the door to Gasper's room opened.

"I guess we can both relate to each other's pain. See? You're not completely alone in this. We all want to help. So, what do you say? Think you can be strong for us too?" Vali asked.

Gasper looked down before nodding.

"Okay. I'll try harder."

"You may not know this, but Issei's been hit really hard by life too. You see, Issei lost both of his parents when he was really young. Unlike either of us, he doesn't have any blood relatives. Still, he focuses on his emotional bonds for strength. In the end, it just takes our own will to turn something bad into something good. Don't forget that." Vali stood up as she led Gasper back outside.

* * *

When they returned and Issei apologized, the training kept repeating the process for several dozens of times until Issei found the current process to be pointless.

"Alright, let's alter the procedure." Issei began to think to himself.

"Oh, hey, Hyoudou!"

Issei's eyes shot open upon realizing that his answer had arrived.

"Eureka!" He pointed at none other, than Saji.

"Huh? What's with you, Hyoudou?" The host of Vritra cocked a brow.

"Are you busy right now?" Issei asked.

"Not really. You need something?" The Pawn asked.

"Yeah, I need help with training."

Issei went on to explain the circumstances to Saji, who agreed to his terms.

"Okay. In exchange, I want dinner. I had to stay after school to help finish paperwork, so I missed it." He grumbled while holding his loud stomach.

"I promise, I'll take everyone out to eat later. For now, I need you to stand here."

"That reminds me, where's the Bishop? I heard that he had a Sacred Gear and had to get sealed because of it, but I've never seen him." Saji looked around.

"He's over there." Issei flatly replied.

He turned to the seats and nearly jumped in excitement.

"A blonde cutie?" Saji muttered, clearly stunned.

"Nope. A crossdresser. Don't fall for the trap." Issei deadpanned, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Saji wheezed, falling to the ground in severe disappointment.

"I know…disheartening…isn't it?" Issei gave a wry and bitter look, not believing that he'd been tricked at first glance as well.

The two eventually got to helping with Gasper's problem. By tethering Saji's absorption line to Gasper, basically sticking it to the top of his head, they could filter excess energy from Gasper's activations and allow him more control.

This time, when Issei threw the ball, it stopped in midair, the dimension around it being frozen, and only around the ball itself.

"Alright, but if it were a fraction of a second sooner, you'd have a red over your eye." Issei chuckled.

"Eeek! I knew it, Issei-senpai is going to hurt me. Look at how much his eye glints."

"Issei…" Vali sighed.

"What?" The Sekiryuutei raised his arms in innocence.

"I'll take over. You're going to scare the poor boy." She lightly pushed him aside.

"Now, Gasper, I'm going to increase the difficulty of your training. This time, I'm going to throw the ball from different angles, but they'll still be in your field of vision. Try and stop each of them." Vali warned, her tone soft.

Raynare saw quite a distinct difference between the two. Issei was obviously the more tantalizing one, while Vali was the nurturing one. That left Akeno as the teasing one.

Vali threw the ball at Gasper, who managed to stop it with more speed, though it was still dangerously close to his face.

Then, another ball came from the side. Gasper focused on it, but his mind couldn't stop drawing towards the ball in front of him. For one small second, the second ball stopped, but he failed to suspend it. It came whirling at his face before hitting him on the side of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot.

"I know it hurts for you, but we need to go again."

Gasper whimpered but stood back up.

"He may be a hikkikomori, but he at least keeps his promises." Issei smiled.

For the rest of the night, Gasper ended up with several bruises, but he managed to stop several dodge balls with extreme and sad concentration. The sad part was the fact that Issei had use garlic to keep him from running the first few times after he came back. As days went by, he was able to stop flying objects with great concentration, but barely. It was a lot of progress, as he could actually walk around without any sort of incident now.

Of course, Issei wasn't going to let Rias start mooching off his generosity and had reserved some favors from her. He had a feeling that he might need them in the future.

* * *

With that said, it was now time for the Peace Conference for the Three Factions to happen. As Azazel said, the meeting was happening in the New School Building for the ORC.

Gathered in the room, was the ORC and Student Counil along with Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Michael, the Archangel, and their respective guards.

The only ones not present, was Gasper, who Rias had kept in the Old School Building for his own safety. With him, was Asia and Koneko, who were there to ensure that he didn't go out of control or anything.

He sat at one side of the room, acting as a fourth party, while Vali stood by Azazel's side. Behind Sirzechs was Grayfia, the ORC, and the Student Council.

Guarding Michael, was a beautiful woman that Issei knew to be of great importance. She had long golden blonde hair with bangs, grey eyes, and a white dress. She was tall, possibly standing at 5'9 and sported a buxom figure that shamed Akeno's and Vali's.

Next to Gabriel, was Irina, who gave a small wave to the entering group.

When Issei looked at Gabriel, he felt a strong sense of familiarity with her. For a brief moment, he blanked out and stared off into the distance. He recalled the memory of being in Juggernaut Drive. He was being consumed in darkness, surrounded by nothing but regret and restless grief, accompanied by rage. Suddenly, he could recall a bright warmth from above. A hand that had stretched through the darkness and given him the will to move on.

"Issei?" Vali nudged him lightly.

"Hm?" He whispered.

"Are you okay? You looked really out of it."

"I'm fine." Issei shook his head.

He was surprised that she had snuck over to him to check up on him, but set the matter aside. Akeno frowned in worry. The moment Issei laid eyes on Gabriel, the Archangel, he seemed to fall into something of a trance. It worried her since he was usually collected. Yet, he became unfocused and somewhat disoriented around her.

"As we have been discussing for the past few months, we've now come together to discuss incidents that have transpired within the recent times. Insurgencies of Strays, Fallen Angels, and exiled Church folk have been gathering in this town. It's easy to say that at this point, we don't have the need to continue this truce." Michael solemnly sighed.

"Obviously, we all have committed sins. I believe we should start by settling matters." Michael suggested.

"Indeed. It's time we gathered and ended all this." Sirzechs smirked.

' _What on Earth are they thinking?_ ' Issei frowned.

"It's time we finished the talks for a peace treaty and alliance." Azazel declared.

Everyone aside from the leaders of the Three Factions, was surprised.

"The Fallen Angels have no quarrel with others. We've grown tired of the fighting and merely wish to continue living freely. My people currently lack the method of restoring our numbers. I'd like to keep our population alive, so we'll be drawing out of any future conflicts." Azazel shrugged.

"I'm of the same opinion." Michael nodded.

"Hell already has its share of problems due to the Civil War…we will desire no more conflict with the Angels and Fallen Angels." Sirzechs grinned.

"What of the Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei? What are your positions on this? As you two may know, you could stand as your own forces." Michael looked towards the two counterparts.

Issei didn't even need time to think for an answer.

"I fully support it." He concisely responded.

"Hm, I see. In the past, the Sekiryuutei usually pushed for battle." Michael chuckled, relieved.

"I would rather have peace over war. The loss of lives is a complete waste, regardless of reasoning. If life can continue to be quiet, then I'm satisfied."

"I'm of the same opinion." Vali nodded.

Michael nodded in recognition, happy with their answers.

"Let's continue with reports on incidents that have been occurring. Starting with us. As of late, Stray Devils have been prowling Kuoh and several other locations of the world, and not only that, but we've also had suspicious activity from those exiled from our land."

Sirzechs spent quite some time explaining about what had been happening for the past while.

"As for the Angels, the Vatican has proven that there is corruption, given how the Excaliburs were stolen and the crimes of the Stray Exorcists have caused numerous casualties. Not only that, but Valper Galilei was responsible for the incident a few days ago."

"As for the Fallen Angels, several incidents of kidnapping have occurred, mostly among supernatural creatures and Sacred Gear Wielders. Many of them from all over the world." Azazel eyed the paper in his hands.

At first, Issei didn't understand the point of this, but he soon understood what the leaders were doing. They were summarizing their crimes and creating even ground to try and make amends.

"Now that we've aired out a bit of dirty laundry, let's talk about compensation and what we can bring to the table." Azazel tapped the briefcase that he brought with him.

The Three Leaders spent a good hour talking about what they could offer each other, coming to terms and taking satisfaction in the fact that they each had substantial bargaining chips to trade.

Then, they moved on to a new topic.

"As of late, the world has been experiencing issues, namely, the Khaos Brigade." Azazel explained.

"My sources tell me that they're a renegade group that's been causing ripples in the equilibrium of the world. Clearly, not everyone likes the idea of peace." Sirzechs mused.

"I hear that they're made of several entities from various myths. If that's the case, then they're going to be problematic. Their goals are unknown, but chaos is certainly one of them. A few attacks have happened in other parts of the world, and none of them were subtle." Michael sighed.

"I'm more than certain that members from each of our factions are involved with them." Azazel groaned.

"That worries me quite a lot. Angels can only fall if they commit heinous deeds, so it's not so easy to draw out traitors." Michael sighed.

"Fallen Angels and Devils are creatures spawned from sin, so it's a broad issue. It's going to take time to find out who's involved. I think it's best that we be careful of who we tell our secrets to." Sirzechs warned.

"Naturally. Now, then, I think it's time that we address the youths in the room. Namely, I need to apologize for my faction's actions. We have grown complacent with our history and purpose. For that, many suffered. I sincerely offer my apology and I will do anything I can, in order to compensate." Michael bowed his head towards Kiba.

"No, it's fine, Lord Michael. I may have started negatively, but as things are now, I am very happy with my life. It may not have been one that I expected or exactly chose, but it's proven to be one of the best things to happen to me. I am surrounded by people that support me and I've experienced many things that I can count as a blessing. There're no needs for apologies at this point." Kiba eased the Archangels worries away.

"If I may speak on behalf of my Bishop, Lord Michael, may I request a favor." Rias politely asked.

"Yes, of course." Michael smiled.

"If it isn't too large of a favor, could you allow my Bishop, Asia Argento and my Knight, Xenovia Quarta, to pray once more? Their faith in you and the Lord is prime to them and holds the greatest position in their hearts. It may be pretentious of me, but I humbly ask that you allow them to continue that part of their lifestyle." Rias bowed.

"It was because I was afraid of that the system would be affected by their prayers, that I excluded them. Without the system of Heaven, the faith of our faction would fall and we would lose everything. However, I see no reason to continue to do so. Even after changing, they have remained true and faithful. I don't think there's any harm in allowing them to pray again. I should've known not to keep them out, in the first place." Michael smiled.

Suddenly, everyone felt a jolt run across their skin. It was like static that was brought by a cold breeze.

"Well, I believe we have company." Sirzechs sighed.

Outside, the sky grew orange as a barrier creeped around the school, capturing it in a dome.

Simultaneously, several orange magic circles sprung to life, materializing several mages in dark robes and rogue devils. There were even a few fallen angels amongst them.

"I believe that should be the Khaos Brigade, considering some of them are AWOL members of Grigori." Azazel snorted.

Issei looked around and noticed that several people were standing still. No, they were frozen in time. He recognized the purple hue that came in accompaniment of Gasper's time powers.

The only ones not to be frozen, were Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Gabriel, Kiba, Xenovia, Vali, Saji, Irina, and himself.

' _This must be because either everyone's too strong or they have special equipment_.' Issei surmised.

The Boosted Gear had automatically appeared on his left hand without any activation. Vali also had her wings sprouted.

"This must be Gasper's power." Sirzechs muttered to himself.

"They must've snuck over to the Dhampir and manipulated him into activating his Sacred Gear. We're going to have to split up to deal with this." Azazel rose from his chair.

"We'll split into two parties. One will help keep the heat here, while the other goes to the Old School Building to free Gasper." Sirzechs decided.

"The Three Leaders should stay here and hold them off. I think Issei would be a prime candidate for the rescue operation." Azazel turned towards his godson.

"I'll go too. That'll ensure that things will be over more quickly." Vali stepped up.

"That'll be fine. However, we need to keep things subtle. Too many of you, and the enemy will notice." Azazel then took out two bands from his pocket.

Along with him, Sirzechs had a piece of parchment with a magic seal imprinted on it.

"With this, you two can arrive directly within the Clubroom by transmitting on something that's from there. Unfortunately, the process is tricky. If Rias wasn't frozen in time, then we could use Castling to get you over there. However, this will do. By using my power in unison with yours, and Azazel's bracelets, you can bypass the magic defenses that have been put up." Sirzechs handed the items over.

"Issei, your bracelet will let you pull some power through the holes in your seals. I know that you're wary of them, but now's the time to start breaking some chains on your own power." Azazel whispered to him.

With a nod, the Heavenly Dragons disappeared towards their destination.

* * *

Unfortunately, when they entered the room of the Old School Building, there were several mages inside.

"So much for subtlety." Issei shrugged.

"Don't you dare move! One step and I slit her throat." Someone threatened Asia with a dagger.

The three members of Rias' Peerage were suspended in midair, held captive by magic circles.

' _Hostage situation. Not too much of a problem_.' Vali groaned.

"On your knees."

The two did as said. Issei looked at Vali and nodded, instinctively knowing what the other had planned.

Vali put her arms down in surrender, before touching the floor and sending a jolt of electricity through it. Blue lightning bolts tore through the wooden floor, sending splinters and pieces of the rug into the air as the Khaos Brigade convulsed from 1,000 volts of electric shocks.

Issei walked over to his juniors, who were suspended in mid-air by magic circles.

"Gasper, can you shut off your Sacred Gear."

"No." He weakly muttered.

His eyes were glowing, with his pupils turning pale yellow and his irises became solid red.

"The magic circle's forcing him to run rampant. We'll need to find a way to neutralize it." Vali walked forward but stopped when she picked up movement from their downed enemies.

She kicked someone in the side as they dived at her back, before she punched a mage in the face, who had been rushing at Issei. In unison, Issei backhanded someone attacking Vali from an angel while catching a dagger aimed at his stomach.

"[ **Boost!** ]" Draig's voice echoed.

"[ **Divide!** ]" Albion announced in unison.

It was at this moment, that Gasper realized the effects of what Vali had said to him.

Despite the two not actually wanting their powers, they accepted them and used them to become stronger. It wasn't for themselves, either. Rather, it was for each other and everyone that they cared about.

Issei side-kicked an attacker that was the left of Vali as she punched an assailant to Issei's right. She finally took notice of how much stronger he had become. Unlike before, he was much more serious in his movements and worked to quickly finish his enemies, but at the same time, he was always trying to keep his vision open for anyone that was aiming for her.

Likewise, Issei realized that Vali was probably stronger than him at this point. She had expanded her horizons and learned a ton of things in addition to what she knew from Azazel. It made him glad, but it also ignited an urge to become stronger. He couldn't let Vali take the brunt of the future alone. He wasn't going to let tragedy strike Vali or Akeno anymore.

With only their fists and legs, they managed to devastate the Khaos Brigade mages in the room.

"Gasper, do you know why vampires drink blood?" Issei asked.

"It's to sate their hunger." Gasper wondered what he was getting at.

"Yes, but there's much more to it. It's to control themselves. That is what you lack." Issei declared to him, making sure to emote his words to get through to him.

"Gasper, all my life, after a severe tragedy, I hated my powers. I hated it to the point that I wanted to cut my own arm off. I even contemplated suicide. Nobody knew of those thoughts." Issei glanced at Vali, who looked horrified, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She whimpered.

"However, I learned that the Boosted Gear, nor Draig was bad. It was simply because I didn't control myself. A long time ago, I went rampant and cost Akeno her mother and her bond with her father. He had been called to help subjugate me from going completely berserk, and he paid the price for my weakness. When I was at the end of my rope, I came to a realization. If I learned to control myself, then I could stop those tragedies from happening ever again. Even if I got rid of my Sacred Gear, there'll come a time when I'll regret not having it. So, Gasper…"

"Don't let your fear and negativity control you. The only one that can change things for the better concerning your power, is yourself. So, stand and fight your fear." Issei dragged his clawed gauntlet over his right hand and left a cut behind.

"Will you let your fear control you forever, or will you be a man and live the way your heart wants you to?" He held his clenched fist forward.

Gasper nodded, understanding the message that Issei and Vali had sent him. It was time to grow up and become strong to fight the abuse and pain.

"Okay!" He gave a determined yell.

The doors to the Old School broke open as several mages rushed in.

Issei quickly threw a punch toward Gasper, splatting a bit of blood on the corner of his lips before turning to fight the enemy.

Licking the blood, Gasper felt a new rush of adrenaline and power. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. Finally, he felt confident. The fires of courage had been lit in his soul and he was now ready to end the farce.

Willing his Sacred Gear to activate according to his whim, time stopped around the enemy, freezing them in motion as Vali and Issei decimated them with a [ **Dragon Shot** ] and blast of white energy.

"Good job, soldier." Issei nodded at his junior.

Vali walked over to the captured trio and used Divine Dividing to get rid of the power used to activate their prison.

* * *

When that was over, the entire area trembled. Issei looked outside and found that some players had entered the game.

Floating in the air, was a buxom woman with light-brown skin with caramel-brown hair tied into a bun with two extremely long braids. She wore glasses and a purple outfit that wasn't very decent for public interactions.

Following her, were several rogue Devils with altered armor that was distinct from others.

"Well, looks like the snake slithered out to play." Azazel looked at her challengingly.

"Oh, do spare me the pleasantries, Azazel." The woman sighed.

"Katarea Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan." Michael mused.

He certainly saw much of Leviathan in her, and he would know the most amongst the Three Leaders.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Katarea Leviathan, descendent of the original one." She bowed condescendingly.

"So, I'll assume that you're here for the same reasons as during the civil war?" Sirzechs asked.

"Correct. Seeing as how the original leaders of all three factions are gone, we will take over the reins of this world."

"That's an active plan. It certainly doesn't seem like something that Ophis would do. Has she been swayed by your ideals?" Azazel smirked.

"She's nothing more than a figurehead for our cause. It's simply a matter of exchanging services between her and the Old Satan Faction. By doing something for her, she has given us the power to reform this world according to how it should be. Aside from us, there are members from all three Factions, as well." Katarea begrudgingly admitted.

"Great! More traitors." Azazel chuckled in exasperation.

"So, things are still the same." Sirzechs announced her goals for her.

"Pretty much. The times have changed and the world should change with it. Sirzechs, you were fairly decent but you just weren't good enough. With the loss of the leaders for all Factions, only we have remained strong enough to maintain our realm while still having enough influence over others. That is but an example of our superiority. Look around, the Angels and Fallen Angels lack the ingenuity to increase their numbers besides natural reproduction. Even though I deplore the fact that you use humans and other creatures to increase the population, I'll admit that it is an admirable mechanic." Katarea gave Sirzechs a condescending smile, who remained stone-faced.

"We will reform this world under the rule of the Devils and our kind will prosper in a- "

Suddenly, Katarea was cut off by Azazel.

"Blah, blah, world domination, blah, blah, blah, better than other people, bla-bla-blah."

Katarea looked as if a vein popped on her forehead.

"I see that that the wretched crow still doesn't know how to show respect."

"Now, why would I show respect to such a psychotic and cliché goal? It's a waste of time to debate this, so I'll just get down and dirty. That alright with you two?" Azazel stepped up.

"Katarea, is there no chance that you'll surrender and cooperate? Is this really the only option to take with you?" Sirzechs asked.

"We decided that our paths diverged the day the Civil War started. Shove those idealistic words up your rear, Sirzechs." Katarea smirked haughtily.

"She's all yours, Azazel." Sirzechs gave a defeated sigh, no longer willing to cooperate.

"I think it's time that we let the past go or we'll just get hampered trying to get to the future." Azazel spoke those words to him before flying into the air, shattering the glass window in front of him.

"While Michael and I deal with maintaining a barrier around the vicinity, you all will have to deal with suppressing the enemy. This isn't like a Rating Game, so watch each other's backs and keep your eyes peeled. Don't fight alone." Sirzechs warned the young devils.

"The same goes to you too, Irina. Make sure to stay focused. Gabriel, I trust you to help Lady Grayfia with deciphering the Khaos Brigade's magic circle."

"Understood, brother." Gabriel walked over to Grayfia to give her aid.

And thus, the battle began.

* * *

Azazel flew into the air and faced off with Katarea, who proved to provide some entertainment to the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

"Now then, let's see if you can hold up to par with your ancestor. It'd be a shame if you fail to meet my standards for you." Azazel smirked.

"I would be more than happy to make you writhe and suffer, Azazel."

"Bring it, kid." Azazel gestured for her to come at him, using his middle finger.

Katarea raised her staff and let loose a massive beam of demonic power.

Azazel blocked it with his own defensive magic circle before crafting several hundred spears of light that were easily double his height. Hurling at them at his foe with mental commands, she foiled his attempt with her own magic defenses. It was surprising that she was able to stop them in the first place.

"So, Ophis gave you magic steroids." Azazel surmised.

Based on Sirzechs' tales and recordings, the descendants of the original Devil Lords didn't hold a candle to their ancestors, aside from Vali, who could give Lucifer a run for his money.

Katarea responded with a massive blast of demonic power that managed to put several cracks in Azazel's shield.

Raising his hand, a rain of swords and spears came hurling at Katarea, who neutralized them with her own volley of slithering beams. Their attacks met dead-on, shaking the ground and vibrating the air around them.

Speeding at her foe, her backhand was met by a block from Azazel, who smirked.

"Won't you try a little harder with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, my dear Governor." Katarea responded with a burst of her power, enhanced by Ophis' power.

The blast dyed the color with orange light before fading into the image of Azazel standing away from his opponent, still unscathed.

"It would see that you're just not measuring up at all, kid." He laughed.

"Then allow me to impress you."

Raising her staff, she fired a serpent of water that could've swallowed the entire school in one bite.

Raising his palm, Azazel had to put some effort into this attack. He noticed that he had been pushed back once or twice during his brief scuffle with her. Perhaps he needed to get a little more serious.

Blasting it with a ray of light that evaporated the serpent, turning it into steam. When the cloud obscured Azazel's' sight, he found that an attack was coming at him from the back.

Ducking, he swatted at the air before blocking a fist meant for his face.

"Do try and avoid the face. I'd fail at charming the ladies if it got damaged."

Katarea was starting to lose her temper. He clearly wasn't taking her seriously.

"I'm growing tired of your antics, Fallen Angel. Let's end this little game."

She flew back readying her next attack.

That was when Azazel knew that there was trouble. He didn't want to wait and find out what she was going to do.

"If that's the case, let's get dangerous. This is also the perfect chance for me to test this out." He took out a small item from his coat.

It looked like a miniature golden jousting lance with a purple jewel at the bottom.

"As many know, I'm a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I spent a long amount of time on them and I'd hate it if they disappeared on me. I looked up to my father for his ingenuity. Still, I'll give myself props for at least being able to make replications. This here, is my favorite. The **Downfall Dragon Spear**. Think you can match me?" Azazel asked as he looked at Katarea.

"Balance Break."

With a burst of golden light, everyone's vision was blinded until the radiance faded. Standing in the air, was Azazel, who was wearing golden armor with purple gems. It was heavily reminiscent of Issei and Vali's Scale Mails.

"Downfall Dragon Spear, Another Armor." Azazel proudly proclaimed as his adversary stood in front of him, disgruntled.

"Pointless antics. I will not lose to you, on my pride as Leviathan's descendant." Katarea charged.

Suddenly, Azazel had disappeared from her vision. That's when her body jerked and pain began blaring into her nerves. She looked at herself and saw a giant gash through her right shoulder. Turning around, she saw Azazel, with a spear of light.

The ground below had already been cut from the sheer force of his swing.

Katarea realized that several fatal injuries had already been dealt to her. Left with no choice, she was resolved to drag the enemy to their grave. Extending her arms, she poured all of her life force into them. They stretched towards Azazel, and just when they were about to reach him and Katarea was about to take reassurance in her victory, Azazel spun his spear rapidly, shredding her arms and foiling her attempt.

"I've seen that trick before. A kamikaze attempt seems to suit your tastes." The Governor of the Fallen Angels laughed.

"If you're that eager, then I'll help you with quickening your death." Azazel threw his spear as she glared at him in disbelief.

The weapon tore through her skull, dissolving her body as a result of being killed by light.

Azazel's armor shimmered before shattering, leaving a single purple orb behind.

"Well, it worked, but just barely. It looks like I'm going to have to work much harder from now on." He gave the gem a grateful smile.

* * *

" _ **So, Fafnir's in that gem…**_ " Albion sighed.

" _ **I guess it's the times. Powerful dragons like us always end up dead or sealed now.**_ " Draig gave a wry chuckle.

The two dragons spoke as Issei and Vali fought their way back to where everyone else was.

"So, that's Dad's Balance Breaker." Vali looked on with amusement as it dissipated.

"He was always working on something big on the weekends. He'd looked like a mad scientist while doing it." Issei passively noted.

When they arrived at the main battlefield, the enemy was being swept up, thanks to Grayfia and Gabriel shutting down their magic circle, which was teleporting members through. Yet, with one final act of defiance, something came through the magic circle. The orange circle immediately turned neon green and shrunk into a smaller one. Everyone wondered what it was but the answer soon came.

Emerging forth was an armored figure with two horns, similar to Azazel's imitation of a Balance Breaker, but it had a more sinister appearance. Metal Devil wings sprung from its back, its claws were long, like a malevolent witch's. A long tail with a pointed tip came from its back and it had fangs on its helmet and two red eyes.

"What is that?" Azazel looked at it with cautious curiosity.

"I don't know…but I've got some really bad vibes from it." Issei clicked his tongue.

"It looks like your Balance Breakers." Azazel alluded.

"It does. I'm sure it's a Khaos Brigade trick." Issei manifested the Boosted Gear again.

"I think you'd better suit up. That thing feels like a devil; a very strong one." Draig warned.

"I think you're right."

Issei flared his red aura.

"Balance Break! Scale Mail!"

" _ **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!**_ "

Clad in his red armor, Issei waited to see what this new entity would do.

Sensing Issei, the Armored Figure zeroed in on him, dashing at him like a bullet.

"Not a friendly!" Issei blocked a swipe from its claw.

With a quick glance, four deep scratches had made their way into his right gauntlet. It took considerable effort to just mark it.

"Draig, break another 3 seals." Issei jumped, dodging a swipe from the creature's tail.

" _ **Already did it**_." Draig answered.

The Sekiryuutei flew into the air, activating the thrusters on his back.

Throwing a punch, the Armor grabbed his fist until Issei kicked it in the neck. The blow disoriented it, but it was still more than capable of retaliation. It pointed a finger at him, blasting a bright green beam at him. Dodging to the side, Issei was forced to move out of the way again when the Armor dragged the laser towards him.

"[ **Dragon Shot!** ]" Issei fired the familiar red beam at the new entity.

Flying to the side, the beam obliterated half of the school and a good portion of land near it.

" _ **Partner, that thing is basically just a devil in armor. With that said, you don't possess anything that it's vulnerable to, since you don't have the power over light. However, you should still be able to take it down. Dragons use brute force if they don't have an antithesis to use.**_ " Draig advised him.

"Got it." Issei charged forward.

He threw a left punch before spinning around with a kick from his left leg just as his arm was about to make contact. When the Armored Devil blocked him, the force of the attack cracked the ground, making a small dent in the Earth.

Lifting his leg, he threw a right punch, aiming at the Armored Devil's gut. Consequently, the Armored Devil opened its mouth, breathing green flames like a true drake.

"Okay, kind of expected that." Issei muttered.

He flew backwards and wreathed himself in orange flames.

"[ **Bite of the Red Dragon**!]" Issei shaped the fire into a dragon's head before unleashing it like a tunnel of orange inferno.

The orange and green blazes clashed, creating a wall of fire that shot into the sky. Issei saw that the two were in a stalemate, so he needed to fix that. Reaching out, he gathered the fire into his left arm and wreathed it in orange flames.

Then, he pulled out another trick. He used force magic, specifically gravitational force, to pin the Armored Devil in place, multiplying the gravitational force around it to 50, cracking the dirt beneath its feet. Using his Force magic again, he accelerated the kinetic energy of his fist to increase the power of his attack, smashing a giant dent into the Armored Devil's shell.

Behind it, several blocks of concrete shattered and the school suffered another instigation of damage. Unfazed, the Armored Devil grabbed hold of Issei's fist and slashed him across the chest, tearing through his chest armor like tin foil.

He ducked as another scratch came at him. Giving an uppercut, Issei increased the gravity around them again, but he made sure to leave himself unaffected by applying a field around him. His fist collided with its jaw, knocking its head back but it shook off the attack and whirled around, slashing at Issei's right arm.

' _Okay, so it's way tougher than I thought. I guess I need to use bigger guns_.' Issei sighed.

Flaring his aura, Issei infused ki into his body, hoping to enhance the power of his attacks. Flying at the creature, Issei was in for a surprise when he saw that it had disappeared. He looked up and found that it had flown up.

With another application of heavy gravity, the Armored Devil came rushing down. Much to his surprise, it was intentionally falling towards him. Aiming its fingers, the creature fired ten neon green lasers at him. Moving its fingers, the lasers tried to net him in.

Issei looked around and found that wherever he looked, a laser was carving the ground. It was already sharp enough to cut a building apart, so he wasn't going to test his luck.

"[ **Boost 100x** ]" Draig announced.

Before Issei could attack, the Armored Devil had already gotten in range. Its claws glowing neon green, it swiped at him, slashing five waves of demonic energy at him. The attack carved into his armor and cut into his flesh, drawing blood. He looked at his arms and legs and found large gashes in them.

He groaned as burning pain rung through the nerves in his limbs. It felt like someone had put a burning torch to his open wounds. Issei began to think back on the battle. He had managed to put dents in its armor, but that was all. In return, the Armored Devil had left bloody cuts in his limbs. The difference in injury levels were pretty clear.

Not only that, but the creature was much faster than himself, though its physical strength was extremely subpar. That matter aside, he needed to lift more of the seals placed on himself.

"Alright, time to end this." Issei groaned, his arms feeling wretchedly sore and painful.

" _ **Those claws cut much deeper than expected. They might've gotten to the bone if it hit any harder.**_ " Draig warned him indirectly.

No more pulled punches.

"[ **Boost 100x** ]" The Boosted Gear echoed again.

"Gonna need 100 for this one." Issei stood up.

He backflipped and punched the Armored Devil in the back of the neck before stomping on its back.

"[ **Dragonic Roar** ]" Issei used this final chance to end the fight.

Creating a beam of swirling red currents, he formed it into a dragon and fired it at the creature underneath him. A gigantic red dome erupted into the sky, cracking the barrier that had been put up. To think that it was capable of damaging a protective measure made from Sirzech's and Michael's power, was a considerable feat.

What was left of the area that Issei and the creature fought in, was merely a massive crater that spanned several hundred meters in radius. Smoke and dust was pretty much all that anybody could see.

"He overdid it. He ended up vaporizing the thing." Azazel coughed.

"It's a lot better than it being allowed to continue running rampant." Michael sighed at his brother's disappointment.

They looked at the destruction caused by the fight and were rather surprised. Despite Issei holding back, the school had been completely destroyed. They also had to worry about a 45-meter crater in the ground.

Still, Azazel knew that the creature was a rather major problem. Issei never used Dragonic Roar unless he felt that he needed to end a fight quickly and instantly. He looked next to himself and found that Vali had already disappeared. Not only her, but Akeno, who'd been watching as well, had rushed over to his side.

Issei was bandaging the cuts on himself until he noticed his two lovers land in front of him.

"Issei, are you okay?!" They cried out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded.

They were quite worried when they looked at his wounds, seeing the deep cuts in his arms and legs.

"You're clearly not." Akeno growled.

Without another word, they started to use whatever healing magic that they knew.

After regrouping, the Three Factions decided that their work wasn't done.

"As it stands, peace has been established, but we've got newer and bigger problems on our hands. At least we're in this together now. We'll have to continue discussions at another time, but for now, we'll leave things off by repairing the school campus and granting the wish of Rias Gremory. From this day forth, Asia Argento and Xenovia Quarta will be allowed to pray again. Unfortunately, I cannot do more at this time." Michael smiled radiantly.

"Words can't express enough of my gratitude, Lord Michael." Asia bowed, tearfully happy.

"I, as well." Xenovia repeated the gesture.

Just then, Gabriel walked over.

"Michael, I've already finished fixing the building, so I think there shouldn't be any issues concerning it. Ah…" Gabriel then noticed Issei.

She broke into a smile that made Issei blush.

"It's been a very long time. Please allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Gabriel, one of the Seraphs, and sister to Michael. It is an honor." She bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Gabriel. I am Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei."

"I know. It's been several years since I've seen you. I'm glad that you grew up to be a splendid young man." Gabriel gave a relieved look.

"With that said, I must leave now. Farewell, Sekiryuutei. I hope that we will meet again soon." Gabriel waved as she vanished in light.

"I think it's best that you lot get home. It's been a long night." Azazel waved everyone off, catching the attention of the young folk.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Vali asked.

Now that the situation had calmed down, she could finally get to the matter.

"I'm fine. I may have lived long, but I'm not really old. Now, go ahead and go home. You all have worked hard enough as is for today." Azazel cast her a reassuring smile.

* * *

When the young ones left, Azazel was left with Michael and Sirzechs.

"That thing…it was definitely made using a Devil." Sirzechs grumbled.

"It was awfully similar to a Scale Mail." Azazel scoffed.

"Based on my observations, it had the power of a High-Class Devil of moderate tier. It even gave the Sekiryuutei trouble." Michael looked at the Governor.

"Issei has his powers sealed, right now, but he had undone half of them. At full-power, he can match me with my Balance Breaker. Of course, I've never been completely serious with him in our spars. If I were to rate him, he'd be a top-tier High-Class Devil. If he keeps improving, he'll reach the level of an Ultimate-level soon, maybe Maou-level in the future." Azazel mused.

"As much as I think any of us would like that, he seems adamant about remaining unaligned with any of us." Sirzechs made a wry smile.

"But of course. Issei's nice and all, but he knows better than to fall in with a group of individuals that he doesn't know very well."

"Still, it bothers me that someone could create such a creature." Michael sighed, staring at the formerly empty crater.

"It's a big world…who knows what spawned that monster." Azazel huffed.

"We can only prepare ourselves and our people." Sirzechs followed up.

Whoever was sent the Armored Devil, was clearly scheming something and that person had the potential to throw the Supernatural Realm into a crazy spiral.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm glad to have gotten this chapter done before the holidays. Finally met one of my few deadlines.**_

 _ **That aside, it's been quite a while since I wrote anything for this story. It's only natural, since I've been working on my other stories. It felt rather refreshing to do it, actually. It was a nice change. I'm still not certain about the update pattern for this story, but when I can, I'll update, just in case some of you were wondering.**_

 _ **Anyways, be assured that this story is not dead. I'm still thinking of it, just not as much as other stories. I'll see you on the next update.**_


	18. Chapter 17: The Game Begins

_**Well, it's been quite a while since I've updated for this story. I've been pretty busy with other stories and school, so I neglected this one.**_

 _ **I just really wanted to finish 'The Grim Herald' because that's my favorite story right now and I get to write my favorite kind of protagonist too. Not to mention, I felt that this story is far too similar to what others have written, where Issei has a high-school harem. So, I just wanted to break the rules and do something out there. Anyways, that settles me justifying myself.**_

 _ **You all have been asking me diligently for a new chapter so I have done my best to write this for you since I've kept you waiting for so long. Hopefully, I can get at least one new chapter out for each story over my incoming break. Without further ado, let's begin.**_

 _ **Oh, and I'm gonna stop using Japanese terms and suffixes when they aren't necessary. I only used them originally because I wanted to retain some traits from the novel and anime translations but I think of it as unnecessary now. So, I will only use those suffixes when they're necessary to me. Just a heads-up for people if they get confused about the change in style.**_

 _ **And another thing…I made a mistake with the first post of this chapter. I want to thank Karibanu for telling me of my mistake. I accidentally posted the wrong version of this chapter for this story. So, as of 3/29/18, this chapter has been updated in content.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Game Begins**

Issei awoke with a brief jump of his legs. It was as if someone had yanked on one of his limbs and shocked him awake. It was odd, since he usually awoke peacefully. He sat up and stretched his arms before rolling his left shoulder, feeling a particular soreness there. That was when he remembered the events that took place a few days ago, specifically the attack of the armored Devil.

Just seeing it, had given him bad vibes. It felt familiar…too familiar. That was impossible, though…wasn't it? Issei sighed, unsure of what answer to conclude at. Rising out of bed and preparing himself for school, he kept thinking about what had transpired recently. He kept wondering about whether what attacked them was some sort of Devil or a creature intended to look like one. What was much more surprising was that it was strong enough to withstand a full-power blow from him.

The only thing he could conclude, was that it was associated with someone dissatisfied by the Alliance. Whatever the case, he'd learn more after a talk with Azazel, who gleefully hopped onto trying to find out what it was. He was always fond of doing things like this. The mad scientist was always juggling inventing with research and detective work.

Arriving in the kitchen, he found Akeno, Vali, and Raynare sitting, having just set the table.

"Morning." Everyone had exchanged their usual greetings.

Issei silently sat down and began eating after that, still in thought. In contrast, the others were talking, chatting light-heartedly. That was when Raynare noticed how tranquil and troubled Issei looked.

"Is something wrong?" She voiced.

"Hm?" Issei looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You've been looking rather troubled lately. You okay?" Raynare asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of some stuff."

Issei sipped his soup rather loudly, trying to remove himself as the topic.

"You have been acting that way for a while, actually. Rather, that's all you've been doing." Akeno set her chopsticks down.

"You only do that when you're thinking really hard." Vali nodded, doing the same thing.

"I've just been thinking about what attacked us. That thing…what was it? Where did it come from? Why did it attack?" Issei voiced his thoughts.

"One thing was for sure, it was a Devil, given its looks and the energy it gave off. However, the 'where' and 'how' isn't going to be answered soon. For now, we wait until we can get information from my Dad before anything else." Vali mused.

"Yeah, sounds solid."

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you all about something." Akeno cleared her throat.

Thankfully, the group knew that it was something positive, given how Akeno was smiling.

"Rias will be going to the Underworld for an annual visit to the GRemory family. She wanted to extend the invitation to all of you."

Issei almost dropped his chopsticks.

' _No._ ' He instantly quipped in his mind.

' _ **No.**_ ' Draig spoke at the same time.

He remembered the fiasco he caused when he broke into the engagement party between Riser and Rias. That made him think of two things: A.) the nobles hated him and he'd face a lot of heat, and B.) Sirzechs was up to something for his own light-hearted(?) amusement.

"Lord Sirzechs specifically asked if you had time to attend." Akeno beamed at Issei.

"I have work to do." He instantly lied.

"What work?" Vali raised a brow.

"Uncle Azazel wanted my report from the other night and he wanted me to help test an invention for him."

' _ **Why are you lying like that?! You should've said that you wanted to go somewhere to train or something. Now Azazel's getting dragged into it and you're gonna get busted when Vali calls him!**_ ' Draig scolded him.

Contrary to many expectations, Draig was reprimanding him for not using a better lie, and not for lying in general. Perhaps Issei's personality had something to do with Draig's change in demeanor.

"How long will it take?" Akeno bent forward, causing her bust to drop onto the table.

' _Oi, seduction_.' Issei grumbled to himself.

She perfectly knew his favorite parts of a woman's body.

"Can you come when you're done?" Akeno put her chin on her hand.

"I don't know." Issei cleared his throat.

He looked for aid in Vali and Raynare, but both were giving him quizzical looks.

' _He's lying_.' The both of them narrowed their eyes.

Issei returned to looking at Akeno, but that was a mistake.

The look in her eyes was the final nail in the coffin.

' _Please spend summer vacation with me_.' She seemed to silently ask.

Issei sighed.

' _ **I'm never, ever gonna win, am I?**_ '

' _Nope._ ' Draig agreed.

"Fine, I'll come when I'm done."

"Great!" Akeno brightened up.

' _Damn it. They have me wrapped around their fingers._ ' Issei cried to himself, clutching his heart.

* * *

After getting to class, Issei sat down and noticed that there were two empty desks placed in the room, in addition to the ones that were there before.

' _Well…cliché incoming._ ' He shrugged.

Right as class started and the teacher came inside, he had an announcement. There were more transfer students.

"Well, we will be having new additions to the class today. Both of them are new to this country and I advise each and every one of you to treat them well, and to keep your hands to yourself." The teacher instantly zeroed in on Motohama and Matsuda, and for that matter, even Kiryuu got a glare.

Upon being told to enter, Issei prayed.

' _Be someone I don't know. Be someone I don't know. Be someone I don't know._ ' He chanted over and over.

In-walked two young women and Issei's heart fell. The new transfer student was Xenovia Quarta and Shidou Irina.

' _Why?_ ' He cried.

It wasn't that he hated this development, no, he was just wary of what sort of events that would come down the road with them around. He just wanted peace and quiet. Irina was energetic, and a bit too religious for his liking, and when added with Xenovia, who was too self-righteous and blunt, plus Asia, who was innocent and naïve... Surely, with them around, they'd stir up a lot of fiascos for the class. Their naïve natures were perfect for Kiryuu to use. That made Issei wonder why he wasn't as optimistic as usual. Maybe it was because he was dating two women now.

"My name is Shidou Irina. I used to live in Japan but I've moved back here after leaving for another country. Everyone, I hope you'll treat me well." The twin-tailed brunette bowed.

Irina picked up on Vali, Raynare, and Issei, giving them acknowledging looks, with a wave. As expected, she was bombarded by people with questions. They asked where she was from: why Irina left Japan, where she had been, what her family did, etc.

Issei caught the sight of Irina, who waved, causing him to return the gesture with a heartfelt smile.

"So, she's here." Vali muttered, looking a bit displeased.

"What's wrong?" Issei turned to her.

"Nothing." She quipped.

If he looked closely, he could see Vali frown with a slight puff of her cheeks.

"What's got you upset?" He asked again.

"I just don't want them causing you trouble." Vali admitted.

She saw the interested looks that Xenovia was shooting Issei recently. It didn't look romantic, but she could assume that it would be the same way that a predator looked at prey.

"I don't think they'll do that." Issei chuckled.

* * *

After school had ended, everyone had been summoned to the ORC clubroom to chat for a bit.

"So, you're telling me that the Angels have their own reincarnation system now, called the Brave Saints?" Issei asked.

It was surprising, but not altogether bizarre. Azazel did tell him that there had been bargaining between the Three Great Factions. The demonic Underworld had probably handed over data about the Evil Pieces for the Angels to use in exchange for something.

"Yep. I'm a real angel now!" Irina almost squealed with glee.

"That truly is amazing." Xenovia's eyes lit up.

"That's marvelous." Asia's eyes brightened with admiration.

' _No, don't get influenced by them!_ ' Issei grumbled.

"I called you all here today so that we could welcome our newest members to the supernatural side of this Academy. Granted, you know who they are, but I thought a formal introduction was in order." Rias sat her desk, calmly gesturing toward Irina.

"Again, it's an honor to be here. Best of all, we can finally be friends and not enemies, right, Issei?" Irina smiled.

"True." Issei nodded, a bit relieved as well.

"Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to talk to you three." Rias turned to Issei, Vali, and Raynare.

' _ **Here she comes. Get ready**_.' Draig chortled.

If Issei were to be honest, he just wanted to relax. If he went to the Underworld, he'd have to deal with so many issues. He wasn't a psychic, but he could just tell that there was gonna be some drama. Even his bones could feel it. It didn't help that he saw Devil drama up close and personal.

"I haven't repaid any of you for your help in our survival and personal affairs, so, I wanted to invite you to come with my peerage and myself to the Gremory Estate for a vacation. Of course, all lodging, meals, and traveling expenses are free. Most of all, there'll be an event there soon, so I figured we could get to know each other before it happens. You have the right to refuse, of course." Rias gave an honest smile.

' _That makes it hard. I can't say no to such a happy smile…_ ' Issei was growling at himself.

' _ **Soft-hearted loser.**_ ' Draig jabbed at him.

' _Overbearing gecko._ ' Issei fired back.

"I'd be willing to come along." Vali chirped.

"Me too." Raynare smiled.

That only left Issei. Backed into a corner, and seeing Akeno and Vali shoot him puppy-dog eyes…he caved in.

"I'd be happy to visit." Issei smiled, a bead of sweat dropping down his face.

"That settles it. I'll be looking forward to your company." Rias was ecstatic.

To be perfectly honest, she was happy to get some new friends. For so long had she been surrounded by people interested in her beauty in status, that she had almost lost the desire for friendship with strangers. However, Issei and his band of friends had changed that, showing that despite sharing no relation, they were happy to join in on activities with her peerage and herself. It refreshed her mind and reminded her that she was still an adolescent.

"What about you?" Rias turned to the new Brave Saint.

"I'll be staying up in Heaven, actually. I've yet to get used to how the order of things go, so I'll need to start working. However, I'll be at the party too." Irina gave a sad look.

"That's fine. I'm pretty sure we can do more, at that time." Rias nodded.

With that out the way, Issei noticed that Irina didn't have the rope around her arm anymore.

"That reminds me, how come you don't have that rope around your arm anymore, Irina?" Issei asked.

"Oh, you mean my Excalibur? Well, it got nabbed from me during the Valper incident. Heaven took the broken shards back and apparently, are recreating the original sword. I don't know what they intend to do with it, though." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Why did you become a Brave Saint, anyways?"

"Well, after I found out about…the Holy Father passing away, I had a crisis. However, Lord Michael offered us positions as Brave Saints, so I took it, while Xenovia decided to become a Devil. It saved my faith and it reminded me that despite the fact that he's no longer here, I can still believe and do as the Lord intended. Perhaps, I could make a bigger difference than when we served in the Vatican." Irina answered.

For a moment, she looked vulnerable, almost pained. It only went to show how much her faith meant to her. However, there was solace in the fact that she looked determined and strong with her new life.

"So what positions do you have?" Vali asked.

"I'm an Ace." Irina materialized a red A on the back of her right hand.

"That's pretty cool." Issei remarked.

"That reminds me, Vali…can you elaborate more about yourself. I mean, by what you said about being a descendant of Lucifer." Rias anxiously looked at her.

"Oh, that…" Vali sighed.

To be honest, it had been her mistake for announcing her heritage. She had been so absent-minded at the time that she introduced more about herself than she intended. However, it would be a lie if she said that she'd never intended to reveal herself ever.

"It's as I said. Lucifer is my great-grandfather. I'm descended from his son, my grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who sired my father. There's not really much to say, except for the fact that my grandfather was banished from the Underworld Society. My family has laid low for a long while now, so I don't know anything about them since my separation." Vali quietly answered.

It was evident that she didn't want to bring up her past, so Rias let the topic go.

With a little more chatting, everyone left to go home, eager to get ready for the impending summer vacation.

* * *

After neatly putting his belongings in one pack, Issei heard the door open and turned around.

"Hey, Issei." Akeno came in to greet him.

"Oh, hey, Akeno." He then turned back around.

"I was wondering, are you going to be staying at the Gremory Estate?" She shuffled nervously.

"No, I'm actually going to stay at Grigori. I still need to pay everyone a visit and I'm sure I'll be more comfortable there." Issei shook his head.

That made Akeno's mood drop. She had been relishing the idea of having him stay at the Gremory Estate, where her home was. She'd spent weeks thinking of things she could do with him there. Of course, she considered Vali too, and even Raynare, but it'd be a lie if she said she didn't want to spend time with just him alone.

Not only that, but things were still a bit awkward between her and her father, despite beginning the repair of their relationship.

"I see. But won't you stay at the Gremory Estate, at least for a few days?" Akeno pressed on.

"To be honest, I don't plan to. I'd be staying a mansion of strangers, with almost no idea of where to go or what to do. Besides, you know how Devil nobles are. A lot of them are pretentious and arrogant. I think it's better if I stay somewhere more comfortable and less awkward. I can't ignore the fact that others might hate me for crashing the wedding engagement." Issei paled.

"So, it's a no?" Akeno weakly muttered.

' _No. Don't you dare give in_.' Issei tried to steel himself.

"It's a no."

"Even if Vali and I are there?" Akeno added.

"It'll still be a no." Issei tried to sound stoic, but was failing miserably.

"Even if we finally get to spend time together?" The poor maiden kept on going.

"I'll still spend time with you two, but my nightly stays will be at Grigori." Issei declared, but his voice was cracking along with his resolve.

The final nail in the coffin came when he heard sobs. Issei's head creaked back before laying eyes upon Akeno crying silently. That was when his heart instantly dropped. The young woman was crying with whimpered sobs, brushing her eyes as she turned around.

"W-What's wrong?" Issei nervously asked.

"I-I just. I…" Akeno wheezed.

"I just wanted to spend time with you. We've been going out for weeks but we've never spent any quality time together. I thought I could show you around and finally go on a date. I've missed you so much and you've been so busy lately too." She sobbed.

Issei felt an arrow shoot through his heart with each sentence. It was true, he'd failed to pay enough attention to Akeno and Vali for the past while. He'd been talking to Azazel to try and find out more about the Armored Devil and had been doing his own thing when he wasn't.

' _ **That was dirty.**_ ' Draig expressed his distaste with her methods, despite it being warranted.

Issei, however, didn't even hear him. He was hitting his mental panic button.

"Now, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait. I did say that I was going to visit the Estate." He sheepishly chuckled.

"I already know it. You're going to go and have an affair with some floozy, aren't you?!" Akeno choked out.

"No! I wouldn't ever want to have an affair." Issei shook his head, speaking softly.

"Then why won't you ever spend time with us. We all love you!" Akeno heaved.

"Because I'm nervous and awkward." Issei was dying right now. He had no idea what to say or do.

A fight he could handle, but a crying woman was another thing. He cursed Azazel and wished he'd listened to Penemue's advice more. Finally thinking things over, Issei dropped his head. He remembered that above all else, he wanted his lovers to be happy.

"Alright, I'll stay at the Gremory Estate." Issei nodded.

That managed to get Akeno to calm down as she made a mad-dash into his arms. Her crying died down and her face began to radiate happiness like before.

"Thank you so much, Issei!" She squealed.

As she faced the doorway, still hugging Issei, she stuck her tongue out and winked at Vali and Raynare, holding a thumbs-up. Issei was too oblivious to notice, however.

* * *

As soon as the weekend arrived, everyone gathered by the train station, all packed and ready. Issei was still thinking about the past few days, where Akeno had exerted her will over him. It was agonizing that his newfound freedom had been stricken from him the moment he entered a relationship with her and Vali.

He had plans to stay at Grigori for more comfort but Akeno's crying face and sobs instantly won him over. However, he had played right into Sirzech's hands, and unknowingly, Akeno's. Taking an elevator underground, they teleported right into a Devil station, which looked like a human one, except more medieval.

In front of them, stopped right on the tracks, was a maroon train of gold and red.

"Alright, everyone, let's finally be on our way. It'll be a long while, so make sure to get comfy." Rias guided everyone in.

The interior was marvelous. It was like sitting inside a moving hotel room. There was a TV, a bar, a table with chairs and sofas. There was even a small kitchen.

Perching himself in another car, Issei had promised that he'd spend more quality time with everyone, so he sat with Akeno and Vali to both his sides. Thankfully, Raynare was hanging out with Asia, so it was a little less awkward.

"Did you know how lonely it was since you weren't around?" Vali pouted, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in some old habits."

"We appreciate how hard you work, but please don't forget about us." Akeno moaned, holding his hand.

"Um…the others will start wondering where we are." Issei reminded them of that fact.

"It'll be fine. They know we're dating anyways." Akeno shook her head.

"Wait, what?"

"We told them." Vali gave Issei a look. Clearly, he was locked out of the loop.

"When was this?" The Sekiryuutei looked at them.

"It was a few weeks ago when the festival happened. Rias and the others asked me about our relationship and we answered." Akeno admitted.

Issei was perplexed that the news would come out so quickly, but decided that it wasn't necessary to give any attention. This was the supernatural world that they actually lived in, so polygamy wasn't surprising. Shrugging all logical thoughts away, Issei decided to do a multitude of things with his lovers. They played games, talked, and planned. It was pleasant. To be honest, it was as if they were kids again, only, there was much more adult affection amongst them.

Issei noticed that the two were rather…affectionate with him. They always seemed to initiate some sort of physical contact, specifically Akeno. However, the idea of sexual matters wasn't even considered how Akeno and Vali were busy trying to talk about the future with him, and teasing him lovingly.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Vali? I mean, it's kind of radical for you to just come here." Akeno looked at her best friend.

"I wanted to actually come here and see my heritage for the first time. Fortunately, nobody knows my heritage, so I should be anonymous for a while. It's just that I never had the proper chance to know about my people and motherland, so I wanted a direct look. Grigori always forbade me from going near the Devil's territory, so I guess I'm just curious." Vali admitted.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, though?" Issei raised a brow.

"I'll be fine. I have you two, after all." Vali nodded.

"Yeah. No matter what, we'll always be with you." Issei agreed with her.

"Aside from that, how're things going with you and you dad?" He then turned to Akeno.

"It's going fine. We spent a little time together the other day when he was passing through Kuoh. I've actually been thinking about visiting Grigori too."

Akeno then held Issei's hand tighter. Evidently, she was still a bit nervous about all this. Deep down, she felt immeasurably guilty about casting Baraqiel out of her life. However, she was now making an effort to amend it anyways and that was all that mattered.

Issei smiled. Both of the women in his life were now challenging their problems, even if only slightly, and it made him proud to stand with them.

At long last, the train stopped, signaling the end of their trip. Getting off the train was far harder than expected, contrary to Issei's expectations. As soon as they stepped off the vehicle, cameras flashed and screams echoed. It made Issei wonder if they'd accidentally ran someone over on the train tracks. Then, he saw the reason why. It was because the Devil paparazzi was snapping away at Rias and her peerage, who were quite popular. It wasn't surprising since Rias was considered a princess.

Issei was thankful that others didn't know who he was. Right when he thought he could sneak over to the vehicle meant for the group, someone spotted him.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that beat Riser Phenex?!"

' _Shit!_ ' Issei cursed.

' _Off with his head!_ ' Draig started bellowing in laughter.

' _ **Damn it, Draig! They really might lynch me!**_ '

That was when cameras shifted to him, showering him in blinking lights. Issei half-expected a lynch-mob to come and hang him via public execution-style. Jumping into the carriage, Issei was joined by Vali, Akeno, Kiba, and Rias.

"Sorry about that." Rias nervously chuckled.

"It's fine." Issei shuddered.

"Contrary to what you might be thinking, several citizens are quite smitten with you. It's not too far-fetched, considering how power means a lot in our society." Rias admitted.

Akeno's brow twitched, but she sat silently in concurrence.

Issei pretended to sleep as he ignored all of the photos of him being taken. He had hoped that time would speed by as he thought of what he'd be doing once arriving at the Estate. Even when he got there, he still didn't know what to do. He'd even forgotten to follow up on the lie that he had something to do at Grigori. Perhaps Akeno already knew that, though, since she didn't utter a word about that to him.

* * *

Once they'd arrived, Issei was surprised to see that the Gremory mansion was more like a palace. There were so many floors that it was ridiculous. It seemed that the Gremory really were grandeur with their tastes. Then again, his house stood out like a sore thumb, so he wasn't one to talk.

Upon entering the building, the entire group was led to the main room in the house, where Rias's parents were waiting. However, along the way…

"Auntie Rias! Welcome back!" A young voice called out before loud footsteps came racing toward the party.

Embracing her with a slight tackle, a young boy that shared Rias's blue-green eyes and crimson hair showed himself.

"It's been so long, Millicas. You've grown up so much since I last saw you." Rias patted his head as she straightened her posture.

' _ **An illegitimate child**_ **.** ' Draig snorted, remarking the shared physical traits.

' _That joke was in poor taste and you should be ashamed of yourself._ ' Issei scolded him, although he was also laughing to himself.

"This is Millicas, my brother's son."

' _ **Now that I think about it, I do sense some potential from that boy. No doubt, the spawn of Sirzechs would have great innate power. I wonder who the mother is.**_ ' Draig mused.

' _Come on, Draig, who do you think?_ ' Issei asked.

' _Oooooooh._ ' The dragon made a long enunciation in realization.

Issei snapped out of his thoughts as Akeno slightly tugged on his hand. Walking into a Living Room, the group was met by a young woman that looked exactly like Rias, only, she was taller, looked more mature, and had shorter brown hair and purple eyes.

' _ **Mother or sister?**_ ' Draig asked.

' _ **…Sister**_.' Issei retorted, going along with the joke.

"My name is Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother. I am honored to recieve our new guests and happy to welcome the rest of our extended family back. Please don't be shy and make yourselves at home." Venelana smiled.

' _Okay…mother looks like a sister_.' Issei muttered to himself.

He remained silent because he noticed that Venelana was eyeing himself, Vali, and Raynare.

' _Oh crap. She must be holding a grudge. Draig, help!_ '

' _ **Keep calm and smile politely.**_ '

' _What kind of advice is that?!_ '

' _ **The only kind that you can use right now**_.'

The dragon was right. Issei had to behave like how a normal human would with a leering lion. No sudden movements or gestures. No false signals, and no impolite words…actually, it would be better to stay silent.

"May I ask for your names?" Venelana walked up to the three.

"Greetings, Lady Gremory. My name is Issei Hyoudou. It's an honor to meet you."

"My name is Yuuma Amano. It's a pleasure to be allowed in here."

"My name is Valina and I am humbled to make your acquaintance."

Venelana had already deduced who Vali was. There was no mistaking that silver hair and blue eyes that was a trademark of the Lucifer family. She hadn't forgotten about Issei either, considering how he showed up at the engagement party and threw the whole situation down the drain. Not that she minded, though.

"My, how well-mannered. Don't fret. You don't have to be so formal with me. Please follow me. Dinner has already been prepared. I trust that you all are hungry?" Venelana immediately led them to the Dining Room.

Issei sat at the middle of the giant table, eating silently as if he were trying to avoid talking. He really didn't want to talk about the engagement crash. He listened all around himself and fund that everyone was chatting as if they were family. He did hear that the Gremory family treated their servants as family, so it was relieving to see this sort of thing.

"Do excuse me, Issei-kun, but may I ask you a few things?" Lord Gremory called over to him.

It was clear that the Gremory gene ran strong, as he had the signature crimson hair and blue-green eyes that his offspring did. He looked quite young, just like how his wife looked.

' _ **Here it comes.**_ ' Draig chuckled.

"Of course not, please do." Issei smiled.

"I hear that you are the Sekiryuutei."

"Yes, I am. I do apologize for my rudeness from several months ago."

"It's fine. It was a good lesson for a few people." Venelana gave a piercing glance to her husband.

Lord Gremory could only gulp.

"It was my fault that the entire situation happened. I apologize to everyone for the grief I've caused. That is why I wanted to ask this next. What sort of compensation would you like? Ask for anything, and I will do all I can to procure it." He smiled joyously.

"Ah, there is no need, Lord Gremory. The fact that you've received my intrusion so warmly is enough."

"There is no intrusion at all. It is clear that you are good friends with Rias and her peerage. You are free to visit any time for as long as you like."

Issei was a bit happy. It had been a long while since he'd associated with an adult that wasn't wacky, ie, Azazel and the rest of Grigori.

' _Finally, normal adults_.' He could almost cry.

"If anything, I could prepare a castle for you along with staff right now, if you'd like."

' _And there goes the 'normal' train._ ' Draig laughed.

"There is no need, Lord Gremory. I am quite satisfied right now."

"Well, if you ever desire anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lord Gremory nodded.

Then, came Vali and Raynare. They had to share a bit of information about themselves, but nothing overly personal came out. However, Vali could tell that the Gremory heads were trying to see if she was willing to reveal her true heritage. It felt like they were testing her, trying to see how she carried herself, and to see how in-tune she was to her species' culture. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, but it did bother her a small bit.

* * *

After that session, Vali and the others retired for the night, with everyone getting their own rooms. Of course, Issei was greeted by a surprise guest, who happened to be Akeno. Once again, she showed up in a provocative way. Slithering up from beneath the sheets, was someone, but the answer was quite obvious. Most iconic, was the fact that he felt a rather gifted bosom pressing up against him.

' _ **Yobai?**_ ' Draig wondered.

' _There's only one person that's this daring_.' Issei concluded.

Rising out of the sheets was a lovely young woman who had finally ensnared him with her love.

"Were you lonely?" Akeno smiled.

"A little." Issei chuckled.

Indulging in his secret perversion, he looked down and found her wearing a black nightgown. Given how it was Akeno, it was black, and see-through, granting him a generous view of her gifts.

"Oh, that's too bad. I should've come sooner then." Akeno chuckled, pressing herself against him, her head on his chest.

Cuddling together, they shared a short and blissful kiss, finally able to be intimate in private. Akeno's hands began to roam, feeling Issei's muscled chest as Issei's palms traveled down her sides. Moaning into the kiss, Akeno was nearly absorbed by the heat of the moment. Issei had the temptation to take things farther, but his human logic jumped in again. He broke the kiss and held her close.

Akeno seemed disappointed but she understood where he was coming from, just by the look in his eyes. He wanted to wait until the both of them were ready. He wasn't a carnal-obsessed animal, so he wasn't going to try to act like one.

"You're such a tease." Akeno giggled.

"It's your fault. You taught me how to be one." Issei responded.

It was true. All of the teasing that he got from her as kids helped shape up his mischievous side. Azazel's failure to address that didn't help, either.

"So, what brings you here tonight? Aren't you scared of others thinking badly of us?"

"Nope. I see no shame in sleeping with my man. Why? Is something wrong with that?" Akeno gave him a sad frown.

"Nothing whatsoever." Issei smiled.

"It might not be fair to Vali, but I at least want one night with you alone." Akeno smiled cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

Issei remained silent, unsure of how to respond. He had wondered how Vali would feel about this, but he didn't have an answer with how to respond, other than to make it up to her if she felt wronged.

Without another word, the two fell asleep, not letting themselves get pulled into negative thoughts.

* * *

For the next few days, the group toured the Underworld, sharing time together as their bonds grew stronger. For one thing, Vali and Rias had gained a sort of kinship. Both were willing to take action and were strong-willed and convicted in their goals, allowing them to share a connection through that. Raynare was also growing more attached to the group, having spent a significant time with Koneko along with Asia. Even Kiba and Issei were budding as comrades.

That made things more bearable, since the party was coming soon. The entire peerage and company had been informed that a celebration was being held to commemorate the formation of the Alliance, along as a way to help reinforce the emotional connection between factions in order to resist the Khaos Brigade.

With that said, Issei was still at the Gremory Estate, having suited up with formal wear. Apparently, the Kuoh uniform wasn't really 'formal', and everyone needed to dress appropriately. Now wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie, Issei was fixing his hair before heading downstairs to wait for the others. Much to his delight, the best part of the evening came down a few minutes after him.

Down, came the ladies, and Issei's jaw dropped. He knew better, but he couldn't stop himself. Dazzling his eyes, were Akeno, Vali, and Raynare in all their graceful glory. There were others, but the women that he lived with were the ones that stole his attention.

Akeno was adorned in a black dress that melded well with her raven hair, displaying a fortunate portion of her cleavage and her shoulders. The hem of the dress reached her lower legs, with gold high-heels and bands around her wrists. Even her orange ribbon was exchanged for a golden one. If anything, this color scheme brought a bit of relief to Issei, since it was quite reminiscent of Fallen Angel colors.

Vali was in a silver silk dress, having only one strap over one shoulder, with silver heels and a sash around her waist. To go along with it, she had a silver necklace that had a sapphire gem in the pendant. Another unique thing about her new look was the bun that was tied at the top of her head with a gold pin as locks of hair fell down the sides of her face.

Lastly, Raynare descended in a backless navy dress, with silver accents across the rims of the outfit. Another feature that caught Issei's eyes was the cleavage that was split in the front of the dress. There was a small split going up the right side of the attire, but it didn't do enough to reveal anything above the knee. On her feet, were navy shoes and tied around her wrists were jeweled bracelets to finish her image.

"Like what you see?" Vali asked.

"Very much so." Issei nodded, not even hiding any of his thoughts.

This sparked a bashful reaction from Raynare, who rarely got direct compliments from the young man she liked.

With everyone now dressed, they all set off for the Hall where the celebration was to be held.

* * *

Issei found that he was quite comfortable with where he was. Sitting at a table with a few friends, he was glad that he wasn't of reputable pedigree nor of high class. He watched from afar as Rias was swarmed by loads of admirers and power-hungry animals. For now, nothing warranted attention since nobody dared make moves on her.

He then looked around and found that the others were in safe little pockets where nobody hostile was gunning for them. Perhaps he'd misjudged high-class events a bit.

"It's been a long while, Sekiryuutei."

Or not.

Issei looked up and saw a familiar girl glaring at him, haughtily.

' _Who was she again?_ ' Issei wondered.

' _ **Don't you remember? That's the fried chicken's little sister.**_ ' Draig reminded him.

'…'

Issei tried to rack his brain for a reply, unsure if he'd start something again. He really didn't like causing scenes.

"How are you, Lady Phenex?" Issei had no idea what her name was, so he just used her family name.

"It seems like you have some degree of manners, after all. For your information, I am doing quite well, thank you very much. And yourself?"

"I am doing well, too. May I ask about your business?"

"I merely came to greet you. It is the duty of the nobles to attend to the masses, after all?"

"Masses?" Issei raised a brow.

"Aren't you a denizen of this realm?" Ravel looked at him in surprise.

With a small shake of his head, Issei stunned her. Here, she thought that he was a member of someone's peerage, given how much he knew and how suddenly he appeared at the engagement party.

"You mean you're not a part of anyone's peerage?" She continued.

"No. I am merely a friend or associate to Lady Rias."

"I see." Ravel mused on that.

"May I answer anything else?"

"No, that will be all. I saw your performance at the engagement party and wondered if you were part of some secret peerage, but I was wrong. Have a lovely evening." Ravel waved him off, walking away into the crowd.

' _ **Well, she's a piece of work, isn't she?**_ ' Draig huffed.

' _Eh, not sure. She didn't seem that hostile._ ' Issei shrugged.

' _ **Try saying that after you drink some drugged beverage.**_ ' Draig chuckled.

' _And now, you've made me paranoid_ _ **.**_ ' Issei sighed.

' _ **It's not like you're gonna get roofied**_.' Draig grumbled.

' _It's not like you sound concerned or anything_.'

' _ **Oh, come on. You know that we've been through thick and thin**_.' Draig smirked.

' _Yeah, I know. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better partner_.'

Before the two could continue their mental conversation, someone walked right up to him.

"There you go, looking out of it again." A concerned voice reached his ears.

Looking up, he smiled upon seeing Raynare. There was just something endearing about her worried expression.

"I was just talking with Draig. A little banter, really." Issei gave her a reassuring smile.

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really." Issei nodded.

"Then if that's the case, won't you spare me some time for a dance?"

"Sure." Issei agreed, not having any reason to refuse.

Rising to the dance floor, he spent a good amount of time dancing a slow waltz with Raynare. Standing in front of her now, Issei could fully admire her beauty. Despite her belief that she couldn't compare to Vali or Akeno, Issei thought she was of equal appeal. She was curvier, in his eyes, and not only that, but she was more nurturing and gentle.

For the past few weeks, Issei had managed to classify their personality traits, a feat that he felt proud of. Akeno was teasing but perceptive, Vali was confident and comforting, and Raynare was nurturing and thoughtful. And that, was something that he found extremely alluring.

She'd been spending the past few weeks trying to stimulate him. She'd establish more physical contact, spend more time with him at school, and she generally did what she could to please him. He'd be a fool not to notice it. With that said, Issei wondered if it was fine to get closer to Raynare. Before he'd gotten together with Akeno and Vali, he'd even considered creating a deeper bond with Raynare.

Issei blinked back into reality before Raynare could call him out on it again. Sometimes he wondered if he could just brood in peace.

"How's your family doing?"

"They're doing well. They've set up living arrangements and plan to work for Grigori, full-time. Now, we can finally stop running."

"That's good." Issei grinned.

Raynare really did look radiant like this. To see her so happy, made him happy. The way her eyes lit up and the way her lips curved with her mood, was something priceless.

Just as the dance ended, Issei spotted something at the corner of the room. That was odd. Strays would never be able to enter this Hall, unless brought along by a guest. Even that was an odd idea. His caution became warranted when he saw Koneko run after the cat. What concerned him was how quickly she ran and how nervous she looked.

' _I'd better go see what's the rush._ ' He decided.

While, he wasn't particularly close to Koneko, he still felt it was necessary to make sure someone he knew was safe. Why turn a blind eye when you can help?

* * *

Exiting the Hall, he followed Koneko outside but hid in the bushes when he saw a scene going down. Standing in the midst of a thick forest, Koneko slowly walked over to the black cat.

"I know you're here, Nee-san." She glared at the feline.

As if aware of Koneko's words, the cat smirked before shifting form. Its fur melted, smoothing over like silk as it grew larger, growing limbs and losing bipedal features. Its fur and snout receded as human features took over. Soon, a beautiful young woman with a long tail and black feline ears stood in front of Koneko, wearing a black kimono. At first, Issei wasn't sure of who she was but he started picking up no some signs. Clearly, she was related to Koneko.

There was the fact that this new woman had the same gold eyes that Koneko had and…Koneko even called her sister.

' _ **Wow, really nice detective work, Issei. Of course, they're sisters. That little one called her as such.**_ ' Draig shook his head, snarking.

' _I only just realized it, okay!_ ' The young man retorted.

"It's been a while, Shirone. How ya been?"

"Kuroka…" Koneko glared.

"Don't give me that look. Won't you come and give your big sister and nice warm hug? It's been so long, after all." Kuroka opened her arms, as if waiting for that very embrace.

"Don't act friendly with me. You're the one that left me behind, after you went crazy." Koneko looked away.

'Shirone, huh? I wonder what happened between them.' Issei mused.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked her sister.

"I just came to see what the hustle and bustle was about after my visit here. Is it so wrong to check on my little sister too?"

"Is that really it?" Koneko narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it'd be a lie if I said that I merely came to visit. The reason why I'm really here, is to take you back with me. I promised you, right? I'd take you with me the next time we saw each other." Kuroka, for one moment, lost her playful smirk, her eyes growing more tender.

Koneko, however, remained stalwart.

"I'm not coming with you. I'm not the same as I used to be. I have a home and new family now. I am happy where I am now."

"Are you sure? You look plenty troubled to me."

Koneko's brow twitched. Her sister had struck a nerve.

"I know that you're afraid. You think that what happened to me, might happen to you too. Well, what if I told you that I could teach you how to control that power? What if I showed you how to tap into that strength that's just waiting to come out? That way, you won't lose control and you won't be so afraid anymore. I know that others look at you with fear. It feels terrible, doesn't it?"

Koneko bit her lip, her head dropping.

"They look at you, gawk in mock-pity and awe, but really, they're scared that you might snap and hurt them. Is that really the society that you want to live in for the rest of your life?"

Kuroka then extended her hand as she spoke.

"Come with me. I can take you somewhere where you won't be judged for who you are. We can be happy again like when we were kids. We won't be ostracized and we can live freely. Don't you want that as much as I do?"

Issei was starting to think that Kuroka really did mean every word she said, but he also knew that she was trying to trip Koneko up. She was using soft tones and sweet words to prey upon Koneko's steadfast convictions.

"Even if you're right, I won't leave. I'm with people that look at me without fear. They don't point at me or ignore me. They care about me and I care about them. I am of the Gremory Clan now! My name is Toujo Koneko, not Shirone!"

With a voice that went against her cold and flat tone, Koneko was now like a tiger. She was now brave and strong, not hiding her inner thoughts like her usual self.

Kuroka bit her lip, her face being obscured by her hair.

"I really am saddened by this, Shirone. I really didn't want to leave you behind. I didn't want to let you face so much alone because I wasn't smart enough to think ahead. No matter. I'll drag you along, kicking and screaming if I have to."

And so, it came to this. A fight.

' _ **Hold on. This isn't your fight. This is between those sisters.**_ ' Draig stopped Issei before he could jump out the bushes.

' _You want me to just sit here?!_ ' Issei was honestly surprised.

' _ **Yes, because it isn't your place to interfere with others' family business.**_ '

Just as Draig finished, someone walked out of the bushes.

"Kuroka, what's taking so long?"

It was a young man that gave off the same vibes as a monkey. He had red Chinese armor and dark green pants. Around his forehead, was a gold headband that coiled at the front. In his hands, was a gold and red staff, with several markings placed across the entire length of the weapon.

"I was just having a slow chat, that's all."

"Well, we've been called back. The Norse operation is coming under way soon. We'd best hurry back." The newcomer crossed his arms.

"This'll only take a moment. I'm bringing my sister back with us."

"Do you really think that decision will pass? You know the others won't be happy about that."

"It's fine, Bikou. The very same powers that run through my being, courses through her veins too. Like me, she's a strong-bred Nekomata. I know the others won't argue with that." Kuroka smiled.

"Then, let's get this over with." Bikou shrugged, though he smirked, as if looking forward to a quick fight.

' _ **Now you can jump in.**_ ' Draig nodded.

Rushing out of the bushes, Issei landed next to Koneko.

"Issei-senpai?!"

"Sorry, Koneko. I saw you rushing out in a frenzy, so I followed. Now, let's tie this up and get back to the party." Issei grinned at her.

"And who might this be?" Kuroka raised a brow, feeling a bit peeved by this new intrusion.

"Just a friend of Koneko's."

Issei materialized the Boosted Gear, ready for a fight. He didn't require a warning since Kuroka was projecting so much hostility that it his instincts told him to do away with any warnings and banter.

"Oh?" Kuroka was now intrigued.

"Watch out, Kuroka. He's not somebody to meddle with easily." Bikou warned his partner, sensing the dragon aura around Issei.

"I'm aware. Now, enough talk. Let's fight."

"Yes, let's." Issei cracked his knuckles.

"Senpai, wait!" Koneko cried out but it was too late.

Bikou had jumped into the air and was about to smash his staff down onto Issei's head. Catching the weapon, he kicked Bikou away before blocking a blast of white fire. It was unbelievably strong. It badly burned Issei's skin and it even caused aches to spread from where it hit, other than that, there wasn't any sort of damage that came along.

' _ **You still need more training, Partner. Your [Boosting] only helps increase your stamina and mana capacity continuously. Your power doubling, however, stops at 25 [Boosts], tops.**_ ' Draig critiqued him.

' _Not the time for that._ '

"[ **Boost!** ]"

Dodging a magic bullet from Kuroka, Issei jumped up, kneeing Bikou in the jaw. Right as he was about to be hit from behind, a blast of senjutsu came rushing at him from behind. Before it could touch him, Koneko came running up to swat it away, but obviously, it took considerable effort.

"I won't let you hurt my friends."

Issei then turned his attention to Bikou.

"Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Activating his mystical staff, it extended, shooting at Issei like a harpoon. Dodging to the side, Issei fired a [ **Dragon Shot** ] at Bikou.

"Oh shit!"

Jumping up, the blast caused an adequate explosion that blew apart several square meters of trees. With a crater that stretched several meters, Bikou had to be a little bit more cautious now

"Well, we best hurry up, now that others are sure to notice this mess." Bikou growled at Kuroka.

"Easier said than done."

Kuroka was keeping her distance as Koneko kept pressuring her. She was surprised to see how much Koneko had grown. Most of all, she became an opponent that gave the most trouble to someone of her combat type. The fact that Koneko was bashing aside all of the senjutsu blasts that came her way, was also daunting. However, her younger sibling was already tired. Her blasts weren't easy for many to stop, let alone deflect. Surely, Koneko would be ready to be captured.

That left Kuroka with only one other choice. Clapping her hands, she created a dark mist that spread from her palms. Koneko gasped in surprise but it was too late. Having already inhaled the poison gas, she dropped to her knees. Coughing, she could already feel her lungs burning as her body lost strength.

"This might be a cheap move, but I really don't want to hurt you, Shirone. You'll understand later." Kuroka walked over to her.

"Not happening!" Issei's voice echoed.

"[ **Dragon Shot!** ]"

A giant red beam of draconian energy barreled at her.

"Tch!" Kuroka growled as she blocked the blast.

Unfortunately, that was a bad idea. Smashed backwards through several trees, Kuroka cried out in pain as she regained her balance. Thankfully, her barrier had saved her from a more painful fate.

"I'd hoped that the poison would work on you. I guess that's what happens when I use a spell not designed for you. It doesn't matter, though. I _will_ take my sister back!"

"If you cared about your sister so much, then why did you leave her alone?" Issei asked.

Ducking beneath Bikou's staff, he made an uppercut, sending Bikou into the air for a few moments. Turning towards Kuroka, he paused, waiting for an answer after blocking another attack.

"I don't have a need to tell you why. This doesn't concern you. You don't even know her well enough to ask about her." Kuroka glared at him maliciously.

"True, but I do know one thing. You should always cherish your family and do what's necessary in order to make them happy, and not yourself."

Kuroka lurched back, stunned a bit by his statement. Her shock turned into indignation rapidly as one of her nerves felt like they were bleeding.

"Grrr!"

Throwing all her power at Issei, she assaulted him with an ocean of ivory fire.

"What would you know?!" She screamed.

Upon instinct, Issei equipped his Scale Mail, saving him from some rather nasty damage. With a magic field, the inferno split around him. Issei braced himself, knowing that the attack wouldn't end soon.

"You haven't been ostracized and treated like vermin! You haven't been turned into a science experiment! You haven't lost your family like I have, have you?! You haven't been abandoned! What would a nosy stranger like you know?!" Kuroka roared.

Issei, however, was calm. It was almost as if he was also contemplating.

"Believe me, I know about family. I don't have any left because they were all taken away from me."

That made Kuroka pause. It certainly didn't seem like he was making it up. What's more, she didn't expect him to make such a personal comment. Underneath his calm tone, he sounded pained and lost in reminiscence. With a chance to end this quickly, Issei activated his gravity magic, nailing Bikou and Kuroka in place as he got ready to deal the finishing blows.

While these two were strong, they were nowhere near as strong as the Armored Devil. Then again, both parties were trying to avoid causing extensive damage to the area for fear of safety and for the sake of stealth, respectively.

Covering his right arm in red blazes, he smashed his fist into Bikou's gut, sending him flying backwards before Kuroka got a taste of her medicine as well. With a well-aimed blow to the stomach, she was knocked backwards into the sky before plummeting like a meteor and dropping onto the ground with a loud crack.

"Guh!" She stifled in pain as she got up, dusting herself off with evident agony.

"Fall back. The enemy reinforcements are coming." Bikou got up, using his staff to support himself.

"Don't think this is over, Sekiryuutei. I will get my sister back."

"Go ahead and challenge me anytime. Anyone that wants to hurt my friends, need to go through me." He threatened her back.

"Another time, Sekiryuutei. I'll look forward to having an actual fight next time." Bikou smirked.

With those last words, the duo disappeared through a magic circle, departing from the Underworld.

Left in silence, Koneko looked at Issei.

"Issei-Senpai, you didn't need to involve yourself. You were lucky that my sister held back."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to just stand by and let them take you away. I consider you a friend, after all." Issei smiled.

Koneko nodded, feeling grateful for his efforts. To be honest, she was still afraid of herself, but she wasn't going to elaborate on that, not now, at least.

* * *

After explaining to the others about what had happened, the leaders of the Alliance convened for a conference in a Meeting Room. Everyone major was attending, including Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, and others like Zeus, Odin, and Indra.

It was unsettling that just two people could sneak into the immediate vicinity of the Hall, where so many powerful individuals were. However, this did give some insight as to what was coming next.

Issei had told Sirzechs and Azazel about what Kuroka said, concerning the Norse. With that out in the open, the King of the Aesir was brought to the forefront.

He was a short old man, sporting a ridiculously long silver beard that matched his long hair. In his right eye, was a gold monocle with a black strap and blue gem in the middle, replacing his sacrificed eye. He wore white, blue, and gold robes and carried himself with a regal majesty, but at the same time… he gave off a goofy vibe.

"I see. I'm not surprised that my land would be targeted next. The Khaos Brigade has been stirring up conflict with us lately. However, we've been repelling them from our borders, just like any other pantheon. Thor has also just contacted me, having reported a successful repelling of the enemy." Odin stroked his beard in contemplation.

"The disturbing matter of our security aside, what else can you tell us?" Sirzechs pushed on.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid. The enemy didn't divulge anything unlike the Sekiryuutei's opponent. However, we should still be on our guards. The enemy could strike at any time. Based on my speculations…"

Odin then turned to Issei, who was in the room to give his report.

"You'd best be careful. You've become a new player in this game. The enemy will most likely view you unkindly because of what happened tonight."

The grim warning didn't do much to comfort Issei, but he appreciated it, nonetheless. Azazel did warn him that if he got too involved, he'd lose whatever chance he wanted from a normal life. Even now, his uncle/godfather was giving him a reprimanding look.

"I understand. Thank you, Lord Odin." Issei bowed.

After the meeting was adjourned, Azazel pulled him aside, clearly unhappy.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Did you really think things through?" He sternly asked.

Azazel crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I just charged in."

"You have made it clear to the Khaos Brigade that you aren't neutral tonight. You came to the defense of someone associated with the Alliance by automatic affiliation. Now that the enemy are aware of you, you'll be targeted, and you won't get the normal life you wanted so much."

Azazel was fuming. He had really wanted Issei to try and live the life that Reiko and Ryuken wanted for him. He had arranged everything so that the Devils and Angels would leave him alone from any sort of pesky recruitment and now, he had made a fourth attempt at ruining those arrangements. Issei was strong, very much so. He had never said it to his face, but even though he'd never gotten serious with the Sekiryuutei in training, he was still strong.

He had raw, untapped potential still hidden within. Others would be ravenous to exploit that.

"Listen to me very well. If you still value the dream that you've been hanging onto for the past several years, then you'll stop charging into these matters. How could I ever face your parents if something happened to you? The Khaos Brigade isn't to be trifled with."

Issei was quite taken aback by how different Azazel was acting. That only made him feel worse, since he knew that he, himself was the reason why.

"I know, Uncle, but I can't just sit here and watch my friends get hurt. This entire situation is going to escalate. I just know it. It's going to spread and I know that it'll reach me too. That's why…I'll let that dream go on hold until this all moves on." Issei resolutely declared.

Azazel could only sigh in exasperation.

"Fine…fine, fine, fine. I warned you." He scratched his head.

"Thanks, Uncle." Issei smiled.

"You just make sure you stay alive. Just imagine how your women would react."

"Trust me, Uncle, I know."

At least, Issei thought he knew.

When he met back up with Akeno, Vali, and Raynare, they were lecturing his ears off. They had been worried out of their minds when the building got locked down as reports of explosions were made, followed by the familiar red domes of fire made by Issei. They had assumed that he'd been ambushed or something.

After that, the group returned to the Gremory Estate, eager for sleep after another troublesome night. Issei knew there were more questions, but he'd wait for tomorrow to answer them. For now, he'd rest for the future.

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up this chapter. As I said above, I made a mistake where, Xenovia was made an Angel in this story, when I had already made her a Devil. So, I am retconning things. Henceforth, Xenovia is a Devil, not an Angel.**_

 _ **So, I wanted to say thank you to everyone that's been supporting this story since its beginning. This story actually hit a milestone of over 1,000 follows and over 900 favorites. I couldn't believe that it would actually hit those numbers when I looked back at this story after so long. I'm so grateful to everyone for their devotion and it helps motivate me to keep writing, despite my inconsistent updates.**_

 _ **With that said, I hope you liked this chapter. Do leave a comment about what you thought of the chapter, and even the story so far, and I will see you next time.**_


	19. Chapter 18: Fangs Bared

**_Boy, after re-reading the old chapters of this story, I couldn't help but cringe. There were so many issues with the earlier parts of this story that I even face-palmed. I actually thought it was plausible to go back and fix some issues. I've done some growing since I first started this story and I think it might be necessary to go back and fix some of those issues. It's not in my tastes to just drop the story or delete it and start over again. So, when I have time, I'll be going back to fix a few small things in past chapters for continuity improvement and because I wasn't thinking things through at that time._**

 _ **Of course, "The Grim Herald" still takes priority but when that finishes, I should have more time to work on this story and others that I've written. Goodness knows that I also need to get back to work on my Fire Emblem stories too.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Fangs Bared**

Waking up the morning after fending off Kuroka, Issei wasn't surprised to find Akeno in bed with him. At first, he was apprehensive at the thought of someone spotting them. It didn't feel right to be doing something like this within a guest's house. Akeno had assured him that they were Devils so this wasn't something to be too ashamed of. Regardless, this didn't do much to alleviate his concerns. He was half-human half-dragon, after all.

Stirring awake, Akeno slowly opened her eyes before looking at Issei, giving him a warm smile.

"Morning."

"Morning." Issei couldn't help but smile back.

Akeno looked at the clock and decided that they didn't have time to loiter around in bed.

"We should get ready. Rias told me that we've got business to take care of today." She sat up.

"What're you doing?" Issei asked.

Akeno sighed. She had just realized that Issei wasn't even supposed to be involved since he wasn't a member of the Peerage.

"She has an announcement today. She hasn't elaborated on it, but I need to be away all day. That means that I'll have to leave you with Vali." Akeno crawled closer before laying herself on him. She needed to get her skinship time in before spending the rest of the day without him.

"So, in short, you're gonna miss me?" Issei chuckled.

"I'm so used to spending every day with you. It makes me sad to spend even three hours away from you." She intertwined their fingers.

"It'll be fine. I'll still see you after you're done."

"But that'll feel so long." Akeno mumbled. Her voice was so sultry, yet sad. It seriously messed with Issei's composure when she did that.

"It can't be helped. We've all gotta deal with stuff."

"That reminds me, what're you gonna do?"

Akeno was now feeling guilty. She'd coerced him into staying at the Gremory Manor, and now, he was here with nothing to do but stay within the presence of people that he didn't know.

"I'll most likely go visit Grigori. I haven't gotten up to it yet so it's time I did." Issei mused.

"Alright, have fun." Akeno nodded in satisfaction before leaving.

* * *

After breakfast, Issei went to do just that, leaving with Vali and Raynare to go to Grigori.

Returning to the Institute, Issei greeted many of the people that he had close ties with. Penemue, Armaros, Sahariel, and several others were among the folks that they went to see. Despite having to deal with several hijinks, they were happy to get some relaxing time with the Fallen Angels, enjoying the old homely feeling that Issei used to know as a child.

Before long, Issei had to fight off Sahariel, who was trying to make him stay for an experiment.

"You want me to do what?" The Sekiryuutei looked at the scientist incredulously.

"I want you to chomp down on these." Sahariel proceeded to clap two electric clamps together.

The moment the clamps touched, sparks lit up the entire room, blasting off bolts of electricity that lit several things on fire.

"Uh, how many volts are in this thing?"

"About 55 million." Sahariel nonchalantly replied.

"No!" Issei incredulously shook his head.

"Relax, you can wear your Balance Breaker, and you're half-dragon. This should be nothing." The mad scientist handed the clamps over.

"Touch me with that and you die." Issei narrowed his eyes.

Sahariel and Amaros weren't surprised with his choice of words. Issei really only regarded Azazel, Baraqiel, and Kokabiel as his uncles, since they spent the most time with him. Everybody were good friends to him, thankfully. And this was one of the reasons for that. Making emotional ties with people like Sahariel would make it hard to kill them.

"Oh, come on, don't you care about my research?"

"No, I don't. Fifty-five million volts…seriously?"

"It's to test the limits of a dragon's durability."

"Goodbye, Sahariel." Issei sighed.

Speeding away from him, he went to Azazel's office, where Vali and Raynare had headed off to before him. Entering the room, he found the two talking rather seriously. When the Sekiryuutei made his appearance, Azazel gestured for him to sit down.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, jokingly.

"Well, that depends. Did you cheat on my daughter?" Azazel laughed.

"Dad." Vali sighed.

"Anyways, I have a bit of news. There've been a lot of rumors going around that you need to be aware of."

"Which happen to be?" Issei continued.

"Many of the devil higher-ups have their eye on you. I've done a bit of snooping, and as it would turn out, there are positive and negative aspects to this."

"Let me guess…" Issei sighed.

" _ **Lynch. Lynch. Lynch.**_ " Draig chortled.

" _ **This is serious, Draig.**_ " Albion reprimanded his counterpart.

"That's the negative part. Some of them want you kicked down several pegs for what you did concerning the Phenex Family's arrangement with the Gremory Clan. While I haven't heard of anything from the Phenex Clan, personally, their associates look at you with quite a negative eye. As for the positive part, many see you as an opportunity. A Sekiryuutei has never taken part in the politics of the Devils. Some see this as a chance to recruit you, especially now that it's been made clear that you are stronger than Riser." Azazel sighed.

"So, this is just another lecture?" Issei gulped.

"Yes." Azazel narrowed his eyes.

"I knew you were too quiet about that incident." Draig groaned.

"I'm your legal guardian and your Godfather. It's my sworn oath to watch over you. You're practically old enough to make your own decisions now, but this was a risky move. All three factions have their own motives, but the Devils, in particular have dark motives. They didn't get their bad reputation out of thin air." Azazel crossed his arms, showing his displeasure.

"I know, Uncle, but you know who I am." Issei nodded, understanding where the Governor was going.

"I know you like to help people, and I've kept silent about many things, but you're about to dive neck-deep into matters that you won't be escaping from. You're considered a fourth party, unassociated with all other factions. What many don't know, is that you're affiliated with me, which is something that we need to keep secret from others. With that established, you host Draig, which makes things even worse. People will be wary of you and the more prominent you become, the more likely you'll be targeted. It's been confirmed that the girl that attacked the Party the other night was Kuroka, a stray SS-Class Devil. It's a no-brainer that she's with the Khaos Brigade and it would be stupid to think that she won't tell her compatriots about you."

"Where are you getting at, Uncle?"

"I'm saying that I want you to join the Alliance. That way, you get the protection you need and we can talk whenever possible. I told you before you left that I'd keep tabs on you. Now, the workload I'm taking on is increasing steadily and I can't always watch over you, so I need you to be near so that I can help when you call. That also means that you don't actually have to be put under Grigori's name." Azazel leaned on his desk, seriously looking at Issei.

"Okay." Issei nodded.

"Okay?" Vali raised a brow.

His tone was too flat and simple. He clearly didn't think the answer through.

"It's not like I have anything to argue about. Just sign me up." Issei shrugged.

"This boy." Azazel sighed.

"Uncle, it's exactly as you said. I'll be nearby to help and ask for help if I join the Alliance. What's more, nobody will suspect me of being related to you, if I join on my own and we put out a story."

"Alright." Azazel sighed. He was feeling serious but his nephew just had to kill the tense mood.

"By the way, I've got this for you." Azazel manifested a mountain of letters.

"What are these?"

"Complaints about property damage. Now that you're a part of the Alliance, you've gotta own up to the damage you've caused. Stuff like the church that you blew up are all counted as bills and letters in this pile. Oh, and you've got some hate mail too, most of them from Phenex sympathizers. Good luck sorting them out. I've already taken the payments for damage out of your account." Azazel devilishly chuckled as he left the room.

"Damn you, Uncle." Issei growled, eyeing the large fine on the bill he was currently looking at.

"You're still the same, even after all these years." Vali sighed.

"Why is everybody sighing?" Issei sourly groaned.

"You're still so impulsive." The Hakuyruukou shook her head.

Issei didn't answer, not wanting to throw more fuel into the fire.

"Yet, you always do it for the right reason." Vali gave him a smooch on the cheek while looking over his paperwork with him.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Nothing. Dad just asked me to help with a job." Vali sat on Issei's lap while filing his mountain of letters.

"Should I know about anything?" Issei got comfy as he looked at paperwork with one arm while holding onto his other girlfriend with his right arm.

"Well, I'll be away for a few days."

"Where are you going?" Issei raised a brow.

"I'm going up North, to Asgard. Since I'm familiar with the place, I've been asked to do a little bit of scouting."

"I'll go with you." Issei decided.

Vali flicked him on the forehead.

"Nope. You're in the Alliance now. You need to go where you're needed. You should know that free-roaming isn't allowed anymore." Vali frowned.

"Right…forgot." Issei facepalmed.

"Besides, I've done this thing before. Stop being so worried about everything all the time." Vali smiled.

"I can't help it." Issei shrugged.

Vali knew why. Issei was just too scared of losing anybody close to him. He'd already lost his parents, thought he lost Akeno, and then she left him to get stronger. She wouldn't be surprised if he had abandonment issues. The source of this problem was probably when she and Akeno nearly died in the forest. That incident had happened right before Shuri's death too.

"Look, I promise, I'll be okay. I'll be home right after the mission." She gently caressed his face.

"No, take as long as you need. Don't worry about me." Issei shook his head.

"Well, it's not easy on me either. I spent years away from you. You think I'm willing to stay apart for any longer than four days?" Vali giggled.

* * *

Before long, the pair had sorted out all of the property damage payments before leaving the Institution. When Issei returned to the Gremory Mansion, Akeno was already waiting, looking rather tense.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked as he sat across from her.

"No." Akeno returned to her natural smile.

"You look rather serious. Did Rias tell you something bad?" Vali started pouring tea.

"Actually, we've just been told that we're going to take part in a series of Rating Games amongst the Young Devils. The Kings are Rias, Sona, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas." Akeno recounted.

"Those're some big names." Issei spoke into his cup.

Akeno could only nod.

"It's really just a tournament to show off, isn't it?" Vali inquired.

"Pretty much. It's to get some energy flowing back amongst the masses and to get the interest of other factions. Not only that, but the elders are really just trying to see who they can invest in most in the future." Akeno agreed, disliking this whole situation but at the same time, understood its uses.

"So, who're you fighting?"

"Sona Sitri."

Issei figured that it would be someone else, like Seekvaira Agares but it really didn't matter to him. Based off what he knew, Rias's Peerage was at quite a disadvantage. They took brutish approaches and were heavy on powerplays. Sona was tactical, given some of the stories that he'd heard about her magnificent intellect.

"Well, has Rias been looking for more Peerage members? As it stands, you're pretty outnumbered."

Akeno was going to tell Issei that Rias wanted him to join, originally, but that wasn't proper. That was in the past now.

"She has, but nobody really stands out right now. However…there are a few people that've come forward about wanting to join her." Akeno mused, recalling the messages that had been sent to her King.

"So, what's your plan?" Vali asked.

"It depends on the rules and game type, really. Uncle Azazel has been appointed as our advisor, and he's been helping us with training for different situations, but aside from that, we're kind of in the dark."

"I guess that's enough for now." Vali shrugged.

"Tell me, will you be watching?" Akeno looked at the both of them.

"Of course. Dad already gave us the passes to go watch." Vali chippered up, smiling at her best friend encouragingly.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Well…I'm going to try it." Akeno shifted nervously.

"Try what?"

"I'm going to try using my Holy Lightning." The shrine maiden looked at the two, slightly nervous.

"Can you use it now?" Issei asked.

It was a touchy subject for her, he knew that. She had been experiencing issues with using those powers before, having refused to use them before it became apparently locked to her.

"I've tried and I can make a few bolts but it's not effective enough. Maybe…maybe if something can snap me out of my funk, I can make it manifest." Akeno hypothesized.

She sounded more hopeful, rather than confident, but in the end, she was the only one that could make her powers manifest. Deciding that this was her own personal matter, Issei only nodded, wishing her the best of luck.

"Whatever happens, I know you'll do great." He gave her a hug, reassuring her.

"Yeah. I know that this time, we'll win." Akeno wanted to agree with him, but deep down, she was doubtful. She really didn't know if all of the burdens blocking her way were gone yet. Yes, she had forgiven her father, but had she forgiven herself? Without a doubt, she still hated her Himejima relatives for their warmongering and traditional mindset, but that never blocked her way before. There was something else that was limiting her, but what was it?

She wanted to know soon, because it was driving her crazy.

* * *

When it was time for the Rating Game between Rias and Sona, Issei was allowed to attend through recommendations. He'd been invited to watch the Game from the VIP box, courtesy of his connection to Azazel and Sirzechs. He had been bombarded by people interested in him when he arrived. He had conducted himself professionally, ensuring not to anger anyone. However, he felt disgust. He knew that may just wanted to get on his good side so that they could either deceive him or use him in the future. He knew their game after several situations where he'd been tricked before, and where he'd paid dearly for it.

"Welcome Sekiryuutei, please, have a seat." Sirzechs politely gestured to one of the seats.

"I am humbled by your invitation, Lord Sirzechs." Issei extended his hand, maintaining a serious expression.

"Pay no mind to it. I am also glad to see that you are joining the Alliance." Sirzechs shook it before everyone seated themselves.

"I would be a madman not to. The vision of your Alliance is something that I can't agree with more. I'd be happy to lend a helping hand."

"It reassures me that you believe so. Now, let us begin the Match. I'm sure that everyone is eager to see how things turn out." Sirzechs sat down, gesturing for others to follow suit.

Issei looked around through the corner of his eyes, identifying various attendees to be nobles of the Devil hierarchy and high-ranking Angels. Considering how new the Alliance was, he wasn't surprised that there were barely any deities and youkai present. The Biblical Pantheon had gained a vast number of followers from several other lands. Some saw this as them stealing worshippers, but Issei paid it no mind. At least that meant that hostilities would be lower, if not less complex.

Turning his attention to the spectacle before him, he looked on at what seemed to be a shopping district in Kuoh, which had been simulated by the Devils with utter perfection. Through various screens, he could see every one of his friends preparing for the game to begin.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I, Grayfia Lucifuge, will be the Arbiter for this Match. For today's Game, the type will be a Classic Game. The goal is the elimination of the other Peerage's King, who you will have to locate. The base for Rias Gremory is on the second floor to the East of the District, located within the Book Store. The base for Sona Sitri will be on the first floor of the West Section. In addition to this, there is an additional restriction for this Match. The condition has been sent to both teams along with one bottle of Phoenix Tears. The time before the Match will be 15 minutes, where planning will be allowed. Contact with the opposing team is strictly prohibited and any contact with the outside will be counted against any who commit the act. Now, let the strategy meetings begin."

Issei wondered just what sort of conditions were being put in place. Rias's peerage had a tendency to lean towards explosive battles, so restrained combat was a problem for them. Sona had a diverse skillset in her Peerage, being able to do many different things but she lacked specialties in a certain aspect of combat. In all honesty, Sona held an advantage over Rias, not only because of her tactical superiority, but because she was less predictable. The Sekiryuutei could only hope for the best, despite wishing both teams luck.

Upon the Game starting, things were going quite simple. Both Peerages were hammering at each other's ranks. Much to his surprise and excitement, Rias's Peerage had grown stronger. She, herself, had grown more capable of controlling her powers.

When Sona's peerage members: Ruruko, Reya, and Momo closed in on Rias's location, she had erected a barrier around herself, made from her Power of Destruction. It not only gave her solid defense, but it also kept others from even touching the barrier or they'd risk damage to themselves.

While that happened, Kiba led the assault on Sona, leading Koneko and Xenovia. Charging through the Mall, they encountered Saji, Tsubaki, and Meguri.

"Hello, Kiba Yuuto, might we have some of your time?" Tsubaki readied her naginata.

"Sure. I wouldn't prefer it any other way." Kiba smirked playfully, drawing his sword.

Without another sound, all six engaged in combat. Issei was excited when he saw Kiba dual-wielding two swords that were of exceptional quality, given the massive aura around them that kept the weapons strong. Each time his swords struck Tsubaki's naginata, sparks flickered like the flashing of lightning. He could even see her weapon shake from the sheer force of his attacks.

However, Tsubaki stood strong against him, barely fazed from his aggressive assault. Using her Queen attributes, she sped around the area, as if playing a deadly game of tag with the Knight.

Whilst they fought, Koneko was having a spot of trouble with Saji, who'd used his [ **Lines** ] to restrain her. Of course, keeping them on her was his mistake. That was when Issei was surprised with delight once again. Erupting from her palms, were white flames that snaked around his wires.

"What?!" He gasped, yanking his lines free.

Koneko took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Reflected within were the ivory flames of her heritage.

"Senjutsu." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes in interest.

He was intrigued that after so long that the young Nekomata would awaken her powers, having feared them for most of her life because of her sister's deeds. Yet, she seemed to be courageously stable and in control of her emotions. It made him a bit proud of her, actually. He recalled the despairing and mute little kitten that he had rescued from long ago. To see her grow into a strong tiger brought a wide smile to his face.

Much to Sirzech's chagrin however, several of the nobles sitting behind him were making uncomfortable faces, disturbed by this development.

Koneko, seizing Saji's surprise as a chance, delivered a powerful punch that mixed her senjutsu into the blow, causing him to gag and spit. The host of Vritra dropped to his knees as his stomach was in all sorts of confused pain. However, he forced himself to recover and retaliate.

Wrapping a Line around Koneko's leg, he lifted her up into the air with a powerful swing of his arms. Despite balancing herself, Koneko was still vulnerable. With a mighty kick, Saji used all of his leg power to throw her into a wall, causing a large hole to be smashed into it.

"I didn't spend all this time doing nothing, y'know. I've been training non-stop for days like this. No matter what, I'm going to help the Prez take you all down!" Saji declared.

Clearly, there was more to his words than it appeared. He sounded a bit emotional, as if resolute. It didn't sound like a threat, but a declaration. Issei couldn't help but feel a bit of positive sympathy from wherever it was that Saji was talking from.

He looked at Xenovia and found that her fighting style was odd. She was struggling not just against her opponent, but with herself too. Her hands were constantly shaking and Durandal's aura wasn't as radiant as before. If anything, it was barely present, existing only as a ghostly wisp around the blade.

When she swung her weapon, it produced no shockwaves, showing evident effort in the process. That made Issei wonder if she was losing control over the weapon or if it was reacting to something. Regardless, she was making progress with avoiding damage to the building.

The Knight parried and blocked swing after swing from Meguri, who was also using a sword, but it was clearly enchanted, as a normal sword would've shattered from contact with the holy sword. Dodging several slashes from Meguri wasn't a problem, but she seemed to slow down when returning the favor. Her swings weren't as precise and she wasn't putting her whole weight into it. Despite that, she still maintained her own footing against the opposing knight.

Aside from that, Gasper was still providing surveillance while Akeno and Asia stayed close to Rias, maintaining a solid defense.

"Sekiryuutei, you seem to be experienced with combat, what do you make of this situation?" Azazel asked Issei, speaking from out of the blue.

The boy knew what this was. It wasn't a question of Rias and Sona's peerages. Azazel wanted to know if Issei was capable of analyzing a situation. The Governor wanted to see if Issei had any growth outside of fighting.

He didn't have a full grip on everything, but he could at least put some stuff together.

"As it stands, the situation is ambiguous. Sona Sitri's Peerage has an advantage in the number of advances they can make, but Rias Gremory's Peerage has more power on their side of the playing field. The Match could go either way, really."

Azazel nodded, though to him, it was only a passable statement.

"Interesting statement. Then if you were to go after a person on either Peerage, who would it be?"

Issei had to think about that. Perhaps he was overthinking things, but it seemed as if he was taking more time than necessary.

"For Rias Gremory's team, I believe Rias would be the prime choice, not because she's their King, but because she seems to be the emotional linchpin that holds their unity together. If she were removed, then the team would suffer an emotional blow and fall into disarray. As for Sona Sitri's Peerage, I believe Saji Genshirou is a prime target. Based off observations I've made, I believe that he serves as the emotional core of his group. He provides encouragement and emotional support and even has several skills up his sleeve. I think he should be the first to be targeted."

Azazel decided that Issei had passed his question well enough, but he needed to grow more. It was no secret to him that Issei was more of a brawn-type than a thinker, but he was mindful of emotional aspects.

"I agree, however, I believe that if Rias were to be eliminated, in a real-life setting, at least, then the group would fight even harder. They seem to care for their King like family, that would be enough to suggest that they would take an aggressive approach against whoever felled their beloved leader. I believe that they would lose reason and attack blindly. As for the Sitri Peerage, I think that there is an emotional balance all-around, but I do concur about Genshirou's targeting. His wide range of applications make him a dangerous asset on Sitri's side." Azazel responded.

Issei sighed to himself. Azazel was still doubtful of his tactical predictions, but he had his reasons. Even if he was his godfather, Azazel was still also his teacher.

As the Rating Game continued, Akeno took part in the Match once Gasper had been eliminated. After being pelted by volleys of garlic to play on his fears, he was barraged by camera flashes to stun him before Tsubasa and Ruruko finished him off, creating Rias's first loss of a Peerage member.

When Akeno entered the field, she obliterated Tsubasa and Ruruko from participation with an overwhelming net of thunder magic. Issei had honestly thought that her Holy Lightning would manifest but clearly, he was wrong. When she let her blast fly, she only soured in expression. Once again, she was unable to utilize the power of her bloodline. Forgoing that attempt, Akeno marched onward, ready to terminate the enemy. Taking to the air, she began scouring the Mall for the enemy.

Back where Kiba and the others were, the two teams were wailing on each other with close-quarters combat. With his Sword of Betrayer, he kept Tsubaki's assault force back with his holy-demonic swords. Out of everyone on Rias's Team, Kiba was most likely the greatest threat for a few reasons. He had holy weapons and most of all, he had control over them. Adding his sword skills and speed to that, he was the most versatile threat to Sona. It wasn't the others were inferior, but the fact that Koneko was a novice with senjutsu and Akeno lacked control over her powers, left them unable to capitalize on those potential edges.

Issei sighed. Things just never worked in time. Rias was already losing ground because of the sheer lack of numbers but was making up for it with explosive power. Sona was also playing it safe. She kept poking at them, trying to exploit weaknesses with round-about tactics. It was at that moment that the first Retirement came about.

Gasper, who served as Rias's eyes, was pelted by a rain of garlic at the grocery store right before one of Sona's servants finished him off with a lethal blow. Issei face-palmed. To think he'd get done in with such a simple tactic. He looked at Azazel.

"Weren't you supposed to help him with that?" He frowned.

"We ran out of time, alright?" Azazel indignantly confessed.

Issei returned his attention to the Rating Game, watching intently as the match continued to escalate. Rias was managing to eliminate Sona's servants one by one, but at the same time, she lost several of her own. It had been a relentless game where each King exchanged one servant for another or more. So far, Xenovia, Koneko, and Asia had been claimed while Sona was only left with Tsubaki, Tsubasa, and Reya. Issei had noticed that the one who'd stood out most in the Match was Saji.

He had used every ounce of his strength to try and win the Game for his King. He didn't know the story behind it, but because of Saji's fervor, he knew that it was utterly important to him and Sona. Why else would he fight until the bones in his limbs broke? He even overheard Sirzechs deciding on giving Saji the medal reserved for the one who'd made the most splendid performance in a Rating Game.

* * *

At long last, when the final bout was to begin, Rias and her Peerage were thrown onto a thin wire that determined their fate. Sona had revealed that she had a trick up her sleeve. Using her Sitri magic, she'd washed away all of the strength and stamina of her opponents through hidden magic circles that she'd kept concealed around the rooftop that she hid on. Splashing from the circles were enchanted tsunamis that swirled around Rias and what remained of her Peerage, throwing them around while tearing out their stamina and energy.

Sona had watched with stern eyes as she realized how close the situation had come to flipping against her. Thankfully, she had spent months developing this spell for a situation such as this. When she knew that Rias was her opponent, she knew that she was outgunned with firepower. That had only hastened the process that she used to perfect this technique, for it was her ultimate trump card now.

Left without any power to move or attack, it looked as if Rias had lost. She and the rest of her Peerage were writhing in agony on the floor, trembling and light-headed from all of the power that had been sapped from every fiber of their being.

"Damn it." Akeno groaned.

The listless despair and frustration in her voice made it apparent to Issei that the critical moment had arrived. She'd been agonizing over being unable to unleash her Holy Lightning for months. She regretted having lost touch with her power over Light and ever since she lost the Game with Riser, she'd tried to get it back. However, they both knew better. Akeno needed an emotional trigger to bring back those dormant powers. It had been lost with a great cause and it now needed great purpose to return.

Akeno growled and groaned in pain as she stumbled up. She could barely feel her legs, much less focus right now. Everything seemed so painful that even moving was a discouraging idea.

' _I can't let it end like this. I want to win. I need to win. Rias's dream is depending on me. I've finally patched things up with Father. I've let go of all my inhibitions. I can't lose again. I can't be set back again. I need my power. I need the gift my father gave me. I need Light! So, why can't I have it back?! What's stopping me?! Issei's not here to help me!_ '

As if time stopped, Akeno tried to think clearly and calmly. Her emotions had been so rampant lately, but she didn't say a thing. She didn't want to show this other side of herself, much less her inner thoughts.

Rias had already done so much for Akeno. She gave her a home; her family took her in and raised her like she was a daughter of the House. She had to repay her King somehow. Most of all, she needed to throw away this hurdle that was blocking her progress. She needed to finally assert that she'd let go of the past now.

Then there was Issei…

Suddenly, Akeno felt something. It was as if all those thoughts had chipped away at a wall in her mind. Behind that wall, were thoughts and reasons that she'd nearly forgotten as well as new thoughts that had newly formed in her mind.

That's right. She had been foolish to have forgotten about Issei. He was the reason why she'd been trying to grow stronger after all.

New strength was welling within her, as if her body had pointed something out. She felt warmth engulf her as power returned to every cell in her body. With a violent burst, golden sparks showered off her. Haunting crackles and snaps bounced from Akeno's white aura as her violet eyes shined with supernatural radiance.

She had finally come to a conclusion and realization. She didn't lose this power out of hate for her father. She had lost the power over Light because deep down, she didn't know what she wanted. Despite how it seemed, she'd been confused for a long time. She wanted to win for Rias, but that just wasn't enough of a reason for the power to lend itself to her. She wanted to show she was a new woman but that still wasn't enough. It was as if she'd been fighting with herself, trying to convince herself to let her use her own birthright.

Yet, there was one thing that always gave her strength. There was something deep down that now gave her endless determination. She wanted to protect Issei and her relationship with him. For the past while, they'd spent so much time together and in that time, he'd always tried to help her get over her own troubles, never mentioning his own. If he didn't make her strong, then nothing did. She didn't want to be protected by him any longer. She wanted to stand by him.

' _That's right. I can't lose. I still need to make up for all those years that I wasted being hateful. I need to become someone that my mother would be proud of. I need this power to accomplish that. That's why I wanted this power. I need to be stronger for the others. I need to be stronger for my Issei. I need to be able to stand by him. That's why, no matter what, I'll get my Light back. If not for him, then there's no reason for this birthright._ ' Akeno, using all of her strength, stepped forward.

Combining her Light powers with thunder magic, she blasted Sona with a storm that had all the power of the force of nature itself. Within the blink of an eye, Sona was sieged with by thousands of lightning bolts, which connected with her remaining peerage members, channeling a web of lightning between all of Akeno's enemies.

Issei was glad to see this. At long last, she'd finally gotten her power over light back. She'd been hating herself lately for being unable to use those powers as of late. He'd spent a long while trying to help her get those powers back. They'd spent hours a day training and contemplating towards a solution. Finally, their efforts had bore fruit.

"She finally did it." Azazel muttered, proud.

"Like an ace in the hole." Issei nodded.

* * *

With that, the Rating Game had ended with Rias's side having overpowered all of Sona's pieces. Right when the applause of the crowds began erupting, Issei was approached by Draig.

' _ **Issei, you feel that?**_ '

' _Feel what?_ '

' _ **That dark presence. Are you telling me you can't feel that?**_ '

Issei didn't feel a thing. Nothing was making his senses kick off. Nobody else was taking notice either.

' _Where is it coming from?_ '

' _ **By the hallway. Get on it.**_ ' Draig ordered.

"I'll be back in a bit." Issei excused himself.

Jogging out of the VIP Box, he looked in the hallway. There was nobody around. What was Draig getting on about?

' _ **They're getting away. Get to the chase!**_ ' Draig snarled.

Just what had Draig in such an aggressive mood? Not questioning him, Issei began sprinting to his left, speeding through the bright hallways.

' _What's going on, Draig?_ '

' _ **I feel something sinister. I've only felt it a few times before. It came around when you were attacked by that Armored Devil. Whoever it is, is good at hiding their presence.**_ ' Draig explained.

' _Then we need to get this place locked down_.'

' _ **No, don't. We don't want them to know that we're on to them. It'll make the enemy even more cautious. Even worse, they could attack and escalate the situation. We don't know who we're dealing with yet.**_ ' Draig rejected the idea.

Keeping up his pursuit without drawing attention, Issei could see a cloak running in the distance. With a final burst of speed with a jolt of mana from his feet, he turned the corner but when he looked around, the intruder was gone. Not a single person was in the hallway. It was so eerily silent that it was as if nothing had ever happened. There was no evidence of a presence and no tracks.

Sighing in frustration, Issei ruffled his hair. His diligence had become severely lacking, evidently.

' _ **You've grown too lax with your training. If you'd been more diligent, you'd be able to sense a presence like that, already. I won't fully fault you since the intruder was clearly better than most of the people you've dealt with. Now, get back to the VIP Box before someone makes a commotion.**_ ' Draig sighed.

The Dragon's disappointment was kind of stinging to hear, but it was true. He'd been slacking off lately and not only that, but he knew that his limits weren't as high as he had presumed them to be. Perhaps spending time in the open world without being near Grigori had opened his eyes a lot. He'd failed to realize before that his head was much bigger than he'd thought.

His Boosting was still limited and it didn't even function at full capacity. For one thing, he didn't boost his overall power. He merely boosted his energy supply and physical strength. His body automatically stopped him from doubling over a certain extent when it came to his total power. It made sense since Draig was trying to keep him from killing himself but it made him question just where he really stood.

' _ **What's got you dwelling on this all of a sudden?**_ '

' _Well, it's just that I've been reflecting on what happened with the Armored Devil. I kind of got my ass beaten around._ ' Issei grumbled.

' _ **It was your fault for not being diligent. You're not arrogant all the time, but you've always had the habit of misunderstanding things and snowballing it. First off, your Boosting is still flawed. You haven't gotten to the point that you can Boost your total strengths consistently all the time. You've only been able to replenish what you've lost or used up. When you Boost, it hits a certain level before stopping there while your energy increases, not your actual battle power in its entirety. Only some of your stamina and energy supply go back before capping at a certain amount. You still haven't broken those limits on you. At the same time, you're still young and Azazel isn't as strict as he really can be with his training. With that said, you need to work even harder. Don't let the pity of others stint your own growth. Besides, you're not a little boy anymore. You've already proven that you've got what it takes to deal with your own problems.**_ '

Draig had wondered about how Azazel had trained Issei. He didn't know if it was Azazel's subconscious pity for him or anything, but he wasn't as strict as he could've been. He'd allowed Issei to fall for small illusions that could hurt him in the long run. First of all, Draig knew that Issei wasn't as strong as Azazel at full power. The Governor had never even gone all-out against him. Perhaps he'd come close to it, but that wasn't the point. Issei was still greatly naïve to many things and as his partner, he needed to rectify that.

' _ **Despite all his experience and above-standard skill and strength, he needs to shake that complacency off. War is coming and if he stays like this, he's going to get hurt, maybe killed. I promised his parents that I'd watch over him too. He can't be protected by others forever. I'm thankful that he hasn't let his power completely go to his head, at least. Who knows what kind of battle-maniac he'd have become if Vali and I weren't around to keep it under control**_.' Draig thought to himself.

Issei wasn't arrogant by any actual means, but he'd grown a bit too sure of himself. Not only that, but he'd failed to see past a few things that should've been obvious. He was too trusting and saw too many things at face-value. The dragon hadn't forgotten how Issei spoke during his fight with Riser, either. He didn't exactly sound humble, even if he was only trying to rile Riser up.

Turning around, Issei nearly stumbled as he avoided bumping into someone.

"Uwah!" A yelp came out.

"I'm sorry!" Issei jumped back.

As he focused on who it was in front of him, he paled.

' _Aw, crap_.' He groaned, despite not losing his calm expression.

Standing in front of him were Ravel Phenex, Lady Phenex, and Lord Phenex.

' _Are they going to kill me?_ ' Issei wondered.

' _ **No, they wouldn't dare do that now. Now that it's known that you've joined the Alliance, they're most likely not going to attack you instantly.**_ ' Draig refuted the idea.

"My apologies for my clumsiness." Issei bowed to Ravel, who was the one he nearly knocked over.

"No, it's fine. I also apologize for my error." Ravel politely shook her head.

' _Alright, gotta get out of here alive._ ' Issei thought to himself.

' _ **Why are you being so paranoid?**_ '

' _Because I suck at politics and I don't want to fight a rich and immortal family. I'm still only one guy and I'm half-human at that_. _Besides, you know how some nobles are. They don't stop till they run you into the ground._ '

' _ **How did Azazel raise such a worrywart like you?**_ '

' _If anything, you helped raise me too!_ ' Issei countered.

Draig went silent, realizing that he was also at fault.

' _ **You're right…it was also my fault. By the heavens, what have I done? I helped raise a boy that gets confused so often. He won't take initiative. He even philanders around…**_ ' The dragon sounded like a parent who'd realized he had a criminal son.

' _Need I remind you that you're the one that told me to date them all?_ ' Issei growled.

"Oh my, I believe this is our second meeting. How are you? I am Ravel's mother." Lady Phenex extended her hand.

Issei shook it carefully. She certainly looked like Ravel, except older and more mature. He wasn't surprised. Devils had the power to change their appearances after all.

"I am honored to make your acquaintances." Issei shook her head before bowing.

"I was honestly surprised to hear that the Sekiryuutei had joined our ranks. I look forward to working with you in the future." Lord Phenex gave Issei a friendly smile.

"I feel the same way, Sir." Issei smiled.

"I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us. I realize that my son was rather out of line a while ago. It even forced your intervention when we should've taken the time to teach him better. For that, I apologize deeply. I understand that his language was less than satisfactory and his intentions were entirely impure." Lord Phenex solemnly spoke.

"Not to worry. I've heard recently that he's turned over a new life. If that is truly the case, then I'm glad to know that that's happened."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your purpose here today?" Lady Phenex asked.

"I merely came to spectate since I'd heard so much about the Young Rookies from the Underworld. So far, I'm quite impressed." Issei genuinely smiled.

"I see. At first, I was curious as to whether or not you were associated with a Peerage recently, as I wasn't sure of how you learned about the engagement." Lady Phenex chuckled.

At first, Issei assumed that she was working up to try and put on the Stand, but her eyes told a different story. She was merely curious and nothing more.

"Lady Gremory was a friend of mine, so I overheard her situation and decided to help out."

"I see. Well, I certainly don't blame you. You definitely taught my husband a thing or two about intervening." Lady Phenex blinked at her husband.

The head of the Clan merely looked away.

"I deeply apologize for my crass behavior at the time. I realize that it caused many situations for both families. Not only did I complicate politics and interfere in matters unrelated to my station, but I did it without any inhibition, regardless. For that, I offer my utmost apology." Bowing his head in a traditional display of regret.

Lady Phenex was still skeptical as to what sort of faces Issei wore, but for now, she was pleased with his modesty. With a passive shrug, she meant to reassure him that she held no ill will towards him.

"It's of no consequence. You taught my son and husband humility. Perhaps that's good enough. It certainly doesn't warrant any punishments. However, please be careful. There are many in our society who like to delve into darker dealings." She smiled kindly.

"I am humbled by your advice, Lady Phenex. I won't forget it."

With that matter blown over, Issei left.

' _Alright, so they won't kill me…I hope_.' He sighed a breath of relief.

' _ **Maybe, but you need to keep your eyes peeled even more now. Your skills are growing dull. To think that a few months of school could make you lose your edge this quickly…**_ ' Draig sighed.

The cursed dragon just kept rubbing salt into that wound.

' _I get it, okay. I need to start training again._ '

' _ **You need to reassess yourself and actually fully develop your powers. Now that you're ready, I'm going to verbally walk you through all the powers that I can remember. The only functions that you've unlocked from me are [Boost] and [Transfer]. There're quite a few more that you need to learn if you want to actually reach the point that you've been deluded into reaching.**_ ' Draig chuckled.

' _Why did Uncle Azazel keep lying then? What was the point of it?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **He didn't want you to grow to crave power. If you kept being defeated and it was constantly fresh in your mind, you'd have become more extreme, and would've sought out even more power. Eventually, it would've escalated and you'd become power and battle-hungry. That's what he hypothesized, at least. You wanted to be stronger and nearly lost everyone close to you. Azazel feared that those good intentions would morph into darker aspects and you might reach the point of no return. That was why he let you believe that you were stronger than you were to keep a healthy sense of confidence to keep away any hunger for battle and power. Still, you've grown to be mature and reasonable enough to avoid that.**_ ' Draig chuckled light-heartedly.

Despite his harsh criticism and cruel reminders, he was indeed proud of Issei for all of his hard work and development. It made sense, but in the end, Issei was disappointed in himself. He still had so far to go. First and foremost, he needed to be more perceptive.

* * *

When he learned that the VIP Box had been vacated, he decided to go see Akeno. He still needed to congratulate everyone on their victory.

"Looks like you did it." Issei chuckled as he entered Akeno's waiting room.

"Issei!" Akeno flew into his arms, tackling him in delight.

"You finally got it back!" Issei excitedly smiled, spinning her around in his arms.

He knew that she had wanted this more than anything. He couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"You were the reason why I got it back, Issei." Akeno tenderly looked him in the eyes.

"I was?" Issei was honestly surprised.

The queen only nodded, smiling giddily.

"I was wrong. I thought I wanted the power because I had repaired my relationship with my father. That was only partially true. The new reason why I wanted it back was because I don't want to just stand behind you anymore. When I saw how much stronger you'd gotten and how many chances I wasted to win back then, I decided that I needed to change. I needed a proper reason for my powers. My new goal is to be strong enough to stand next to you. Back when we were kids, you did the protecting but you weren't protected. That's why I'll change that." Akeno smirked.

The seductive look in her eyes made it clear that she wanted more than words. Lunging forward, she overlapped his lips with hers. It was such a sweet taste that matched a sweet moment. Issei was surprised to know that he'd become the source of her new goal but he didn't mind. She was partly the source of his goals too. He'd grown stronger so that what happened to her wouldn't happen again.

"By the way, where's Vali? She's been gone for a while now." Akeno asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of concerned too." Issei sighed.

"Maybe Uncle Azazel knows."

"I'll ask. In the meantime, we've gotta plan a celebration." Issei pepped up.

"Don't worry about that. Lord Gremory is planning a party for us later, so don't miss it." Akeno giggled.

"And then we can have our own private party." She sensually whispered into his ear. Her breath was slightly heavy and even a bit husky.

' _ **She's gonna want a piece of you tonight. She's on an emotional high. Considering the libido of Fallen Angels, Humans, and Devils, she's probably going nuts right now.**_ ' Draig chuckled.

' _We haven't gotten that far yet. These things take time._ ' Issei cleared his throat.

"Herbivore." Akeno grumbled, pouting.

"What?" Issei was flabbergasted.

"When you clear your throat like that, you start to think of ways of backing out." The young lady puffed her cheeks.

Issei blinked twice. Just how much had she observed him that she knew his habits to the note like this?

"That's why I'll gobble you up." Akeno then did the newest thing yet.

Peeling his collar down, she lightly nibbled his ear before licking his neck, dragging her tongue down.

' _Control yourself. This isn't the time or place._ ' Issei scolded his inner beast.

His animalistic instincts were telling him to take her right then and there, but he remembered one of the first things his mother and father taught him.

' _ **Be a gentleman and wait for the right time!**_ ' He could imagine them scolding him.

He was tempted to meet her on the same playing field but stopped himself. He had principles and he didn't want to be like stereotypical men that often gave guys a bad rep. He had to defy the stereotypes!

"I guess I do owe you a reward and congratulations." Issei nodded.

Akeno was caught off-guard. Issei held her lower back before letting the inner beast in him come out for a few seconds. Opening her collar, he bit down and sucked on her neck, holding her close as he moved downwards before taking a small bite near her chest. Blasted with a sensual wave, Akeno moaned as her face blazed hot from what Issei had just done. There was a small bit of stinging on the left side of her chest but even that was pleasurable to her.

"Issei?!" She yelped in a sexy tone.

"It's payback. I control myself pretty well but don't think I'll take everything lying down. I'm not a kid anymore." Issei chuckled.

Akeno saw herself in a mirror and blushed like a tomato as she saw a red hickey below her neck.

"I didn't bite high enough to get you caught, but knowing you…" Issei brushed his hand on her lower back, sending shivers up her spine.

"You'd enjoy such a scandalous thing." He whispered into her ear.

Akeno shivered as the air went into her ear and shocked her.

"Eek!" She whimpered.

Akeno was completely confused, even stunned. Issei had never got this sensual, nor had he ever gone beyond tender kissing. Was this a result of her constant teasing? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was liking it. Perhaps she'd transformed him into a beast.

* * *

After giving his congratulations to the entirety of Rias's Peerage, he went to see Azazel. He had no intentions on confronting him about holding back all the time since it was already explained and it was such a small matter now. He wasn't going to act like a child and throw a tantrum. That wasn't even relatively important to him. What he wanted, was talk about the malice that Draig felt at the Games.

Finding him outside, he took his Uncle somewhere private to talk.

"So, you're telling me Draig picked up on something off?"

"Yeah. It looks like he was one of, if not the only one, who noticed it."

"I vaguely felt something wrong, but I'd assumed it was from the fighting. Now that you say that, it looks like someone's scouting us. Someone's gathering intel to use on us and whoever it is, they're related to that Armored Devil from the other night. I also have something new to tell you too."

Issei hoped that it was something new.

"I've done my research and that Armored Devil was developed using science based from Sacred Gears. I don't know who's, but I can only tell that it's based off of equipment/armor Sacred Gears. Unfortunately, there was almost nothing left of it, so I can't deduce too much more from the existing evidence. For now, I'd watch out for anyone who's interested in Sacred Gears, if I were you."

"So, that includes you?" Issei chuckled.

"Stop being a smartass and get going." Azazel shook his head.

"By the way, where's Vali? I thought she'd be back already?"

"She's running an errand for me, remember? Vali's been around a lot of places and has learned a lot of things. If anything, she's the best person to rely on for what I need her to do. That's why we had to extend her time away." Azazel sighed.

"I see. When will she be back?" Issei asked.

"Don't tell me you're a clingy guy?" Azazel's lips curved into a massive grin, his eyes narrowing into a goofy fashion. If Issei didn't know better, it looked like he had a 'Troll' face.

"I'm just worried about her." Issei crossed his arms.

"Well, knowing her, she'd never let herself get caught or done in. She's too resilient and persistent not to come back." Azazel shook his head, knowing that Issei's fears were well-founded but not excessively necessary.

"Yeah, but what about the things that she can't handle?"

"We can only have faith in her and not only that, but I've made sure to keep a magic circle on her that'll bring her back home if she's in fatal danger." Azazel sighed.

Issei was silent for a little while before nodding. Azazel wasn't a fool and he certainly wouldn't risk Vali's safety over being whimsical. He could only accept his Uncle/Godfather's decisions while having faith in Vali's abilities. He recalled only a small glimpse of Vali's power, but it was enough to convey to him that she would be fine against most threats.

Issei sighed. He really needed to sort himself out.

* * *

After several weeks passed and the ORC had returned to the Human Realm, Akeno had told Issei of the next opponent in the Rating Games. It was Diodora Astaroth. He was the relative to Ajuka Beelzebub, who was actually from the Astaroth Clan and the next to become the leader of the Clan.

On his way to school, he, Akeno, and Raynare were on their way to meet up with Asia. It had become a regular routine for the group since Raynare and Asia enjoyed each other's company. To be frank, Issei wondered if Raynare was going to move out. Her family had finally recovered so there wasn't much need for her to have to stay with him anymore. If he were to be honest, he'd miss her if she were to leave. It was still kind of open to suggest how he felt about her, though. At least he wasn't apathetic towards her.

"Morning, everyone." Asia called out as she walked out of the gates to her house.

"Good morning." Everyone returned the greeting.

Moving onwards, Raynare and Asia talked while Issei held hands with Akeno.

"Still no word from Vali-chan?"

"Nope. I already talked to Uncle Azazel but he says it's a private issue." Issei whispered back.

"As much as I like monopolizing you, I'm a little worried for her." Akeno sighed.

Vali was like a sister to her, their bond having regrown in the past few months that they'd spent together.

"If she doesn't come home by in two days, I'm going to look for her." Issei tightened his fist.

Akeno knew he was serious. The fiery look in his eyes didn't do much to hide the worry buried within.

" _We'll_ go look for her." She corrected him.

"Yeah." Issei smiled at her gratefully.

Their attention was taken away when they heard Asia yelp. Snapping their vision ahead, they found Asia in the process of tripping over, only to be caught by someone. As if popping up out of nowhere the new person was sporting a calm smile while Asia was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

This new guy had flat green hair and green noble attire that he recognized to be of the Devils' style. If Issei remembered correctly, this person was Diodora Astaroth. Issei had seen reports of him when he was still with Grigori.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Asia steadied herself before bowing in gratitude.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, now." Diodora smirked.

"You are…?" Asia obliviously looked at him.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. You saved me a long time ago." He smiled brightly at Asia.

That was when the Bishop's eyes widened.

"It's you…" She froze.

"Back then, I had been injured gravely but you came to my rescue and saved me. I tried to find you but you'd disappeared but at long last, I've finally gotten the chance to repay you, Asia Argento."

"Uh, well…I…" She stuttered.

Raynare glared at Diodora, however. There was evident animosity coming from her, judging by the look on her face. Diodora didn't pay any attention to her, instead, he serenaded Asia with flirtatious and lovestruck words. It was almost sickening to hear what he said.

"You're just as radiant and gentle as I remember. You had nary any indication as to who I was and you didn't question my identity. You merely used your kind hands and healed the gaping wound in my chest.

"I apologize but I really must get going." Asia whimpered.

She was so confused and intimidated that she could only try to find any reason to escape the situation. Her apparent fear looked overwhelming, given all the shaking and stuttering she was making.

Diodora only nodded.

"I understand. I will visit once more at an more opportune time. Well then, everyone, I bid you a good day and I hope to meet every single one of you again." He smiled before disappearing through a magic circle.

Akeno turned back to Issei but didn't utter a word. Issei had lost his calm expression. Now, he looked stern and maybe even solemn. She had rarely seen this face on him before and she still wasn't used to it. Perhaps the last time she'd seen that look was when he went to go help rescue Asia.

* * *

Not even after getting to the ORC Clubroom, did Issei drop his contemplative face.

What made him concerned was the fact that, apparently, he'd been sending Asia a ton of love letters for the past while. When Rias showed them all, the entire quantity spilled onto the coffee table like a hot mess.

' _Okay, so the guy's a creep_.' Issei made a spit-take.

' _ **Wow…that's a lot. I count at least 324 letters.**_ ' Draig exhaled in surprise.

"These all came for you. Ever since you two met again at the Party for the Rookies Four, he's been sending them nonstop." Rias sat next to Asia.

The former nun looked disturbed, even terrified. Well, why wouldn't she be? An unknown man was barraging her with letters professing love and the like. She had no idea who he was and had only met him twice but his behavior looked borderline obsessive.

"You said that you and the others met him earlier today, too?"

"Yes, it was on the way to school." Asia nodded.

"How do you feel about him?" Rias asked.

"He's…I don't know…" Asia whimpered.

"I wanted to ask you that because recently, he's asked to trade Bishops. However, I have absolutely no intentions of giving you away. So, I refused him. You're a part of this family so don't worry." Rias tried to reassure the young girl, understanding how scared she must've been.

Issei could tell that something was off about Diodora. The way he smiled without flinching or breaking his expression, the way he obsessively pursued Asia, not to mention how he knew where she lived in exact detail. He hoped that his suspicions were unfounded, even though he knew better than to think otherwise. He'd seen this sort of behavior in the Human Realm before and it made his spine tingle in caution.

"He's been pretty persistent, I'll give him that. However, I don't know much about him." Rias protectively held Asia.

"I promise, I won't let him lay a finger on you. We'll protect you the best we can." Akeno patted Asia's head.

"It's not that I hate him or anything like that. It's just…seeing him…" Asia trailed off.

"It reminds you of your past." Issei spoke, as if relating to her situation.

Asia meekly nodded. Issei was able to relate since he felt something similar. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Akeno was this example. He loved her with all his heart but just looking at her made him hurt. She looked so much like her mother, Shuri, that the sight of her reminded him of the role he played in her death. Akeno's warmth and tender care kept those dark thoughts at bay, but his mind would always persist in torturing him.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to put this issue to rest. Our Rating Game with him is going to be soon, so we'll settle this whole matter after the Match." Rias looked at Asia.

"Okay." She muttered in a subdued voice.

* * *

Just as Rias had said, the Match against Diodora Astaroth had come quickly. During the time before it came, everyone had undergone more training, with Kiba and Akeno showing the most growth with the [ **Sword of Betrayer** ] and Holy Lightning, respectively. Diodora was mostly an enigma so Rias and the others had to prepare for anything. Alongside them, Issei and Raynare would regularly join them, with the former attempting to sharpen his senses and thoroughly trying to master every skill that he had. Raynare was also trying to grow more dynamic with what she could craft from Light, wanting to harness her powers to their full potential. She was also the main partner for Akeno's training, who shared the same birthright over light, despite being from fallen races.

Regardless, Rias and her Peerage had gathered at a Hall, waiting for the time when the Game was to begin. Asia had been nervous without end on that day. She couldn't stop herself from fretting at what could happen. Just seeing him threw her composure down the drain. She wasn't sure if she was afraid or just normally uncomfortable around him. It was actually bothering her now. She had spent so much time being willy-nilly. She'd been reflecting on the past battles and noticed that outside of healing, she didn't do much for the group in her opinion. Someone always had to protect her or come to her rescue. Issei and Raynare had to pull crazy stunts to rescue her from Freed. While training for the Peerage's first Rating Game, she couldn't even throw an actual punch, forcing Issei to teach her barriers. During the Rating Game with Riser, she had been used as the bargaining chip for Rias's surrender. Lastly, when Valper attacked, she had to be protected from his beasts, making her a burden for Koneko.

It brought her down to think so negatively, even if she was trying to stay positive. However, she understood that this had to change. In this Rating Game, she would try to erase that problem from herself. She hated hurting other people, but it was time that she had to be able to protect herself. To start that change, she had to tell Diodora what she thought.

When the magic circle shimmered to life beneath everyone's feet, their vision was changed to white as they were taken to the battlefield.

Upon arrival, Rias was perplexed. The area they were taken to wasn't like how it was supposed to have been. There was no stadium, there were no buildings, there were no spectators. There was only a wasteland. Dust clouds blew through the area where Rias and her Peerage stood, separating everyone. When the particles passed on, Akeno got a good look around. They were on a massive spit of land with destroyed shrines and temples spread out across the area. The sky was purple, with no obvious source of light to show the way.

"This can't possibly be the Arena." Akeno mused.

This was just too odd for this to be the official match. The long span of silence didn't help matters.

"We've been tricked. Everyone, be on guard." Rias concluded.

Just then, the Astaroth Magic Circle appeared on the ground. Walking through it, was Diodora and his Peerage.

"Are you kidding me? Is this really the battlefield?" Xenovia muttered to herself.

"Yes, this is the place." Diodora smiled, nodding without dropping his serene deameanor.

"That's an odd play." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all. This is actually quite ideal."

The Gremory Peerage instantly knew that something was wrong. The way he spoke was just far too fishy.

"Ideal for what?" Rias probed further.

"Ideal for your deaths." Diodora's smirk grew even wider as countless lights sprouted from around him in the air.

"These don't belong to anyone related to any groups that I know." Xenovia remarked.

"No, but we did see these circles before. They belong to the Old Satan Faction." Akeno answered.

"Which makes you an obvious traitor." Rias pointed out.

"I really don't care what you have to say to me. I'm merely here to claim my prize." Diodora snapped his fingers.

Simultaneously, his Peerage fired a hail of magic bullets at Rias and her Peerage. When the dust that was kicked up cleared, Asia's scream could be heard along with the loud clanks of metal.

"Uwaaaah!" She wailed in fright.

"Asia!" Akeno called out to her.

Hearing the sound of wind pass by him, Kiba looked to the air. Standing there, was Diodora who was dangling Asia. Bound in magical chains, she was left unable to move or resist, despite being fully conscious.

"I'll be taking my prize back now, Rias Gremory. You and the rest of your fellows can perish along with this government and Alliance." Diodora finally opened his eyes, revealing golden irises that leered with danger and cruelty.

Swirling deep within them, was sheer malice and twisted sadism. His grin turned into a sneering smile as he disappeared into a magic circle, taking his Peerage with him as several hundred Rogue Devils swarmed around Rias's Peerage.

"Damn it! We need to break through." Rias growled.

On cue, Kiba, Xenovia, and Akeno teamed up. Combining Light from Akeno, Durandal's cutting power from Xenovia, and an arsenal of weapons from Kiba, they showered the battlefield with a cyclone of shining swords that worked like a blender. Blitzing and shredding the enemy apart in a twister of blinding blades, Rias was proud to see the development that her precious servants had made. The swords of explosive light flew through the air, forming rings of blades that seemed to fly endlessly through the air until nothing was left in the sky.

However, the group was met with more Rogue enemies, who just kept appearing out of thin air. Not stopping there, the adrenaline of the situation escalated. Feeling something appear from behind, Akeno was about to attack until…

"[ **Dragon Shot**!]"

A red beam of dragonic energy vaporized a fraction of the enemy's numbers.

"Issei?!" Akeno was stunned.

"Sorry I got here late but there was interference." Issei sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Talk later. We need to deal with this first." Sirzechs walked up behind him.

Opening his palm, his eyes gained a new and dangerous glint that few had seen in a long time. Bursting from a small sphere in his palm, Sirzechs' Power of Destruction shot out like serpentine rivers of black and crimson energy, tearing apart and atomizing everything they touched. In little time, almost everyone that attacked Rias and her Peerage was gone. With the second wave dealt with, there was time to understand the situation.

Turning to face her brother, Rias questioned him.

"What's happened? What's all this about?"

"We caught wind of this whole situation blowing over from one of our scouts. For a while now, we'd been investigating Diodora Astaroth. It started when the heir to the Glasya-Labolas Clan was killed in an 'accident' while Diodora's power climbed so quickly in such a short time. His obsession with Asia didn't help his case either." Sirzechs answered.

"So, we were bait?" Akeno concluded.

"Yes. It was my plan." A new voice echoed.

Swooping down from the sky, was Azazel, followed by a Vali.

"With Vali's help, we uncovered this whole crazy scheme and made a plan. We'd spring the trap laid for us and we would counter. Surprisingly, a ton of people from the Alliance agreed to join in on this whole shenanigan. So, as it stands, we used you as bait to draw the Old Satan Faction out, since they wanted to kill as many people as possible to create panic and dissent with the current government." Azazel groaned sternly.

Issei took one look at him and knew that his Uncle was in a powerfully aggressive mood. These moments were often rare, given how lax Azazel usually was.

"What would you have done if we'd been killed?" Akeno narrowed her eyes.

She understood Azazel's reasoning, but she wondered about his sense of accountability.

"Then I'd have lopped off my own head after kneeling at your mother's grave." Azazel solemnly retorted.

Akeno thought it was a little extreme, but she knew that he didn't fool around when he talked like this. He took Shuri's grave and death extremely seriously. To spout those words with eyes prepared to close permanently, showed just how resolute Azazel was.

"There's a bunker not too far from here that you all can take shelter in. You haven't dealt with warzones just yet, and I don't intend for you all to start now." Azazel pointed East as he moved his finger to shoot an opponent down with a laser of light.

"So, you want us to just hide while Diodora does what he wants with Asia?" Akeno stepped forward.

"I'll be dealing with that." Issei cut her off.

"Then we're going with you." Akeno shook her head.

"Sorry, but you need to sit this one out." Issei shook his head.

"This place was created by the Longinus [ **Dimension Lost** ]. We have no idea what sort of nasty surprises the Khaos Brigade has put in here." Azazel added.

He recognized the effects of the dark mist that was made from the Longinus and understood that anything could happen here.

"All the more reason why we need to help. I'm not going to just cower and hide while Diodora Astaroth has one of precious Bishops. You've seen that demented look in his eyes. He's going to do something horrible to her and I can't allow that." Rias turned to Sirzechs.

"Please, Lord Sirzechs. Not only has Diodora Astaroth colluded with the Khaos Brigade, but he has shown clear contempt towards the modern Devil Society as well as attacked a Peerage member of the Gremory Clan. That warrants force for restraint and capture. Isn't that one of our laws?" Akeno stepped forward, pleading with the man who was like a brother to her.

Asia was like a little sister to the Peerage, always trying to emotionally support everyone while healing them whenever she could. She couldn't be left to suffer at Diodora's hands.

Sirzechs only sighed. Still, he was proud to see just how strong Rias and the rest of Peerages' moral was.

"Alright, since you all insist on not backing down. Koneko can most likely track Diodora down if she uses her Nekomata powers. While we've been unable to pinpoint his exact location, we know that he was last seen near one of the largest abandoned Shrines. It's East of here."

"As one of the Leaders of the Alliance, I order you, Sekiryuutei, to accompany them. You'll go as well, Hakuryuukou." Azazel turned to Issei and Vali.

He had to put on a bit of airs to keep his connection to Issei secret from any eyes that might be watching. That was an exploitable weakness for both of them.

"Got it, Dad."

"Dad?" Rias blinked twice, trying to understand it.

"Azazel's my adoptive father." Vali shrugged.

That sparked a long pause of silence before Issei cleared his throat.

"Ahem. We need to get moving. The more time we waste, the less time Asia has."

Covering himself in fiery red light, metal clanked and clicked as Issei's brown eyes were covered with clear green lenses. Now clad in his Balance Breaker, Issei stared down the incoming horde of enemies, his fists sparking red.

"I'm not very tolerant of people like Diodora, so let's be quick about it and deal with him before things get worse." Issei growled.

He'd learned some information from Vali before he got here. Diodora had secretly set up situations where nuns would pity him and help him, only for his species to be revealed. Then, when they were excommunicated, he would pretend to 'save' them and instead, would rape them before manipulating them into becoming his servants. He utterly despised that loathsome piece of filth. He was going to thoroughly beat him into a bloody pulp when he saw him. To victimize and destroy the lives of good people and then trash their hopes and dreams…Issei, for the first time in a long time, felt true anger towards someone.

He didn't know what sort of enemies they'd face in the next few moments but he knew that he'd stop at nothing to help Akeno and Rias recover Asia before he'd have to add another failure to his list of losses.

* * *

 _ **Alright, gonna cut off here. I haven't made a chapter this long in a while for this story. So, I'm sure there are people dissatisfied with how Rias's Rating Game with Sona played out. I understand how some of you might feel, but hear me out. My reasoning was this:**_

 _ **Rias isn't a central character right now. Issei is. Most of all, this Rating Game didn't do much other than to help build events, so there wasn't any reason for me to waste time and space on a fight that didn't progress the story or help show something more than it needed to. Of course, Akeno got her Holy Lightning back in its entirety, but that was it. The Game didn't do anything else and would've wasted time. One thing I've learned before coming back to this story, is that I shouldn't waste time on things that don't entertain readers and/or progress the story or give important context. I can thank "The Grim Herald" and "The Heroic Calamity" for teaching me that.**_

 _ **Anyways, so Diodora didn't avert his canon personality, but that won't be the case with the future of the storyline. I had pre-planned the story from this point onwards for about a year and a half now but I couldn't get any dialogue going. Hopefully, I can churn out some interactions that aren't crap with the next few chapters.**_

 _ **So, stay tuned, because from this point onwards, I'll slowly start to stray. I don't think it's a bad thing to stray because I don't want this story to be a copy of the canon storyline anyways.**_

 _ **Regardless, I want to say to just say it again. Thank you for all your continued support and reviews. It means a lot to me that you're even willing to spend precious time to read this story. So, until next time.**_


End file.
